


'Breaking the Code' One-shots

by blondeweasel



Series: Breaking the Code AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Obi-Wan breaks the code, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attachments are necessary, basically the war ends and everyone is happy, certain characters aren't dead because I said so, well maybe a few things hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 122,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeweasel/pseuds/blondeweasel
Summary: This is a random non-sequential collection of one-shots, missing scenes, ideas, and suggestions that fit into my 'Breaking the Code' universe. You will want to read 'Breaking the Code' before reading this unless you want to have a lot of questions and be really confused.Basic plot of Breaking the Code: Obi-Wan and Satine have a daughter that Obi-Wan doesn't learn about until Satine is dead and he is informed of her existence in a most unusual way. After the war, he finds her and brings her back to the temple where shenanigans ensue and their fellow Jedi learn how to live with two Kenobis.It's pure fluff and cotton candy rainbows to help deal with the pain of RotS and Order 66. Basically me ignoring canon and giving Obi-Wan the happy life that he deserves. So go check it out, then come back here.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Breaking the Code AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891552
Comments: 357
Kudos: 93





	1. Going Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again. Blondeweasel's back. Tell a friend. ;) Anyways, greetings my Breaking the Code readers! I have finally found time to write the first one-shot of this drabbles fic. I really wanted to get this written and out before my birthday tomorrow so I set a goal and pushed myself to get there. 
> 
> Also! Guys! Guys! I was so excited because I found out a few days ago that "Iyla" actually means "bright light" in Indian! Like, I just picked the name because it resembled Isla (which is Scottish, shout out to Ewan McGregor) but I wasn't crazy about the spelling so I changed it slightly. Then I had Obi-Wan call her his 'little light' because she's bright in the Force, but now she's REALLY a light! Like, say whaaat? Mind. Blown. *explosive sounds* Anyways, I digress...
> 
> So a few people asked about Iyla's birth so I decided to start with that and then explore her life at the Jons Home and how she came to meet Master Yoda before she goes back in time to meet Obi-Wan and change the course of history and everyone's lives. This one is kind of sad but we all know that happiness comes after so don't let it get you down too much. Hope you all enjoy!

“M’lady?”

Satine looked up from the beautiful little one in her arms to the young woman in the doorway. “Yes, Vania? Come in,” she said using her free hand to beckon her forward. 

“Just checking in, Duchess,” Vania said. “Are you doing alright? Any pain or discomfort?”

“Well, I did just give birth, so there’s bound to be some discomfort,” Satine smirked.

Vania blushed and smiled. “Well, yes, ma’am. That is true.”

“I’m doing well, Vania, thank you for asking,” she looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled fondly. “This little one is doing well too.”

“She’s got a healthy set of lungs on her, ma’am. And she sure knows how to make an entrance,” Vania teased.

After nearly 15 hours of labor and teasing her mother and the midwife with whether she really wanted out or not, the little Kenobi-Kryze was born. Two weeks early and a couple pounds lighter than they were comfortable with, but to Satine she was perfect. And really, she pretty much expected a child of hers to follow their own plans even if it inconvenienced others. The little girl came into the world with a loud, strong wailing cry and all the intensity and fierceness of her mother, then calmed down and simply laid still and serenely with the quiet strength of her father.

“Yes, she does,” Satine agreed with a smile. “She gets her dramatics from her father,” she laughed then went quiet and solemn.

Thinking about Obi-Wan in this moment gave her mixed emotions. She wanted to smile thinking about the look on his face if he were here to see their daughter and how absolutely smitten he would be with her. How his beautiful blue eyes would light up and his face would break out in a wide sparkling smile as he held her in his arms. But the urge to cry was stronger as she thought about him being worlds away fighting an awful war that he never wanted to fight and completely oblivious to the little life he helped create. How his Jedi ideals would make things difficult as they always have and how every new day brought about the risk that he could be lost to the war and never get to meet their beautiful little one. Mostly though, Satine felt lonely. A loneliness that surpassed the brightness of the little one in her arms and permeated the small room. She’d essentially be raising her alone and she’d have to be selective about who knew of her existence. Probably just a few ladies maids and Vania, the midwife. And who know when the war was going to end and they’d get to be a proper family.

A soft cooing sound from the baby in her arms snapped her out of her melancholy thoughts. Her heart filled with warmth as she looked into the bright blue eyes staring up at her curiously. She ran her finger over the smooth round cheek and rubbed it gently. The child gurgled and waved her small fist around then latched on to Satine’s finger and held tight.

Vania, who had turned away to clean up the room and leave the Duchess to her thoughts for the moment, turned back around at the cooing and gurgling sound.

“The little one is awake,” she observed as she walked over to them.

“Yes, awake and happy,” Satine smiled.

“Has the Duchess picked a name yet?” Vania asked.

“Iyla,” Satine replied.

“Iyla,” Vania repeated. “It’s beautiful. What does it mean?”

“Bright light.”

Vania looked down at little Iyla in her mother’s arms and was hit with a sudden glow from the child. “Very appropriate ma’am,” she said. “A beautiful bright light in these dark times.”

“Yes. My _mesh’la nau’ika_. My Iyla,” Satine replied. She pressed a kiss to the soft head of strawberry blonde hair and let the warmth and brightness fill her up as she breathed in her perfect baby scent. The road ahead would be hard and lonely and dark, but with her little light to brighten her path, she knew she’d be alright.

______________________________________________

Vania woke early to a knocking at her door. She frowned in confusion as she rose from the bed. She didn’t have many friends who visited her at her home and especially not at such an hour. The visitor seemed frantic in their knocking too, which was worrying.

“Wh-Who is it?” Vania asked, not willing to open the door just yet.

“Vania? It’s Satine. Please open the door. It’s urgent,” the voice said quietly but desperately.

“Duchess?” Vania asked, startled.

“Yes. May I please come in? I have something important to discuss with you,” Satine said.

Vania quickly opened the door and ushered Satine through. The Duchess was wearing plain civilian clothes with a large cloak pulled over her head, mostly obscuring her face. One arm seemed to be holding something against her chest under her cloak.

“Thank you, Vania. I wasn’t sure where else to go,” Satine said now trying to remove her cloak with one hand.

Vania stepped in to assist and together they got it off. The midwife gasped at the sight of the little girl in the Duchess’ arms, sleeping peacefully against her chest.

“You’ve brought Iyla? Is she sick? You could have called for me, ma’am. I would have come to see her at the palace.”

“No, she’s not ill and I couldn’t have you come to the palace. This is a very delicate matter and I didn’t want to risk Iyla’s safety.”

“We’ve been plenty discreet and safe so far, m’lady. Iyla’s existence has been relatively unknown to all, save for your ladies maids. Housing her in the maids’ quarters has been very effective so far,” Vania replied, inviting Satine to sit on the plush armchair by the wall.

The Duchess sat carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping child. “Yes, it has been effective and I’m grateful for that. However, I’m afraid this goes beyond just hiding her with the maids. This matter needs more extreme measures,” Satine replied.

“Ma’am?” Vania asked.

“Please, take a seat, Vania. There is much to talk about.”

Vania sat on an adjacent armchair and looked at the Duchess with concern. She was rattled and frantic, two things Vania had never seen in the composed and confident leader of Mandalore. She sat straighter in the chair and nodded at Satine to begin.

“Have you heard about the Death Watch?” Satine asked.

“Only what you’ve told me and a few whispers here and there. Why?”

“Death Watch has been trying to undermine the peace and neutrality of Mandalore for years now. I thought we’d subdued them, but it appears we’ve only strengthened their resolve. And, more corruption has recently come to light. Within the palace walls. Trusted advisors and friends have betrayed us and I fear there are more,” Satine said.

Vania sat silently and took it all in for a moment before replying. “Corruption within your own advisors? But, how can you know who to trust?”

Satine gave her a wry smile. “I don’t”

“But you’ve chosen to trust me.” Vania said.

“You’ve been instrumental in ensuring Iyla’s safety. Also, if you wanted to betray me, or planned on it, I think you would have taken advantage of it already,” Satine smiled.

Vania smiled as well and looked her in the eyes. Satine had seen that look many times over the past two years. Vania was someone who said everything with her eyes and was very easy to read. With her, what you see if what you get and if there was any hint of betrayal or subterfuge, Satine would have been able to see it.

“So, corruption within the palace is causing you concern. That is understandable. But what can _I_ do for you, m’lady?” Vania asked.

“I need you to take Iyla away,” Satine replied.

Vania looked shock and stared at the Duchess with wide eyes. “Take her away? But…why? And to where?”

“The Prime Minister has been jailed for crimes against the people. Corruption, treason, betrayal. I’m not naïve enough to believe he’s the only one and I can’t risk Iyla’s safety.”

“The Prime Minister? Stars above! And you believe…that this might lead to further corruption?”

“Yes. Almec couldn’t have been working by himself. I’ve also heard whispers of increased Death Watch activity on a planet near the Outer Rim. I fear they may be planning to undermine me again. And they’ll be out for revenge this time as well,” Satine explained.

“And they’ll stop at nothing to achieve their goals,” Vania finished. “Iyla is in great danger should she be discovered.”

“Yes. Things are escalating quickly. As much as Mandalore wishes to stay neutral and out of the war, I feel that this is becoming more and more unavoidable. I _cannot_ allow my child to get mixed up in it all. The safest place for Iyla is far away from here. It is far too dangerous to keep her on Mandalore, I’m afraid.”

Vania nodded solemnly in agreement. “What would you have me do, ma’am?”

“Take Iyla to a small planet in the Outer Rim. There is a contact I have there. A woman who is kind and trustworthy and will not hesitate to help you should you need it.”

“What is the planet called?”

“Stewjon.”

“I have never heard of such a place,” Vania said.

Satine chuckled. “Not many have. It’s a very small and relatively unknown planet. Off the radar of the Republic and the Separatists. Which is perfect. The more hidden the planet the better.”

“So, you want me to take Iyla to this planet, Stewjon. Then what?”

“I have gathered enough credits for you to live on Stewjon for a while. The woman, Mrs. Winters, runs a children’s home. Go to her and explain your situation. She can help you find somewhere safe. I have brought a letter for you to give to her should she question your story,” Satine replied. “Keep Iyla with you and look after her,” Satine said.

Vania was silent for a moment. The gravity of the situation overwhelming her.

“I know I am asking much of you, Vania. Almost too much. I would understand if you declined. Leaving your home is a big sacrifice and you’d be risking your own safety in the process. “

“It is a big sacrifice, ma’am. But I am all you have. And all Iyla has. The safety of the child has always been my priority, since the day I delivered her into this world. If this is what is best for Iyla then I will do as you ask.”

Satine gave Vania a grateful look. “I could not ask for a better friend, Vania,” she said. “Iyla and I are lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, m’lady. But…” Vania trailed off.

“Yes, Vania?”

“You…you will be back for us, right?”

“Yes, yes of course, Vania. Once this is all over and Mandalore is safe again, I will send word to Mrs. Winters and you can come back. This is only temporary.”

Vania looked relieved but also sad. She could imagine the pain and heart break the Duchess must be feeling at the idea of giving up her child, if even temporarily. Although her face betrayed little of her true emotions, Satine’s short breaths and burdened shoulders told a story of fear and anxiety.

Suddenly the toddler in her arms stirred and yawned. She looked up at her mother with bright blue eyes and smiled widely showing off her baby teeth. Iyla clapped her hands silently then brought them to her mother’s face. “Mama,” she said with a giggle.

“Hello, my darling,” Satine smiled back as she ran a hand over the messy strawberry blonde curls, sheens of moisture collecting in her eyes.

“Mama sad?” the almost 2-year-old asked with a frown.

“Not anymore, my light. You make Mama happy. I love you so much, my Iyla.”

Iyla giggled and clapped her hands again. “Mama happy. Mama wuv Iyla.”

“Very much, dear,” Satine whispered and planted a kiss to her forehead.

Iyla looked around the unfamiliar room and spotted the midwife. “Va-nya! Va-nya!” she called out with a smile and reached out her hands.

Vania took her from Satine’s arms and hugged her close to her chest. “Hello, little one. I’m happy to see you again.”

Iyla smiled and laid her head on the midwife’s chest stifling a yawn. Vania had spent much time caring for Iyla over the past year and ten months and came to be one of the toddler’s favorite people. Iyla felt comfortable and safe with her and Satine knew she’d made the right choice in trusting Vania with this important task.

Vania swayed and bounced the girl as she ran a soothing hand down her back and through her hair. Iyla was quickly on her way back to sleep and both women knew the transition would be easier with her asleep. Once the toddler’s eyes closed completely Satine helped Vania gather her things and stuck the note securely inside the bag. With cloaks pulled up and the toddler securely hidden against Vania’s chest, both women quickly made their way to the docking bay. Satine watched from afar as Vania bought a ticket on a passenger ship to Stewjon and claimed Iyla as her own to the ticket master.

Vania waited patiently as Satine tearfully kissed Iyla goodbye and whispered to her that she loved her and would be back for her soon. Iyla stirred at her mother’s touch and smiled but never woke, instead burrowing deeper into Vania’s chest. The brief teary hug and a look of sheer gratitude and affection from Satine to her trusted friend was interrupted by the call for boarding. With one last promise to protect Iyla and a vow that they’d be back together soon, Satine and Vania parted ways, Vania taking the toddler and a piece of the Duchess’ heart with her. Satine allowed herself a moment to grieve before hitching up her cloak and returning to the palace.

Barely six months later, Satine was dead and Vania was gravely injured in a violent break-in. Before succumbing to her injuries, she was able to give the two-and-a-half-year-old Iyla to Mrs. Winters, telling her that someone would be back for the child soon. She didn’t know that the Duchess was murdered, Mandalore lay in ruins, and the last person to know of Iyla’s existence and true identity would soon be gone. Iyla Kenobi would be completely alone.

___________________________________________

Children were crying all around her as various adults turned to comfort them. Three-year-old Iyla stood silently clutching her stuffed bantha and took it all in with wide and curious blue eyes. Something had happened to Mrs. Winters and everyone was very upset. Iyla had seen the grown-ups wheeling out a person covered in a sheet and had felt a darkness and sorrow in the air. She shivered and pulled her light sweater tighter around her chest. The grown-ups were now asking the children questions and interviewing sobbing staff members. All the while Iyla stood and stared.

The children were taken to the back room of the home and told they would be sent to a new home. One on the other side of town and much nicer apparently. Where the director was very excited to have them and couldn’t wait to meet them. Her name was Mrs. Huber and they told them that she was ready to welcome them with open arms. This news seemed to placate many of the children and some were even looking forward to their new home. Iyla missed Mrs. Winters though. They had a special bond and she always went out of her way to make sure Iyla was safe and happy. She had no idea what this Mrs. Huber would be like. Maybe she would be nice and welcoming. But she’d never be as nice as Mrs. Winters was.

It turned out that everything they were told was a lie. The Jons Home was run down and crowded. There were barely enough beds and they were all squished together in tiny rooms with barely functioning lights and faulty pipes. Mrs. Huber was the opposite of welcoming and excited to see them. She stared all of them down with a scowl and ill-concealed distain. She told them they’d have to earn their keep and complete a long list of chores every day. And if they didn’t do them correctly they’d have to do them all over again. If they were lucky, they’d get chosen by a grown-up to go live in their house and work for them. It was considered an honor and privilege for the poor lowly orphans who would likely amount to nothing else in their miserable lives. She said the rules were simple. Do your jobs well and you won’t be punished. Make her mad and you’ll regret it.

It became clear early on that it didn’t take much to make Mrs. Huber mad. It was actually quite easy. Mrs. Huber wasn’t satisfied with anything and once she singled someone out it was nearly impossible to escape her constant ire. Spilling things, breaking dishes, cleaning badly, crying, getting sick, wetting the bed, sleeping too late, having nightmares, any number of things could set her off. Punishments varied in severity based on the “crime.” Most consisted of extra chores, redoing chores, or working late in the kitchen helping Ms. Charleston, the cook, who was just as bad tempered as Mrs. Huber. Other punishments though, were more severe, as Iyla soon found out.

“Fank you,” Iyla said as she took the tray from a frowning Ms. Charleston.

She looked around at the crowded tables trying to find a spare seat. Finally she found one at a table against the far wall. She walked slowly with her heavy tray, careful not to drop it or spill anything. She’d seen the reaction that got from Mrs. Huber and it wasn’t pretty. Thankfully she made it with no incidents.

“I sit here, pease?” Iyla asked the brown haired girl next to her.

“Sure,” the girl replied.

Iyla set her tray down and climbed up on the chair. The table was high so she had to sit on her knees to reach her food. The brunette girl was now eyeing her curiously.

“You’re from the other home, right?”

“Uh-huh. My name is Iyla.”

“I’m Serriah,” the girl said.

“Pease to meet you Sewwiah,” Iyla replied taking a bite of her fruit.

Serriah smiled at her. “You got good manners for a little kid.”

“Fanks. I’m free,” Iyla said holding up three tiny fingers.

“Cool. I’m seven,” Serriah said.

“Wow, you big!” Iyla replied.

Serriah laughed then turned back to stare at the empty space in front of her.

“You not hungwy, Sewwiah?” Iyla asked.

“Oh, uh, no, I’m hungry but…”

“Then why you not eat?”

“I’m not allowed to.”

Iyla cocked her head to the side. “Not ‘llowed to?”

“Yeah. It’s my punishment”

“Pun’shmin? You was bad?”

Serriah lowered her eyes and bit her lip. “Yeah, kinda.”

“What you do?” Iyla asked

“I broke a plate when I was washing dishes yesterday. But it was an accident. It was slippery and it fell outta my hands. But Mrs. Huber didn’t believe me. She said I broke it on purpose.”

“But that not fair. You not breaked it on puwpose!”

“Mrs. Huber thinks I did. She said cuz I broke the plate now there’s one less plate to use for breakfast so that means I gotta not eat cuz I’m the one who broke it."

Iyla’s brows furrowed in concern. “But…but you gotta eat. You be hungwy.”

Serriah shrugged. “It’s not the first time. I’ll be ok,” she said trying to reassure the little one next to her.

Iyla looked at Serriah sadly and turned back to her tray. She bit her lip anxiously as she stared at her toast. “You…you have my toast, Sewwiah,” Iyla said as she pushed the plate of food closer to the older girl.

Serriah’s eyes widened and she looked at Iyla in terror. “No! No, I can’t!”

“Why? You not like toast?”

“No, I do, but if Mrs. Huber catches me eating when I’m not s’posed to then I’ll get in even more trouble.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really. So, uh, thanks but I can’t,” Serriah said.

“But, maybe you hide it and eat it ‘nother time, when Missus Huber not looking,” Iyla insisted pushing the plate closer to her.

Serriah pushed it back quickly and frantically as if it was going to attack her. “No, kid. I’ll be ok. Just please take it away from me. I can’t be seen with food. Please take it!”

Iyla felt Serriah’s fear and nervousness clearly and overwhelmingly so she quickly snatched back the toast and put it on her tray. “Sowwy,” she said.

“It’s ok. You’re new. You didn’t know. Thanks for sharing with me. That was super nice,” Serriah replied.

“You welcome. Sowwy you gots in twouble. Missus Huber is vewy mean. I not like her.”

“Yeah, me either. But you get used to it. I heard your other home was nice and so was the lady in charge. Sorry she died. Do you miss her?”

“Yeah, lots,” Iyla said sadly. “Missus Winter was the nicest and I liked her lots. She kinda like my fwiend. But now I not gots her or any uver fwiends.”

“I can be your friend,” Serriah said. “I mean, you did try to share your food with me and you’re pretty cool for a little kid. Plus, you’re new and I can help you get used to this place.”

Iyla’s eyes widened and she broke out in a huge grin. “You wanna be my fwiend?”

Serriah smiled too. “Sure. If that’s ok.”

“Yes, yes, pease! Pease be my fwiend, Sewwiah!”

“Ok,” Serriah laughed. “Friends,” she said holding out her hand.

“Fwiends!” Iyla replied and took her hand.

The two friends talked through the rest of breakfast and Serriah helped Iyla bring her tray back to the kitchen staff.

From then on she made sure the 3-year-old was always in her sight and tried to sneak comments and advice to her when Mrs. Huber or another adult’s back was turned. Serriah assisted Iyla with the big chores when she saw her struggling and protected her from the bullies or from punishments as much as she could. And when she couldn’t, she was always there to comfort her after a punishment or getting yelled at by Mrs. Huber. Iyla came to Serriah after nightmares and the 7-year-old let her sleep in her bed so no one would hear her cry and she wouldn’t get in trouble for making noise. When she had accidents, Serriah would help her hide the sheets and wet nightclothes then keep a look out as Iyla changed. Serriah was Iyla’s best friend and her protector. Her confidant and mentor. Iyla adored Serriah and looked up to her. And Serriah adored Iyla and looked after her constantly. Unfortunately though, the 7-year-old couldn’t protect Iyla from everything. Eventually, Mrs. Huber found a reason to single Iyla out and there was nothing Serriah could do about it.

“I gots lahdry duty today,” Iyla whined as she finished her last few bites of oatmeal, scraping the bowl with her spoon.

“Yuck. Sorry about that. I gotta mop the floor,” Serriah replied sipping her milk.

“That takes fowever! You gonna miss lunch!”

“Probably. But you sneaked those apples from the kitchen yesterday, so I’ll just get one of those,” Serriah shrugged.

“Garron got frowed out this morning,” Iyla said quietly and sadly.

“I know. I heard him cryin’ and Mrs. Huber yellin’. She said he’s worthless and lazy and no one will ever want him. So he’s gotta to leave cuz he’s bad for business,” Serriah replied with an angry scowl on her face. “He’s only ten. What’s he gonna do outside all alone?”

“I dunno. That scawy. I hope I not get frowed out,” Iyla said biting her lip and hugging her arms to her chest.

“Hey,” Serriah said turned Iyla’s face to hers. “You’re not goin’ anywhere. Not while I’m here to keep you safe. Don’t worry. Just stick with me and you’ll be fine,” she said giving her a reassuring smile.

Iyla weakly returned the smile then went back to finishing her breakfast. A loud ringing bell sent the whole room of children scrambling to grab their trays and return them before heading off to do their chores. Iyla followed closely behind Serriah trying to not get bumped and shoved by all the kids running around. The tray was getting heavy in her arms so she pulled it closer to her chest to get a better grip but she stumbled and lost her balance. Serriah looked back to make sure Iyla was doing alright and her eyes widened when she saw the tray start to fall. She cringed because there was nothing she could do but watch as the disaster unfolded.

The tray in Iyla’s arms toppled and her bowl of oatmeal was sent careening off the side. Both girls stood in silence and held their breaths in anticipation of the loud crash and shattering sound. But no such sound came. Iyla opened her squinted eyes in confusion and stared disbelievingly at the bowl hovering over the ground in mid air. Serriah’s mouth opened in shock. She looked to Iyla who seemed just as startled as she was.

“H-How are you doin’ that?” Serriah whispered.

“I…I dunno. I…I just finked real hawd about the bowl not breaking and then…it…”

Serriah opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud shriek and the sound of thundering footsteps. Iyla flinched violently and the bowl went crashing to the ground in a mess of shattered ceramic.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Mrs. Huber shouted as she glared down at them.

“I…um…the bowl broked M-Missus--” Iyla said.

“I can see that you dim-witted child. I meant what happened before the bowl broke. Why was it…floating? Did you do that?” she snapped.

“Y-Yes. I t-think so but I not know how!”

Mrs. Huber narrowed her eyes and set her mouth in a firm line. She studied Iyla for what felt like hours with her cool and detached gaze. “You one of those freaky magic kids that use their mind to do weird tricks? Cuz I don’t have time to deal with one of those types and no one is going to pay for a freak. I should toss you out right now.”

Iyla’s breath caught in her throat and tears prickled her eyes. “No! I…I dunno what you talkin’ bout! I not use m-magic. Pwomise!”

“Well you did _something_ and I can’t let it happen again. If one of my clients bought you and you did that they’d bring you back and I’d be ruined. Whatever that…thing was, you better not let it happen again. Or else,” Mrs. Huber said with a snarl.

“Uh, Mrs. Huber, ma’am,” Serriah spoke up.

“What do you want, whelp?”

“I could help keep an eye on Iyla so she doesn’t do it again. And I’ll tell you when she does so she can get a punishment. I’ll…I’ll be your spy,” Serriah said.

“Hmm, an informant would be good. You’re always with the wretch anyways. Alright. You can be my spy. Tell me every time you see this nonsense so I can _correct_ it. You understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Serriah nodded seriously.

“Good. Now, I think some time in the closet would be good for you,” she said turning to address Iyla. “See if we can get that freaky behavior under control.” Mrs. Huber gripped Iyla’s arm tightly.

Iyla winced and cried out.

“Shut up. You’re fine. I’m not even pulling that hard. Now, let’s go!” The aging woman dragged the girl behind her out of the kitchen and into the broom closet next door.

Serriah followed them hurriedly and watched as Mrs. Huber harshly shoved Iyla into the closet causing her to hit her head on the dirty wall. Iyla sniffled and rubbed her head then curled up in a ball. Mrs. Huber smirked and turned around only to nearly walk right into Serriah.

“Don’t you have chores to do?” she asked.

“Umm, yes. But I thought you might like me to watch her. To make sure she doesn’t do nothin’ weird to try to get out. Ya know, like use her magic or somethin’.”

Mrs. Huber regarded Serriah silently. “Yes, yes, that’s a good idea. Thank you, Serriah. Watch the girl closely and call for me if there’s any funny business.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Serriah replied.

Mrs. Huber gave her one last look then nodded and stormed off. Serriah waited until she couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore then quickly knelt down in front of the open closet so she was eye level with Iyla.

“You ok, Iyla?” she asked. “Does your head hurt? It sounded like it hurt.”

Iyla hiccupped and nodded then winced. “S-Sewwiah….why you gonna tell on me?” the 3-year-old whimpered.

“Shhh, I’m not really gonna tell on you. I was just sayin’ that so Mrs. Huber would let me always be around you and not get mad,” Serriah whispered.

Iyla sniffled and looked at Serriah uneasily.

Serriah sighed and crouched down to sit on her knees. “Look, I don’t know what you did, or how you did it. But I know it was an accident and you can’t help it. And I don’t want you gettin’ hurt or in trouble again for it. That’s why I’ll be watching you, but not to tell, to help you hide it. I’m here to protect you, Iyla. You’re my friend and I don’t want you to get thrown out. I’ll keep you safe. Promise,” Serriah held out her pinky and gave the little girl a comforting smile.

Iyla returned the smile and locked her pinky with hers. Serriah would protect her. As long as she was around, Iyla was safe.

___________________________________

13-year-old Iyla Kenobi shivered violently as she sat under an overhang in Stewjon’s market district. The thin sweater she was wearing was doing very little to keep out the biting cold and the freezing wind. She squeezed out her soaked hair and let it fall heavily and messily around her face and shoulders. She’d been on the streets for two months now and was constantly fighting for shelter with the other street dwellers. She’d been passed over many times by adults, never sparing her a second glance, simply curling their lips then ignoring her completely. With the rate Mrs. Huber was throwing children out of the Jons Home, there was very little the average citizen could do. The authorities had no control and the government was lazy and corrupt. Mrs. Huber was allowed to continue her heinous acts with no consequences and everyone turned a blind eye to the starving dirty children on the street.

Serriah had been sold off two years ago and with her went the protection and safety that Iyla had found. She no longer had anyone to help her keep Mrs. Huber at bay or keep her _abilities_ a secret. Abilities that just grew worse with time and became increasingly difficult to hide. Without Serriah’s watchful eye and cunning excuses, Iyla was left to fend for herself. She managed for a while to be discreet and careful, but when an uncontrollable outburst resulted in a shattered window, Mrs. Huber immediately tossed her out. She’d been wandering the dirty rundown streets of Stewjon ever since.

She’d been lucky this time to find a refuge from the storm and hoped that she’d be dry soon enough. She was cold, of course, but at least she wasn’t getting rained on. Small mercies for the lonely and scared girl. Iyla reached into her pocked and pulled out a small bread roll she’d found relatively untouched in a basket that was dropped in a bin nearby. She bit into it hungrily and curled up tighter as the wind howled and bit at her exposed skin. A loud clap of thunder startled her and she dropped the roll. Before she could reach out to get it back, a nasty looking rat ran out from a hole in the wall next to her and snatched it up.

“No!” she breathed. “No! Please!” she scrambled after the rat but slumped in defeat as it crawled back into its hole.

Furious and hopeless, Iyla leaned against the wall and allowed the tears to fall. She tried to sniffle quietly and stifle her sobs so as not to disturb the street dwellers around her. They didn’t take kindly to loud crying children. She covered her mouth and buried her head in her knees that were pulled close to her chest.

A shuffling noise to her right brought her head up with a snap. Her eyes were wide as she searched the darkness for the source of the noise. She let out a relieved breath when she saw no one but a lingering feeling in her mind still kept her on alert. She could sense something nearby but couldn’t identify the intentions of said thing. Even though she wasn’t in immediate danger, she knew that could change very quickly. Iyla was about to curl back up in a ball when she spotted an overturned fruit bag on the ground a few feet away. She licked her lips and her stomach growled violently. Looking left to right to make sure no one else was around she started to stand up but paused suddenly and froze. She couldn’t leave her spot. It was the only covered spot left and could be taken in a second. She also didn’t want to risk going into the light of the street lamp and drawing attention to herself. She sat back down heavily and sighed.

The shuffling noise had her on alert again and drew her gaze back to the bag of unattended fruit. Suddenly she remembered a trick she’d learned recently and decided to try it out. Iyla closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She concentrated on the fruit and reached out to it with her hand. She couldn’t tell if she was really doing anything so she peeked an eye open. To her amazement and excitement she saw the fruit slowly floating towards her. Iyla closed her eyes again and concentrated deeper using her mind and allowing an unknown entity to flow through her. Her concentration broke however when the sound of a throat clearing caused her to jump. She watched as the fruit fell quickly towards the ground then was snatched up by a clawed green hand.

“Take what is not yours, you should not,” a scratchy voice said from the shadows.

Iyla swallowed nervously and scuttled back against the wall. She didn’t know what was on the other side of that hand and she wasn’t too keen to find out.

“Nothing to say, have you, hmm? Wrong, stealing is,” the voice said again before the owner stepped into the light of the street lamp. A small green creature with pointed ears and a walking stick appeared in front of her. His wrinkles and shuffling steps showed that he was old, very, very old.

Iyla stared curiously and anxiously at the small creature and tried desperately to keep her jaw from dropping open in shock. “W-What?” she squeaked out.

“Trying to take the fruit, were you not?” the creature asked.

“Y-Yes. But I didn’t…it was just sitting there and…”

“Belong to you, the fruit does?”

“Well, n-no.”

“But taking it you were.”

“I…I’m sorry. I didn’t know they belonged to anyone. I’m just so hungry and it looked like they were dirty and no one was around so…I’m sorry for trying to steal your fruit, sir. I won’t do it again,” Iyla replied biting her lip nervously.

“My fruit, it is not,” the green creature answered.

Iyla’s eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed in confusion. “Then why--”

“Learn that trick, how did you?” the creature asked as it came to stand under the overhang with her.

“What trick?” Iyla asked innocently.

The old creature gave her an unimpressed look. “Move things with their minds, most sentient beings cannot. To do such things, special sensitivities a being must have. Done this before, have you?”

Iyla eyed the strange creature distrustfully. “Why do you want to know?” she asked.

“Hmmm,” the being said. “Fearful and cautious you are. Sense that in you, I can.”

Iyla huffed and rolled her eyes. “Well of course I’m cautious. I won’t survive otherwise. Kids don’t last long on the streets without being cautious and untrusting.”

The creature nodded and smiled slightly. “Intelligent and strong-willed you are, child. Make good points, you do.”

“Thank you…?”

“You’re welcome. Now, answer my question you have not.”

“I…I didn’t learn it. It just kind of…happened one day. I don’t know how. And then it just started to get worse. I taught myself to control it, but I have no idea why I can do it.”

The little green creature eyed her knowingly but did not reply.

“But sir, you never answered _my_ question,” Iyla pointed out. “I answered yours so it’s only right that you answer mine,” she said and regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

The old creature lit up in amusement and cackled at her expression. “Remind me of someone, you do. Stubborn and hardheaded he was too.”

“He? Who is he?” Iyla asked.

The creature waved a finger at her. “Asked a question you already have. Answer your first one only, I will.”

Without another word the tiny green creature closed his eyes and held out his hands. Iyla watched in fascination as the entire bag of fruit rose up in the air and started floating towards them. The bag landed with a soft thump at their feet and Iyla’s hand was suddenly full of a round sweet fruit put there by the strange green troll-like creature in front of her.

“You…you can do it too?” she asked shocked.

A light chuckle was her reply. The troll waved his hand toward the fruit, indicating for her to eat then sat down next to her.

Iyla bit into the fruit and wiped at the juice dribbling down her chin. She kept a wary eye on the creature as she ate and tried to study him without being obvious.

“So, you can do the magic too, huh?” she asked after the silence got to be too awkward.

“Magic it is not. The Force it is.”

“The Force?” Iyla asked, her face screwing up in confusion.

“Hmm, much to learn you have,” the troll replied.

“Well, considering I have no idea what you’re talking about, then yes, I’d say I have much to learn,” Iyla replied with a roll of her eyes.

The little green troll just cackled and grabbed a fruit for himself.

“Do I get to know your name? I’d like to know who to thank for getting me a snack,” Iyla said. “Of course I could just call you little green troll creature, which is what I’ve been calling you in my head, but somehow I don’t think you’d approve.”

The troll’s ears twitched in mirth and he reached his stick out to poke her in the side. “Well-mannered you are not, young one. Sassy and cheeky you are,” he said but there was no anger behind his words.

“I know how to be polite. I was plenty polite before…well, anyway, the streets have hardened me. But I can be polite. I swear. And my apologies for my rudeness. I’ve had a hard time lately,” Iyla replied.

The creature nodded in understanding and set his stick down at his feet. “Yoda, my name is. Master Yoda.”

“ _Master_ Yoda? You’re a Master? Like…like the ones who take in the kids to work for them? Have you come to look for a child to buy? I…I’m a very hard worker. I got thrown out only because of my magic…er…Force stuff, but you have it too, so you wouldn’t get mad at me for it. And, and maybe you can help me with it, and I’ll work for you, whatever you need. I’m very capable and skilled, sir! If you’d only give me a chance to show you then--”

“Come for a child I have not. Passing through Stewjon I was. Need for a worker I do not have. And _buy_ someone I never will,” Master Yoda said harshly.

“Oh. Well, you wouldn’t really need to buy me. I don’t belong to the home anymore. I’d come for free. And I could be very helpful, Master. You won’t be disappointed. I promise,” Iyla said looking at him pleadingly with her wide blue eyes partially obscured by now drying strawberry blonde locks.

Master Yoda was struck by the resemblance to the man he’d spoken of earlier. He frowned in confusion and reached out to the Force for answers. The Force hummed in agreement with him and seemed to glow bright and warm around the child, drawing him in and urging him to follow his instincts. A flash of a cheeky grin and auburn hair appeared in his mind as the Force sang in encouragement. Although not a vision, Yoda did not take the prompting of the Force or the grinning face in his mind for granted. He’d lived long enough to never doubt the impossible, no matter how improbable, and to trust the Force wholeheartedly. It would take a bit more convincing, but he was becoming more and more open to the possibility of the child’s true parentage. And if it was what he was thinking, he could not leave the girl here.

“Master Yoda?” the girl asked.

Yoda opened his eyes and looked at her. “Your name, young one. Tell me, will you?”

“Iyla, Master. Iyla…” she trailed off.

“No second name, have you?”

“Um, well, not really. I know it’s a K. But that’s all.”

“Curious,” Yoda said quietly. “And your age?”

“Thirteen standard, sir.”

Yoda hummed and nodded.

“I can also list my skills if you want?”

Yoda waved a hand and stood up. “No need, no need. Go soon, we must.”

Iyla sat still in shock for a moment before she stood up as well. “We?” she asked hopefully.

“Changed your mind about coming with me, have you?” Yoda asked as he started ambling down the street.

Iyla snapped to attention and quickly walked to catch up to him. “No, of course not. Thank you, Master. You won’t be disappointed. I promise. I’ll do anything you ask. I’m very skilled in house work as well as cooking and some gardening and--”

“My servant you will not be,” Yoda replied as he continued walking.

“Then…then why am I going with you?”

“Teach you I will. To use the Force you will learn. Sharpen your skills, we must.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you, sir. But what will you get in return? What can I do for you?”

“Be a good student you will. Work hard and be willing to learn, you must. Do this, can you?” Yoda stopped and stared up at her.

Iyla met his eyes and nodded seriously. “Yes, yes, most definitely. I won’t let you down, Master. I give you my word.”

Yoda smirked and turned back around to continue walking. “Cooking and cleaning my specialty is not,” he added.

Iyla smiled and chuckled. “Well, I can certainly assist in those areas as well.”

Yoda’s ears twitched in amusement but said nothing. The shuffling footsteps, clank of the stick against the ground, and light crunch of worn-out boots over gravel were the only thing heard as the pair walked and the Force sang around them.

Two years later, after countless lessons, research, questions, and investigating, Iyla learned about her father. Master Yoda had caved when she’d come to him with her overwhelming evidence and told her everything about him. Except where he was and how to find him. She set herself to the task of finding out but never seemed to get close to an answer. It would be another year before she’d find him and get to meet him. In a most unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mesh'la nau'ika--beautiful little light
> 
> Next up (when I finally write it): Teenage Iyla meets Obi-Wan during the war and tells him she's his daughter. He doesn't exactly take it well...
> 
> I'll try to have the next one out soon. Hopefully before I go back to work in two weeks. Let's see if I can manage it :) Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos-ing, and following!


	2. That's Impossible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this drabble! It was a hard one for me to get through, actually. I find that I write little Iyla better than teenage Iyla. Little Iyla definitely comes easier for me, so I'll probably go through the list of suggestions I have and pick out a little Iyla prompt for the next chapter. I miss that cute baby! 
> 
> This chapter deals with teenage Iyla revealing details about the future to Obi-Wan and Co. and their reactions to it, which aren't great. Basically they freak out and don't take it well. Especially Obi-Wan. I threw in some drama to help bring everyone to their senses and ended on a positive and hopeful note. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this drabble even though I know it's not my best. But I got a lot of requests for teenage Iyla going back in time and fixing the future, so I decided to give it a shot. Hopefully it was a good shot and doesn't suck. *shrugs*
> 
> *I fixed the years in here because some nice commenters pointed out my incorrect use of BBY. I'm super new to the fandom and wanted to try to be all cool by using years, but apparently I screwed it all up, lol. Typical really. Anyways, I went back and changed it so thanks for bringing it to my attention! :)

16-year-old Iyla Kenobi stood still and silent trying not to seem too intimidated or anxious at the sheer number of eyes turned on her expectantly.

“So you’re…from the future…?” Anakin Skywalker asked skeptically.

“Uh…yes,” Iyla answered looking at the various expressions staring at her from the entire 212th, 501st, and three Jedi in front of her.

“That explains a lot, actually,” Ahsoka spoke up nonchalantly. “Makes sense.”

“Yeah, I figured something was up after the third battle you helped us win. Unless you’re some military genius, there had to be something else going on,” Rex said.

“Time travel isn’t real,” Obi-Wan argued. “It’s impossible.”

“Maybe it is in this time, but not where…when… I’m from,” Iyla replied.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes to study her distrustfully. Iyla bit her lip and shrunk a bit under his gaze.

“Alright, so, you’re from the future, where time travel is real, and you know all about our battles and how to win them,” Anakin said. “And we’re just supposed to believe this and move on with our day?”

“No,” Iyla said. “I understand you’re cautious and most of you don’t believe me or think I’m a spy or something. Which is fine. I’d think the same, but I promise you this is real and I am not from this time. I am from the year 3272 LY. I’m not a spy. I’m a Jedi. Like my father before me. Trained by Master Yoda himself.”

“3272 LY?” Anakin asked in shock. “Like your _father_? Trained by _Yoda_? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

“None of this makes any sense,” Obi-Wan spoke up. “There’s no way Master Yoda would take on a young student in 3272 LY, I mean, he must be at least…”

“891 years old,” Iyla answered. “And he _did_ take me on when I was 13. Or…when I _am_ 13….when I _will be_ 13…I don’t know this is all confusing. Let’s just say that I was Yoda’s student when he was super old. Well, he’s been super old for a while so--”

“Ok, ok. Enough,” Ahsoka interrupted. “Yes, Master Yoda is ancient. We all agree on that. _I_ happen to believe you are from the future. It’s not too hard to believe now that you stop and think about it,” she said looking exasperatedly at her Masters. “But, my real question is, why are you here?”

“Ah, yes. Well, I’m afraid that’s a bit harder to explain,” Iyla answered.

“Oh, great. I can’t wait to see how this can possibly get _more_ complicated and weird,” Obi-Wan sassed.

Iyla ignored him and continued. “I’m here to change things,” she answered.

“Change _what_ things?” Cody asked from next to Obi-Wan.

“Everything,” she replied seriously.

“Why?” Anakin asked.

“Because everyone’s lives depend on it. The fate of the entire galaxy depends on it.”

“Whoa, taking on a bit much for a little girl, huh?” Rex asked.

“I am _not_ a little girl. I am a Jedi,” Iyla said defiantly.

“Ok, my apologies, little _Jedi_ ,” Rex teased.

Iyla scowled at him.

“Hang on,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “You’re trying to _change_ history? As in mess with time and risk ruining everyone’s lives?”

“Your lives are ruined if I don’t. At least now there’s a chance to change that,” Iyla shrugged.

“Ok, I think you better start talking, kid,” Anakin said. “Tell us everything.”

“You sure you want to know?”

“We don’t have much choice do we? You came all the way here after all. Might as well tell us your story,” Anakin replied.

Iyla smirked half-heartedly and started talking.

________________________________________________________

“Wait, what? Palpatine?” Anakin interrupted, shooting to his feet in incredulity.

“You said you wouldn’t interrupt,” Iyla answered with crossed arms and an eerily familiar raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, I just…”

“I know,” Iyla’s eyes softened. “But please, let me get through it all first.”

“Yes, of course, go on,” Anakin said more subdued as he took a seat again.

“So Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord and he’s been orchestrating this whole war from the very beginning. Playing both sides like a game of chess. Every battle, every conflict, every _person_ in this war is a pawn. A means to an end. An end that gives him all the power and leaves everything else in destruction.”

A throat being cleared turned her attention to Cody. “Pardon my interruption, but are you saying that a man like Palpatine is just able to assume power without the entire Jedi Order bringing him down? I mean, surely he was found out and brought to justice…right?” he asked with cautious hope in his voice.

Iyla was silent for a bit and looked uncomfortable.

“The Jedi _did_ take him down, right? I mean, you’re just telling us this to help us win the war sooner and end the needless violence,” Ahsoka asked.

“I wish they did,” Iyla said sadly. “Palpatine succeeds in his quest for power. The Jedi are destroyed, killed or in exile, he declares himself Emperor and starts a Galactic Empire where the Sith rule. That’s what it’s like where I’m from. No Jedi, no peace, no light anywhere. That’s why I have to do something.”

“Jedi destroyed? The whole Order? But…how? It’s not possible,” Obi-Wan said.

“Unfortunately it is.”

“So you came back in time to prevent all of this from happening?” Anakin asked looking stunned. “And _how_ exactly did this all happen?”

“I’m afraid that’s an answer you’re not going to like,” Iyla replied.

“It gets _worse_?” Ahsoka asked.

Iyla nodded. “Sidious…er…Palpatine has an apprentice,” she began before launching into her next explanation.

She explained Palpatine’s plan to groom a Jedi from the beginning and to turn him to the darkside so they could rule together. How he’s been manipulating and playing with said Jedi for years as a friend and trusted mentor.

Anakin froze in shock and stopped breathing. Iyla didn’t mention the name of the apprentice but he knew. He felt it as clear as he felt the Force inside him. Iyla caught his eye briefly and gave him an apologetic and sorrowful look then continued talking.

She told them of Order 66 and the chips in the clones, how they’d been engineered and programmed from the beginning as a tool to extinguish the Jedi. This had every trooper up in arms and on their feet in anger. Iyla shrunk back a bit at the volume of their emotions and shock.

“No! We would _never_ betray our generals! Never!” Rex hollered.

“You don’t have a choice!” Iyla exclaimed. “It’s involuntary. Like the flip of a switch and he has complete control over you, you have to understand.”

The 212th and 501st continued to rant and grumble as Anakin sat silently and panicked. Ahsoka spoke up softly with a question that made the chaos go eerily silent.

“Are… _all_ the Jedi killed? Surely there have to be _some_ that survive,” she asked then shivered and drew her arms to her chest.

“There are some, yes,” Iyla answered. They all waited for her to continue sensing that there must be a ‘but’ coming soon.

“But, very few. Very very few. They’re now all in exile or hiding out. There is no more Jedi Order and all Jedi are declared enemies of the Empire.”

Ahsoka sat down heavily on a nearby crate and was silent. In fact, the whole room was silent save for the ragged breathing of the occupants.

“We must find this apprentice,” Obi-Wan spoke up at last. “He cannot be allowed to fall and Palpatine cannot be allowed to control him any longer.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. “The apprentice. He must be stopped. How…how do we find him?” she asked Iyla.

Iyla sighed heavily and winced. Her eyes focused on Anakin for a moment before they closed and a pained expression came over her face.

“Iyla…” Obi-Wan said. “Do you know who this apprentice is? _Where_ he is?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’s here, Obi-Wan,” Anakin spoke up wearily.

“Here? In this star system? How do you know, Anakin?”

“No, not just in this system. In this room. It’s _me_ , Obi-Wan! _I’m_ the Sith apprentice!” Anakin growled.

“What? Anakin, no, that’s ridiculous,” Obi-Wan said with a concerned and calculating look.

“Think about it, Obi-Wan! Palpatine has been _grooming_ this apprentice for years. A Jedi. Acting as a friend and mentor. Who _else_ could it be?” he said, a hint of madness in his voice.

“I’m sure Palpatine has other Jedi that he’s close to,” Obi-Wan said desperately.

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan went silent and looked into his former Padawan’s eyes. Doubt, fear, concern, anger, disbelief, all reflected on the two Jedi’s faces. Then Obi-Wan’s face hardened and he looked at Iyla.

“How do you know all of this anyway?” he asked.

“I’ve done my research. And talked with Master Yoda. Plus this stuff is pretty common knowledge where I come from. The basic stuff at least. The details were filled in by my Master,” Iyla replied. She looked to Anakin regretfully. “I’m so sorry, Anakin,” she said.

“No!” Obi-Wan spoke up. “No, I refuse to believe it.”

“Me too! Anakin would never!” Ahsoka echoed.

“Guys, stop. I’m starting to believe it myself so...” Anakin said.

“How can we trust you?” Obi-Wan interrupted turning to Iyla. “We don’t even know who you are. Who you _really_ are,” he said.

“That’s…fair,” Iyla replied. “What would you like to know?”

“Why are you here?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I already told you. I’m here to--”

“Change things, yes. But why spend so much time here. Why not just reveal yourself and tell us everything instead of hanging around? There has to be another reason for you being here.”

Iyla swallowed nervously and started fiddling with her tunic. “I…I didn’t come back here to change things. I mean, I decided I needed to after I got here and saw exactly _when_ I was in time, but it wasn’t my original motive for going back in time. I came back here to find my father.”

“Your father? The Jedi?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes. I never met him. My Master said he survived the Purge and went into hiding but he either doesn’t know where he is or he won’t tell me where he is. I thought if I came back to a time before the Purge I could find him and meet him. That’s the real reason I’m here.”

“Jedi aren’t allowed to have children,” Obi-Wan said quirking an eyebrow and looking like he didn’t quite believe her story.

Iyla stared back at him challengingly and smirked. “Just because they aren’t allowed, doesn’t mean they don’t.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but didn’t comment further.

“I’ve been researching and studying everything I can about the Force and the Jedi, ever since Master Yoda found me on Stewjon when I was 13.”

Obi-Wan looked startled. “Stewjon?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s where I grew up. At an orphanage.”

“So, you never knew your parents?” Anakin asked.

“I didn’t even know what the Force was. I thought I had magic or something,” Iyla said with a small chuckle. “But then I met Master Yoda and he taught me everything about being a Jedi.”

“And he told you about your father?” Ahsoka asked.

“After I came to him with my research and evidence. He had no choice, really. I can be very persistent and persuasive,” Iyla smirked.

“Do you think you know how to find him?” Rex asked.

Iyla smiled and bit her lip. “Yeah. I think I have some idea.”

Obi-Wan was studying her carefully, his eyebrows furrowed and a hand stroking his beard. “It’s unusual for a Force-sensitive to be from Stewjon. It’s a very small and isolated planet,” he said.

“Oh, I, uh, wasn’t born on Stewjon,” Iyla answered. “I just grew up there.”

“Where were you born then?” Ahsoka asked.

“Mandalore,” Iyla answered looking anxious.

Obi-Wan straightened up and his eyes widened slightly. “Mandalore?”

“Born on Mandalore with a Jedi father?” Anakin asked looking sideways at his Master.

“Yes,” Iyla replied.

Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody exchanged looks as well. They’d been noticing similarities between Iyla and a certain auburn haired Jedi Master and this might just be the confirmation of all of their wonderings and theories.

“Um, Iyla.” Ahsoka began. “What did you say your last name was?”

“I…uh, I didn’t,” Iyla said running a hand through her long strawberry blonde waves. She looked nervously around the room and shifted from foot to foot.

“What is it then?” Ahsoka asked.

“It’s…it’s um…K-Kenobi. My name is Iyla Kenobi. I was born in 3256 LY on Mandalore to Duchess Satine Kryze,” she said. Her blue eyes looked anxiously to Obi-Wan who was frozen and staring straight ahead.

“Kenobi?” Anakin asked. He too turned to Obi-Wan and looked at him.

Soon the entire room was looking at the General who had yet to move or say a word. Iyla was fidgeting with the hem of her tunic.

“Master…?” Anakin spoke up trying to get a reaction from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was now shaking his head vehemently, his eyes darting furiously back and forth and his brows furrowed in deep concentration. “No,” he said finally. “No, that’s impossible.”

“I know it seems like that, but it _is_ possible. I promise you,” Iyla replied looking at him with imploring blue eyes so much like his own.

Obi-Wan didn’t let them get to him though and just shook his head again. “No, it’s not. I don’t believe it,” he said resolutely.

“You don’t or you won’t?” Iyla asked.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, just glared at her. “It is simply impossible,” he said with a defiant look in his eyes.

“Is it really though?” Iyla asked with a smirk. “I mean, you can’t tell me that you two never…you know…” she said with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan’s mouth thinned and his eyes narrowed. He gave her a stony look and crossed his arms.

“Ok, not in the mood for banter, got it,” Iyla muttered. “Look, you can continue to deny it all you want, but I have proof.”

“With you?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Well, no. I think Master Yoda has it still. I didn’t bring it because that would have meant asking him for it which would have made him suspicious and I might not have exactly told him about this whole going back in time thing. So…no, I don’t have proof at the moment.”

“Proof that you were in fact born in 3256 LY on Mandalore to Satine Kryze. And my name is on the record?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes. Master Yoda found the records. No clue how, but it’s Master Yoda. I stopped trying to figure him out years ago.”

“But, if you were born in 3256 LY then right now you’d be…”

“Two. I’m two years old right now.”

“Satine would have told me. She would have at least said _something_. She wouldn’t have just left me without letting me know I have a daughter. Two years? Two years of not saying anything? That’s…that’s not…” Obi-Wan seemed to be spiraling.

“Look, I don’t know why she didn’t say anything, but I _do_ know that I am your daughter. And I had to see you, because no one can find you where I’m from. You’re in hiding somewhere from the Emperor and Vader and I’ve heard so much about you and I just…” Iyla sighed and glanced away blinking quickly.

“Who’s Vader?” Ahsoka asked.

“He’s, uh, he’s the apprentice. That’s his name after he turns.”

Anakin put his head in his hands and studied the floor.

Iyla looked around at the confused, fearful, and doubting faces staring back at her. “I know this is confusing, and it sounds crazy, and doesn’t make any sense. I know you’re overwhelmed and upset. But…well, I told you you weren’t going to like it. And you said you wanted to know everything. And that’s well, everything.”

There was no response as everyone seemed to be lost in thought.

“Do you see now why I had to try to save you? I can’t let this all happen if I can help it. The world I come from is terrible and I’m willing to risk it all if it means I can make things better. I _have_ to.”

“So why come back now? Why not earlier? Why not before your ‘mother’ was killed by that sith-spawned Zabrak? Why not before we got too far into this kriffing war to get ourselves out easily?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I didn’t know _when_ I’d be coming back. I’m not an expert at time travel. This is my first time. I didn’t plan it this way. But either way, I’m here now and you know what you need to know and we can start to change things.”

“How do you know we even _can_ change things? I mean, how do we know I won’t just snap and kill everyone in their sleep? How brainwashed have I been and how much control does he have over me?” Anakin asked brokenly.

“We don’t, but wouldn’t you rather try everything instead of just giving in? You’re not a monster, Anakin. The fact that you’re worried about it means he hasn’t gotten to you yet. We can still do something about it.”

“I guess,” Anakin replied defeated.

“So, what do we do?” Ahsoka asked. “How much time do we even have?”

“Well, if I’m correct in my timeline calculations, it’s only another six months at most before Palpatine persuades Anakin to fall, Order 66 is activated, and the Sith Empire rises,” Iyla replied.

“Persuades me to fall? You mean he doesn’t control me like he does the troops? He doesn’t force me?” Anakin asked looking terrified.

“No one can force a Jedi to fall. They must decide for themselves,” Iyla said sadly.

Anakin’s face went white and he seemed to not be breathing.

“But you are manipulated into it. Palpatine has been playing you and influencing you for years. You don’t just decide to turn evil and kill all the Jedi for the heck of it.”

“I kill all the Jedi?! I thought the troopers did that!”

“Well, they do most of it, but you command the 501st to storm the temple and kill everyone there and then--”

“Oh, kriff. Oh, holy karking hell. I’m a monster. I’m a murderer. I…I…” Anakin was shaking, hands pulling at his hair and breathing labored.

“Anakin,” Iyla said approaching him to try to get him to calm down.

“No! Stay away!” he shouted. “It’s not safe! _I’m_ not safe.”

Ahsoka looked at her Master with concerned eyes and tried to shuffle closer to him but he rebuffed her and skittered away like a frightened animal.

Obi-Wan took in the sight of his terrified former Padawan, the hurt and scared look on his grandpadawan’s face, and the shocked silence of his troopers and his face hardened.

“I think you should go,” he said turning to the teenager. “You’ve caused enough trouble already. You shouldn’t have come. You shouldn’t have interfered.”

“I should have left you to your terrible fate?” Iyla asked incredulously.

“We would have managed,” Obi-Wan replied.

“No, you wouldn’t have! This isn’t a _possibility_ of the future. This is real!”

“We were managing before you came. We were fine.”

“I highly doubt that. And even if you were fine, you won’t continue to be. Trust me.”

“Trust you? You’ve done nothing but lie since you got here. We still don’t even know if you’re telling the truth! And if you’re lying, you’ve caused all this trouble for nothing!” Obi-Wan said, his Jedi calm quickly starting to slip away.

“It’s not for nothing because I _am_ telling the truth!” Iyla answered back, rising up in indignation, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

“Are you?” Obi-Wan scoffed.

“Yes! I promise! I wouldn’t lie about this, trust me! If you’d just open your mind just a bit to the possibility that--”

“Stop!” Obi-Wan shouted, his voice cutting her off and snapping everyone in the room to attention at the sheer authority behind his tone. “Just stop it. _Look_ at what you’ve caused,” he said as he gestured around the room. The Force was a cacophony of emotions that was now suffocating the space. “You’ve only made things worse.”

“I-I’m sorry. You…you said you wanted to know and I was only trying to help. I…I didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” Iyla said now deflating and slumping her shoulders.

“Well you did. And you shouldn’t have come. So just…go home and leave us be. We’ll all be better off without you,” Obi-Wan replied.

Iyla let out a shaky breath and swallowed heavily. She turned her misty eyes on Obi-Wan and gave him a pleading look. “Please, fath--”

“No,” Obi-Wan growled. “No. Don’t call me that. Don’t ever call me that.” His chest was heaving now as his hand ran through his hair in distress.

Iyla flinched and felt a pain settle right above her chest. Like a weight bearing down on her lungs making it difficult to breathe. She nodded mutely and blinked quickly to dispel the tears before they could fall. “I-I’m sorry,” she whispered as she looked around the room. “I’m so…sorry.”

Without a word Obi-Wan turned and left, taking his pain and anger with him. Anakin quickly followed practically fleeing the scene and not looking back. Cody and Rex gave Iyla one last glance before giving the signal to the 212th and 501st to move out of the room.

Iyla watched them go silently, only managing to hold it together until they were all gone before she slid down the hard wall behind her to the cold ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She felt a presence settle next to her but paid it no mind.

“If it’s any consolation,” Ahsoka’s voice spoke up. “I believe you.”

Iyla let out a bitter laugh that could have been a stifled sob and rested her chin on her knees.

“Can…can I ask you something?” Ahsoka asked.

“Sure. Why not?” Iyla grunted and sniffled. “I couldn’t possibly make things worse.”

“You never mentioned where I fit in to all of this. You said my Master falls and Master Obi-Wan survives and goes into hiding, but…what about me?”

Iyla picked up her head and looked sideways at the teenage Togrutan.

“Do I…do I die?” Ahsoka asked shakily.

Iyla shook her head. “You don’t die. I don’t think anyways. I’m not sure. You…you leave the Order before any of that happens.”

“L-Leave the Order?” Ahsoka gasps. “But…I would never. W-Why would I _leave_?”

“You’re framed for a crime and the Council expels you. You’re found innocent in the end and the expulsion is revoked, but you lose your faith in the Jedi and decide to walk,” Iyla answered robotically.

Ahsoka was silent next to her. Iyla glanced at her and saw her wide eyes staring straight ahead. Feeling like she’d done enough destroying of people’s lives, Iyla unsteadily got to her feet and started to walk to the door.

“Wait!” Ahsoka called. “Where are you going?”

“You heard him. You’re all better off without me. He was right. I shouldn’t have come and I don’t belong here. No one wants me here. My own _father_ doesn’t even want me here. So, I’m going to find a way to go back. I’m not quite sure how to do it yet, but don’t worry. I’ll stay out of everyone’s way while I figure it out,” Iyla replied with an emotionless smile.

Ahsoka watched as Iyla straightened her shoulders and ran an arm over her eyes before holding her head up high. Then the teenage Kenobi pushed her hair back from her face, took a deep breath, and disappeared through the door.

__________________________________________________________________

“Has anyone seen Iyla lately?” Ahsoka asked at breakfast a few days later.

The dust had settled and although still reeling and confused, they had all had time to think and process what they’d been told. Troopers were back to joking and teasing, Anakin was back to planning reckless stunts, and Obi-Wan was back to throwing himself into his work. Ahsoka returned to her duties and focusing on her job in the war, but she couldn’t help worrying about the one person who had been notably absent the past few days. The person no one else seemed the least bit concerned about.

“No,” Anakin said as he shoveled food into his mouth. “Haven’t seen her for days. Thought she found a way to go back or something.”

“Without saying goodbye?” Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shrugged and grunted.

“Aren’t any of you the least bit worried about her? I mean, has she even been out to eat or, or had anything delivered to her room? Is she alright? Has no one been to check on her?” Ahsoka asked again.

“Iyla seems like a capable young girl. I’m sure she’s fine,” Obi-Wan answered flippantly. “Plus, she’s a _Kenobi_ , isn’t she? And a Kryze. She doesn’t need our help, I’m sure,” he said bitterly.

“So no one cares that a 16-year-old hasn’t been seen for days after being told that no one wants her here?”

“We didn’t say that, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Yes, you did! You said we were all better off without her and she should just leave. And now she’s nowhere to be found. How is this not concerning to any of you?”

“The kid is probably fine, Commander,” Rex spoke up. “Just working on a way home or something. She’ll turn up eventually.”

“How do you know?” Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rex shrugged. “I don’t. But I’m sure she’s ok. Seems like a smart kid.”

Ahsoka glared at the adults around her and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. No one cared at all about a child who hadn’t been seen in three days and potentially hadn’t eaten in that time either. They were all just fine with letting her starve. She was especially disappointed in Master Obi-Wan. He’d never leave a child to fend for themselves, hurt feelings aside. And this was his _daughter_. And yes, Ahsoka believed with all her heart that Iyla was who she said she was. Even if Obi-Wan himself was still in denial. The fact that he’d treat any kid this way, especially his daughter, made her angry.

“What is wrong with all of you?” she asked. “I can’t believe the lack of concern you all have for a child. And yes, she _is_ a child. Just as I am. What if I hadn’t been seen in three days? Would your response be ‘I’m sure she’s fine,’ or would you get off you butts and go look for me?”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan began.

“No! Don’t ‘Ahsoka’ me! A child is unaccounted for. _Your_ child, whether you want to admit it or not, and you’re sitting here like she doesn’t even matter. For as long as I’ve known you, Master Obi-Wan, I have never seen you so careless about a child before. We are Jedi. And one of our own is missing. And you don’t care!”

“Ahsoka, calm down,” Anakin said in a warning tone.

“No, Master. I’m not going to calm down when someone is being treated unfairly. Because I am a Jedi and I don’t let my personal feelings get in the way of my duty. I’m going to find Iyla, get her to eat, and show her that at least _someone_ on this ship cares about her,” Ahsoka answered standing up. “I am very disappointed in all of you. And I only hope that someday _I_ don’t upset you so much that you stop caring about me,” she said in a frosty tone. She picked up her tray then stormed off to the serving dishes to load it up with food for Iyla.

Rex, Cody, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sat in a guilty silence after she left. Each one of them embarrassed by their own lack of concern and dismissive attitudes toward the girl.

“She’s right, you know,” Cody spoke up. “I’ve not seen Iyla for a while. Not since that day in the rec room. You know, when we all walked out on her without looking back,” he said slightly disgusted with himself.

“Do you think she’s ok?” Anakin asked. “I mean, surely she has the self-preservation skills to come out and get some kind of food. Even if she wanted to avoid everyone. She’d find a way out during night shift maybe.”

“I was on night shift the past two nights. I never saw her,” Rex said looking distressed. “We’ve all been a bunch of _di’kute_. The Commander is right. We should be ashamed of ourselves. How did we let this happen?”

“We’ve all been a bit…preoccupied the past few days. I guess she just slipped our notice. Which is no excuse. Once Ahsoka finds her and gets her to eat we should talk to her,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Be the Jedi and adults we’re supposed to be.”

They all grunted their agreement and went back to eating their food in silence. Ahsoka’s pounding footsteps and panicked voice had them snapping their heads up to the entrance of the kitchen. She was clutching a note and looking distressed.

“She’s…gone,” she said panting. “She’s not in her room and no one has seen her. Her bag is gone and so is her cloak. And I found this,” she shoved the paper in front of Obi-Wan’s face.

He scanned it quickly as his brows came together in concern. He looked up at Ahsoka with wide eyes.

“We have to find her,” he said.

“What? Why? What does it say?” Anakin asked trying to see the note in Obi-Wan’s hands.

“She’s working on finding a way back. Says she doesn’t want to get in our way or bother us while she works on it so she’s leaving,” Ahsoka said.

“Leaving? How? Where?” Rex asked.

“How long ago was this written? Exactly how long has she not been accounted for?” Anakin asked.

“We’ll need to ask everyone about the last time they saw her,” Cody said.

“No escape pods have been activated. We would have known about that. There’s no way off the cruiser except a ship. Which we also would have known was being taken. The note can’t be that old. She’s still here somewhere and we need to find her,” Obi-Wan said with a hint of panic in his voice.

“I’ll start talking to the men, see if anyone has seen her,” Cody said standing up.

“I’ll take a group and search the escape pods,” Rex said.

“Snips and I will split up and search the hangar in case she’s trying to take a ship,” Anakin said looking to Ahsoka who nodded at him.

“I’ll go to her room to see if I can find any hint of what she might be planning. Comm me the minute any of you find her,” Obi-Wan said.

With one last nod of agreement the five of them headed off to their respective jobs.

Cody comm-ed Obi-Wan to tell him that Waxer and Boil had seen her briefly the night before with her cloak on but didn’t think anything of it since the ship can get cold at night. Rex said the escape pods were all empty but he was stationing a few clones outside the entrance in case she tried to sneak in. Iyla’s room was annoyingly clear of any kind of hint as to what she was planning. She’d covered her tracks well. Too well. Dang kid. Ahsoka and Anakin told him they’d searched nearly the whole hangar and had come up empty handed.

Obi-Wan decided to head down there and help them as practically everywhere else had been searched already. He was starting to get anxious now. There was no way she could have left the ship without them being notified or at least alerted to her attempts. She had to be on the ship _somewhere_ but he knew that when a Kenobi didn’t want to be found they wouldn’t be. Iyla’s note proved that she didn’t want to be found. He sighed to himself as he rode the lift down and scrubbed a hand over his face. They could be looking for hours. Especially if she didn’t feel like anyone wanted to find her. And given that no one had sought her out in the last few days after reacting so terribly that night, it would make sense that the girl would try to stay as hidden as possible.

“We’ve searched every inch of the place, Master. She’s not here. She also has to be shielding herself in the Force because I can’t feel any other presence here at all,” Anakin said running a hand through his hair.

Obi-Wan surveyed the empty hangar and was ready to call them all back up when something caught his eye. A maintenance closet across the room was slightly ajar and he could make out a very faint hem of a cloak peeking out. He immediately walked toward it, his stride quick and determined, Anakin and Ahsoka on his heels.

He wrenched open the door and felt his heart skip a beat. Iyla was slumped over on a crate of tools, her arm hanging limply at her side and her legs splayed out messily as if she’d simply collapsed while working on something. Obi-Wan stood and stared at her for a few seconds before quickly darting forward and kneeling next to her. Two fingers to her neck calmed his nerves as he felt the steady beat of a pulse. He exhaled in relief. Unconscious but still breathing.

“Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked anxiously.

“She’s unconscious but she’s breathing fine. Just passed out apparently,” Obi-Wan answered. “We should get her up to Med Bay.” He carefully and gently gathered her in his arms and stood up.

He did his best to maintain his Jedi calm as he walked hurriedly to the lift. Anakin and Ahsoka barely made it in behind him before he pushed the button to close the doors.

Ahsoka was out as soon as they got to the right floor, hurrying ahead to tell Kix to get a bed ready. Obi-Wan could feel the stares of the clones they passed in the hallway and caught the flicker of concern on Rex and Cody’s faces as they looked at the limp teenager in his arms.

Kix met them at the door and quickly ushered Obi-Wan to an available bed to set Iyla down. Immediately the healer set to work doing tests and hooking up machines. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka stepped back to stand against the wall and let the medics work. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the slight bounce of his leg and his fingers playing with his tunic hem as he waited. He hoped it wasn’t serious. Either way this was all their fault. He felt Anakin’s hand come down on his shoulder and a wave of calm settle around him. Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Iyla but sent a burst of gratitude to his former Padawan.

Kix finished his assessment and walked over to the three Jedi. “Generals, Commander,” he greeted.

“What’s the news Kix?” Anakin asked.

“Nothing serious, sir. Mostly exhaustion and dehydration. Kid could do with a good meal too,” he answered.

Obi-Wan frowned. “We should have been paying more attention. It shouldn’t have reached this point.”

“You said she was trying to find a way back to her time?” Kix asked.

“Yes, the note in her room said she was ‘leaving’ to not be in our way while she works out how to get home,” Ahsoka answered.

“Probably worked herself too hard. Wouldn’t be the first time a Kenobi was in here for that,” Kix smirked.

“Looks like she got her self-preservation skills from you, Master,” Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan scowled at them and rolled his eyes. “So, she’ll be alright?” he asked Kix, ignoring their jabs.

“Yes, General. She’ll be fine. I’d like to keep her here on some fluids for a bit, get rid of the dehydration, and make sure she eats something too and gets some rest.”

“Yes, of course, Kix, thank you,” Obi-Wan replied.

He walked over to the bed and stared down at the girl. She looked pretty worse for wear. Her face was pale which accentuated the dark circles under her eyes and the red puffiness around the edges, indicating she’d probably been crying and very obviously not sleeping. Obi-Wan cursed himself for ignoring Iyla and her needs and not thinking about the affect his words had on her that night. He winced when he recalled what he said to her and his callous dismissal as he walked out without looking back. This wasn’t all _their_ fault, this was all _his_ fault.

“Don’t worry, General,” Kix said from next to him. “The kid will be right as rain soon enough. I’ll keep you updated on her condition if you like.”

“That would be great, Kix. Thank you,” Obi-Wan nodded. He turned back to Iyla and sighed heavily. He tried to release his guilt and anxiety but it was obvious he’d need some meditation to take care of it. It was simply too heavy.

“She won’t wake for a while. We’ve got her heavily under. But I’ll contact all of you as soon as she’s awake,” Kix told the three Jedi.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan nodded then left the room.

________________________________________________________

The next time Obi-Wan came into the Med Bay, Iyla was sitting up and chatting with Ahsoka, a half-eaten plate of food sitting on a tray next to her. Both girls looked up when he entered and immediately the light and carefree feelings in the Force dissipated and clouded over into apprehension and anxiety. Iyla eyed Obi-Wan warily then looked down to focus on the sheets. Ahsoka gave Iyla’s shoulder a comforting squeeze and sent her calming feeling through the Force before getting up to leave and give them privacy.

“How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked, coming to sit by the bed in Ahsoka’s abandoned seat.

“Alright,” Iyla shrugged. “Kix said I can leave this evening if I eat all my dinner. Like I’m a youngling who can’t take care of herself,” she huffed.

Obi-Wan smirked at her irritation. He remembered his fierce fight for independence and endless attempts to appear ‘grown-up’ when he was 16 and Qui-Gon was getting a bit too overbearing. It was weird to be on the other side of it now. To his horror he found himself agreeing with his Master’s meddling and overprotective methods. Force help him he was getting old.

“Well, considering you passed out from exhaustion, dehydration, and hunger, I’d say Kix’s assessment isn’t too far off,” he teased.

“Apparently it’s a Kenobi trait, so it takes on to know one, I guess,” she sassed then quickly dropped the smile and averted her eyes. “Sorry, I, uh, forgot that that’s a sensitive topic for you. I…I meant no disrespect, sir.”

Obi-Wan gave her a sad and guilty smile. “I’m not offended, young one. I’m sorry you feel the need to apologize in order to spare my feelings. And I’m sorry you felt like you had to resort to such extreme measures just to avoid all of us.”

“I really didn’t mean for it to get that bad. I was just really close to finding a way back and I guess I got a bit too carried away and forgot to eat…and sleep…and come out of my room.”

“I was very worried when I saw you passed out in that maintenance closet, Iyla,” Obi-Wan said.

“You were?” Iyla asked skeptically.

Obi-Wan sighed. “It probably doesn’t seem that way considering no one bothered to check on you for three days. Also considering the way we treated you after you told us about the future. We were selfish and uncaring and completely at fault for this whole thing,” he said.

“You reacted the way any normal person would have. Plus, I didn’t exactly want to be found by anyone. I thought it would be best if I stayed out of the way. I’d already caused enough trouble,” she said fiddling with her blankets and avoiding his eyes.

“We shouldn’t have made you feel like you had to leave though. Is that why you were in the hangar? Were you trying to take a ship?”

“I thought about it. But I couldn’t figure out a way to take one without drawing attention. I was in the closet because I was trying to disable the tracking system on one of the ships and needed a specific part. That’s what I was looking for when I passed out,” Iyla explained.

“So, if you’d been able to disable the tracker, you’d have left?”

“Well, yeah. It’s not like anyone wants me here anyways. It’s like you said, you’re all better off without me. Why would I stick around?” she shrugged.

“Oh, child. I was wrong to say those things to you. So very wrong. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need, I promise,” Obi-Wan said taking her hand.

Iyla looked down at their entwined hands curious and slightly confused at his change of attitude but still offered him a smile.

“Thanks,” she said shyly. “But I’ll still try to make it quick. And I won’t talk about the future anymore. Or call myself your daughter. Or cause any problems. And I promise not to get in the way.”

“There really is no need to rush, Iyla. And no need to work yourself sick again or hide away. We’d all enjoy seeing you come out of your room also. Maybe we can spend some meals together. Get to know each other a bit better. We owe you that much at least for how we treated you,” Obi-Wan said.

“Ok,” Iyla agreed with a genuine smile. “I’d…” she broke off in a huge yawn. “I’d like that,” she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at her and gave her hand one last pat. “I should leave you to rest,” he said starting to stand up from the chair.

“No…wait,” Iyla called. “Can you…can you maybe stay for a bit? Maybe just talk or something while I fall asleep?” she asked, a blush coming to her cheeks. “I mean, I’ve just been so alone the past few days and I kinda…” she trailed off uncertainly. “Never mind. It’s dumb. I’m 16 not 6. I’ll be fine. Sorry. You can go,” she ducked her head sheepishly.

Obi-Wan found himself smiling again at her endearing question and couldn’t find it in himself to deny her request. He understood the need to not feel alone sometimes. He settled himself back down into the chair and crossed one leg over his knee casually.

“It’s not dumb to not want to be alone, Iyla. And it’s not childish either. You’ve had an emotional and trying past few days, no thanks to us, and it’s understandable to feel this way.”

Iyla looked up at him through her lashes, her head still bowed slightly, and gave him an apprehensive and vulnerable look. “Are you sure? It’s just that I kinda like hearing your voice and it’s nice to know someone is near and--”

Obi-Wan held up a hand to cut her off politely. “No further explanation is needed, young one. It’s alright.”

Iyla gave him a drowsy smile, eyes glassy and blinking slowly. Clearly she was fighting the exhaustion. Obi-Wan took her tray of food and set it to the side then moved his chair slightly closer to the bed.

“Now, what would you like me to talk about?” he asked.

“I dunno,” she yawned. “Maybe some exciting missions? Master Yoda said you and your Master were known for getting into _unusual_ situations,” she smirked.

“Of course he did, the gossiping troll,” Obi-Wan huffed.

Iyla’s weary giggle warmed his heart and he found himself starting to get comfortable in her presence. With a fake exasperated sigh he agreed to tell her about his missions.

“Alright. Well, first, you must understand a few things about Master Qui-Gon,” he began.

He continued to describe his maverick Master and his unusual methods then launched into a story about one of their most memorable missions together. As he talked he saw the girl’s eyes start to drift closed only to snap open seconds later and focus back on his story. When her breaths became even and her eyes stayed closed he lowered his voice and sent her peaceful feelings through the Force. He could tell she was nearly on the brink of sleep and needed a bit of encouragement. By the time he finished his story Iyla was completely out, her head lolling towards him and her hands lying limply on top of her blankets.

He took a minute to study her as she slept, now looking so much younger than her 16 years and felt his heart pang a bit in his chest. She really _did_ resemble him and her smile looked so much like Satine's that it took his breath away at times. He’d been a fool to deny it and he’d be a fool to continue pretending that she wasn’t his. He felt it in the Force and in his still broken heart and no amount of selfish denial was going to change it. Iyla truly was a Kenobi and he’d been blind and stubborn and it almost cost him his daughter. Sure, it would take a bit for him to start calling her that and for him to completely come to terms with the idea, but he vowed to never let his personal feelings get in the way of making sure she was taken care of. He’d done enough stupid things already.

Once he was sure she was deeply asleep, Obi-Wan slowly and quietly stood up from the chair. He pulled her blankets further up and gently maneuvered her to a more comfortable position on the bed. His hand hovered over her strawberry blonde waves and he hesitated a few second before throwing away his pride to gently brush a few strands off her forehead, his hand lingering over her brow longer than he intended. Iyla smiled in her sleep and leaned into the touch. With one last push of peace and calmness to her through the Force, Obi-Wan withdrew his hand and straightened up. He raised his eyes to meet Kix’s, who looked to be waiting patiently to check her vitals with a fond and knowing smile on his face. Obi-Wan grinned and nodded at him before leaving the room to get some sleep himself. He needed to rest up for his day of getting to know his daughter. He had a promise to keep after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, following, and kudos-ing! Not sure when the next chapter will be out seeing as I start work again next week (finally! money!) but I should still have time to write a bit. I also don't know yet what the next drabble will be about, but it will be little Iyla to give me a break from writing a teenager (teenagers scare me) lol. See you all next drabble!


	3. Senate Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is extra long but I wanted to make sure I covered two separate Senate requests. Also, I am aware that Onaconda Farr is dead in canon but he isn't in this fic because I make my own rules and do what I want. I'm also not sure exactly how the pods in the Senate Chamber work so I made that up too. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Padme takes little Iyla to the Senate where she charms everyone and unknowingly solves a planetary dispute. Then an older Iyla and Leia visit the Senate with Padme and do what Kenobis and Skywalkers do best--get into trouble.

The first time Bail Organa met little Iyla Kenobi, he was immediately taken with her. The Kenobi charm was effortless for the 4-year-old and she shone brightly in the, at times, dull and dim Senate Building. Bail was knee deep in helping the new Chancellor, Mon Mothma, rebuild the Senate after the Palpatine fiasco and the work was tedious, frustrating, and maddening most of the time. He welcomed any respite he could get. So, when Padme had contacted him about bringing along a little visitor to see the Senate, he had agreed enthusiastically. A change of scenery, of routine, of _people_ , was very much needed.

He met them in the lobby of the Senate Building and watched curiously as Padme led a little girl through the door. The girl’s eyes were wide as they took in every inch of the huge lobby and Padme had to tug on her hand to get her to keep up. She stopped in front of him with the girl and gave him a hug which he returned happily. Padme was a dear friend and he always enjoyed her company.

“Pleasure as always, Padme,” he said then released her and looked down at the girl. “And this must be our guest for the day. Who do we have here?” he asked.

“Hello, my name is Iyla Kemmobi. Peased to meet you,” the little one bowed clumsily then stood back up.

Bail’s eyes sparkled as he took in the strawberry blonde curls and shining blue eyes so much like his Jedi friend. So the rumors _were_ true after all. Kenobi has a kid.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well, Miss Kenobi,” Bail said with a bow of his own. The delighted giggles brightened his dull and weary soul and he found himself smiling right along with her.

“Iyla, this is Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan,” Padme introduced.

“Hello, Misser Sensor Vail Ownaga of Alewan,” Iyla said completely butchering the title and tripping over her words.

Bail laughed heartily. “That was a very nice try, little one. But let’s go for something simpler. How about Mr. Bail?” he asked.

“Misser Vail,” Iyla repeated with a nod.

Bail smirked and nodded back, knowing that was as close as it was going to get and not minding one bit. He’d gladly be called “Misser Vail” forever if it meant hearing her sweet little voice say it.

“Is Obi-Wan not joining us today?” he asked Padme.

“No, he wanted to but something came up,” she answered.

“Ah, yes, Council business I assume,” he said.

“Papa gots lotsa meetings wif the cowsul so Atie Pamay binged me here,” Iyla stated.

“Well, it’s very nice of your auntie to take care of you while your Papa is busy,” Bail replied.

“Uh-huh! You know my Papa, Misser Vail?”

“Yes, I do, we’ve been friends for a while. He’s a great man and a great Jedi.”

“Yeah, he’s the bestest!” Iyla exclaimed excitedly.

Padme and Bail laughed then Padme took Iyla’s hand and Bail led them to the lift. He let Iyla push the button for the floor his office was on and smiled at her in thanks.

“Any particular plans for today,” he asked as they exited into the hallway.

“Just a business luncheon with some of the other senators. I thought I’d show Iyla around a little bit before then.”

“Sounds great. Mind if I join you on your tour?” Bail asked.

“Not at all, we’d be delighted.”

After a quick showing of Bail’s office and a ‘fresher break for the 4-year-old, the three of them were off to see the more exciting aspects of the Senate Building. Iyla loved seeing the archives which looked similar to the ones in the temple that her Papa always liked to go to. She liked the statue hall as well because some of the faces looked funny or had nice smiles. She noticed that one was missing though and she asked about it. They told her that it was removed because that person did very bad things and was a very mean man. Iyla gasped and looked shocked then narrowed her eyes and glared at the open space as if the person the statue was based on could see her disapproving stare. Iyla’s favorite room though was the vast Senate Chamber with its hundreds of pods and wide circular shape.

“This is the Senate Chamber. It’s where we have our meetings,” Padme explained.

“Wow! It’s so big!” Iyla said.

“Each senator or representative has a separate pod that they sit in for the meetings. If they want to address the Chancellor or any other high officials, their pods can fly out to the center of the chamber,” Bail said.

“They fly? Like a ship?” Iyla asked.

“Yeah, kind of like a ship. Not nearly as fast, but, yes, they can be flown around the chamber,” Bail answered.

“Would you like to see how it works?” Padme asked.

Iyla nodded her head enthusiastically and took Padme’s hand as she led them both into the nearest pod with Bail. Bail pushed the button on the console to start the pod and soon they were detaching from the wall and moving out to the center of the chamber. Iyla’s excitement turned into fear and anxiety when she saw how high up they were without a protective shield around them like a ship or a speeder has. She clutched Padme’s arm tightly and burrowed into her side with a quiet whimper.

“Is it scary, darling?” Padme asked running a hand through her hair in soothing circles.

“Too high,” Iyla muttered.

“It’s ok, little one. I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall,” Padme reassured her.

Iyla sniffled and kept her face firmly against Padme’s stomach. Bail stopped the pod in the very center of the chamber and gave the girl some time to compose herself.

“Do you want to see what it looks like to be in the very center, sweetheart?” Padme asked.

Iyla nodded but was still radiating fear. Padme bent down and brought her arms around Iyla in a protective hold before turning her face to look out around them. Iyla’s eyes lit up at the sight of all the other pods surrounding theirs and the large podium towering over them. The lights glowed blue and reflected in her curious but nervous eyes.

“Cool,” Iyla whispered still clutching Padme tightly. Padme chuckled and motioned for Bail to take the pod back to the wall. Once the pod was firmly attached again and it was no longer obvious how far up they were, Iyla relaxed in Padme’s hold.

“Did you like the pods, Iyla?” Bail asked.

“A little bit. But it was kinda scawy,” she answered. “I not like to go too high.”

“Yes, I can see where that would be a bit scary,” Bail agreed. “But you were very brave,” he said.

Iyla smiled shyly. “Fank you, Misser Vail,” she said with a blush then looked at Padme and raised her arms up in a silent request to be carried.

Padme chuckled affectionately and lifted Iyla into her arms then carried her back to Bail’s office, the little one’s head growing heavier and falling slowly to rest on her shoulder. Iyla was set down on a couch and Bail handed Padme a blanket and a pillow to make the little one comfortable during her nap.

While their tiny charge slept, Bail and Padme took care of some business and caught up with each other. Padme told him how the twins were doing well in the nursery section of the crèche and she gushed about their accomplishments already at only six months old.

Iyla woke up 30 minutes later with a rumbling stomach. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily while looking around the room. She spotted Padme sitting in an armchair talking to Bail and got up to walk to her. Padme looked up and smiled fondly as she approached.

“Did you sleep well, little one?” she asked.

“Yes, Atie Pamay,” she replied, knuckling her eye and stifling a small yawn. “I’m hungwy,” she stated. “Can I gets a snack, pease?”

“How about lunch instead? I have a lunch meeting with some of the other senators and they’ve agreed to let you come along. Does that sound good?” Padme asked running a hand over her hair to smooth out the unruly curls.

“Ok, Atie Pamay,” Iyla said. “We go now?”

“Soon, dear. Let’s get you freshened up a bit,” she smiled.

Padme led Iyla to Bail’s ‘fresher and helped her look a bit more presentable and not like she’d just woken up. Once her tunics were straightened and her hair as tamed as it was going to get, they were ready to head to the conference room where the luncheon was being held.

They were greeted enthusiastically by the various senators and Iyla quickly charmed them all with her adorable speech impediment and impeccable manners. Padme watched in amusement as colleague after colleague melted under the girl’s warm smile and wide innocent blue eyes. She caught Jar Jar passing her extra cookies and sweets every few minutes and she had to step in to prevent a terrible tummy ache and sickness.

“So you are Kenobi’s youngling?” Onacanda Farr asked Iyla.

“Uh-huh. My Papa is Obee Kemmobi. And my Mama is Satine Kweeze but she had to go away and she wif the Fowce now but she still wuv me lots fowever and evew,” Iyla answered with a smile and jam smeared cheeks. Padme saw Farr’s eyes soften and his posture physically wilt under her blinding grin.

“I knew your mother, little one,” he said. “She was a wonderful woman.”

“You knowed Mama?” Iyla asked with wide excited eyes.

“Yes, most of us in this room knew her,” Farr answered.

“Papa tolded me Mama was vewy smart and I sawed a pishure of her and she was vewy bootiful too!”

“Yes she was,” Padme said with a smile.

“Misser Farm,” Iyla said turning to tug on Onaconda’s arm. “Are you a Rodeen? My best fwiend Nawi is a Rodeen and she’s gween like you and gots the same skin. She swims lots in the pond in the Fowsan Fownans acause Masser Tewwul says she gots to,” Iyla said.

“I am a Rodian, little Iyla, very good. You are a smart child,” he praised. “And your Master is right. Rodians need access to water to help us stay alive and healthy.”

Iyla nodded then went back to her crackers. “That’s what I fought.”

“Have you enjoyed your time at the Senate Building, young Iyla?” Mon Mothma asked having joined them for a bit in between her Chancellor duties.

“Vewy much Missus Chalesor,” Iyla replied. “We sawed the argives and the statue room wif all the big people made outta rocks. Esept one was not there no more acause he was bad and mean so they taked away his rock face,” Iyla said looking serious.

The Senators all exchanged glances knowing exactly who the mean and bad man was, and that this innocent little girl, in another life and time, was responsible for thwarting his evil plans and saving them all.

“Then we goed on the flying circle ships but it was scawy. I not like being so high,” she shuttered.

“I’m sure you’ll grow to enjoy them as you get older, dear,” Padme said.

The conversation then turned to business as each senator gave their input on a dispute over resources on a nearby Republic friendly planet. Recent oil and coal reserves were found in limbo territory between two unfriendly factions and neither side could agree on who should get what share of the reserves. In effect, it was a failure to compromise and share.

Iyla wasn’t really following the conversation and instead was focusing on Jar Jar’s funny faces as he ate. She hid her giggles and smiles behind her hand when his tongue would shoot out and take something from his plate. It was only when she heard the word ‘sharing’ that she started really listening.

“It is an exhausting chore getting two groups of grown adults to learn how to share,” one of the senators said.

“The grown-ups not shawing?” Iyla asked.

“It appears not, darling,” Padme answered. “They can’t agree on who gets what and aren’t dividing it fairly.”

Iyla looked contemplative and stroked her chin in thought causing the senators to smother their laughter.

“That’s like the time when Flynn and me both wanted to play wif the lellow speeders and we started yelling and getting mad, Masser Al-an said no one was gonna get it if we not learn to shawe. So we shawed but Flynn taked more than me and I was mad. Then Masser Al-an comed and taked the lellow speeders and gived us both the same so it fair,” Iyla said.

The senators were all quiet around the room thinking over the girl’s story and the hidden lesson they knew was waiting to be discovered from it.

Bail’s eyes widened and he grinned brightly when he thought of something. “A representative,” he said. “A republic representative, a neutral party, will go and survey the oil and coal reserves then determine the best way to divide up the resources fairly and without bias,” he laughed at the simplicity of the solution. “If they don’t agree, then we can withhold their access to it until they both decide to yield.”

Padme and Mon Mothma shared a grin and nodded their agreement. The rest of the politicians agreed as well and soon the room was abuzz with plans and ideas.

Bail looked over at Iyla who was oblivious to the fact that she’d just solved a planetary dispute over natural resources with a story about yellow toy speeders. Instead, the 4-year-old was taking advantage of the other adults’ preoccupation to reach for the last cookie on the tray in front of her. She looked up at Bail with the cookie in hand and tilted her head in a silent question. Bail’s eyes flickered down to the cookie and back up to her face.

“You wanna shawe my cookie, Misser Vail?” she asked. “I twy to make it fair.”

“Why thank you, mini Kenobi,” he chuckled. “I would love that.”

“You welcome,” Iyla said as she broke the cookie in half. “Shawing is cawing,” she stated before stuffing the cookie in her mouth.

“Sharing is caring,” Bail agreed before eating his half as well.

______________________________________________________

Obi-Wan and Iyla were just finishing up their breakfast when the door buzzed.

“That’s Auntie Padme!” 10-year-old Iyla said jumping up from her chair.

Obi-Wan watched in amusement as she enthusiastically ran to open the door.

“Hi, Auntie Padme! Hi, Leia!” she greeted. “Is it time to go? I’m ready! Bye, Papa!” she called over her shoulder.

“Hold on a minute, sweetheart,” Padme chuckled and stepped inside with Leia. “We don’t need to go quite yet.”

Iyla looked disappointed but followed them into the kitchen. Obi-Wan stood up from the table and came to greet them with a kiss to Padme’s cheek and a hug for Leia.

“Mornin’, Uncle Obi!” Leia said with smile and a kiss to his cheek.

“Good morning, little one. Are you excited for your trip to the Senate today?” he asked.

Leia shrugged half-heartedly. “I’ve been before.”

“Yes, but this time Iyla’s coming with us,” Padme said. “That has to make things more exciting, right, dear?”

Leia smirked mischievously. “Yeah, lots more exciting.”

Padme lightly tugged her hair and gave her a warning look. “You better not be getting any ideas, Leia Skywalker.”

“Course not, Mommy,” Leia said innocently.

Padme scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Just like your father,” she muttered.

“Don’t worry, Auntie Padme, _I’ll_ keep her in line,” Iyla said with a smirk.

“Well then who is going to keep _you_ in line, my darling?” Obi-Wan teased.

“Papa! I’m always in line,” Iyla replied.

“Oh, yes, of course, my mistake. So your Clan Masters are just exaggerating every time you and your friends get into trouble?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yep!” Iyla answered with a wide grin.

“Brat,” Obi-Wan laughed.

Iyla and Leia giggled at their parents then skipped off to Iyla’s room.

“I’m assuming you’re done with your breakfast, love?” Obi-Wan called. “I suppose I’ll just put your dirty bowl in the sink then?”

“Yeah, thanks, Papa,” came the reply from the room.

Obi-Wan and Padme shared an exasperated look and a chuckle. Padme took a seat at the table and Obi-Wan poured her a cup of tea then sat across from her with his own.

“Are you sure you want to take _both_ of them with you?” Obi-Wan asked. “You know what they’re like when they get together.”

Padme smiled. “I’ll be ok, Obi-Wan. Iyla’s a good girl and Leia needs someone like her to set an example. Besides, the assignment will take up a majority of Iyla’s time, and more time working means less time getting into trouble.”

“Very true,” Obi-Wan agreed with a sip of his tea. “Iyla really is excited to go and learn all she can for her assignment. She’s already started drafting the written portion. Of course, don’t tell her I told you. She’s at an age where fitting in is becoming increasingly more important, and ‘nerdy teacher's pets just aren’t cool, Papa,’” he said.

“Ah, yes. The perils of the preteen years,” Padme chuckled.

“I thought I’d have at least another year before we hit that point. She’s only 10,” Obi-Wan said.

“With girls, Obi-Wan, it starts much earlier than you think. Leia’s only six and she’s already starting to care about those things.”

“Wonderful,” he grumbled.

Padme laughed out loud then finished her tea and stood up. “We should get going if we’re going to meet Bail on time,” she said. “Leia! Iyla! Time to go!” she called.

Two muffled ‘coming's came back to her before both girls appeared grinning and giggling in the kitchen.

“Now, girls, remember we are there for Iyla’s class assignment and not to play. Leia, it will do you good to learn something too. This trip is a learning trip, first and foremost. Understood?” Padme addressed them.

“Yes, Auntie Padme,” Iyla replied politely.

“Yes, Mommy,” Leia agreed reluctantly.

“Good. Now, are we all set?”

“Yes!” both girls answered.

Padme smiled and ushered for them to follow her to the door.

“Wait a moment,” Obi-Wan called out. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” he asked.

“Papaaa,” Iyla whined looking embarrassed.

“Please,” he said with a fake pout and sad akk-pup eyes.

Iyla gave him an unimpressed look but couldn’t help the smile that was creeping on her face.

“I’ll give you a kiss, Uncle Obi!” Leia said with excitement then bounced over to kiss his cheek.

“Well thank you, dear Leia. At least _someone_ loves me,” he said mock glaring at Iyla.

Iyla rolled her eyes at him but finally relented. She walked over and threw her arms around his middle then reached up to kiss his cheek. “Bye, Papa. Love you,” she said quietly so Leia and Padme couldn’t hear, as if either of them would care.

“Love you too, my little one,” Obi-Wan replied. “Forever and ever.”

“Forever and ever,” Iyla looked up at him with her mother’s beautiful smile.

Obi-Wan smiled back and kissed her cheek then started rubbing his scratchy beard against her face. Iyla giggled and squealed as she twisted in his arms.

“Papaaa!” she laughed.

Obi-Wan chuckled then stopped and let her go. “Goodbye, darling. Have fun. Be good. Mind your Auntie Padme,” he said.

“Ok, see you later, Papa!” Iyla replied as she ran to join Padme and Leia. She gave him one last wave before the trio disappeared into the hallway.

Bail Organa was waiting in the lobby for them when they entered the Senate Building. He stood regal and tall but the cheerful smile on his face betrayed any notion that he was haughty or self-important. He had only been Chancellor for a little over a year after Mon Mothma decided to step down and take on less duties. She had done her part in restoring the Senate back to integrity and effectiveness after the Palpatine mess and helped bring the Republic up from its knees. It was up to Bail now to keep the Senate and Republic thriving. A daunting task but one he was eager and excited to do.

“Padme!” he greeted upon seeing the three of them.

“Hello, Bail,” Padme greeted with a wide smile and a hug. “Good to see you again. Hopefully Chancellorship hasn’t wreaked too much havoc on your free time.”

“Oh, it most certainly has, but I could never deny the request of a friend,” he replied then looked to the two girls standing next to her.

Iyla bowed deeply and respectfully first. “Good morning, Chancellor Organa,” she said. “Thank you very much for meeting with me today. I appreciate it immes--immelns--inems---a lot,” she finished with an embarrassed blush at tripping over the big word.

Bail smiled fondly and bowed to her as well. “Perfect manners as always, young Iyla. And you are very welcome. I am happy to assist you with your assignment. But, there is one important thing to remember,” he said.

“Yes, sir?” Iyla asked standing straight and still, the perfect image of respectful and attentive Jedi Initiate.

“Just because I am Chancellor now, does not mean we are no longer friends. Such formalities are appreciated, but not necessary today, mini Kenobi,” he said with a kind smile.

Iyla nodded and returned the smile, relaxing her posture and feeling relieved and at ease in the presence of her Papa’s friend. Bail watched her carefully, marveling at how much she’d grown since he first met her six years ago. He suddenly felt nostalgic thinking about the curly haired little one who called him “Misser Vail” and shared her cookie with him. She was older and more serious now, but still had her sweet spirit and disarming disposition.

“I’m here too, Mr. Bail!” Leia spoke up.

Bail turned to the grinning 6-year-old and chuckled. “Well, hello, little Miss Leia,” he greeted. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m good. Mommy said I could come today cuz I gotta learn some Senate stuff too. For when I’m bigger. I’m almost a ‘nitiate so it’s good for me to know,” Leia replied standing tall and proud.

“Yes, well, you’re both very smart and mature girls so I’m sure you’ll get a lot out of your visit today,” Bail said with a discreet wink to Padme.

“My assignment for my class is about what the Senate does and how the Jedi work with them to create peace,” Iyla explained. “I’ve already talked a lot with Papa and Auntie Padme, but I thought maybe coming here would be helpful too.”

“A very logical and intelligent conclusion. Often the best way to learn is by experience,” Bail agreed. “Shall we get started then? There is much to see and much to learn.” Bail gestured for them to follow him to the lift across the hall.

Iyla followed eagerly and with an excited spring in her step. She’d been to the Senate Building on multiple occasions, but not on assignment and not as in depth as she would be seeing it today. She couldn’t wait to learn all about the relationship between the senators and the Jedi and absorb as much information as possible. Her Papa said she takes after him in his diligence and love of knowledge and her Mama in her determination and tenacity. The perfect combination for a true scholar. Though this often set her apart as a ‘goody two shoes overachiever,’ Iyla never stopped pursuing her love of learning and her enthusiasm for her classes. She just learned to keep it quiet most of the time.

Bail led them from room to room explaining the ins and outs of everyday Senate life and introduced them to various senators and politicians they happened to run into. Iyla was impeccably polite and gracious to each of them for their time, effectively charming them with her bright smile and sunny disposition. She was sure to scribble down notes and questions on her datapad while she walked and listened, taking it all in with a sense of wonder and awe. But Iyla could tell that Leia was growing bored and impatient, dragging her feet and getting distracted easily. Leia’s distraction was in turn distracting Iyla and she found it hard to keep following along with Bail’s tour.

Padme noticed her daughter’s restlessness and Iyla’s preoccupation with trying to pay attention while Leia’s mind wandered and pulled hers along with it. She caught up to Bail and suggested they cut the tour short and finish the lesson in his office with some snacks and drinks. Bail too could sense the wandering minds and agreed.

“I think that will conclude our tour,” he said as they entered the hallway from one of the conference rooms.

“But…we haven’t seen everything yet,” Iyla said with a hint of disappointment.

“The rest can be saved for another time, Iyla,” Padme reassured her. “But it has been quite a long tour and I’m sure you both could do with a snack and a break.”

Iyla fought down the urge to pout at the implication that she was a baby who needed rest and food to make it through a tour. Maybe Leia needed a rest, but she certainly didn’t. She was 10-years-old and well past the time of naps and snacks. She sighed inwardly when she realized that the break was much more for Leia’s benefit than hers and she couldn’t help the annoyance that surged up in her at having to yield to her baby cousin. Padme caught her eye and gave her an understanding look mixed with a slight command to take the offer without a fight.

“Yes, Auntie Padme,” Iyla said quietly.

“Have you gathered enough information for your assignment, young one?” Bail asked.

“Yes, Mr. Organa. I do have some questions though,” she replied.

“Excellent. I would be happy to answer your questions back in my office. I’ll have my secretary bring in something for us to eat as well,” he said as he led them down the hall.

Padme ushered them into the lift and held out a hand for Leia to hold on to as she looked ready to drop at any moment. She pulled Iyla close to her side and ran a hand down the back of her hair and along her shoulders.

“Thank you for agreeing to stop, sweetie. I know you wanted to continue but I appreciate you putting Leia’s needs above your own,” she whispered then hugged her close.

Iyla melted slightly into the embrace and laid her head against her aunt’s arm. She was disappointed that the tour was cut short but she _was_ a bit hungry and her feet were starting to hurt a little. A rest and a snack wouldn’t be too bad, really. And she’d get to see the Chancellor’s office. That was exciting enough to drive away her frustration.

Padme directed the girls to the ‘fresher attached to Bail’s office and told them to use it then wash up for snack. Iyla’s face colored at being told to use the ‘fresher like a youngling but she didn’t argue and simply took Leia with her to the room.

Padme helped set out the crackers and fruit on the table in front of the couch while Bail poured out cups of water and juice for them. They both sat and sipped their drinks while they waited for the girls to return from the ‘fresher.

“Thanks again, Bail. Iyla’s having a great time and learning a lot as well,” Padme said.

“Yes, I can tell. I’m surprised that datapad hasn’t overloaded with all the information she’s been putting on it,” Bail chuckled.

“Well, she is a Kenobi,” Padme smirked.

“And a Kryze. Satine was relentless in her endeavors too,” Bail replied with a fond smile.

“Relentless is right. You know Iyla would have continued that tour until she couldn’t walk anymore and even then she’d insist on seeing everything,” Padme joked.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Bail nodded and smiled. “Good thing we have your little Leia to curb that Kenobi-Kryze enthusiasm and force her to actually rest.”

“She was definitely holding back an epic pout when I said it was time for a snack and a break. She’s fiercely independent and mature but she forgets that she’s still very much a child and still needs adults to look out for her. A little forced rest and coddling will do her well. Plus, I can’t resist mothering her. Force of habit since she was three,” Padme laughed.

“I’m sure Obi-Wan appreciates it.”

“Yes, very much. I’d never try to replace Satine, but I do love Iyla like my own. Obi-Wan has told me many times that he’s grateful that I give Iyla a mother’s touch and he knows Satine would be grateful as well.”

“I’m sure she would be too,” Bail agreed.

Padme smiled shyly and took another sip of her drink. Iyla and Leia returned from the ‘fresher and sat on the couch, Leia immediately reaching for some fruit and crackers while Iyla waited patiently for permission.

“Help yourself, Iyla,” Bail said, gesturing to the plates and cups. Iyla smiled in thanks and started in on the fruit and crackers as well.

They sat and ate as Leia regaled them with stories about her and Luke’s adventures in the crèche while Padme looked torn between amusement and disapproval. Iyla laughed heartily at the story and Padme and Bail exchanged knowing looks at the mischievous and impish look in her eyes. Many people let the Kenobi charm and politeness fool them, but Iyla could be just as much of a troublemaker as her cousins.

“Thank you for that exciting story, Leia,” Bail said amused.

“Welcome!” she grinned.

“Now, Iyla, you said you had a few questions for me,” he said turning to her.

Iyla scrambled to put down her glass of juice and fished her datapad out of her bag. “Yes, sir. Just a few.”

“Let’s hear them then. I’ll be glad to answer what I can.”

“What happens when the Jedi and the Senate disagree? Is there a protolcalled for this?” Iyla asked.

Bail had to smother his chuckle at her mispronunciation and focused on answering her question instead. He explained the procedures for disagreements and how the Senate and the Jedi usually settle their disputes then moved on to address her other questions as well. Finally Iyla was satisfied and her insatiable curiosity was quenched.

“I think I have everything I need now, Mr. Organa. Thank you,” she said putting her datapad back in her bag.

“You’re most welcome, Iyla,” Bail smiled.

“Mommy, are we done with the Senate now?” Leia whined as she flopped back on the couch with a huff.

“I have a few things to discuss with Mr. Organa, darling. Can you wait patiently until then?” Padme asked.

“Can me and Iyla go look at the big statues in that hall so you and Mr. Bail can have your boring grown-up talk?” she asked.

Padme chuckled and looked to Iyla. The older girl was trying not to look too interested in getting out of the room but Padme could tell she didn’t want to stick around for their discussion either.

“Yes, dear. But stay with Iyla and stay in the hall. I’ll come find you when I’m done,” Padme agreed.

“I’ll look after her, Auntie Padme, don’t worry,” Iyla reassured her as she jumped up quickly from the couch and grabbed Leia’s hand.

Both girls practically ran from the room in their haste to escape the boring political business talk that was about to take place. Bail and Padme exchanged amused looks and shook their heads.

Iyla breathed a sigh of relief that she escaped the boring discussion and followed Leia silently to the statues. She frowned when she saw her cousin hang a left and head down a corridor.

“Wait, Leia, that’s not the way to the statue hall,” she called out.

“I know,” Leia answered. “We’re not going to the statue hall.”

Iyla’s brown furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? You told Auntie Padme we were going to see the statues.”

“I just said that so we could get outta that boring room,” Leia said waving a hand over her shoulder.

“But…you lied to her? Lying is wrong, Leia.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Thanks polite police,” she sassed.

Iyla scowled and narrowed her eyes. “Leia! What happened to your manners?”

“They taked a hike. Like you can do if you’re gonna be a fun-ruiner goody goody.”

Iyla stopped in shock and stared after her. The mouth on that little brat irked her and she was tempted to just leave Leia to get in trouble on her own and go back to Mr. Organa’s office. But she remembered that she told her aunt she’d look after Leia and it wouldn’t be right to break that promise. Plus, Leia was only a little kid. She needed looking after from someone more mature. She noticed that Leia was now quite a bit farther down the corridor and she rushed to catch up.

“Where are we going?” Iyla asked. She didn’t recognize this area of the Senate Building and she didn’t think they’d covered it on their tour. She started to get anxious and had the feeling that wherever they were going, they were most certainly not allowed.

“We’re going to that big room with all those round ship things,” Leia answered.

“Round ship things?” Iyla asked confused.

“Yeah, you know. The ones the senators ride in when they have the big meetings.”

“The Senate Chamber? Why are we going there?”

“Cuz I wanna go in one of the ships,” Leia answered.

“What? Leia! We can’t do that!”

“Why not? I can do whatever I want. My mommy’s a senator. She works here so it’s like I work here too.”

“That’s not how that works,” Iyla said rolling her eyes.

Leia shrugged dismissively. “Are you coming or not?”

“I told Auntie Padme I’d look out for you,” Iyla answered.

“Then that means that you gotta come.”

“No. It means _you_ have to come with _me_ to the statue hall, like we said we were gonna do.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Leia said turning around with her hands on her hips.

“Right now I am. I’m the oldest and the most mature, and responsible, and--”

“Boring and lame and no fun,” Leia interrupted.

“Hey! I am _not_ boring and lame. I get into plenty of fun adventures with my friends,” Iyla said defensively.

“Then let’s do a ‘venture now!” Leia exclaimed grinning impishly.

“This isn’t an adventure, this is a disaster waiting to happen.” Iyla argued.

“Then you gotta come with me to make sure I don’t cause a disaster,” Leia countered.

Iyla was silent for a moment and thought about the predicament she found herself in. She really didn’t like this idea and she knew it would blow up in their faces but she also couldn’t leave Leia alone and her cousin was too stubborn and hardheaded to listen to her. She groaned as she realized she was stuck and had no choice but to follow along with the 6-year-old Skywalker. Leia smiled at her resigned look and grabbed her hand to lead her down the corridor.

“Come on, I know a short cut,” she said.

"Leia, I really don't like this,” Iyla protested as she stumbled along after her.

"It's fine," Leia replied.

Iyla knew it in fact was not fine and wasn’t going to be fine but she was helpless to do anything more than go along with it. Leia stopped in front of a small opening in a wall and got down on her hands and knees.

“What are you doing?” Iyla asked.

“The doors need a code and there’s sensor thingies. This way we can get in and not get in trouble,” Leia reasoned.

“We’re still going to get in trouble,” Iyla muttered.

“Are you coming or not, scaredy cat?” Leia called as she entered the small crawl space.

Iyla bristled, affronted by her remark and immediately got to her knees to follow. Both girls let out a quiet ‘wow’ as they stood up and took in the massive chamber filled with pod after pod for what seemed like miles.

“Cool!” Leia shouted and ran for the nearest pod. She jumped in and started looking at all the controls on the panel in front of her.

“Ok, Leia, you got in a ship. Can we go now?” Iyla asked standing back against the wall.

“I wonder how they fly,” Leia said ignoring her.

“I dunno. Maybe we can ask your mom later. But let’s go back now, ok?”

“Or we can find out without asking Mommy,” Leia grinned mischievously.

“No!” Iyla said firmly. “Let’s go,” she started walking towards Leia when the console in the front of the pod lit up.

“Oooh, I think I turned it on.”

“Well turn it off! And let’s _go_.”

“Oh, come on, Iyla! Just one ride? We won’t even be out there very long. I just wanna see how it moves. Just one trip around the chamber, that’s it.”

Iyla bit her lip nervously and looked from Leia to the crawl space in the wall. It was so tempting to just leave but she _was_ a bit curious about the pods. Last time she was in one she was scared to death, but she wondered if this time she’d like it. She nearly relented but thought about her Papa’s words before she left.

"Papa wouldn't like it. He said to be good."

"Well he doesn't have to know,” Leia said with a smirk.

"I dunno. He always seems to find out things."

“Well this time he won’t. We’ll be done with the ships and back with Mommy and Mr. Bail soon. Uncle Obi will never know.”

“Leia…”

"Come on. I didn't know Kenobis and Kryzes were wimps."

"We're not!"

"Then come on! Unless you’re too _scared_ ,” Leia said in a mocking tone.

“I’m _not_ scared! I’m…apprehenzive,” Iyla said.

“No idea what that means,” Leia tilted her head in confusion.

“It means nervous, anxious, cautious, worried,” Iyla replied ticking off her fingers.

“Blah, blah, blah. Look are you coming or not? I don’t have time for henzives and chickens,” Leia mocked.

Iyla clenched her jaw and sneered. “I’m no chicken,” she said angrily.

Iyla stood up tall and stalked into the pod with her cousin, determined to save face and prove she wasn’t a coward. She pushed the smaller girl aside slightly and took over the controls on the console. Without a second thought she pushed a button and the pod was floating off from the rest. Leia squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. Iyla maneuvered the pod to make a circle around the chamber and couldn’t help smiling at the flying feeling. This _was_ pretty fun. She decided to not stop at just one circle and nudged the pod into another lap around. Leia was vibrating with happiness and started pushing her away from the controls so she could take over. Iyla stood behind her and instructed her on how to move the pod and soon Leia was getting the hang of it. Both girls were laughing as the pod did circle after circle.

“Hey, Iyla,” Leia said. “I got a idea.”

Iyla inwardly cringed because nothing good ever followed those words from Leia Skywalker’s mouth but she inclined her head for her to continue.

“Wanna race?”

“Race?”

“Yeah, dummie, get in your own ship and we can race!”

Iyla’s eyes widened in alarm and she hesitated. It sounded dangerous and irresponsible. Definitely something they’d get in massive trouble for if they were found out. But it also sounded like tons of fun and they both were pretty good at flying the pods by now. Just one little race wouldn’t matter. They’d do it then leave, no big deal. Before her common sense had time to tell her not to, Iyla was nodding her head and jumping into the pod next to Leia’s.

“Bring it on, Skywalker. Hope you like the taste of dust, cuz you’re gonna be eating it,” Iyla taunted.

“Dream on, Kenobi!” Leia shot back.

With twin impish grins both girls shot out of the wall and were off. Their insults and taunting mixed with their excited giggles and squeals and soon the sound was echoing and resonating throughout the chamber, the Force alive with joy and pleasure. Neither of them seemed to take notice of the time spent there or the not two, but _three_ adults quickly approaching the chamber having heard the commotion and running to see what was happening. Obi-Wan finished his meetings early and had come to retrieve Iyla and give his regards to the new Chancellor and his friend, Bail when he met a frantic Padme in the hallway looking for the missing girls.

Leia and Iyla’s friendly chase was brought to an abrupt end when a loud and firm voice sounded from the main door.

“IYLA SATINE KENOBI! What do you think you are you doing?!” Obi-Wan’s angry voice shouted.

Iyla gasped and tuned to the voice, pushing the stop mechanism accidentally. The pod jolted violently and Iyla nearly toppled over the side in shock. Obi-Wan’s Jedi fast reflexes and Force push saved her from tumbling head first into the miles long chasm below. She flew back and was sent sprawling from the force of it. She winced and rubbed her head before scrambling to her feet to face the fuming man at the door. Leia stood just as shocked in the pod next to her and looked anxiously at her angry mother standing with her uncle. Bail Organa stood behind them looking wide-eyed.

Before either of them had a chance to start up their pods again, Obi-Wan raised his hand and Force pushed them both back into place with the others. Neither of them moved from the pods once they were reattached and it wasn’t until Padme made a quick and angry gesture for them to come out that they sprang into action and jumped out to run to the door.

Iyla could feel her Papa’s anger and disappointment and she shrunk back a bit as she came to stand in front of him. Leia was sniffling as Padme took her over to the wall and started speaking in hushed yet seething tones. Obi-Wan said nothing but was clearly trying to get his anger under control with slow and steady breaths. Iyla tried to copy his breaths in an effort to calm herself down. She’d never seen him quite this mad before and she was honestly a bit afraid.

“P-Papa?” she asked after a few minutes of silence on his end.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes at her question and fixed her with a disappointed stare. “We are going to go back to Mr. Organa’s office to have a talk and you will explain yourself, Iyla Satine,” he said.

Iyla winced at the use of her middle name again. “Y-Yes, Papa,” she stuttered out and swallowed thickly in fear.

Obi-Wan’s face softened a bit and he sent her a calming feeling through the Force as he noticed her anxiety and breathing starting to notch up. Iyla reveled in it and let it help regulate her breathing but it also brought guilty and miserable tears to her eyes as she struggled to remain composed.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

Iyla hastily shook her head but winced at the motion. Obi-Wan frowned.

“Did you hit your head?” he asked.

“Wh-When I fell back in the p-pod,” Iyla replied.

Obi-Wan brought a hand up to cup her head and feel for a bump. There was a small knot on the back of her head so he rubbed it gently and used some Force healing to dull the pain.

“That should work until we get home and put some bacta on it,” he said.

“Thank you, Papa,” she hiccupped.

Obi-Wan brushed a tear away with his thumb and cupped her cheek before straightening up, his face clouding over in displeasure once again.

“Come,” was all he said before turning and leading her out of the room. Leia trotted along beside her rubbing her red eyes and still sniffling. She looked nervously up at her cousin a few times.

“Is Uncle Obi really mad?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Iyla said tersely.

“Oh,” Leia replied.

Iyla stared silently ahead and focused on following her Papa back to Mr. Organa’s office.

“Iyla…?” Leia asked.

“Stop it,” Iyla whispered harshly. “I’m not talking to you right now. I told you this wasn’t a good idea and now look what happened. So just stop it and leave me alone.”

Leia ducked her head and moved closer to Padme. Iyla tried to feel regret at her harshness but couldn’t help thinking this was all the 6-year-old’s fault. So she continued staring ahead and ignored Leia’s sad teary eyes.

The walk back to the Chancellor’s office was silent and wrought with tension. Bail allowed them to use his office while he sought out some of the other senators for meetings and left them alone. Leia and Iyla sat rigidly on the couch and looked warily up at their parents. Padme and Obi-Wan stood with their arms crossed and leveled them with their best ‘disappointed parent’ looks.

“Who would like to start?” Obi-Wan asked. He turned to Iyla.

Iyla looked at him wide-eyed and felt her mouth go dry. “I…it wasn’t my idea,” she said then immediately knew it wasn’t the right thing to say.

The line between Obi-Wan’s eyebrows creased even further and his frown deepened. “I don’t much care whose _idea_ it was, Iyla Satine,” he said.

“Yes, Papa,” she said and bowed her head apologetically.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you,” he said firmly.

Iyla snapped her head up quickly.

“Now, are you ready to tell me what you were thinking without trying to paint yourself as innocent, because I’m very sure that you are not, young one,” Obi-Wan said crossing his arms.

Iyla nodded and swallowed before answering. “Leia and I were having a race in the pods. We only planned to have a quick lap around but I guess we got caught up.”

“Oh, so you only planned one trip, did you? And that makes it alright?” he asked.

“No, Papa,” Iyla answered dejectedly.

“What were you doing in the Senate Chamber anyways? Why were you not in the statue hall like you told me you would be?” Padme asked.

Iyla looked sideways at Leia and flicked her eyes back to her aunt. Padme shifted her gaze to the 6-year-old and cleared her throat expectantly.

“I…I lied about goin’ to the statues, Mommy,” Leia said quietly. “I wanted to go in one of the round ships but I knowed you’d never let me.”

“So you thought you’d sneak off and do something you know I wouldn’t allow you to do?” Padme asked angrily.

“Yes, Mommy,” Leia answered.

Padme turned her disappointed gaze to Iyla. Iyla felt her heart pang a bit at the look and her eyes watered. She never wanted to see that look on her aunt’s face again. She loved Padme like a surrogate mother and knowing she broke her trust was enough to nearly send her into hysterics.

“And you went along with this?” Padme asked her.

“I…I didn’t want to. I tried to get her to stop and go back but she wasn’t listening to me. I thought about going back and telling you anyways but I promised I’d look after her and I didn’t want to break that promise. Plus, she needed someone to make sure she was safe,” Iyla explained.

“And keeping her safe meant getting in a hover pod and flying it around the Senate Chamber with her?” Obi-Wan asked coldly.

“No…but she wasn’t listening to me. I tried to get her to come back with me, Papa. I really did. I told her it wasn’t a good idea and that it was wrong but she kept going anyways!” Iyla said getting worked up. “I never wanted to go there but I couldn’t leave her!”

“It’s true, Uncle Obi,” Leia spoke up. “Iyla didn’t wanna go. She tried to stop me but I didn’t listen.”

“I’m very disappointed in you, Leia Skywalker,” Padme said. “I told you to be on your best behavior and listen to your cousin but you disobeyed me. We will be having a long talk about this when we get back home.”

“Yes, Mommy. Sorry.”

“You owe Iyla an apology as well,” Padme said.

“Sorry, Iyla,” Leia said turning to look at the older girl.

Iyla glanced sideways at her and nodded before muttering, “I forgive you,” with a little more bite than was necessary. She caught her Papa’s glare and saw him shake his head in rebuke of her tone.

“While Iyla might have not wanted to go with you, Leia, and while she did try to stop you, she still got in that pod on her own and made the decision to fly it around without approval. You did not force her in. Her poor choices are her own,” Obi-Wan replied glaring at his daughter.

“But she called me a wimp and a scaredy cat! She said I was a chicken and a boring goody goody. And I’m not!” Iyla said defending herself.

“So the words of a 6-year-old caused you to put both of your lives in danger. All for what? To prove you aren’t a coward? I’ve never known you to choose reputation over obedience before Iyla and I don’t like it. Pride does not suit you and it is unbecoming of a Jedi,” Obi-Wan chastised.

Iyla lowered her eyes to her lap and twisted her hands in her tunic. “I’m sorry, Papa,” she replied.

“I’m glad you’re sorry, but I’m afraid this is an incident that will take more than an apology to correct. We will discuss consequences back in our quarters,” he said.

Iyla nodded then sniffled quietly, swallowing down the sob that was clawing up her throat.

“I told you to mind Padme and be good. I thought I could trust you to be responsible and mature but I guess that was too much to ask. I am very disappointed in you, Iyla,” Obi-Wan said sadly.

“I…I’m s-sorry, P-Papa,” Iyla hiccupped.

“You owe your Aunt Padme an apology too,” he told her.

“I’m sorry, Auntie P-Padme,” Iyla said with a miserable look.

“Apology accepted, little one,” Padme said with a soft smile. She then turned to Leia. “I am very disappointed in you as well, Leia,” Padme said. “I am tired of you causing trouble all the time. I cannot trust you to behave yourself so maybe you need to stay in the temple from now on. Luke can accompany me on my errands instead.”

“B-But Mommy,” Leia protested. “I’m sorry!”

“No,” Padme said with finality. “You could have been seriously hurt, Leia. Thankfully those pods don’t go very fast, but you could have crashed one accidentally or tipped it and fallen off. That was very dangerous and foolish. And you dragged your cousin in as well. Iyla’s decision or not, you teased her and were very rude.”

Leia looked down at her lap as well and wiped her eyes.

Obi-Wan spoke up again. “We were both very scared when we saw you two playing in those pods. And when you nearly toppled over the edge, Iyla. You’re lucky I was able to Force push you back in. A fall from that height…” he trailed off and shuddered. “You were careless and reckless and you could have been seriously hurt, or killed,” he said.

He moved to crouch down in front of Iyla and took her hand, putting a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his. “Then what would I have done? I can’t lose you, my little light. I can’t lose you like I lost your mother.” To Iyla’s horror she saw tears welling up in her Papa’s eyes as he gripped her hand tightly. “I can’t lose you,” he rasped out quietly.

Iyla finally gave in to her sobs and fell forward into his arms with a whimper. She cried against his chest, hysterically gasping out apologies and hiccupping promises to do better. Obi-Wan held her tightly and kissed her head then rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. Leia was now in Padme’s arms as well, the two of them having come to the same conclusion, that Leia could have been lost along with Iyla.

Both Skywalkers and Kenobis sat for a moment longer drawing comfort from each other and allowing it to soothe their nerves and lingering anger and fear. A quiet knock at the door brought them out of their family moment and Padme called out a ‘come in.’ Bail peeked in looking unsure and awkward.

“Come in, Bail. We’ve hijacked your office for long enough,” Padme joked.

“I can come back if you need more time,” Bail said looking at the two red faced and puffy eyed girls on his couch.

“No, it’s alright. We should be going anyway,” Obi-Wan said releasing Iyla and standing up. Iyla still clung to his arm though, now tired and uncaring if she looked like a baby. 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Bail said.

“Very sure,” Padme smiled. “Thank you, Bail, for today. I’m sorry it had to end this way but I hope that future visits won’t include any more incidents.”

“It was my pleasure to host you, Padme. And the girls as well,” he replied.

“I’m very sorry for my behavior, Mr. Organa,” Iyla spoke up. “It was foolish and irresponsible and I am ashamed.”

Bail gave her a soft smile and nodded. “Apology accepted, young Iyla. I enjoyed your company and I know you’re a good girl. I’m sure this will not happen again.”

“No, sir,” Iyla said seriously.

“Sorry, Mr. Bail,” Leia sniffled from Padme’s arms.

“All’s forgiven, little one,” Bail smiled at her as well.

“I learned a lot today, Mr. Organa,” Iyla said. “Thank you for taking time to talk to me. I hope I can come back and finish the tour sometime soon…that is if you’ll still have me,” Iyla said biting her lip.

“I’d be delighted to have you back, Iyla. But maybe we’ll skip the Senate Chamber next time,” he winked.

Iyla giggled and nodded emphatically. “Yes, sir. I think I’ve seen enough of that room for a while.”

Bail laughed and led them out to the lift and down to the lobby. He waved at them as they left and grinned to himself as he walked back to his office, secretly amused at the sheer havoc a small Kenobi and Skywalker could wreak in only a few hours.

Outside the Senate Building, Padme and Obi-Wan said their goodbyes while Iyla and Leia were left to stare awkwardly at each other.

“Sorry, Iyla,” Leia said looking up at her with sad eyes. “Sorry I didn’t listen and got you in trouble. Do you still like me? You still wanna be my cousin?” Leia asked.

Iyla’s eyes softened and she smiled. “Of course I still like you! And we’ll always be cousins, no matter how much you drive me crazy. Little imp,” she said affectionately.

Leia gave an excited shout and threw herself into Iyla’s arms. Iyla laughed and hugged her back, both girls knowing that all was forgiven.

The Kenobis and Skywalkers parted ways and got in their separate speeders to head back to the temple.

Iyla sat quietly in the passenger seat, lingering shame and regret swirling around her in the Force. Obi-Wan reached over and took her hand then gave it a squeeze before bringing it up to kiss it gently. “We still need to have a discussion at home, but always remember I will never stop loving you or wanting you, my little light. You’re stuck with me,” he teased lightly.

Iyla giggled and relaxed against the seat. “Forever and ever?” she smiled.

“Forever and ever,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. I start work again tomorrow (8 hours with kids after not working for 6 months, Lord give me strength!) so that will slow things down a bit but hopefully not too much!


	4. For the Love of Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I started work again this week with kids on campus for in-class learning so there's been a crazy amount of safety meetings, cleaning trainings, and tons of rules and protocols. In short, I've been exhausted and dead after work everyday. But, I did find time to write in those moments so let's hope it only goes up from here!
> 
> I gave you guys a bit of Leia and Iyla interaction last chapter (although Leia was kind of a brat, but she won't always be!) so I decided to include a drabble with Luke and Iyla interactions as well (with Leia mixed in). We see the deep bond and connection that all three of them have and Luke's fierce protectiveness and loyalty to "his Iyla."
> 
> There is a bit of prejudice discussed in this chapter towards Mandalorians. I also did research on left-handed Jedi and there's like none, almost all are ambidextrous, and the general consensus is that Sith favor the left hand. Being as lefty myself, I wanted to give Iyla a little taste of lefty issues so I included that here as well. Sorry, Iyla...

4-year-old Luke Skywalker sat alone in the crèche gardens watching the other children play around him. He could be playing with them, but he often liked to take breaks and rest. Sometimes he got tired of being around so many people. He wasn’t like Leia who could be around people constantly. He needed some time away. It was this very need that allowed him to be able to help his cousin with a problem she had and give her the comfort she needed.

He watched as the Initiates filed into the garden after their katas class and early saber training. Iyla wasn’t with her usual group of friends which Luke thought was weird. Flynn, Shona, and Nari waved to him and he waved back distractedly, craning his head to look for his cousin among the other 8-10s Initiates. Shona must have noticed his confusion and came over to him.

“Hey, Luke,” she greeted. “Looking for Iyla?”

“Hi, Shona. Uh-huh, why she not wif you?”

Shona looked sad for a second. “She’s with Master Alann. He asked her to stay behind after saber training,” she explained.

Luke tilted his head in confusion. “Iyla in trouble?” he asked.

“No, not in trouble. She’s just having a hard time with the moves and got a little sad. Master Alann’s trying to help her feel better.”

“She’s sad? Maybe I can help her feel better too!” Luke said. “Maybe she needs a hug.”

Shona smiled and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure she’d love a hug, kiddo.”

Luke nodded resolutely and headed over to the garden door to wait for Iyla who was talking quietly with the Crèche Master by the entrance.

“But…but what if I never get it, Master?” Iyla asked dejectedly.

“Have patience, little one. You’ve only just begun the saber class. It’s only the third session. You’re not going to be perfect at it right away, as much as you’d like to be,” Master Alann said.

“I _know_ that, but, all the other new Initiates are doing fine. Why is it just _me_ who can’t do it?” Iyla growled frustrated.

“It only appears that way, Iyla. Many of the other students struggle as well, only in different areas. You are much too hard on yourself. Seems to be a classic Kenobi trait,” he teased.

“I bet Papa never had trouble with saber classes,” Iyla muttered.

“I can tell you with confidence that that is not true. Even your father struggled in the beginning. _All_ new Initiates do, little one. I have never known a student to be perfect right away at 8-years-old. Not even your father. He had a hard time as well, but he got it eventually. As will you, little one. I know it.”

Luke watched as Iyla sighed heavily and looked at the ground, not seeming to believe Master Alann’s words.

“Perhaps you can ask your Papa about his saber training if you don’t believe me. I guarantee he will tell you the same thing. Maybe he can help you as well. He’s quite the accomplished swordsman now, despite his struggles in the beginning,” Master Alann said.

“No way! I can’t tell Papa! He’d be disappointed and ashamed. I…I can’t…he can’t know…” Iyla stuttered out desperately.

“Peace, child,” Master Alann said putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it slowly. “You do your Papa a disservice by thinking these things. He will not be upset at you, I’m sure of it.”

Iyla opened her mouth to retort but Master Alann held up a hand.

“However, I will not tell him of your struggles if you don’t want me to…for now. We will continue to work on it and you will improve. I guarantee it. Now, we’ve spent enough time dwelling on this subject. Go spend some time being a child and playing with your friends, young one,” Alann said with a smile.

Iyla gave him a forced smile and nodded. “Yes, Master,” she said.

Master Alann watched her walk away with slumped shoulders and shook his head fondly. Kenobis and their perfectionist tendencies.

Iyla was so wrapped up in her frustration and brooding that she walked right past Luke without even noticing that he was there. Luke hurried to catch up to her longer strides and finally came to a stop as she plopped herself down heavily against the trunk of a towering tree. He hung back a bit because she looked angry and was scowling. He knew better than to go to her when she had that look on her face. But the next instant her scowl turned into a trembling lip and teary eyes as she started to sniffle and cry. Luke never liked it when Iyla cried. It always looked wrong to him. Iyla was the strong, smart, and brave older cousin who protected him and comforted him when he needed it. But now, she needed comforting and he knew he was the right person for it. Iyla always told him he was great at giving hugs and at making her happy. And right now, she needed help being happy.

“Iyla?” Luke asked as he approached. “You sad?”

Iyla’s head snapped up and turned in his direction. “L-Lukey?” she asked.

“Uh-huh. Why’re you cryin’?” he asked as he came to a stop in front of her.

Iyla quickly wiped her eyes and sat up straighter. She forced a smile and shook her head. “It’s not important, Lukey. I’m ok,” she replied.

“No, you not. You sad. Shona telled me.”

Iyla shifted her eyes to the grass. “I’ll be alright. I’m just being silly. Don’t worry about me. Go back and play with your friends.”

“I’m tired of playin’,” Luke replied. “Wanna sit wif you,” he said then plopped himself right next to her at the base of the tree.

“I really am alright, Luke. You don’t have to sit here.”

“But I wanna. I’m done playin’ and need a break. Too much people time,” he said.

Iyla smirked. “Don’t I count as ‘people’?” she asked.

“No, you not people. You Iyla,” he answered as if this was an obvious fact that made perfect sense.

“You’re a weird kid,” Iyla chuckled.

“I know,” Luke smiled.

The two sat in silence for a minute as Iyla got her sniffles under control and closed her eyes to send her negative emotions into the Force. It was proving to be difficult until she felt a weight against her side and two tiny arms wrap around her chest. Immediately she felt another Force presence mixing with her own pushing away the sadness and infusing it with light.

“What are you doing, Luke?” Iyla asked.

“You need a hug, so I gived you one. And you need happy ‘motions so I gived you them too,” he said next to her ear.

Iyla returned the hug and closed her eyes, smiling and melting into the embrace. “You’re pretty amazing, buddy. You know that?”

“I know,” Luke replied.

She chuckled and held on for a few seconds longer before letting go. Luke pulled back and put both hands on the side of her face then looked into her eyes seriously.

“No be sad anymore, Iyla, ok? Only smiles cuz you gots a nice smile,” he said managing to make it sound like a command with all his 4-year-old authority.

Iyla bit her lip to contain her giggles and nodded seriously at him. “Yes, Mr. Skywalker. Only smiles.”

“Good,” he said with a firm nod. “You feel better, now?”

“Much better. Thanks, Lukey,” she answered.

“Lukey Bear hugs always help,” he replied.

“Every time,” Iyla agreed.

“Now we go find your fends and Leia. She gives good hugs too!” Luke said standing up and holding out his hand for his cousin.

“Leia does give great hugs,” Iyla said, taking his hand and pushing herself to her feet.

“Then we go look for her,” he replied pulling her along after him as he walked towards the other children.

They found Leia playing tag and chasing a group of crèchelings around her age, yelling and laughing loudly. Luke let go of Iyla’s hand then walked over to Leia and tugged her arm. Leia called for a stop in the game and turned her attention to her brother.

“What’s wrong, Lukey?” Leia asked.

“Iyla’s sad and needs a hug,” he said.

“Why she sad?” Leia asked looking concerned.

“I dunno. Somefing about sabers. But she was cryin’ so she needs a hug and happy ‘motions,” he explained.

“Crying? I not like it when Iyla cry! Where is she? I gots to give her a Leia Bug hug!”

“She’s right there,” Luke said pointing to Iyla who was now surrounded by her friends. Leia turned to the other kids she was playing with and told them she’d be right back before hurrying over to her cousin and the older kids.

Without any warning or explanation, Leia launched herself at Iyla and wrapped around her middle. Iyla let out a small ‘oof’ and nearly toppled over but was steadied by Shona.

“Leia, what…?” Iyla asked.

“Lukey said you sad and was cryin’ so I gots to give you a Leia Bug hug and happy ‘motions!” Leia said taking her head away from Iyla’s chest slightly.

Iyla blushed and looked at her friends. She didn’t exactly want them to know she’d been crying about saber class like a little baby. Thankfully none of them seemed to pick up on that part of Leia’s explanation since they were too busy smiling at the twins and their adorable antics.

“Thanks, Bug,” Iyla said. “This really helps.”

“You welcome,” Leia grinned widely. “You happy now?”

“Yes, I’m happy now. Thanks to my little Bear and Bug,” Iyla replied with a big grin of her own, reaching out to draw Luke in to their hug as well.

“Aww, isn’t that _adorable_ ,” a mocking voice said from their left.

Iyla looked up to see Moreck, Odwin, and Arie sauntering towards them with smirks on their overly smug faces.

“Kenobi is spending time with her new agemates. I was wondering when they were going to demote you back to crècheling. Initiate life doesn’t seem to be working out so well,” Moreck said.

“Shut up, Raff,” Flynn said coldly.

“Always the first to defend your little girlfriend, Markus. How sweet,” Moreck sneered.

“Iyla’s not my girlfriend,” Flynn said even as his face colored.

“Keep tellin’ yourself that,” Odwin laughed.

Shona rolled her eyes and stepped forward. “Was there something you wanted, Moreck, or are you just here to be annoying?” she snapped.

“Oooh, Reave has a bite to her,” Moreck smirked. “But, no, I’m not here for any particular reason. Just curious as to whether Kenobi here is going to be allowed at the next saber class. I saw you talking to Master Alann then walk off crying. Did he finally come to his senses and dismiss you? I’m sure it’s hard for him to have to slow down the class for a clumsy failure like you.”

Iyla’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. “The only thing that is hard for him is dealing with you. I’m sure trying to re-teach a basic kata to a 10-year-old can be very annoying.”

Moreck’s face contorted in anger. “Brave words from a defective Initiate klutz.”

“You mean!” Luke said with a frown, pointing his finger at Moreck.

“Got babies fighting your battles for you now, Kenobi? Well, seeing as you’re likely to never use a saber correctly, the babies might be your best bet,” Moreck chuckled as Odwin and Arie laughed along.

“We not babies!” Leia shouted indignantly. “You a big mean kid and we gonna tell on you to the Masser!”

“I’m terrified,” Moreck said deadpan.

Leia snarled and started forward but Iyla grabbed her back. “Ignore him, Leia. He’s not worth it. Take Luke and go play. I’ll be fine.”

Leia glared at Moreck and his cronies then looked up at Iyla defiantly, clearly wanting to stick around and defend her cousin. Iyla raised her eyebrow and jerked her head toward the other kids. Leia scowled and pulled Luke along with her. She had no intention of going back to play though and instead hid behind a bush to watch the group of initiates. Luke settled next to her and watched as well, both firm in their resolution to defend and help Iyla should the need arise.

“So, did Master Alann kick you out?” Moreck asked again.

“Not that it’s any of _your_ business, but no. I haven’t been kicked out. He was just telling me to be patient and I’ll get it soon. It’s only my third class,” Iyla said defensively.

“Lots of new Initiates have a hard time in the beginning, Moreck,” Nari spoke up. “But they all get over it and end up being really good.”

“And what if they don’t get over it? What if there’s an Initiate _so bad_ that they never end up being able to use a saber?” Moreck asked with a wicked smirk.

“Then they can go be a droid, like they were meant to be all along,” Arie cackled, her lekku bouncing as she shook with laughter.

Iyla had heard the droid bit so many times that it barely affected her anymore. “Wow, I haven’t heard that one before. Very original. And I thought Togrutas were s’posed to be clever.”

“At least I can hold on to my training saber for more than two minutes, Kenoopsie,” Arie replied.

Moreck and Odwin erupted in laughter at the new nickname.

“It’s not my fault! Master Alann has been teaching the moves with his right hand but I’m more comfortable using my left so it’s harder and takes longer for me to fix,” Iyla said.

“I didn’t know you favored your left hand, Iyla,” Nari said.

“I mean, I usually don’t. Papa doesn’t and I don’t think Mama did, but for some reason the saber feels better there. I’m not left-handed in other things though. Just sabers,” Iyla shrugged.

“A left-handed saber user?” Moreck asked with wide eyes. “Jedi don’t use their left hands for sabers.”

“Yes they do, genius, Jedi use _both_ hands for sabers. Right and left. They’re equally good with both,” Shona said.

“Shut it, Reave. I _know_ that. I’m just saying, Jedi don’t favor one hand over another with their sabers. And ‘specially not their _left hand_ ,” Moreck replied.

“I read that only _Sith_ favor their left hands in saber fights,” Odwin said.

“Wow, Timms can read. I’m impressed,” Flynn teased.

Odwin sneered at him and folded his arms. Arie stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. “I read that too. In fact, I think I even heard a Master talking about it. Maybe Kenobi is actually a Sith.”

Iyla’s stomach clenched and her breath caught. A Sith? She couldn’t be a…Sith, could she? Sith were dark and evil and the opposite of a Jedi. Jedi fight Sith. If she was a Sith then…would her friends have to fight her too?

Shona scoffed. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Iyla’s the brightest out of all of us. There’s no way she’s a Sith. Besides, only a moron believes that old bantha poo. It’s just a legend and there’s no proof. Stop believing everything you hear, Arie.”

Arie shrugged. “Maybe it’s true and maybe it’s not. But maybe we should also keep an eye on Kenoopsie here just in case she goes dark. Can’t have a Sith training with the Jedi.”

“Well if she keeps dropping her saber every five minutes we won’t have to worry about fighting her. She’ll be the easiest Sith to beat, ever,” Odwin said.

“Poor defective Sith Initiate Kenoopsie,” Moreck said with a fake pouty lip.

Iyla pushed away her anxious thoughts and straightened up. “Get some better insults, Moreck. You sound like a _di’kut_ using the same ones all the time,” she replied.

Shona, Flynn, and Nari chuckled behind her which made Moreck mad.

“What? What’s so funny? What did you call me? What’s a dee-goo?” he asked.

Iyla giggled behind her hand. Moreck’s confused and enraged expression sent the four friends into hysterics again. Arie and Odwin shrugged and looked at Moreck helplessly, neither having heard the word before.

“It’s dee-koot,” Iyla said still giggling. “And it means 'idiot' in Mandalorian.”

“Mandalorian? How the Force do _you_ know Mandalorian?” Moreck asked.

“Because my Mama was the Duchess of Mandalore, genius,” Iyla replied. “It’s part of who I am. My…heratish, or something, Papa said.”

“You’re part Mandalorian? Like…like from Mandalore?” Arie asked looking shocked and slightly alarmed.

“That’s what I just said,” Iyla answered with a roll of her eyes.

“The Jedi killers?” Arie swallowed nervously and backed away.

“Jedi killers?” Iyla asked with a head tilt.

“That was thousands of years ago, Arie,” Shona cut in before Iyla could ask about it anymore. “The Mandalorians have changed a lot since then. They’re not like that anymore.”

“What do you mean Jedi killers?” Iyla asked again.

“It doesn’t matter,” Nari replied. “It was a long time ago.”

“ _What_ was a long time ago?” Iyla asked nervously.

“You don’t know? What kind of Mandalorian are you, anyways? If anyone is gonna know it should be you,” Moreck said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Moreck. Mandalorians aren’t Jedi killers,” Iyla scoffed.

Flynn cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, actually, they _were_ Jedi killers. We learned about it in history class a few weeks ago.”

“We didn’t learn that in class,” Iyla said. “I woulda remembered.”

“Newer Initiates learn different stuff in their history class. Like the Code and such. You don’t learn the history of the Order until later,” Shona said.

“So the Mandalorians got something to do with the history of the Order?” Iyla asked.

“Yeah, they hunted Jedi for fun. They broke into the temple and killed every Jedi in it. The Mandalorians are monsters,” Arie said.

“ _Were_ ,” Shona emphasized. “They _were_ monsters. They aren’t anymore. And they don’t kill Jedi either.”

“But…they _did_!” Iyla said looking distressed.

“Like a thousand years ago, Iyla, don’t worry about it,” Nari said. “I’m sure the Mandalorians aren’t like that anymore. Your Mama wasn’t like that and she was the boss.”

“Yeah, Mama wasn’t like that, and I don’t think Auntie Bo and Korkie are like that, but what if some Mandalorians are still like that? What if they try to kill me and Papa next time we go back?” Iyla asked looking anxious.

“That won’t happen,” Shona reassured her. “The Mandalorians aren’t bad anymore.”

But Iyla wasn’t listening as her thoughts had quickly moved on. “But what if they _are_? What if all Mandalorians hate Jedi and wanna kill them? What if I’m bad cuz I got Mandalorian in me?”

“You aren’t bad, Iyla,” Shona replied, putting a hand on her arm to try to bring her back to the present and calm her down.

“But…”

“So basically, Kenobi is a possible Sith and a Jedi killer? Wow, you’re an even bigger failure than I thought. Maybe we should call the Council and tell them you’re not safe. They might have to throw you out. You could be dangerous!” Moreck said.

“I…I’m not! I swear! I’d never kill a Jedi. I’m not bad or dangerous,” Iyla said biting her lip in fear and to keep it from wobbling and giving away her unstable emotions.

Moreck ignored her though. “I wonder if Master Kenobi knows how dangerous his daughter is.”

“I’m not dangerous!” Iyla exclaimed, her breaths coming out in short pants. “I-I’m not!”

“Not _yet_ ,” Arie said. “But you could be later. And then we’re all in trouble.”

“Maybe we should tell him,” Odwin spoke up. “He might wanna get rid of her before it’s too late.”

Iyla’s eyes were now filling with tears. “Papa would _never_ get rid of me! He promised. He said we’ll be together forever and ever and nothin’ will change that.”

“That was before he knew you’re a danger to everyone, including him. He’ll prob’ly change his mind when he finds out,” Odwin replied.

“Cut it out, Timms,” Flynn said glaring at him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Master Kenobi would never kick out Iyla, and she’s not a danger!” He looked at Iyla concerned as he saw her starting to wheeze and tears slip down her cheeks.

“Iyla…” Nari said reaching out to comfort her. “Don’t listen to them. They’re talking crazy. No one thinks you’re a danger and no one thinks you’re gonna kill Jedi. We know you and your Papa does too.”

“Does he though?” Moreck asked now sneering and smirking since he knew he’d worked her up. “Or does he just _think_ he knows you? What happens when he finds out the truth?”

Iyla was now hugging her chest and curling into herself, a shuddering ball of anxiety and fear. She knew her Papa would never throw her out. He’d told her many many times and he always sent her reassurance and love through the Force every time he did. If he was lying, she’d be able to tell. But he didn’t know she could be a Sith and kill all the Jedi. Would he change his mind when he found out? Would that be the thing that made him throw her away?

Luke and Leia, still watching from the bush looked at each other concerned.

“We gots to help Iyla,” Leia said. “She’s really sad and scared.”

“That mean boy and his mean fends maked her cry!” Luke growled.

“Lukey we gotta do somefing,” Leia replied.

“I know what to do,” Luke said standing up and squaring his shoulders.

“What are you gonna do?” Leia asked as she joined him.

Luke didn’t answer though and instead started stalking his way to the group of initiates with a fierce scowl and a determined look in his eyes. Leia jogged to catch up with him, not knowing what he had planned but fully supporting anything he was going to do.

Luke kept his gaze firmly on his shaking cousin and her teary face feeling his anger and protectiveness rearing up in his chest. No one made his Iyla cry and got away with it. Those mean kids needed to pay for what they did. He approached the group from the back, Leia hot on his heels and looking ready to strike along with him. As they got closer he could feel Iyla’s sadness and fear leaking out into the Force around her. She badly needed a Lukey Bear hug but that could wait for the moment. He had a bully to deal with.

Meanwhile the taunting of the mean kids was still going on. He could hear it as he approached.

“Uh-oh, Moreck, you made the future Sith and Jedi killer cry. I’d watch my back. You’ll probably be first on the list when she goes crazy!” Arie teased.

“S-Stop it! I’m n-not cr-crazy!” Iyla sniffled and let out a small hiccup.

Luke watched as Shona and Flynn looked ready to take on Moreck and his cronies right there and Nari put a comforting arm around Iyla and attempted to help her calm down. Iyla was now wheezing and trembling in Nari’s arms while the three bullies were smirking. Luke narrowed his eyes and quickened his pace toward the group.

“Hey!” he shouted once he was within range. “You not make my Iyla cry!” he pointed a finger at Moreck.

“L-Luke!” Iyla said surprised. “What are y-you doing?”

“They maked you cry so they gotta be punished,” he said.

“And what is a 4-year-old baby gonna do? Run and tell a Master?”

Luke stared him down and balled up his little fists. “No. I’m gonna do this!” he said before launching himself at Moreck and kicking him in the shin hard. Moreck yelped and tried to shake Luke off but his fist connected with the older boy’s stomach and he doubled over with a groan.

Iyla stood and stared, shocked and not comprehending what was happening. Luke was never violent and he had never lashed out like this before. She didn’t even know her sweet little bear could act this way.

“Luke!” she shouted over Moreck’s groans and Luke’s growls. “Luke, stop!”

He didn’t seem to hear her though, or he didn’t care, because he kept hitting and kicking Moreck over and over. A sudden rallying war cry broke out from next to her and she turned to see Leia throw herself at Odwin and Arie, trying to take on both of them at once. Embarrassingly for the Dressellian and Togrutan, she was managing quite well.

“Ahhh!” Odwin screamed. “Get this demon child off of me!”

Leia cackled and continued to kick him while reaching out and slapping Arie’s wrist as it moved to grab her.

“Kenobi’s been training these little brats to be her apprentices when she goes bad!” Moreck yelled. “They’re just as crazy as she is—ughhh!” he shouted taking a kick to his knee.

“What is happening?” Shona asked watching it all with wide eyes.

“Raff, Timms, and Nabor are getting beat up by two crèchelings!” Flynn said with a hint of excitement and glee in his voice.

“We have to stop them!” Iyla said. “They’re going to get in trouble!”

“Too late,” Nari replied pointing to a running and frantic Master Terrol.

“What in the Force is going on here?” he exclaimed once he reached them.

“These psycho babies just started attacking us for no reason! Kenobi told them to,” Moreck said grimacing as a well placed kick nearly connected with a sensitive area.

“No, I didn’t!” Iyla protested.

“Yeah, Master! She’s crazy!” Odwin said trying to pull Leia off of him before her teeth could make contact with his hand.

“I am not! Master Terrol, you have to believe me, I would never tell Luke and Leia to attack them, honest. They were--”

“She’s lying, Master! I saw her talking to them earlier. She was probably telling them to--” Arie was cut off by Master Terrol’s command.

“Enough!” he shouted.

All nine children froze at his voice, startled into submission by the normally calm and serene Master.

“Luke and Leia let go of them and come over here right now,” he said. “Initiates Raff, Timms, and Nabor go to the crèche nurse. We’ll be talking later. Initiates Kenobi, Reave, Markus, and Daval follow me to Master Alann’s office. Skywalkers come along as well.”

They all scrambled to obey his command quickly and dutifully as the Twi’lek Master stared them all down with his piercing gaze. While Moreck, Odwin, and Arie scampered off to the nurse, the rest of them were left to trail behind Master Terrol like convicts being sent to their cells, resigned to their fate.

____________________________________________

Iyla sat next to Luke and Leia fidgeting and tapping her foot anxiously. Her Papa and Uncle Anakin had gone into Master Alann’s office nearly 20 minutes ago and the three of them were left to sit and stew in their apprehension. Although technically Iyla didn’t do anything wrong, she still felt nervous about what the grown-ups were talking about. Was Master Alann telling her Papa about how terrible she was with a saber? He said he wouldn’t, but maybe he changed his mind after what happened. How would Papa react? Would he be disappointed?

She could feel the fears and worries taking over her mind and drowning out her common sense. Before she could get too overwhelmed, she felt two little hands on either side of her grab her own and hold on tightly. Her cousins had obviously felt her emotions in the Force around her and were trying to anchor her in an effort to curb a complete breakdown. Warmth and light snuck in past her cloudy Force signature and eased her troubled mind. She felt herself relax and she let out a deep breath. Iyla pulled her cousins closer to her side and tucked them under her arms in a half hug then closed her eyes. She sent feelings of gratitude and affection back to them and soon all three of them were much more at ease.

That is until Master Alann’s door opened and Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped out. The atmosphere was immediately soured by tension and the children stiffened and pulled away to sit obediently on the bench. Not before their parents saw though and smiled slightly.

“I think we need to have a talk,” Obi-Wan started.

“All of us,” Anakin finished. “Obi-Wan and Iyla will come back to our quarters and we’ll all talk about what happened today. We’d like to hear it from your point of view.”

With an obedient nod Iyla quickly stood up from the bench and came to Obi-Wan’s side. Luke and Leia, less poised and calm, scrambled down and took Anakin’s hands as he led them out of the crèche.

As they walked, Iyla felt her Papa reach out to lightly rub her back and her shoulders in comfort. She released her tension and worries into the Force at his prompting and allowed him to help her calm down. She let herself be pulled to his side and drank in the love and care being sent to her through the Force like a mental kiss to her anxious mind. Her Papa always knew how to bring her back under control and help her find her center like he was now. Cutting off a panic attack at the knees and striking it down before it could begin to rise up. She’d been getting better at her self-calming techniques but some situations were a bit too much for an 8-year-old to handle on her own. Some situations called for Papa’s help. And he was always there to keep her grounded.

Obi-Wan kept his hand on her back as he guided her into the Skywalker’s quarters and led her to a place on the couch next to her cousins, pausing to run a finger down her cheek affectionately before taking a seat in a chair opposite them.

“First things first,” Anakin said turning to the twins. “Did you two attack those older Initiates?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” they replied in unison.

Anakin sighed then ran hand down his face and muttered, “At least they’re honest.”

“Why did you attack them?” Obi-Wan asked.

“They was bein’ mean to Iyla, Unca Obi!” Luke replied looking angry.

“Yeah, they maked her cry and breathe bad. We sawed it!” Leia spoke up.

Iyla ducked her head sheepishly and kept her gaze on her lap so she wouldn’t be able to see her Papa’s disappointment that she’d been crying over a silly crèche argument. Initiates don’t cry over stupid baby problems.

Luke continued his explanation. “They said somefing mean ‘bout sabers and,”

“And ‘bout killing Jedi and a Siv and,” Leia continued.

“And bad fings ‘bout Mala…Mada…Manla…what Atie Satine was from.”

“And they called us babies!” Leia exclaimed indignantly as if that was the worst insult of them all. “Lukey and me not babies!”

“No, you’re not,” Anakin agreed. “But attacking other kids and hitting, kicking, or _biting_ them is something babies do.”

“But we only did it cuz Iyla was sad. They maked my Iyla cry and no one ‘sposed to make my Iyla cry!” Luke said with a scowl.

“Perhaps if we knew exactly what was said, we could understand a little better why you reacted the way you did,” Obi-Wan said trying to hide his smile at Luke’s passionate words and his sweet protectiveness of Iyla. He couldn’t encourage violence, but he was grateful for the bond the three of them have.

Luke, Leia, Anakin, and Obi-Wan turned to look at Iyla but her head was down and her eyes were focused on her twisting hands in her lap.

“Darling?” Obi-Wan asked. “Can you tell us what the other Initiates were saying that upset you so much?”

“It’s not a big deal. I was just bein’ over sensortive,” she mumbled. “I know better than to cry at silly words like a little baby.”

“They aren’t silly words if they make you cry, kiddo. And sometimes words can hurt very badly,” Anakin said.

Iyla peered up at him and bit her lip.

“Were they very hurtful words, Iyla?” Anakin asked again.

Iyla’s lip trembled and she blinked to get rid of her tears. “Yes, Uncle Anakin,” she replied quietly.

“Tell us about it, love,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“You…you might be dis’pointed or, or mad when I tell you. And you might wanna get rid of me too,” she said.

“Never, my dear,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“But you don’t even know what I’m gonna say yet. You‘re prob’ly gonna change your mind.”

“I will be the judge of that, little one. Now, tell us what happened.”

“Well, it started in saber class. I was having lots of trouble with the form and how to hold it and I kept on dropping it all the time. I was very fusterated and embarrassed that the whole class had to wait for me cuz I was so bad. Master Alann talked to me after and told me to not be ‘scouraged and that I will learn it eventually but I was still upset.”

“Did Moreck and the others make fun of you for that, dear?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Well, yeah, but it wasn’t only that. There was more,” Iyla said.

“Go on, kiddo,” Anakin encouraged.

“Moreck c-called me a S-Sith and then Arie s-said I’m a Jedi killer and you and the Council are g-gonna throw me out cuz I’m d-dangerous and I got scared cuz wh-what if they’re right?” Iyla sniffled and hiccupped.

“What?” Both Obi-Wan and Anakin asked at the same time.

“Why would they say that?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

Iyla hesitated, reluctant to admit her failings and dangerous qualities that could get her sent away and cause her to turn evil. Obi-Wan sensed her anxiety and sent her a wave of reassurance and love to get her to open up.

“I…I think I’m more comfortable using my left hand for my saber and Master Alann keeps showing the moves with his right so that’s why I’m bad at it and I’m slow. But Odwin said that he read that only Sith use their left hand for sabers and Arie said she even heard a Master talking about it and if I use my left hand for my saber then I must be a Sith!”

“Darling, that’s not true. There is no proof that Sith use their left hand only. It’s merely a legend. Plus, every Jedi begins with a favored hand before they learn to be equally good at both. It’s natural to favor one hand over another when you’re just starting out. It doesn’t make you a Sith,” Obi-Wan replied.

“But…but why do I favor my left hand? You don’t and Mama didn’t and I don’t with other things. Just sabers. That must mean I’m gonna be a Sith,” Iyla insisted.

“You could never be a Sith, love. You’re much too bright for that. There’s no way my little light can go dark. No way.”

“I’m also a Jedi killer, Papa! Cuz I’m a Mandalorian and the Mandalorians are Jedi killers. They hunted Jedi for fun and killed them all. And that’s not a legend. Even Shona and Flynn and Nari said it’s true. They all learned about it in history class.”

“That happened a very long time ago, little one,” Anakin said. “The Mandalorians don’t hunt Jedi anymore or kill them. That’s in the past.”

“But what if there’s still some like that? Are they gonna kill us when we go back to visit Auntie Bo and Korkie? And what if _I_ decide to kill Jedi cuz I got Mandalorian in me? You said it’s my heratish, Papa!”

Iyla’s frantic and scared eyes bore into his own and Obi-Wan felt his anger rising that these children would plant the seed of doubt into her mind about her heritage and her family simply because of something they heard in their history class. Iyla was fiercely proud to be Mandalorian and loved the planet almost as much as Satine did. To see her now scared and questioning that pride saddened him greatly. He’d hoped to have the discussion himself with Iyla about Mandalore and their relations to the Jedi after she learned about it in class, but that had been taken from him now and he was left with an anxious and confused little girl who didn’t know what to think.

“The Mandalorians and the Jedi have a complicated past, darling. But your Mama worked very hard to change that and Korkie is continuing that work as well. Mandalore is different now. Peaceful and cooperative. There is no need to fear an attack or to be afraid that you might hurt a Jedi simply because of where you were born or what’s in your blood. It’s very narrow-minded to think this way. I’m sure Master Alann isn’t at fault for this but I will be speaking to him tomorrow to make sure he clarifies things with the other Initiates about Mandalore and its people,” Obi-Wan replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Prejudice has no place among the Jedi,” Anakin said equally as angry at the way Iyla was treated simply for being of Mandalorian heritage.

“The mean kids said Iyla gonna kill them and Unca Obi gonna get rid a her cuz she’s crazy and dangerish,” Leia spoke up.

“They laughed when she cried and said she gonna be a Siv,” Luke added angrily.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged sad looks as they watched Iyla curl into herself and hug her arms to her chest. Her hurt, confusion, fear, and anxiety were starting to seep into the Force around her despite her efforts to release them. Luke and Leia picked up on the emotions as well and scooted closer to her on the couch.

“It’s ok, Iyla,” Luke soothed, bringing his hand to her back and rubbing it softly. “You not a Siv or crazy or dangerish. You brave and nice and strong! And I not want you to be sad no more.”

Iyla smiled at him and rubbed her wet eyes. Luke reached up and wiped away a tear that was trailing down her cheek then laid his head on her shoulder. Leia joined in on her other side and started petting her hair.

“We give you lotsa Leia Bug and Lukey Bear hugs til you happy ‘gain!” she said determinately.

“And give you happy ‘motions so you smile too. Cuz you gots a pretty smile and I like it,” Luke said, taking his hands and tugging her mouth up at the sides to imitate a smile.

Iyla giggled and playfully opened her mouth to snap at his fingers. Luke shrieked and laughed burying his head in her chest to get away from the chomping teeth.

“You silly!” both twins said at the same time, laughing and smiling brightly.

Iyla grinned and gave one last scrub to her face and cheeks to rid them of her tears.

“You the best Iyla ever,” Leia said. “And me and Lukey gonna fight any mean kid who makes you sad!”

“Yeah! We gonna be your pateckders! Cuz you our Iyla and no one hurts our Iyla and gets away wif it!” Luke said sitting up and raising his chin up high.

“Thanks,” Iyla smiled happily. “Good to know I always got my Lukey Bear and Leia Bug to keep me safe.”

“Yeah and we always love you too! Forever and ever!” Luke shouted excitedly.

“Forever and ever,” Leia agreed with a nod.

Iyla pulled them close and hugged them tightly. “Forever and ever,” she whispered sending them love and affection.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan who had a sappy smile on his face. “You know I can’t encourage the violence, but I also don’t want to discourage their close and protective bond.”

“That is a difficult line to draw,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Probably best left for Padme to deal with,” he grinned impishly.

“Master, are you implying that I shirk my duties and pass on the discipline to my wife?” Anakin smirked.

“That’s exactly what I’m implying,” Obi-Wan replied with a mischievous smile. “You, my Padawan, have that luxury. Use it to your full advantage.”

“I think I just might,” Anakin laughed. “But what about you, Master? You don’t have that luxury.”

“I also don’t have little twin imps who have all the fire and insanity of a Skywalker-Amidala,” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“True. Just a stubborn and sassy little Kenobi-Kryze of your own,” Anakin teased.

“Not sure which is worse, really,” Obi-Wan grinned.

Both men turned their attention back to their three little rascals who were now playfully poking and tickling each other while they twisted around on the couch, the drama of the afternoon quickly being overshadowed by their carefree and childish game. The Force around them was bright and warm, their giggles and shrieks filling the air and washing away hurt feelings, anxieties, and sadness. It wouldn’t be right to reprimand the twins now. While they shouldn’t have resorted to violence, they did the right thing in coming to Iyla’s defense. They loved her just as fiercely as she loved them and their loyalty to each other was truly something to marvel at.

Luke and Leia were so in tune with Iyla’s emotions and her triggers, often stopping panic attacks and anxiety episodes before they could escalate. Many a shaky breath and trembling lip were cured by a Lukey Bear hug to his much adored Iyla and some form of physical contact. He could anchor her in his own unique way and his sensitive soul could rein her in quickly and easily with a simple emotion sent to her through the Force. Leia, in all her fiery and spirited glory, could call out Iyla’s emotions and force her to face them head-on. A much needed practice for the often nervous and hesitant girl who tended to bottle everything up so much that releasing her emotions into the Force was sometimes impossible. Leia’s confidence and positive outlook also helped Iyla in her insecurities and “brooding sessions” which she definitely did not get from Obi-Wan no matter what Anakin says. Although they tended to fight and argue constantly like sisters, both girls loved each other just as fiercely as well. The three of them were the perfect trifecta of familial passion, love, and loyalty. Truly a force to be reckoned with.

When the cousins were left breathless, flushed, and grinning from their tickle fight, Obi-Wan called Iyla over and sat her on his lap. Anakin occupied the twins in the kitchen to give the father and daughter some privacy.

“Are you feeling better, my little light?” Obi-Wan asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, Papa,” she said, laying her head against his shoulder and tracing a finger along his beard.

“I’m sorry you were upset today. You should never be ashamed to come to me with your problems, little one. I won’t think less of you. I don’t expect you to be perfect and I will never be disappointed in you for having struggles as long as you are doing your best and learning everything you can. That’s all I ask.”

“But you’re the best saber fighter in the Order. And I can’t even _hold_ a saber the right way. I’m too clumsy and stupid. Defective Initiate Kenoopsie who’s never gonna be able to use a saber and gonna fail at everything,” Iyla said with lowered eyes.

Obi-Wan tipped her chin up with his finger and brushed a few waves of hair from her face. “You are not stupid or a failure, Iyla Kenobi,” he said firmly as he looked her in the eyes. “And you are certainly not defective. You mustn’t think these things. Because my favorite girl is intelligent, hardworking, kind, bright, and perfect as she is. And who’s my favorite girl?” Obi-Wan asked with a teasing smirk.

Iyla brought her hand to her chin and stroked it as if in deep thought. “Mama?” she asked playfully.

Obi-Wan gave her a teasing scowl. “She’s one, yes. But there is another.”

“Oh, right! Leia!” Iyla grinned wickedly.

“You little rascal,” he chuckled and tickled her sides.

Iyla giggled and squirmed away from his attack. “Ok, ok, it’s me! I’m your favorite girl!”

Obi-Wan gave her neck one last tickle then hugged her to his chest. “And don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t. But, Papa…” Iyla trailed off.

“Yes, my love?”

“Can...Can you maybe help me with my saber forms? I’m still kinda clumsy. No matter how smart you say I am. I’m still a Kenoopsie.”

“I would love to help you, darling. As someone who was once just as clumsy, I have a few techniques up my sleeve to help with awkward limbs. Take it from Oafy-Wan himself,” he smirked.

“Oafy-Wan?” Iyla asked.

“A nickname given to me by a fellow crèchemate when I was around your age. Clumsiness seems to be a Kenobi trait. But we get over it eventually. Well, maybe not completely. I _still_ drop my saber sometimes and I lost it constantly during battles. Nearly drove Cody insane,” he chuckled.

“So I’m doomed?” Iyla teased.

“Looks like it.”

Iyla smiled and giggled. “Maybe I should help you with dinner tonight then. So you don’t lose the cooking tools. Cody isn’t here to help you find them.”

“Sassy brat,” Obi-Wan glared playfully.

“Come on, _Oafy-Wan_ , I’m hungry,” she said hopping off his lap and jumping away quickly before he could grab her and resume his tickling.

“Watch yourself, _Kenoopsie_ , I know where you sleep.”

Iyla laughed and dodged his smack to her head then gave a huge leap and latched herself onto his back. Obi-Wan hooked his arms under her legs and hiked her up higher in a piggy-back style. They said goodbye to Anakin and the twins and promised to spend time with them in the gardens the next day.

Iyla squealed in delight as Obi-Wan pretended to drop her then righted himself and carried her out the door, their laughter and joy lighting up the dim temple hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, following, and kudos-ing! See you all next chapter, which hopefully won't be too long from now! *fingers crossed*


	5. Don't Tell Your Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one is super long and filled with all kinds of goodies. I actually filled quite a few requests in this one chapter alone which is mostly why it's so long and took me forever. So hopefully I did your suggestions justice! 
> 
> This chapter is a collection of scenes that revolve around people giving, teaching, doing something with Iyla that Obi-Wan would not approve of, then telling her to not tell him about it even though he inevitably finds out anyways. Except for the last one. *evil laugh*
> 
> I hope you enjoy these little scenes and don't kill me for the last one, which was so fun to write by the way ;)

There were a few occasions when the Councilors would be called to an informal meeting, more of a brainstorming session, and they’d be required to spend their evening in the chambers discussing various issues that had come up or scheduling upcoming meetings and senate visits. These sessions were very rare, so rare in fact, that Obi-Wan couldn’t remember the last time Master Yoda had called one. It was definitely before he’d gone to get Iyla from Stewjon. Back when he’d been free to spend all evening and late into the night with his fellow Councilors without concern for late hours, bedtimes, nightly baths, or making sure a tiny human was fed and wound down for the night. Back when he didn’t have a 4-year-old to take care of.

But now the summons was sent, as he was getting Iyla cleaned up from dinner and settling her down with a puzzle and her toys, at the very start of their evening wind down routine. He nearly jumped up to grab his cloak to be on his way when he looked up and saw curious blue eyes staring back at him from the couch.

“You gotta go to the cowsul, Papa?” Iyla asked.

Obi-Wan froze in place, one arm in his cloak, and frowned. What was he to do? Was he excused from the meeting? Would they understand his absence? He couldn’t leave a 4-year-old alone in their rooms, but he couldn’t shirk his Council duties either. It also didn’t feel right to dump Iyla in the crèche or take her to Anakin and Padme. They had six month old twins to deal with. Their hands were a bit full at the moment.

He reached for his comm and quickly called Mace to explain his situation.

“You could always bring her with you,” Mace replied.

“Bring her?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. “Bring a 4-year-old to a Council meeting?”

“It’s not an actual formal meeting, Obi-Wan. You know that. No one is going to be bothered by her. On the contrary, I can think of a number of Councilors who would be disappointed if you _didn’t_ bring her,” Mace said with a chuckle.

“We’ve just finished a bath so her hair is soaking wet and she’s in her night clothes already,” Obi-Wan explained.

“It’s not like any of us care if she’s in her night clothes, Obi-Wan. Plus we understand. It will be fine. Iyla is welcome at the meeting,” Mace assured him.

“You’re sure it’s not against protocol, or breaking rules or anything?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You,” Mace began, “concerned about breaking rules?” he teased. “That went out the window months ago, when you first brought Iyla here, remember?” Mace laughed.

Obi-Wan chuckled as well. “Fair point, Mace. Alright, Iyla and I will be there in a few minutes.”

He turned off the comm then helped Iyla gather up a few things to get her through the meeting. He got out her backpack and put in a blanket, Barney, and some other toys to keep her entertained should things run longer than expected. He hoped it wouldn’t go too late. Bedtime was strictly adhered to whenever possible and Iyla was pretty used to their routine by now. After the bag was filled, boots were buckled, and the ‘fresher visited, Obi-Wan and Iyla were on their way to the Council Chamber.

Iyla was thrilled to be allowed in the meeting, talking animatedly about how grown up she felt and remembering the day she pretended to be her Papa as a Councilor. She giggled and hopped along happily as she held Obi-Wan’s hand, any winding down they’d accomplished moments before vanishing in her excitement.

“Hi, Masser Koom!” Iyla greeted the Kel Dor joyfully as they walked through the door, her damp curls bouncing as she jumped a bit in place.

“Well, hello there, little one. Will you be joining us for our meeting tonight?” Plo asked smiling behind his mask.

“Uh-huh. Masser Window said I can come even if I gots wet hair and in my jammas,” she said holding out her arms to show off her flowy and thin pajama top.

“I didn’t know we were allowed to wear night clothes,” Kit spoke up as he walked up to them. “I would have worn mine as well,” he huffed playfully.

“No one wants to see that, Fisto,” Depa remarked as she walked by.

“Be quiet, Billaba,” Kit scowled.

Obi-Wan chuckled and ran his hands through Iyla’s drying hair attempting to tame it a bit, but it was a lost cause.

“Welcome you are, young Iyla,” Master Yoda greeted.

“Fank you, Masser Yoba,” Iyla bowed respectfully causing Kit to have to bite his lip to contain his squeals at the adorable gesture.

“Have some snacks, will you?” Yoda asked looking towards the large table of sweets in the corner of the room.

Informal sessions were usually accompanied by a table of snacks and endless tea or caff, part of the incentive to show up and endure the often inconvenient meetings.

“Can I, Papa?” Iyla asked Obi-Wan with pleading eyes. “I eated all my dinner. Even the cawwots,” she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“That you did, little one. Very well, we can get you something. But only one sweet and one glass of juice. You do still need to sleep tonight,” Obi-Wan replied.

Iyla’s face lit up in a huge grin. “Fanks, Papa!” she replied.

They made their way over to the sweets table and Obi-Wan picked out a chocolate brownie and a glass of muja juice for Iyla as well as a cup of tea and a cookie for himself. He left Iyla in the care of Depa with whom she was having a very important conversation about how yucky boys are and went to go make small talk with Kit, Plo, and Mace.

Depa watched Obi-Wan leave and smirked a bit. She’d been wanting to get Iyla alone for a while to start educating her in everything tea related. She knew Obi-Wan took his tea seriously and she thought it would be hilarious to turn his daughter against him as far as taste in tea goes.

“Hey, Iyla,” Depa began.

“Yes, Masser Blababa?”

“What kind of tea does your Papa drink?”

“Lotsa kinds. He loves tea!”

“Do you like any of them?”

“I gets a sip when he makes some acause he wants me to like tea. But some of them aren’t vewy good.”

“Would you like to try _my_ favorite tea? Maybe you’ll like it,” Depa suggested.

“I'm not ‘llowed to have a lotsa tea. Papa says it gots too much cowfeen,” Iyla replied.

“Caffeine?”

“Yeah, caffeen.”

Depa chuckled and poured half a cup of her favorite tea then handed it to the girl. “Here, it’s only half a cup. Not too much.”

“I dunno if Papa gonna let me,” Iyla said hesitantly.

“Well, your Papa doesn’t need to know. It’s just a few sips after all, not a whole cup.”

Iyla side-eyed her father who was laughing and chatting with the other Councilors then looked back at the cup being held out to her.

“Ok. I not tell Papa,” she replied.

Depa smiled and put the cup in her hands. Iyla took a sip then smiled, clearly liking the taste. Depa was delighted that Iyla liked it and decided that another half cup of a second type of tea would be alright too. A single cup of tea wouldn’t be too damaging to the little one. Maybe make her hyper for a bit, but it would pass. She handed Iyla the cup with another request to not tell Obi-Wan and watched as Iyla drank that as well. It wasn’t as well received as the first cup, but Depa was satisfied that she didn’t spit it out or make a face.

Plo walked up to them to tell Depa that Mace wanted to talk to her for a bit and that he would watch Iyla for the time being. Depa nodded and looked at Iyla to give her a wink, a reminder and sign of their little tea secret. Iyla smiled and winked back.

“Did you have a sweet, little Iyla?” Plo asked when Depa was gone.

“Yes, Masser Koom. I eated a bownie. It was yummy!” Iyla answered enthusiastically.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Is there another sweet you’d like to try?” Plo asked.

“Umm…yeah, but Papa said only one sweet,” she said biting her lip.

“Perhaps we can share one. What would you like?”

“Papa eated a cookie that looked yummy. It gots sugar on top.”

“Ah, yes. One of my favorites as well. Would you like to split one with me? I can break it in half so you won’t be eating too much,” Plo said.

“I do wanna twy it, but Papa not let me.”

“Don’t tell your Papa then. It will be our secret,” Plo said with a wink.

Iyla looked at the sugary cookie half in the Master’s hand and tilted her head in thought. It was only a half and it wasn’t _that_ big. Surely it would be fine. She smiled up at Plo and took the cookie half from his hand then shoved it in her mouth. Plo winked at her and she winked back, acknowledging their own special cookie secret.

After a few more minutes the time for socializing came to an end and each Council member found their seats to begin the informal meeting. Obi-Wan set Iyla up with her toys and puzzle on the floor next to his chair and made sure she was settled before turning his attention to the matters at hand.

After 20 minutes a break was called and they all headed to the refreshment table again. Iyla was approached by Kit this time while Obi-Wan was distracted by Yoda. Kit saw her eyeing a pastry then looking towards Obi-Wan anxiously, clearly battling with herself as to whether or not she should ask for another sweet. With a sneaky move, Kit slipped the pastry into her hand with a “don’t tell your Papa,” and winked at her. Iyla grinned widely and winked back as she ate the pastry happily.

This routine continued during each break, a Councilor slipping her a sweet with a wink and a request to not tell Obi-Wan. The same went for small cups of tea as well, Mace and Yoda both joining in on trying to sway the daughter of the biggest tea snob to prefer their tea instead.

By the time the meeting approached the 60 minute mark, Iyla had been slipped a sweet by Plo, Kit, Adi Gallia, and Shaak Ti, and been served two half cups of tea each from Depa, Mace, and Yoda. All this on top of the brownie and muja juice was definitely more than Obi-Wan would ever have allowed her to have. With every wink and “don’t tell your Papa,” Iyla felt a bit guilty, but even a respectful and obedient 4-year-old would find it difficult to turn away endless sweets and drinks. She knew it was wrong, but she was also a little kid and couldn’t be expected to listen to her Papa _all_ the time, especially when goodies were involved.

Sometime around the topic of meeting schedules, Iyla tugged frantically on Obi-Wan’s robes and whispered not-so-quietly that she had to “go potty vewy bad,” to which the room chuckled and Obi-Wan’s face colored. Mace dismissed them with a wave of his hand and Obi-Wan quickly led a squirming Iyla down the hall to the ‘fresher.

Iyla fell asleep after that curled up in her Papa’s lap as the meeting droned on around her. The Councilors found it difficult to concentrate while the little one was sleeping peacefully on Obi-Wan, one hand cuddling Barney with a thumb in her mouth, while the other gripped his tunics. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she was partially covered by the colorful flowered blanket from her bed and her Papa’s big brown robe. They all kept sneaking glances and sharing smiles and smirks as they watched Obi-Wan discuss plans for the senate even as he ran a hand repeatedly down Iyla’s back and through her now dry and frizzy curls, the movements so second nature that he probably didn’t even realize he was doing it.

Finally Master Yoda ended the meeting when it was clear that no one was paying attention anymore as all of them were too busy cooing and smiling at the two Kenobis and the tender familial scene. A few people hung around to finish off the last of the sweets then trickled out with a goodnight and a polite bow. Obi-Wan was one of the first ones out, respectfully giving his regards and gently carrying his deeply asleep bundle back to their rooms, completely unaware that his colleagues had been stuffing his 4-year-old full of sweets and tea all evening.

He inevitably found out though when he was woken up hours later by a sobbing Iyla who was holding her stomach and hiccupping out apologies for the soaked bedding from her accident. Just as he reached out to comfort her, she threw up violently then groaned as she clutched her middle.

At the Council meeting the next morning, Obi-Wan started with a question to his colleagues.

“I was just wondering who I have to thank for my early morning wake-up?” he asked.

The Councilors looked around the room curiously. “What do you mean, Obi-Wan?” Mace asked.

“I was up at 1 a.m. with a very sick and miserable little girl. So I was wondering who I have to thank for that,” he replied with a tilt of his head and a gleam in his eye.

A guilty silence settled over the space as each one of them avoided his eyes.

“What makes you think we are responsible?” Kit asked nervously.

“Because Iyla confessed the whole thing to me as I was cleaning vomit from her hair and tossing soaked bedding in the laundry. I know she was being given sweets and cups of tea all evening,” Obi-Wan said, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Gave her a cup of tea I did,” Master Yoda spoke up first.

“I also gave her a cup,” Mace said.

“And I,” Depa muttered guiltily.

“You mean to tell me that my 4-year-old had three full cups of tea and a full cup of juice an hour before bedtime?” Obi-Wan growled.

“I didn’t know that Depa and Master Yoda had already given her some,” Mace defended. “I was simply trying to educate her on the different types of teas available.”

“Me too,” Depa said.

Yoda nodded in agreement.

“More like turn her against me with your terrible tastes.”

“Hey! Watch it Kenobi,” Depa scowled.

“Shove it, Billaba,” Obi-Wan replied with narrowed eyes.

Mace sighed heavily and raised his hand. “Look, we apologize for giving Iyla tea behind your back and for causing an accident that woke you both up. We promise to not do it again,” he placated.

Obi-Wan glared at the three of them before nodding. “Thank you. But, she also had a painful stomach ache thanks to some of you as well.”

“I gave Iyla half of my cookie,” Plo admitted.

“And I slipped her a pastry,” Kit said.

Shaak and Adi then admitted to giving her a sweet as well and everyone’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of sugar the little girl ingested in such a short amount of time.

“No wonder she was so sick,” Obi-Wan whistled as he shook his head.

“Please give our apologies to Iyla for the stomach ache,” Plo said looking remorseful.

Obi-Wan gave them an unimpressed look but nodded his acceptance anyways. “I hope that this will be the last time this happens,” he said.

The assembled Councilors nodded their heads emphatically and started apologizing profusely and promising to never again stuff his daughter with endless sweets and caffeinated teas. But Obi-Wan knew, even as they hastily and frantically reassured him there would be no repeat of the incident, that this would not be the last time they gave in to their urge to spoil her rotten. The dang girl was just too charming and adorable for her own good. The Force around the room seemed to giggle cheekily in contradiction to his colleague’s words and Obi-Wan sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

______________________________________

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled fondly as he floated around behind his granddaughter while she chatted excitedly about her day. Her joyful voice filled the Kenobi balcony that she was bouncing around happily. He nodded and hmm-ed at her stories about playing in the crèche and how they had her favorite snack two days in a row. Most exciting was the fact that she was no longer required to take a nap during the day. Ever since she turned five, she was allowed to play in the garden while the other ‘little kids’ took their naps inside. But she was a big girl now and didn’t need to sleep like a little baby anymore. Qui-Gon congratulated her on her recent change in status with a chuckle and Iyla puffed out her chest in pride. As if she’d earned her no nap privileges by some merit and not because she had a lifeday recently.

The topic soon turned to plants and flowers and the Force Ghost perked up at the opportunity to talk about his favorite topic. The collection of flora on Obi-Wan’s balcony had grown significantly since Iyla came along, much to her Papa’s chagrin. Obi-Wan appreciated nature and enjoyed being in it, but he didn’t particularly want a whole forest outside his rooms. Despite Qui-Gon’s attempts to convince him that the amount of plants wouldn’t grow too large, the balcony had started to resemble a section of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The Force Ghost wasn’t the best at telling Iyla ‘no’ when she wanted to bring a new plant or flower home. Obi-Wan finally drew the line when he couldn’t properly meditate without pushing his way through leaves and flowers. Obi-Wan dismayed at his daughter’s excessive interest in plant life while Qui-Gon silently cheered and smirked at his former Padawan’s annoyance.

“Ganpa Qwi!” Iyla shouted in excitement. “Look! Mama’s flower is gettin’ so big!”

“It is indeed, little one. You’ve been taking wonderful care of it,” he praised.

“I pwomised Mama I would,” Iyla stated and leaned down to examine the flower’s new buds and long stem.

Qui-Gon hovered over her shoulder and examined the flower as well. He pointed out different parts and gave her some advice about how to keep it thriving. Just as they were about to move on to the next plant, Iyla gasped and pointed to something small laying in the dirt almost blending in completely.

“What’s that?” she asked. “It looks like a aminal!”

“Hmm, let me see,” Qui-Gon said moving forward to peer closer into the pot. He reached out a transparent hand to brush over the dirt lightly and was surprised to see that Iyla was right, it was an animal. A bird to be exact.

“It’s a little bird,” he commented.

“A birdie?” Iyla asked excitedly.

“Yes. A very small bird. And it looks like it’s hurt.”

“Oh no!” Iyla said with a sad look on her face. “We gotta help it, Ganpa Qwi!”

“I agree, dear one. Let’s see if we can figure out what’s wrong and how we can help,” Qui-Gon replied using the Force the lift the bird from the dirt and lay it on the ground of the balcony.

Both grandfather and granddaughter examined the tiny bird and discovered that it had a hurt wing. Iyla frowned and stroked the bird’s feathers in comfort.

“It’s ok, little birdie. Ganpa Qwi and me are gonna help you get better,” she said.

“We will certainly try,” Qui-Gon smiled. “But let’s keep this project a secret between the two of us. I’m not sure your Papa would approve of us caring for a hurt bird on his balcony.”

“Ok, Ganpa Qwi. I won’t tell Papa,” Iyla agreed.

He floated the bird to a safe place beneath another plant and began trying to Force heal the wing. Being a Ghost didn’t grant him too many abilities but he still retained a hint of his healing powers. It wasn’t much but Qui-Gon could feel that it had done some good at least.

Iyla was satisfied that the birdie was feeling better and smiled happily at her grandpa in thanks. Qui-Gon told her that he’d be back frequently to care for the bird and check up on it and asked her to check on it as well. Iyla nodded seriously and vowed to take good care of the little creature.

Over the next few days Qui-Gon and Iyla tended to the hurt bird that Iyla named “Chirpy” because of the sound it made when Iyla petted its feathers in comfort. It was safe to say that the 5-year-old was growing attached to the, what Obi-Wan would call, 'pathetic life form' and Qui-Gon hoped, for her sake, that the little bird would pull through. It had been looking good for a while but recently he noticed the bird slowly going downhill. He didn’t want to imagine what Iyla would be like if “Chirpy” didn’t make it.

But no matter how much Qui-Gon wished it, three days later disaster struck.

Iyla skipped happily out to the balcony that morning and started tending to and watering the plants. She touched their petals, turned some toward the sunlight, and packed the dirt in close where it had started to get loose. Next up was her daily check in on Chirpy and she was anxious to look in and see if the bird would be able to finally fly today. She reached out to stroke the soft feathers then pulled her hand back with a gasp. Chirpy was very stiff and very cold. Iyla poked the bird again, hoping to get a reaction but it simply laid there and didn’t move. Not even a chirp or a tiny head movement. Something was seriously wrong with Chirpy and she had a sinking feeling that she knew what it was.

Another few pokes and strokes of Chirpy’s feathers yielded the same results. Nothing. Iyla bit her trembling lip and sniffled miserably. Tears started falling quickly down her face and she let out a heart-wrenching sob. One sob turned into two which turned into many and soon the 5-year-old was wailing loudly as she looked down at the stiff bird next to her.

Obi-Wan quickly ran out to the balcony in alarm and rushed over to her.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked in concern. “What’s happened?”

“C-Chirpy is d-dead!” she sobbed loudly.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment and frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Who?” he asked.

“C-Chirpy!” she cried.

“Who’s Chirpy?” Obi-Wan asked.

“My b-birdie,” Iyla sniffled.

“You don’t have a bird, love,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Uh-huh! Ganpa Qwi and me was takin’ care a it cuz it gots a bad wing. We was helping it feel better so it can fly but now it’s d-dead and it's never g-gonna fly ever again!” she sobbed.

“Grandpa Qui was helping you care for this bird?” Obi-Wan asked looking annoyed.

“Yes. And it’s n-name is Chirpy cuz it maked a chirp sound wh-when I petted the feathers. It was ‘sposed to get b-better. I thought it _was_ g-gettin’ better,” Iyla cried.

“I’m sorry, dear one. It seems that the bird…er… _Chirpy_ was just more hurt than you thought. I’m sure you and Grandpa Qui did your best in caring for her…him…it…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“I didn’t see a stick so I not think Chirpy is a boy, Papa. Prob’ly a girl.”

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly at the whole ‘stick’ idea again. Another thing to thank his meddlesome Master for.

“Ok, _she_ was more hurt than you thought. Which happens. Some hurts are too big to help,” he replied.

A familiar presence filled the Force around them and Obi-Wan tried to keep his scowl off his face as he recognized Qui-Gon’s signature. He had a lot of explaining to do.

“Master, so _nice_ of you to join us. I’m afraid you’ve caught us in a very sad situation though. Why don’t you tell Grandpa Qui what happened, darling,” Obi-Wan said turning to Iyla.

Qui-Gon saw the 5-year-old’s wet puffy eyes and red cheeks and immediately knew what the problem was.

“Chirpy is d-dead, Ganpa Qwi!” Iyla cried.

“Oh, dear. That’s terrible news,” Qui-Gon said floating over to her and looking down at the stiff bird in the dirt.

“I thought she was gettin’ better. She was ‘sposed to fly again!”

“I know, little one. I too hoped Chirpy would fly again. But the Force willed otherwise,” Qui-Gon answered.

“W-Why?” Iyla asked with a sniffle.

“We might never know. But I _do_ know that Chirpy had a wonderful last few days with us and is able to fly freely now in the Force.”

Iyla smiled at that thought and wiped her face. “Papa said Chirpy’s hurt was too big to help. Like Mama’s. That’s why Mama went to the Force. Is…is Chirpy wif Mama now?” she asked, her big blue puppy eyes looking hopefully up at them.

Before Qui-Gon could answer Obi-Wan stepped forward and knelt down next to her. “I _do_ think Chirpy is with your Mama right now, my love. And she’s taking very good care of her.”

“She’s happy?” Iyla asked.

“Yes. They both are. Now, why don’t you go wash your hands then find a cloth to put Chirpy in so we can bury her in the garden. I need to have a quick _talk_ with Grandpa Qui,” Obi-Wan said.

“Ok, Papa,” Iyla replied then ran back into the apartment.

Qui-Gon eyed his former Padawan warily and was tempted to return to the Force quickly and flee. But he was no coward and he’d face whatever ire Obi-Wan threw at him.

“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan said. “Thank you for getting my daughter attached to another one of your pathetic life forms.”

“I see no problem with encouraging her empathetic tendencies. Iyla was as much in favor of tending to the bird as I was. I was simply demonstrating the compassion and helpfulness that all Jedi are taught to have,” Qui-Gon defended with crossed transparent arms. He leveled Obi-Wan with a challenging look.

“Empathy and compassion are important values, but emotional attachment to a bird isn’t exactly what the Code was referring to,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Aren’t you a bit disqualified from lecturing me about attachments, Padawan?” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Obi-Wan huffed and looked away.

“I didn’t see any harm in showing Iyla that all living things are important and have a chance to be helped.”

“Yes, well that worked out so well when the bird died!” Obi-Wan answered.

“That _is_ unfortunate. Truth be told I saw this coming. Poor Chirpy hasn’t looked good for about two days. I had hoped to be the one to find him…her…it…before Iyla did.”

“Iyla says it’s a ‘her’ because there wasn’t a stick,” Obi-Wan gave him an exasperated look.

Qui-Gon chuckled. “I had hoped to find _her_ before Iyla so I could remove her and tell Iyla that she got better and flew off.”

“You were about ten minutes too late on that one, Master.”

“Apologies, my Padawan. I am at fault for this situation so I will be the one to take care of it. Send Iyla out here with the cloth and I’ll see to the burial and the comfort. No need to worry.”

“Good. And no more pathetic life forms,” Obi-Wan said giving the Force Ghost a pointed look.

Qui-Gon bowed his head in agreement. “Of course, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan eyed him skeptically and narrowed his eyes. “I can see you crossing your fingers, Qui-Gon. You’re transparent,” he said looking unimpressed.

“I would never,” he insisted. “Now, send that little light out here so we can say goodbye to our feathered friend.” Qui-Gon smirked and made a shooing motion with his hands in dismissal.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed before turning to walk back into the apartment ignoring the incorrigible spirit cackling behind him.

___________________________________________

“Steering is one of the most important aspects of driving a speeder. Hey, no, not that button. Iyla…pay attention,” Anakin said exasperatedly.

The Uncle and niece sat in a speeder in the middle of a parking lot a few blocks from the temple. Anakin had promised Iyla he’d start teaching her to fly as long as she kept it between them. Under no circumstances was she to tell Obi-Wan. For both of their sakes.

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout driving, I just wanna drive already,” the 6-year-old whined.

“I’m trying to teach you, kiddo. Sorry it’s not the most exciting thing but there’s a lot to know before I let you just jump in and go,” Anakin replied.

Iyla sighed and her shoulders slumped.

“I can always stop the lesson now and we can wait a year, until you’re older and more mature.”

“No! I’m mature! Promise!” Iyla protested.

“Then listen and pay attention,” Anakin said.

“Ok, Unca Anakin.”

“Good, now just a few more instructions then we can get going.”

Iyla perked up and sat forward, taking in every part of the lesson and following all of Anakin’s directions perfectly. She wanted to prove that she could listen and learn like a big girl. She’d be an Initiate next year and she had to practice being a good student and obeying grown-ups. Which she usually did. But the prospect of flying a speeder on her own was enough to cause even one of the most well behaved 6-year-olds to abandon all manners.

It seemed like forever before Anakin even let her sit in the driver’s seat. Over and over again he had her show him the take-off procedures, the steering maneuvers with correct hand positions, and the acceleration and deceleration buttons. He figured they’d handle parking later on because he could just do it for now. Plus, he could tell she was getting antsy and her attention span wouldn’t last too much longer.

“Am I ready to fly now, Unca Anakin?” Iyla asked after the seventh demonstration of the controls she’d been taught,

“I think so, kiddo. But we’re going to go very, very, slow and you’re going to do only what I tell you. When I say steer left, you steer left, when I say slow down, you slow down, got it?” he asked.

“Yes, sir!” she saluted and smiled.

“Alright, let’s give it a go.”

Iyla did well getting into the air, but it became very apparent that she wasn’t quite tall enough to see over the steering wheel . There were a few near collisions with other parked speeders in the parking lot and Anakin had yelped (in a very manly way of course) when she almost clipped a wall.

“Ok, let’s take a break while I find something to give you a boost in that seat,” he said taking the wheel of the speeder and guiding it gently back into a spot. He looked at the time on his chronometer and sighed in relief that they still had another hour or so before Obi-Wan would be out of his meeting and expecting them at Dex’s.

After a quick search of the speeder’s trunk, Anakin found a padded cushion and a bundle of balled up cloaks. He set the cushion down in the driver’s seat and piled up the cloaks on top of it, having Iyla test the height with each one. Cloak number five did the trick and soon she could see well enough to not run into everything around her.

“Good, good, now steer right,” Anakin encouraged as they made laps around the lot. “No, right. To the right. The right!”

“What’s the right again?” Iyla asked as she pulled the wheel to the left. “I’m not so good at my left and right yet.”

Anakin groaned and winced when the speeder skidded against a fence. That would definitely leave a mark.

“The right is where the fast and slow buttons are. The left is where the take off controls are,” Anakin repeated as patiently as possible.

“Oh, ok. And what about the saber button?” Iyla asked, her finger hovering over a button with a long stick like picture on it.

“Saber button?” Anakin asked.

“Yeah, this one,” Iyla replied then pushed it.

Immediately a blast shot out of the back of the speeder from a small hole near the tail-light. Anakin cursed and twisted around in his seat to check the damage. “Kark!” he shouted. “I didn’t think that blaster worked anymore.”

“It’s a blaster button?” Iyla asked with wide eyes as she turned in her seat to look out the back of the speeder.

There was a burn mark on the ground behind them dangerously close to a parked speeder bike. Both of them stared at it with wide eyes, grateful and sighing in relief that the blast didn’t damage anything important.

“Ok, I think that’s enough driving for today,” Anakin said. “Set the speeder to idle and we’ll trade places. We need to meet Obi-Wan at Dex’s soon anyways.”

Iyla nodded and turned back to the console in front of her, hands hovering over the controls with a confused look on her face.

“The button on the left under your arm,” Anakin instructed.

Iyla reached out and pushed a button on the right instead and the speeder jerked forward violently into the fence. Iyla cried out and covered her face then felt Anakin’s arms grab her and pull her back against his chest.

“Are you ok?” he asked frantically as he checked her over and ran his hands along her head and arms to check for injury.

“Uh-huh,” Iyla said gasping slightly.

“Good, good,” he said distractedly. “Why did you push the throttle? That’s not the button I told you to push! I said the button on the left. Not the right. We could have been seriously hurt because you weren’t listening!” he scolded.

“I’m sorry, Unca Anakin. I was listening, I promise! I told you I’m not good at my left and right yet. I got confoosed,” Iyla replied looking down in embarrassment and curling into herself.

Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t meant to scold her and get angry, he was just rattled and worried. Iyla sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her fist then slumped down in the seat.

“Hey, kiddo, I’m sorry,” Anakin said bringing a hand up to rub her back and stroke her hair. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“S’ok,” Iyla whispered. “Sorry I’m bad at speeders and not a good student,” she said dejectedly.

“You’re not bad, little one. Just a bit too young for driving lessons at the moment. I forget that not everyone was raised around machines like I was. When I was six I’d already had my first pod race under my belt. But things are different for you and that’s ok. You’re not quite ready yet. But you did very well today, Iyla. You were a great listener and you caught on quickly. Thank you for being an excellent student,” Anakin said.

Iyla uncurled herself and looked up at him. “I did good?” she asked biting her lip and flashing her big blue eyes at him desperately.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Very good,” he smiled.

Her bright grin lit up her face and infused his Force signature with pure light and warmth. Iyla sat up tall and leaned over to give him a hug around his middle and a kiss to his cheek. Anakin tugged her closer and returned the hug but it offset her balance and she flailed wildly trying to grab on to something so she wouldn’t fall. Her hip hit the blaster button again and two quick shots fired out the back of the speeder. They gasped and let go of each other to look at the damage this time. There were two holes in the brick wall behind them, rock and cement covering the ground and blanketing the speeder bikes around them.

“ _Haar’chak_ ,” Iyla said with wide eyes. She looked up at Anakin’s shocked face as she stared at the ruined wall. “Lemme guess. Don’t tell Papa?” she asked.

Anakin nodded mutely then quickly moved her to his spot and took over in the driver’s seat. With one last glance behind him, he sped off for Dex’s praying to the Force that Obi-Wan would never find out about their little adventure.

The truth inevitably came out though when Obi-Wan asked Iyla to pass him the sauce on her left.

“Is that the take off buttons side or the fast and slow buttons side?” she asked him.

“Take off buttons?” Obi-Wan asked then turned to glare at Anakin.

Anakin chuckled nervously and started to scoot out of the booth. “Kids and their imaginations. Where do they come up with this stuff?” he asked.

“Anakin Skywalker, did you let my _6-year-old_ fly a speeder?!” Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

“He said I did good, Papa. Esept when I pushed the blaster button on accident,” Iyla said forgetting that that was supposed to be a secret, too excited to share her success with her Papa.

“Blaster?!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin jumped up and bolted from the booth yelling something about Padme needing him before he sprinted out of the diner.

_________________________________________________

Obi-Wan seemed to catch on pretty quickly to when Iyla was up to something he wouldn’t approve of. It was if he had a sense for the words “don’t tell your Papa” and would come running just in time to see her engaged in some kind of crazy stunt or shady operation.

That was how he knew to go down to the garden where Ahsoka was helping a 7-year-old Iyla Force jump from tree to tree and waterfall to waterfall. The Togrutan was jumping with her and never let her fly on her own, but Obi-Wan’s breath still caught every time she soared through the air.

He marveled at the girl’s fearlessness and suddenly became very afraid for the future. It appeared that Iyla was showing more and more of her mother’s adventurous spirit and, he admitted, more and more of his love for adrenaline rushes.

“Hey, kiddo. Wanna jump that pond over there? It’s the biggest one on the garden and farther than we’ve gone before,” Ahsoka asked.

“Ok!” Iyla agreed with enthusiasm.

“Awesome! Let’s do it,” Ahsoka grinned then lifted Iyla up in the air before launching them both over the pond, clearing it by a good three feet.

“That was so cool Soka! Can we try going to the top of that waterfall? I think it’s the tallest one!”

Ahsoka followed her pointed finger and looked nervous. It was pretty high and there wasn’t much of a landing platform, just a rock that looked barely big enough to fit both of them. She was tempted to say no, but she was also never one to pass up a challenge. This would be as much of a learning moment for her as it was for Iyla. With a determined look in her eye she nodded and crouched down, instructing Iyla to do the same.

Before Obi-Wan could object or shout out in warning, both girls were up and jumping towards the towering rocky surface. Ahsoka landed first and held out her arms prepared to catch Iyla the second she landed. It would have been a successful jump if it wasn’t for the slippery surface of the wet rocks.

Iyla landed neatly but started to slip as she adjusted her footing. Ahsoka cried out in alarm and used her Jedi reflexes to stop her headfirst fall into the bottom of the shallow pool of water below.

Obi-Wan felt his stomach rise in his throat as he saw his little light hovering dangerously in the air with a straining Ahsoka trying to reel her back in as she started to slip as well. He was immediately out of the shadows and reaching his own hand out to keep her in the air. Ahsoka’s head snapped over to him and she bit her lip nervously as she helped him guide Iyla down to the ground in front of him. With a giant leap, Ahsoka landed next to her seconds later.

Both girls looked up at him guiltily and wavered under his disapproving glare. None of them spoke as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

“Iyla and I were just practicing some Force jumping, Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said after the disappointed silence became too much to bear.

“I wasn’t aware that seven-year-olds were learning how to Force jump yet,” he replied.

“Well…they aren’t but…I thought I’d get her started early. So she’s ahead of the game,” Ahsoka smiled nervously.

“Ahsoka…” Obi-Wan said then folded his arms.

Ahsoka winced at his tone. The same reprimanding one that he’d given Anakin many times and usually preceded a stern lecture.

“Sorry, Master,” she replied giving him a remorseful look. “I shouldn’t have agreed to show her when she asked me. I know better.”

“Yes, you do. While I appreciate you being cautious and not letting her jump alone, it was very dangerous,” Obi-Wan chided.

“Yes, Master.”

“That was a very close call on the waterfall. You’re both fortunate I was here to help out.”

“Soka wouldn’t have dropped me. She’s a great Jedi,” Iyla said with a nod and an adoring look up at her ‘big sister.’

“Thanks for the confidence, kiddo, but your Papa is right. It was dangerous and we shouldn’t have done it,” Ahsoka answered.

Iyla looked disappointed and apologized to Obi-Wan as well. He reached out to run a hand through her hair and smoothed it back with an affectionate graze of her forehead. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug then kissed her brow. Ahsoka stood awkwardly by and Obi-Wan could feel her guilt and shame leaking out into the Force around her. He reached out a hand and squeezed her shoulder gently before giving her a kind smile. Ahsoka’s relief at not being in too much trouble was palpable and Obi-Wan chuckled as he led both girls out of the garden.

“Despite your questionable activities, I must say that your Force jumping is quite impressive, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said with a wink.

Ahsoka relaxed and smiled as well, sending him gratitude and thanks through the Force.

_____________________________________

Iyla winced as Fives groaned and coughed after a well-placed kick to his stomach. She was worried that he’d be mad at her for hurting him, but when he lifted his head he was smiling widely. She gave a tentative smile back and started to apologize.

“I’m so sorry, Fives! I just--”

“No, no. That’s exactly what you’re supposed to do. You did great!” Fives praised.

“But I hurt you,” Iyla said.

“Nah, that didn’t hurt,” Fives replied even as he grimaced a bit when he stood up.

“Sure it didn’t, vod,” Waxer teased.

“Shut up, Waxer. Your turn now. Practice the cross body hit with her,” Fives said.

“No, she needs to get more force behind that right hook. Teach her to throw her weight into the punch,” Echo spoke up.

“Teach her a choke hold!” Boil shouted excitedly.

“Choke hold? She’s eight!” Cody exclaimed.

“It’s never too early to learn a choke hold,” Boil pointed out. “We _are_ trying to teach her how to defend herself, right?”

“Yes, but the bullies are _kids_ , Boil,” Kix pointed out.

“Yeah, nasty kids who will definitely leave her alone if she puts them in a choke hold.”

“Relax, vod,” Rex said. “Choke holds might be a bit too much at the moment. Let’s stick with basic take downs and intimidation.”

“Alright,” Boil grumbled. “I just want those little _or’diniise_ to get what’s coming to them. Insulting our vod’ika and our heritage. Disgusting.”

“I agree vod,” Fives said. “They deserve to get their as--butts kicked,” he said correcting himself at the last minute.

“I’d like to kick their asses too,” Iyla replied with a cheeky grin.

“Iyla, language!” Cody chided. “No swearing, vod’ika.”

“Can I swear in Mando’a?” she asked innocently.

“No. No swearing in Mando’a either.”

“What about Huttese? Uncle Anakin has said some pretty good ones.”

“No swearing in any language,” Rex cut in. “The General would not appreciate us encouraging you to have a dirty mouth.”

“Oh, alright,” Iyla sighed unhappily. “Then let’s keep going with the lesson. I think I got my uppercut almost perfect!”

“That kick was pretty good too,” Fives replied.

Each vode took their turn teaching her a self-defense tactic whether it was punching, kicking, or even evading any punches or kicks dealt to her. They made it very clear that the goal was not to hurt or do damage to her opponent, but to defend herself and avoid getting hurt from them. At least for now, when her opponents or bullies are children. They’d teach her higher level stuff when she was older.

All of the vode were upset when they heard what happened to Iyla in the crèche with Moreck and his buddies. Luke and Leia were quick to tell them all about their adventures and how they beat up three Initiates who were much bigger than them because they made their Iyla cry and called her a Sith and a Jedi killer. After hearing about the incident, they realized they needed to teach her to defend herself, not just with a saber, because they couldn’t have their vod’ika getting bullied or pushed around anymore. Next time she’d teach those kids a lesson and the vode felt confident that they could train her well enough in the basics to scare them away. Obi-Wan himself is a fierce fighter without his saber and they weren’t fooled for a second by Satine’s unassuming pacifistic personality. They were very certain that that woman could kick some ass when she needed to. So, of course Iyla would be a natural. It’s in her blood. Especially as a Mandalorian.

It turned out that Iyla _was_ a natural. Even at 8-years-old she caught on quickly and packed quite a punch. Rex was sure he was going to be a bit bruised for days and Boil had yet to stop rubbing his sore shins. Echo was breathing heavily and slumped over after a lesson in using her weight and size to her advantage. She was a sneaky and slippery little thing and had ambushed him more than a few times.

“You’ve done very well today, vod’ika,” Cody said with a smile. He originally opposed the idea of teaching Iyla hand-to-hand combat but had come around when Iyla recounted the incident from the crèche with tears in her eyes and a shaky voice. He couldn’t overlook the wet akk-pup blue eyes that looked so dejected and hurt.

“Thanks, Cody! I had a lotta fun. And I promise not to use my new moves to hurt or cause pain. Only to defend and in extreme circastances to inpatasicktate,” Iyla said with a nod.

“Incapacitate,” Cody corrected with a fond smile.

“Yes, that,” she replied.

“I’m glad you learned a lot today, vod’ika,” Echo said. “You’ll definitely be ready next time those slimy bullies try to mess with you.”

“Yeah!” Iyla shouted raising a fist in the air.

They chuckled and raised their fists along with her.

“There is something else that’s important to remember from today, little one,” Rex reminded.

“Oh, right! Don’t tell Papa,” Iyla nodded.

“Exactly,” Rex smiled. “That’s very important to remember.”

“Also, for a quick get-away, and when all else fails, kick the _hut’uun_ in the ba--”

“Excuse me?” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he came around the corner. “Kick the _who_ in the _what_?”

Iyla swallowed nervously and snapped her mouth shut. She looked at her ori’vode wide-eyed and panicked. “Uhhh…” she stalled to think of a good explanation for her words. “N-Nothing…” she finished lamely.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at each of them. He could feel the aches and discomfort coming from his troopers through the Force and caught Boil gingerly rubbing his shins while Fives winced and held his stomach a bit. Rex was quickly trying to hide his bruised leg but Obi-Wan caught the movement and groaned inwardly. It seemed that the vode had found out about Iyla’s bullies and decided to do something about it. He should give them a disapproving glare and make his opinions known, but he was tired and hungry and simply didn’t have the energy at the moment.

“If you are done teaching my daughter how to kick bullies in sensitive places, I’d like to take her back to the temple for dinner and meditation. Unless you have _more_ instruction to do on how to fight dirty with her agemates,” Obi-Wan replied.

“We…uh, we never intended for her to hurt her opponents, General. We made it very clear that this was to be used in self-defense purposes only,” Kix replied.

“We just want her to be able to be safe and stand up for herself,” Cody cut in.

“You approved this as well, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked with narrowed eyes.

“Well, not at first. But…but she told us what happened and she was crying, and I really hate it when she cries and then she just looked so sad, sir that I couldn’t ignore it,” Cody replied.

Obi-Wan sighed. “She’s got you all so wrapped it’s almost comical. Look, I’ll let it slide this time, but only because I sat in the most grueling Council meeting followed by an equally as grueling Senate meeting and I don’t have the energy right now. But know that I don’t approve and I don’t appreciate the language either.”

They all stood at attention and nodded together. “Yes, General. Sorry, General.”

Obi-Wan waved his hand as a sign for them to relax then held his other out to beckon Iyla forward. She skipped to him and grabbed the offered hand tightly.

“Did you have fun with your vode, darling?” he asked. “I’m sure it was very _educational_ ,” he smirked.

“Fives said I got a powerful uppercut,” Iyla grinned.

Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation then both of them turned to say goodbye before heading back towards the temple.

______________________________________

The wind whipped around her as she soared erratically above the peach trees in the Kryze Estate’s courtyard. Iyla’s first jetpack ride was by no means a smooth flight but thankfully she’d gotten over her fear of heights recently…well, mostly gotten over it. She looked to her left and saw her Auntie Bo flying along next to her, trying to guide her into some semblance of smoothness and calm. She saw her point to her wrist at the stabilizer controls then stick her arms straight out at her sides. Iyla quickly followed her instructions and soon she was no longer listing from side to side or losing control of her altitude.

Bo gave her a thumbs up then waved her hand and indicated for Iyla to follow after her. Iyla did her best to follow her aunt and keep her pack steady along their lap around the courtyard. She cried out in alarm when she started going faster than intended, accidentally pushing the thrusters on her wrist band. Iyla passed Bo up easily and her aunt must have felt her panic because she pushed her thrusters forward and caught up to her quickly, pulling up alongside her and latching on to her arm. She guided Iyla safely to the ground and powered down her pack for her.

Bo took off her helmet and waited for Iyla to do the same but the 11-year-old left it on and turned her face to the ground.

“You ok?” Bo asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Iyla kept her helmeted head turned down and jerked her head in a quick nod.

“Can you take that helmet off so I can see for myself?” Bo asked.

Iyla’s shoulders slumped and she reached up to remove the classic Mandalorian style helmet. Bo took it from her and set it on the ground, studying her curiously. Her strawberry blonde waves were frizzy and in disarray from the helmet and she scrubbed an arm over her eyes hastily, completely avoiding Bo’s eyes.

“Hey,” Bo said gently. “It was a simple mistake. It’s your first time. You’re doing very well so far,” she reassured her.

Bo, Korkie, and Obi-Wan had discussed Iyla’s anxiety and insecurity at length, especially relating to her fear of rejection and failure. They all knew how important reassurance and encouragement were for the girl.

“N-No, it wasn’t that. I just…I was pretty scared when the speed went out of control. But I-I’m ok now,” Iyla said with a sniffle and a raised chin.

Bo smiled fondly and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. “You’re a tough kid. Most kids your age wouldn’t have even strapped the thing on, let alone fly it around.”

Iyla smiled and leaned in to the half embrace, more physical affection than she was used to with her stoic and detached aunt. The speed incident must have rattled Bo too.

“Thanks, Auntie Bo,” she said.

“No problem, kiddo. Wanna get back up there? You had some great control once your mastered the stabilizers.”

“I can go back up?” Iyla asked excitedly.

“Of course! But, remember what I said before. Don’t tell your Papa,” Bo said seriously.

“I won’t,” Iyla promised then picked up her helmet and put it back on.

Both Kryzes fired up their jetpacks and rose up into the sky for another lap around the garden, this time a bit slower and not as high. Bo didn’t want to risk Iyla flying off again by herself. One lap turned into two laps and soon they were rounding the second story windows of the estate for the third time, completely unaware that a certain Jedi Master had spotted them as they flew by and was making his way down to the garden hastily.

By the time Obi-Wan reached the courtyard, Bo and Iyla were on the ground with their helmets off but the packs still strapped to their backs. His eyes widened as he saw the blaster in his daughter’s hand and the look of pure glee on her face as she shot blast after blast at one of the trees with Bo cheering her on. Clearly they had forgone the jetpack lesson for some target practice and clearly neither of them was aware that he was watching.

“Blasters are so fun!” Iyla gushed. “Thanks for teaching me, Auntie Bo. Papa would never let me shoot one of these!”

“No problem. You’re a Mandalorian after all. It’s my job to teach you more about your culture. What better way than to give you your first jetpack and blaster lesson? And you’re a natural, just as I suspected you would be. A Kryze through and through,” she smiled proudly.

“I’m really good?”

“Definitely. Just like me at your age,” she replied. “Now, let’s work on your stance a bit. If you want to hit your target you have to have your feet planted and pointed the right way. There you go. Now, show me that Mandalorian fighting spirit.”

“I think that’s enough _spirit_ for the day,” Obi-Wan spoke up from behind the tree next to them.

Iyla gasped and jerked the blaster up, two shots firing into the air and making contact with a branch of a peach tree. Dozens of peaches rained down on them and they covered their heads at the assault. Iyla closed her eyes and winced, afraid to look at her Papa. She peeked an eye open and saw him covered in peach juice with a scowl on his face. Iyla smothered a laugh, knowing he would definitely not appreciate it or find humor in the situation.

“Sorry, Papa,” she grimaced. “You scared me.”

Obi-Wan sighed and wiped sticky fruit pieces from his face. “I should have known better. But _you_ shouldn’t be using a blaster at your age. Or a jetpack.”

Iyla’s eyes widened at his words. He knew about the jetpack too. She cast a wary glance at her aunt and swallowed heavily. They were doomed.

“Relax, Kenobi. I was flying right next to her the whole time. She was perfectly safe. And the blaster was set to the lowest setting. There was no danger at all,” Bo reassured him.

Obi-Wan leveled her with a disbelieving look and crossed his arms. “Iyla doesn’t need to learn how to shoot a blaster or ride a jetpack. She’s eleven years old.”

“Better to start her off early. Besides, she’s not always going to have a lightsaber to defend herself and I figured I could fit in a little cultural lesson as well. Just doing my part to educate the next generation.”

Obi-Wan looked unimpressed then ran a weary hand down his face. “Well, I appreciate your efforts, Bo, but I’d rather curb the Mando fighting spirit until she’s old enough to _need_ to defend herself.”

“Auntie Bo said I’m a natural, Papa. A true Mandalorian!” Iyla said with a bright smile.

“Wonderful news, dear,” he replied sarcastically but Iyla didn’t catch it. She had turned back to Bo and started helping her clean up the fallen fruit chatting happily about their lessons and asking excitedly if they could make peach tarts for dessert.

________________________________________

The cool air felt nice on her skin after being in the stuffy ballroom for hours and she breathed it in deeply, letting it fill her up and clear her head. Iyla enjoyed the Padawan Yule Parties very much, but there was only so much teenage drama and terrible contemporary music that she could take before needing to retreat for a bit. She’d been dancing with Shona and Nari to a song that was actually good when the next song came on, slower, less catchy, and much more awkward for everyone. She looked around at the shy glances of the girls who were looking at the wide panicked eyes of the boys and decided the situation was much too uncomfortable to stick around for. She excused herself from her friends and made for the back door. She looked back and saw Nari heading to get a glass of punch and Shona being approached by numerous nervous Padawan boys asking for a dance. Iyla chuckled. Shona was quite the catch--smart, beautiful, charismatic, and a powerful Jedi--and apparently all the boys had come to the same conclusion. Shona caught her eye from across the room and silently begged for her help in getting the hormone charged teens away from her. Iyla grinned cheekily and waved at her as she stepped outside.

Now finally and blissfully alone in the peace and quiet, Iyla was free to kick off her uncomfortable shoes and hike up her dress a bit so she could swing her legs over the side of the balcony. Padme had insisted Iyla get the shoes for the party because “every girl needs a pair of sensible dress shoes” and she’d had a similar pair when she was sixteen as well. Iyla appreciated the gesture and had been grateful but _Force_ they were painful. At the risk of sounding dramatic, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to feel her toes again after wearing the monstrosities all evening.

Feet now liberated and face less flushed, Iyla turned her eyes to the sky and leaned back on her elbows to look at the stars and revel in the stillness and silence around her. Silence that was all too soon shattered by the opening of the back door and the momentary shrill of music and chatting as someone stepped outside. Iyla groaned inwardly and hoped the intruder of her solitude would see her and realize this spot was taken then move on. No such luck though.

“Hiding?” the person chuckled.

“Yes,” she replied still staring at the sky.

“Got tired of Master Kenobi staring down any boy who gets within five feet of you?” the voice asked getting closer to her.

“I stopped paying Papa any attention hours ago. Let him spend the whole night brooding,” she scoffed.

“I saw Shona surrounded by admirers and Nari dancing with someone who I think was Padawan Keller.”

Iyla’s eyes widened and she straightened up then turned to look at the intruder. Flynn’s blonde hair, which was gelled and styled at the beginning of the night, was hanging loosely in his green eyes which held a mischievous twinkle.

“Padawan Keller?” she asked. “Nari’s been crushing on him for _years_.”

“Yes, I know,” Flynn said with an eye roll. “At least maybe now she’ll stop obsessing over it.”

Iyla laughed and shook her head. “Oh, Flynn. So clueless. If Nari is dancing with Keller, then we’re not likely to hear the end of it until we reach Knighthood, maybe even after.”

“Great,” Flynn groaned flopping down next to her.

He nudged her over to make room for himself as Iyla protested.

“Hey, I was here first. Get your own ledge,” she said and swatted at him.

“Stop whining, Kenobi and just scoot,” he replied.

“Nice manners, Markus,” she grumbled and glared at him.

“Careful,” he warned. “You look like Master Kenobi when you do that,” he teased.

Iyla looked horrified and quickly wiped the look off her face. She turned to look back up to the sky and swung her legs absentmindedly.

“So what are you doing out here anyways? Avoiding all the boys who are brave enough to risk the wrath of your Papa to dance with you?” Flynn asked.

Iyla snorted and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. I’ll leave the whole ‘boy magnet’ thing to Shona. Plus, I’m not really the type.”

“Oh? I don’t know about that. I saw plenty of boys looking like they wanted to dance with you, but the wall of bodyguards behind you kinda scared them away.”

“Papa and Uncle Anakin are enough to drive anyone away. Add in Masters Koon and Fisto and I’d be lucky if even a womprat got close enough to dance with me.”

“That would be fun to see!” Flynn grinned. “Think I could sell tickets?” he asked.

“Sure, but I get half the profit,” Iyla agreed with a smirk.

“What? It was _my_ idea. How about twenty.”

“ _Twenty_? You’re crazy Markus, _I’m_ the one dancing with a womprat. That alone bumps me up to thirty at the least,” Iyla protested.

“Whatever,” Flynn replied. “You’d have to put your shoes back on and go inside anyways. Which you aren’t likely to do now that you’re comfortable out here.”

“Those shoes have been holding my toes hostage for hours. They deserve to be cast aside,” she pouted.

“Glad I’m not a girl. It looks…painful,” he winced.

“You have no idea,” Iyla smirked. “But I’m glad you’re not a girl too.”

Flynn raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. “Why?” he asked playfully.

“Uh…” Iyla said, eyes darting around frantically. “Because…because it would be super weird…and…and it wouldn’t feel as good when I kick your butt in saber drills,” she answered.

“You’ve _never_ kicked by butt in saber drills, Kenobi. Maybe in your dreams,” Flynn snorted.

“In _yours,_ ” she countered.

“Nice come back,” he teased.

“Whatever. I came out here for peace and quiet and I’ve yet to get any since _you_ invaded my space. So why don’t you head back inside and find one of your admirers to dance with.”

“Can’t,” he replied.

“Why not?”

“Because the girl I want to dance with isn’t there anymore.”

“Pretoria Orlo left the party?” Iyla asked disbelievingly.

Flynn rolled his eyes. “No, not Padawan Orlo. Been there done that.”

“Flynn!” Iyla exclaimed wide eyed.

“No! Not like that! I just mean I’m not into Pretoria anymore. I’m into someone else now,” Flynn said.

“Well, go find her then,” Iyla said waving her hand away.

“She’s not in there,” he insisted.

“Are you sure? I don’t think anyone has left yet. Maybe you just need to look harder.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s not,” he smirked.

“Then you must not be looking hard enough because as far as I know _I’m_ the only one that’s…” Iyla’s mouth snapped shut and she glanced at him awkwardly.

Flynn was looking at her with an odd smile and she wasn’t sure that to think about it. The wind had blown his hair even more since they’d been sitting there and it was now a crown of messy strands framing his face. The terrible Padawan haircut had been done away with after the war, thankfully. Someone cleverly snuck in that amendment when the Code and rules were being rewritten. Iyla herself had never been a fan of it and now she found herself even more thankful that it was no longer required. Flynn’s hair would have looked awful in it. Not that she cared, really. Just that it suit him more to have longer hair, that’s all. And she wouldn’t have to look at the stupid style whenever she looked at him. Not that she looked at him a lot or anything just…

“Are you ok?” Flynn asked, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted in question.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about…uh, the stars. They’re, uh…nice,” she answered lamely.

Flynn looked amused. “Pretty sure the stars are in the sky and not on my face,” he answered. “And no zit jokes! You know how I feel about that,” he grumbled.

“Yes, yes, can’t damage your fragile feelings,” she teased.

Flynn rolled his eyes then leaned back to look up at the stars. Iyla copied his movements and glanced up as well. They sat there for a moment in awkward and uncomfortable silence, each trying desperately to focus on the stars and not the unknown _thing_ that was settling heavily between them.

“They, uh, they’re really bright tonight,” Iyla remarked. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah. Beautiful,” Flynn agreed though his eyes were no longer on the sky. “And bright. It’s…nice.”

“Yeah. Nice,” Iyla replied trying to ignore the fact that his gaze was most definitely on her and not the stars. Iyla willed her stomach to unknot itself and her mind to be at ease as she kept her gaze stubbornly on the sky.

She swallowed nervously, searching for a way to end the awkwardness between them. Flynn was her best friend. It had never been this hard to talk to him before. They were always teasing each other and pushing each other around. Why couldn’t they just go back to that?

Flynn had yet to look away from her and as much as Iyla liked it, she needed the weirdness to end. Time to get back to teasing.

“I was talking about the stars, Flynn,” she smirked, taking her hand and forcing his eyes to the sky. The playful physical contact didn’t ease the tension though. On the contrary it seemed to notch it up even higher.

“I wasn’t,” he replied taking her hand off his cheek and holding it in his own.

Iyla panicked and pulled her hand away even though it had felt nice. “Stop being weird,” she replied and wrinkled her nose trying to bring them back to their playful banter from before. But Flynn wasn’t falling for her deflections.

“I’m not being weird, Iyla. I’m being honest,” he said looking into her eyes.

Iyla heart skipped and a pit settled in her stomach. She bit her lip. “Flynn,” she began.

“Please, Iyla. I…I’m trying to...” he broke off losing his nerve.

“I know. I just…”

“Don’t feel the same way,” he said lowering his eyes.

“No!” she replied. “No, I…I do, but…”

“Then what’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s just that, we’re best friends and I like the friendship we have and Papa…”

“He doesn’t need to know about whatever _this_ is. I mean, _I_ don’t even know what this is, but I…I’d like to find out. If you’d like to,” Flynn said.

“I would,” Iyla confessed. “But Flynn, Papa might kill you. And Uncle Anakin too. And the vode and probably half the Council. Oh, and Grandpa Qui. Wait, can Force Ghosts commit murder? Probably. Like through the Force or something. Hmm, something to research. I wonder if the archives have--”

Flynn held up a finger and put it to her lips. “Shh, no talking about archives right now. You’re spoiling the moment.”

Iyla shivered at his touch to her lips and swallowed anxiously. “And what moment is this exactly?” she asked.

Flynn smirked and leaned closer closing the gap between them. Iyla could feel his heart beating wildly along with her own as she leaned in as well. His lips met hers and she closed her eyes getting lost in the feelings surrounding them. Affection, elation, confusion, anxiety, awkwardness, and pure desire. She felt him smile and she did as well. They pulled apart after a moment but kept their foreheads together and looked into each other’s eyes.

“How about we just don’t tell your Papa?” Flynn whispered and smirked.

Iyla giggled and nodded then leaned in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll leave you all hanging for a chapter or two before we see Obi-Wan find out about Iyla and Flynn. Why? Because I'm evil :) Anyways, hope you enjoyed that and all the crazy shenanigans Iyla got up to with her friends and family. As always, thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing! You all are amazing!
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> haar’chak--damn it  
> or’diniise--morons/fools  
> hut’uun--coward  
> ori'vode--big brothers


	6. Mommy Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took literally forever! Every time I went to write, something came up. Life...am I right? I hope to not have this happen again in the future! No promises though as being back at work and adulting can get kinda crazy. Anyways...this chapter got away from me a bit. When I started I wasn't sure it was going to be very long and then my mind and fingers took over and like 9,000 something words later, here it is. Leia is once again a little brat BUT not forever and she redeems herself, I hope. Plus in this situation she doesn't even realize the weight of what she is saying until Padme helps her understand. And I promise she won't always be a brat, seriously! I just see them as sisters and well, as someone with two sisters, there was tons of fighting and arguing and hurt feelings. Girls are mean, ya'll! But never fear, Leia will get better and she will be less of a brat in the future!
> 
> Summary: Iyla is entering teenage years and is feeling the effects of not having a mother to confide in. Enter Auntie Padme. Except, Leia isn't too happy about Iyla monopolizing her mommy's time and attention. Harsh words are said, feelings are hurt, but love and understanding help mend it in the end.

When Padme first met Iyla Kenobi she was immediately drawn to her sparkling blue eyes and dazzling smile. The girl shone like a sun and her adorable speech impediment melted Padme’s heart. The same heart that would pang in her chest when she saw Satine’s smile on her face. Satine had been Padme’s friend, one of the few _real_ politician friends that she had, and she admired the Duchess immensely. Satine understood her and was a great source of encouragement and reassurance. Both of them came into politics at a very young age and both of them saw their fair share of betrayal, failures, and hardships. Padme would often call on Satine for advice and counsel when she felt overwhelmed and the Duchess, with her bold strength, tender heart, and caring spirit, would help her through whatever she needed.

Padme saw so much of Satine in Iyla. Not just in her appearance, but in her qualities too. That same tender heart of her mother would come out when someone was sad and needed comfort, and the caring spirit would emerge when she saw someone in need. Iyla had Satine’s best qualities and she reflected her Mama so much that Padme vowed from the first time she laid eyes on the little girl that she’d love on her and treat her as her own. She’d give her the mother’s touch that Satine was never able to. Never trying to replace Satine, but giving her all the love and affection that a mother could because the daughter of one of her most treasured and admired friends deserved it all.

Padme was there to buy Iyla pretty dresses, shoes, hair bows, and jewelry. She was there to teach her how to wear her hair in different styles, how to accessorize her plain Jedi tunics, and to have tea parties and picnics with during a much needed girls’ afternoon.

She was also there to teach her how to be a strong woman, like her mother. To be confident, independent, passionate, fierce, and fair. To be compassionate, tender, and kind. To not let anything get in her way or stop her from being the best she could be and that there was no barrier too big or too large for a girl to break through. Padme wanted Iyla to be strong and self-assured because Satine was all of these things and more. But mostly, Padme wanted Iyla to feel loved. Obi-Wan loved Iyla more than anything and Iyla knew that she would always have her Papa’s love. But the love of a mother was something Obi-Wan could never give her, so Padme decided to fill in. Even after Leia was born and Padme had a biological daughter of her own, she never stopped loving or mothering Iyla, the daughter of her heart and in every other way except blood.

Leia accepted Iyla as a sister and didn’t question Padme giving the little Kenobi extra attention when she felt the girl needed it. As long as Leia still got her mommy to herself most of the time, she was fine. There was some jealousy of course, as all (nearly) siblings have, but Padme did her best to love on both of her girls equally and fairly. Iyla never envied Leia and Padme’s relationship, or if she did she never once mentioned it, and tried her best to be respectful of Leia’s demands for time with ‘her mommy.’ Padme knew Iyla longed for Satine and a mother-daughter relationship that she had with Leia. She could see it every time Leia cuddled with her and played with her hair. When she’d give Leia kisses and sing to her to calm her down. Padme would look up to see Iyla watching them with pained and melancholy eyes that held within an aching soul that such a warm and bright little girl should never have. She knew that Iyla desperately yearned for her mother and no matter how many snuggles, kisses, declarations of love, and affectionate touches Obi-Wan gave her, something inside would always miss and long for Satine.

It was one of these aching and wistful looks, that she caught from across the room as she fixed Leia’s hair and kissed her face, that prompted Padme to seek out Iyla and give her the mother’s touch she could feel her practically screaming for.

Iyla looked away shyly when she noticed Padme had caught her staring and she quickly turned to give the mother and daughter some privacy. Padme frowned and set Leia down to go find Luke and wash up for dinner. She watched Iyla pretend to be interested in the ships flying past the window but she could see her sad and teary eyes reflected in the glass. Padme sighed and got up to approach the girl.

“Iyla?” she called softly as she came to stand next to her at the window.

Iyla hastily ran a hand over her eyes and cleared her throat awkwardly. “Y-Yes, Auntie Padme,” she replied.

“Dinner will be ready soon. Obi-Wan said he might run late in his meeting so you’re welcome to eat with us if you don’t want to go to the dining hall,” Padme said.

“Oh, uh, sure. Thanks,” Iyla answered but never turned to look at her.

“Sweetheart, is something wrong? You’ve been very quiet today. Are you not feeling well?”

“No, I’m feeling ok. I guess…I mean, I’m not sick, but…” Iyla swallowed thickly and started to wring her hands.

Padme took them in her own and led her over to the couch. She sat facing Iyla and grew concerned when the 12-year-old wouldn’t look her in the eyes. Iyla kept her face down and studied her hands that were still clasped in Padme’s.

“What’s going on, darling?” Padme asked, putting her finger under Iyla’s chin to lift up her face.

“I…I…it’s silly,” Iyla replied.

Padme ran a hand through Iyla’s hair and rested it on the back of her neck. Iyla often discounted her feelings as ‘silly’ when she didn’t think she was supposed to feel a certain way or have certain thoughts. The Jedi’s philosophies leant themselves to suppressing emotion, but the Order was becoming more accepting of voicing and expressing emotions even if they didn’t actively encourage it. Obi-Wan had never discouraged Iyla’s feelings and always worked to validate her emotions no matter how ‘silly’ she thought they were. Emotional suppression had nearly ruined Obi-Wan and Anakin and neither of them wanted that for their children. Plus, Iyla was still very much a child and children needed to feel free to express themselves, Jedi Code or not.

“I doubt it’s silly, Iyla. You’re not the type to get upset over silly things,” Padme replied.

Iyla shrugged and looked away.

“Why don’t you tell me and I’ll decide for myself if it’s silly, hmm?”

Iyla’s mouth quirked up in a half smile and she nodded. “I…I miss Mama,” she said softly.

“Oh, little one. That’s not silly,” Padme said cupping her face.

“Yes, it is. I never knew Mama and I only met her once when I was little and I was asleep half the time. How can I miss someone I don’t even know, Auntie Padme?”

“It’s very understandable that you miss your Mama, love. She may not be part of your life but she is part of _you_ so in a sense you _do_ know her and you _can_ miss her.”

“I just…I wish she was here. I feel like sometimes…sometimes I just really need her. And want her. So bad! But…but I love Papa more than anything and he’s the best Papa anyone could ever ask for and I don’t _not_ want Papa and I know I can go to him with anything but…”

“But sometimes you just need a mother,” Padme finished for her, looking sympathetic.

“Yeah,” Iyla said as her shoulders slumped.

“Iyla, wanting your Mama doesn’t mean you love your Papa any less. Mamas and Papas play very different roles in their children’s lives and both are equally as important. But there are some things that Mamas are better at than Papas,” Padme said with a wink.

Iyla smiled but it vanished quickly and she grew melancholy again. “Sometimes, when I see you and Leia I feel sad. I know I shouldn’t because they’re always happy moments and I should feel happy for my friends but I just…I start to think about what it would be like to have a Mama to talk to and laugh with and do other stuff that girls do with their Mamas. But I’m trying to get better at releasing my emotions. I guess I need more practice since you noticed right away,” Iyla said blushing a bit.

“You’re allowed to feel sad when you see Leia and I having happy moments. It’s normal and expected. It doesn’t mean you aren’t happy for us and that you are a bad Jedi, darling. It means you’re human and you have emotions. Emotions, feelings, and thoughts that are justified and real,” Padme replied looking into Iyla’s bright blue eyes that held confusion and apprehension.

The 12-year-old didn’t speak for a moment and simply looked lost in thought. “I’m not jealous,” she said at last. “Not really.”

Padme smiled. “I would understand if you were, but I know you’re not. Don’t worry.”

“It’s just that there are some things that I don’t really feel like talking to Papa about. Not that I can’t, just that I’d rather have a Mama to talk to them about and Leia gets to have that all the time. She doesn’t have to worry about not having a Mama to talk to but I do and it…it…really sucks,” Iyla said with a scowl.

Padme chuckled and patted Iyla’s knee. “I’m sure it does, sweetheart. But you know you can always come to _me_ when you don’t feel like going to your Papa. I’m not your Mama but I’d like to think that we’ve become close enough over the years that you can talk to me about anything.”

Iyla smiled at her and nodded. “I do. And we have. Very much, Auntie Padme.”

“Good. Now, what is it you want to talk about?” Padme asked.

“Nothing in particular…” Iyla trailed off and looked away from her aunt.

“Iyla…”

“It’s kinda embarrassing,” Iyla said rubbing the back of her neck anxiously.

“I won’t laugh, darling. I’ve been through everything you’re going through now. So hit me with it. I can take it,” Padme teased.

“Ok,” Iyla smiled. “I…I was told by Master Eerin that I should probably start thinking about getting a few certain…articles of clothing…that girls need when they start…developing…in certain places because I’m an ‘early bloomer’ as she said and it would be beneficial to--”

Padme held up a hand. “I know what you mean, sweetheart,” she said in an effort to end the poor girl’s awkward explanation.

“Master Eerin offered to tell Papa for me, but I told her no. I told her I’d do it, and I’ve been trying to for the last few days but I just _can’t_ ,” Iyla said looking remorseful.

“That’s understandable, Iyla. It would be a difficult thing to talk to your Papa about. I wouldn’t want to ask my Papa to buy me that certain piece of clothing either,” Padme replied.

“I might actually die of humiliation if I tried. Or he would. Or we both would,” Iyla chuckled.

“Well, let me save you the death by embarrassment and take you shopping myself. I know what to look for, how to help you, and the best types to buy. We could make a day of it too. Shopping, lunch, maybe a visit to the hairdresser? I’m sure it would be nice to have your hair treated by someone other than the temple barber.”

“Master Leoni wears huge glasses that take up his whole face and he _still_ squints when he cuts my hair. I’m scared that one of these days he’s going to chop it all off by accident,” Iyla said with a shiver.

“Then a trip to the hairdresser is definitely needed. They can give you tips on how to manage those gorgeous wavy curls too.”

“Jedi aren’t supposed to be concerned about appearance, though. And it’s just hair,” Iyla said with a reluctant shrug.

“That may be true, but it doesn’t mean you all need to go around looking like Mace Windu,” Padme countered.

Iyla burst out laughing at the idea of every Jedi being as bald as Master Windu and she felt the anxiety of the last few days melt away into the Force with her giggles.

“So, what do you say? Auntie and Iyla day tomorrow?” Padme asked.

Iyla looked up at her shyly. “Yes, please. If it’s not too much trouble. I’d…I’d really like that.”

“No trouble at all, sweetheart. I’ll let Obi-Wan know of our plans you can come by after you finish your classes in the morning, alright?”

“Ok,” Iyla grinned widely and Padme’s heart ached a bit when she saw Satine’s smile. Satine _should_ be here for this and Iyla _should_ have a mother to help her navigate through adolescence but Padme was happy to step up in the Duchess’ stead. Iyla needed a mother and Padme would do her best to fill that role while still honoring Satine’s memory.

“Should I go get Luke and Leia for dinner?” Iyla asked now standing up and turning towards the hallway.

“Yes, make sure they washed up, please. I told them to, but you know how they are.”

Iyla laughed in agreement and walked off to find her cousins.

__________________________________________

“So _that’s_ why she was acting strange,” Obi-Wan said looking relieved.

“She said she’s been trying to tell you about it for days but couldn’t seem to find the courage to,” Padme told him with a fond smile.

“Yes, well, it is a bit of an awkward subject. I wouldn’t have turned her away or embarrassed her, but I am admittedly relieved that you volunteered to take the reins on this one, Padme. It certainly would have been an uncomfortable trip for both of us,” Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle.

“Don’t tell her that you know. She’s a bit sensitive about it. I just thought you needed to be told since you’re her father and you’re bound to find out anyways.”

“Thank you, Padme. I appreciate it. And not just this shopping trip. I appreciate all of it. You’ve been a wonderful influence on Iyla and have given her the mother’s touch that she desperately needs. I’m very grateful, and I know Satine is as well,” Obi-Wan said.

“It’s my pleasure, Obi-Wan. Iyla is an amazing girl and I feel blessed that I get to be in her life. I’ll always be here for her when she needs it. Which she _will_ in the coming years, I’m sure.”

“Yes, I’m sure she will as well. It wasn’t hard to help Anakin navigate puberty and adolescence since I had gone through the same thing, but with Iyla it’s completely uncharted territory. You and Ahsoka might have to help clean up my mistakes in the future,” Obi-Wan said with a blush.

“Don’t worry. We completely understand and we’re happy to do so. You’re never alone in this, Obi-Wan. You’ve got a family that is ready and willing to help you anytime. Remember that,” Padme smiled.

“Thank you,” he replied and smiled as well. “I do wish she’d stop growing up so fast though. I miss my little one who couldn’t buckle her boots or pronounce her ‘r’s correctly. Who used to _want_ and _ask_ for cuddles and kisses. Now I’m lucky if I get a ‘bye Papa’ before she rushes off to her classes.”

Padme smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. “Iyla will _always_ be your little girl, Obi-Wan. And she’ll always need you, just in different ways that before. Maybe not to buckle her boots or cuddle her before bed, but to help clothe her in confidence and support or be a shoulder to cry on when being a teenage girl starts to just plain suck. Which it will. You’ll be surprised how much she still needs you even when she tries to pretend she doesn’t.”

“Anakin is lucky to have married such a wise woman,” Obi-Wan complimented. “Too bad it hasn’t rubbed off on him after all these years,” he teased.

“I know. I’ve often thought the same thing,” Padme winked.

They both shared a laugh as Iyla and Leia came in the room giggling and whispering about something, lost in their own little joke. Luke was scowling so it probably had to do with him.

“Are you ready to go, Iyla?” Padme asked, breaking the girls out of their teasing smiles.

“Yes, Auntie Padme,” Iyla smiled.

“Mommy,” Leia spoke up. “Can I come with you and Iyla?”

“Not this time, princess. I promised Iyla we’d have an auntie and niece day. You can come with us another time though,” Padme replied.

Leia made a face and narrowed her eyes. “But you’re just going shopping. I go shopping with you two all the time! Why is this time different?” the 8-year-old asked with her hands on her hips.

“Because Iyla needs some girl time with me for a bit. Just the two of us. You’ll understand when you’re older, love.”

“But I’m a girl too. And you’re my mom. I should get to go.”

“Leia,” Padme said in a warning tone. “You can come next time. Not today though. End of discussion.”

Leia huffed but nodded and wisely stayed silent. She knew that look from her mommy and knew better than to challenge further. Padme had made up her mind and arguing any more would not end well.

“Ok,” Leia grumbled.

“Maybe we can bring you and Luke some sweets back. If Auntie Padme doesn’t mind stopping at the bakery on the way home,” Iyla replied in an attempt to make her cousin feel better about being left out.

“We’ll see. I’ll comm your father and Uncle Obi-Wan to see if you two have behaved and deserve a sweet,” Padme answered.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Obi-Wan said looking at the twins with a soppy smile.

“Of course we will, Uncle Obi,” Leia said flashing him her big akk-pup eyes.

Padme scoffed and shook her head. These two were such little imps but she loved them dearly. She put her hand on Iyla’s back and guided her towards the door. Iyla waved to the twins and blew her Papa a kiss, much to his delight, before following Padme out of the room.

_____________________________________

Iyla was extremely grateful that Padme was there to help her figure out the complicated science and art of training bras. She was sure that her Papa would have had no idea what to do and she’d probably have had to ask an associate for help, in which case she’d rather die. Padme was understanding, helpful, and patient as they tried many different kinds and Iyla finally got comfortable in some of them. They used the credits Obi-Wan had given Iyla to purchase the items and were off to lunch soon after.

Lunch could have been awkward since Iyla had questions about all kinds of “girl stuff” but Padme made it natural and comfortable. Iyla smiled and laughed as they ate and Padme answered her questions and shared some of her own experiences. Iyla’s heart was full and the Force was bright and warm around them as they enjoyed each other’s company. A girl and her pseudo-mother talking about normal girl things and bonding with each other. It wasn’t Satine and Padme wasn’t really her mother, but for a moment, Iyla got a glimpse of what it was like to have a Mama and she latched on to that moment for dear life. For an afternoon she was a normal preteen hanging out with her mother. Something Iyla longed for so deeply and desperately.

Padme could tell that already Iyla was feeling less burdened and gloomy than the day before and she was grateful for the time she had to love on her niece and mother her as much as possible. She vowed then and there, as she focused on the bright grin and infectious laugh of the girl, that she’d do all she could to help Iyla feel as loved and supported as possible.

They arrived at the hair salon and Padme’s usual hairstylist went crazy for Iyla’s long flowing strawberry blonde hair. She was immediately whisked away and ushered to a chair as Padme followed and sat beside her. Iyla looked at her with wide and confused eyes when the hairstylists took turns running their hands through her hair and talking excitedly with each other about it. Padme laughed and put a hand on her arm affectionately.

“You have beautiful hair, Iyla,” Padme spoke up. "They aren’t used to the color, that’s all. Red hair is very rare even among humans.”

“They aren’t going to try to take some are they?” Iyla asked nervously.

“No, sweetheart,” Padme laughed. “Just relax and let them do their thing. You’ll be ok. Trust me.”

“Ok,” Iyla replied and sat back in the chair but didn’t relax completely.

Padme was right. The stylists didn’t take Iyla’s hair at all. In fact they barely cut any off when they trimmed it. Padme was sure it was because they thought it a crime to dispose of any amount of the precious locks. Iyla smiled widely in relief as she admired her silky and treated hair in the mirror. She knew she wasn’t supposed to focus on looks, but her hair felt amazing and she had to admit it looked great too.

After a quick call to Anakin and Obi-Wan, Padme and Iyla headed to the sweet shop to pick something up for everyone. Iyla couldn’t help running her finger through her hair constantly and she seemed to shine brighter and stand taller. Padme had doubts about taking Iyla to the salon since the Jedi frown upon excessive outward luxuries, but it seemed to do the girl a world of good and she enjoyed seeing Iyla so happy.

The Skywalkers and Kenobis had dinner together and enjoyed their sweets for dessert. Iyla rambled excitedly about her day with Padme and showed off her shiny hair with a new found confidence and poise. Leia watched it all with a frown and pouted a bit when Padme and Iyla laughed at something that happened to them at lunchtime. She was still bitter about not being invited to go with them and didn’t like being left out. Iyla got her hair treated and got to go shopping. Padme took her to a nice restaurant for lunch and even let her pick an extra sweet from the shop. Leia didn’t know why Iyla was getting special treatment all of the sudden and she didn’t like it. Not one bit. Padme was _her_ mommy. Not Iyla’s. _She_ should be going shopping, to the salon, and getting lunch and sweets, not Iyla. Leia sent a scathing look at her cousin from across the table as the jealousy rose up fiercely within her. Iyla caught the look and jerked back a bit in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned slightly at the younger girl.

“Mommy can I be excused?” Leia spoke up suddenly, cutting off Iyla’s description of a funny scene they saw from the restaurant window.

“Leia, it’s rude to interrupt,” Padme scolded. “Please apologize to your cousin.”

“Sorry,” Leia muttered.

“Leia,” Anakin warned.

“Sorry, ok? I just want to be excused. I ate all my food, I don’t want seconds, and I don’t want to hear anymore stories. I’m tired and I want to be alone,” Leia said angrily.

“I…we can talk about something else. I just wanted to share the funny story but…” Iyla stuttered out, looking anxiously at Padme, Anakin, and Leia.

“No, keep talking, kiddo. Leia can go pout in her room,” Anakin answered.

Leia scowled at him and stood up with her plate to take it to the sink. She rinsed it off and set it aside then quickly walked to her room and slammed her hand on the closing mechanism harder than necessary.

“Sorry for talking too much,” Iyla said looking embarrassed. “Maybe I should go after Leia…”

“Leave her be, sweetheart. She’ll be ok,” Padme replied.

“Yeah she’s just in a mood,” Luke said gobbling up the pastry they bought him from the sweet shop.

“Is it because of me?” Iyla asked looking concerned.

“No, kiddo. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Anakin assured her.

“I’ll go talk to her and see what’s going on,” Padme stood up and started gathering the plates.

“We’ll get those, angel,” Anakin told her and motioned to Luke to help him start the dishes. Luke made a face but got up anyways and started clearing the table.

“We should get going too,” Obi-Wan said. “Thank you for having us for dinner.”

“You’re both welcome anytime,” Padme said. Before she could reach Leia’s door Iyla called out.

“Tell Leia I said bye and I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

“I will.”

“Also, thank you for today, Auntie Padme. I had a great time!”

Padme smiled and called her over to give her a hug and kiss on the head. “I had fun too. We’ll have to do it again soon.”

Iyla grinned and nodded enthusiastically then lingered in the embrace for a moment longer before letting go and running back to Obi-Wan.

______________________________

Over the next week Iyla and Padme spent more and more time together. Sometimes Leia was welcomed and other times she wasn’t. When Iyla had concerns or teenage problems, Padme always made time for just the two of them. Leia was growing increasingly frustrated with her cousin always being around and always getting little moments with her mommy. No matter that Leia got Padme to herself everyday and whenever Iyla wasn’t there, but to the 8-year-old, Iyla was hogging her mother and it wasn’t fair.

The last straw came when Padme invited Iyla over to their quarters and started to teach her how to bake five-blossom bread, a Nabooian treat. Leia seethed when Padme shared the recipe with her cousin and told her that this particular kind was her own family’s specialty and about the secret ingredient they added in. Leia of course had baked the bread with her mother many times before and had been told the secret ingredient but it didn’t feel special anymore now that Iyla knew as well. She got especially upset when Padme shared that the recipe was traditionally passed down from mother to daughter and she felt it important to include Iyla in that as well. Leia watched as her mother ran a hand through her cousin’s hair and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. Iyla lit up at her words and her touches and both of them went back to chatting and mixing ingredients.

Twenty minutes later the bread was baked and they were drizzling the pear flavored icing on top. Anakin and Luke came in the kitchen, drawn by the smell, and immediately grabbed for a treat, then another.

“Better grab one quick, princess,” Padme called to Leia. “Before your father and brother eat them all.”

Iyla and Padme already had one in hand and were munching on them happily. Leia pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and walked over to grab one from the plate.

“It’s good, Auntie Padme,” Iyla commented.

“It is quite good, you’re right. Thanks to your mixing skills,” Padme complimented.

Leia bit into her treat and had to hold back a groan. It really _was_ very good. Probably the best she’d tasted ever. Iyla had mixed the filling and icing well and added the right amount of sugar, cream, and cinnamon. But as good as it was, Leia refused to admit aloud.

“It’s good. But I’ve had better,” she commented.

Iyla’s smile dimmed a bit but she shrugged. “It’s my first time so it’s probably not amazing. But I’m sure I’ll get better the more I make it.”

Leia didn’t _want_ Iyla to make more though and folded her arms defensively. But Iyla didn’t notice as she’d moved on to help Padme with the dishes. Stuffing the rest of the delicious pastry in her mouth, Leia left the room with a silent huff and flopped down on her bed with an annoyed sigh.

“What’s wrong now?” Luke said with an eyeroll. “Is it Iyla again?”

“Yes!” Leia replied. “She’s over here _again_ and she’s taking mommy all for herself _again_.”

“Iyla isn’t taking mommy, Leia. She just has fun spending time with her. What’s the big deal?” Luke asked with a shrug.

“The _big deal_ is that she’s my mommy, not Iyla’s and I want to spend time with her too,” Leia pouted.

“Stop pouting,” Luke said turning back to his datapad that he was watching a holovid on.

“You don’t even care, do you?”

“Nope,” Luke said popping the ‘p’ and never taking his eyes off the screen.

Iyla walked in the room at that moment smiling and humming to herself. She greeted them happily then flopped down to sit on Leia’s bed casually.

“Wanna play that card game your Papa was talking about? Sabbog or somethin’?” Iyla asked.

“It’s _Sabacc_ and no, I don’t want to play,” Leia replied sulkily.

“Ok, something else then? Ooh, how about that speeder racing game on the datapad?”

“I meant I don’t want to play with _you_ ,” Leia remarked with narrowed eyes.

Iyla tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. “Why not? What’s wrong?”

“Why not? Like you don’t know.”

“I…don’t. That’s why I’m asking.”

“So much for being one of the smartest Initiates,” Leia mumbled.

“Hey! Just because I can’t read your moody mind doesn’t mean I’m not smart,” Iyla said standing up with her hands on her hips.

“Whatever,” Leia replied.

“What’s your problem?” Iyla asked.

“My problem is that you’re spending so much time with mommy and it’s driving me nuts. Why do you always have to be over here or going out with her to shop or eat? She’s my mommy not yours!”

Iyla lowered her eyes. “Auntie Padme has been inviting me. I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“Well, it _is_ a problem. I’m tired of you always taking her way from me. I’m her daughter, not you. You’re being a mommy stealer and it’s making me mad. Get your own mommy and leave mine alone!” Leia shouted angrily.

Iyla’s breath hitched and Luke sat up on his bed, putting his datapad aside.

“Leia!” he scolded. “You know Iyla doesn’t have a mommy. Auntie Satine is with the Force.”

“I know that,” Leia said defensively. “But just because she doesn’t have a mommy doesn’t mean she can have mine.”

Iyla swallowed heavily and let out a shaky breath. “I…I never meant to take your Mama, Leia. It…it’s just that I don’t have a Mama and I really wanted to see what it was like and Auntie Padme offered to spend time with me so I wouldn’t be so sad about missing mine and…”

“She’s not your mommy and she never will be so you can stop pretending that she is. Go back to your Papa and ask him for a new mommy if you want one so bad.”

“Leia, stop it!” Luke yelled. “Stop being so mean. You’re gonna make her cry.”

“She’s always crying,” Leia said and rolled her eyes.

Iyla blinked back her tears and stood taller. She wouldn’t give her cousin the satisfaction of seeing any tears fall. She’d conquer her sadness and act like the senior Initiate she was. Leia’s words hurt terribly but she was 12 now and she didn’t cry at words anymore.

“I’m gonna go home now since you obviously don’t want me here anymore. See you when you stop being a brat and fix your bad attitude.”

Leia stuck her tongue at her and crossed her arms.

“Real mature, Leia,” Iyla scoffed as she gathered up her stuff.

Luke watched as Iyla walked away with her head down and didn’t believe for a second that she wasn’t hurt by his sister’s words. He glared at Leia then jumped off his bed, completely forgetting about his holovid, and followed Iyla out of the room.

“Are you leaving?” Padme asked when she saw Iyla carrying her backpack and heading for the door.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go have tea with Papa. He should be out of his meeting soon,” Iyla replied.

“Oh, alright. Well, give your Papa our love and enjoy your tea. I’ll see you on Thursday for another cooking session,” Padme said.

Iyla caught Leia’s eyes from across the room and saw them narrow at her.

“Um, I’m not sure I’ll be able to, Auntie Padme. I’ve got a lotta homework and some tests to study for. Maybe another time,” Iyla said glancing at her cousin.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“Yeah…I’m sure,” Iyla replied.

Padme frowned but nodded her head in understanding. She gave Iyla a kiss goodbye and was confused when the girl quickly pulled away and gave her a half smile before hurrying out the door.

___________________________________

Iyla avoided the Skywalkers like the plague for the next few weeks. She didn’t come to their quarters or spend time with them in the gardens unless she absolutely had to. Obi-Wan noticed her spending more and more time in her room or alone when she wasn’t in classes and was growing concerned. Every attempt to talk to her or ask her if anything was wrong was met with an ‘I’m fine’ and a fake smile. Obi-Wan suddenly knew what his friends felt like whenever he gave the same response. Iyla really was too much like him at times.

Even in the crèche Iyla kept to herself. Shona had been chosen as a Padawan the year before so it was just Nari, Flynn, and herself left in their friend group. But both Flynn and Nari, at 13, were focused more than ever on their Initiate trials and finding a Master. Iyla was focused as well, but had a few more classes to do before she could attempt the trials. When her friends were off being older and leading more exciting lives, Iyla usually spent her time with Luke and Leia. However, given the current circumstances, Iyla did her best to stay out of their sight. Luke had approached her a few times and asked her to play with them but each time Iyla claimed she was ‘busy’ or ‘tired.’

Leia was starting to miss her cousin and was very much regretting her harsh words. Iyla was one of her favorite people in the galaxy and she loved spending time with her, no matter how much they fought and drove each other crazy. Leia knew Iyla would always be there for her and loved her deeply. Iyla was kind and compassionate and always quick to forgive and make things right. Leia feared though that this time wouldn’t be like the others. Perhaps there was a limit to her cousin’s forgiveness and kindness. What if Leia’s words had crossed a line and she’d lost Iyla forever? She didn’t know if she’d be able to go on without her cousin’s steady and bright presence always tempering her own turbulent supernova of a Force signature. Leia needed Iyla for peace of mind and tethered emotions.

The weekly Kenobi-Skywalker family dinner had been cancelled due to Iyla claiming she wasn’t feeling well and preferring to stay home instead. Padme was disappointed as she had made Iyla’s favorite dessert since she’d passed her Early Intergalactic Diplomacy class with the highest marks. Leia watched as her mother sadly wrapped the tray of muja filled brownies up to take over to the Kenobi quarters the next day then settled down to eat her food with a heavy sigh.

“Are you ok, Mommy?” Leia asked as she pushed her carrots around on her plate.

“Yes, darling. Just a bit disappointed that Iyla and Obi-Wan couldn’t join us tonight. I was looking forward to celebrating Iyla’s accomplishment. I’d hoped the brownies would bring her spirits up a bit, she’s been so sad lately. I’ve been worried about her a lot,” Padme answered.

“I have been too,” Leia agreed.

“Obi-Wan’s been noticing it too. We both thought it was teenage angst but it’s been going on for a while now and it’s very unlike her,” Anakin agreed. “He said she didn’t even want to go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and she’s been ignoring her plants on the balcony, including the Mandalorian flower she got from Master Yoda years ago. She never misses a chance to take care of that flower.”

Leia’s eyes widened and she felt a burning sensation behind her eyes as they grew misty. Iyla wasn’t taking care of Auntie Satine’s flower? That flower is one of her most prized possessions. She’s worked hard to keep it alive and thriving for years and Leia couldn’t imagine it just sitting in the pot and being forgotten. And she wasn’t going to the garden? The Room of a Thousand Fountains was Iyla’s favorite spot in the temple. Leia often sat with her and got lost in the older girl’s Force presence as they listened to and felt the living Force surround them among the flowers and trees. If Iyla wasn’t doing the two things that make her the most happy then…well…she must be very upset indeed. And it was all Leia’s fault.

A choked sob broke the sullen silence of the Skywalkers’ dinner and had the other three turning to stare at Leia in alarm.

“Darling,” Padme spoke up. “What is it? Are you worried about your cousin?”

Leia nodded, chest heaving and tears smearing her cheeks.

“Oh, love,” Padme comforted. “It’s ok. Iyla will be alright. She has all of us to support her and you and Luke to give her hugs. I’m sure she’ll be alright after some Skywalker twin love.”

Luke’s eyes flickered down to his lap and he looked to be fighting back tears as well. Leia wasn’t comforted in the slightest by Padme’s words and continued to hiccup and sob.

“W-We can’t g-give her love though, Mommy. She…she’s not talking to us or, or playing with us or even going near us anymore. She…she hates us!” Leia cried.

“Leia, I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. She’s just going through a tough time right now,” Anakin replied.

“Yeah, because of me!” Leia answered bitterly. “It’s my fault Iyla’s so sad, Daddy.”

“How is it your fault?” Anakin asked.

“Leia made Iyla feel bad about being over here a lot and for spendin’ lots a time with Mommy,” Luke said when it was clear Leia was still trying to get a hold of herself.

“Leia, is this true?” Padme turned to her daughter.

Leia nodded and stuttered out a confession. “I t-told Iyla that sh-she was over here too much and was doing too many things wi-with you. I c-called her a mommy stealer and told her to l-leave you alone.”

Padme and Anakin looked shocked. Luke continued on, not caring if it made Leia look bad or not, now angry that his sister’s mean words were causing his Iyla so much pain.

“She said you’re never gonna be Iyla’s mommy and she needs to stop pretending you are and get her own mommy instead. She said…she said just because Iyla’s mommy died doesn’t mean she can take hers.”

“Leia,” Anakin breathed out. “That…that’s horrible. How could you say something like that?”

“I don’t know! I was jealous and mad and, and I felt left out and wanted Mommy to let me do fun things too.”

“You were selfish and cruel,” Padme said. “You hurt Iyla terribly just because you wanted to be included in some shopping trips and lunch dates. Leia, I’m very disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry!” Leia sobbed. “I was mean and nasty and now Iyla’s never gonna wanna see me again. She hates me and I deserve it cuz I’m a bad person!”

Padme sighed and took her daughter’s hand. “What you did was wrong, Leia. But, the fact that you are so upset and remorseful now is a sign that you are not a bad person. You made a mistake and let your jealousy take over, but you are obviously sorry and recognize that you were wrong.”

“I miss Iyla, Mommy. I’ve been missing her for long time and I felt bad about my words as soon as I said them, but by then it was too late. Like you say, Daddy,” Leia turned to Anakin. “You can’t unsay words so you gotta make sure they’re kind.”

“Very true, princess. Words are powerful so we must always watch what we say,” Anakin replied.

“Yeah, cuz we can’t take it back even if we want to,” Luke said.

“And I really want to! I’m sorry Iyla’s mommy is with the Force and I’m sorry she doesn’t get to have mommy time and I don’t care if she takes you, Mommy, really. I was just being selfish. And I’m so sorry!” Leia said looking miserable. “I wish I could tell her that but she doesn’t even wanna be near me.”

“Well, now that we know what’s wrong, I can talk to Obi-Wan and we can talk to Iyla and help smooth things out. Iyla won’t be avoiding you much longer, love. We’ll get our terrible trio back again very soon,” Padme said squeezing Leia’s hand and giving her a smile.

Leia’s mouth twitched in a half smile but her eyes still held guilt and sadness. “You probably wish Iyla was your real daughter now instead of me, huh? I know I can be a brat and I’m always in trouble and making you sad,” Leia said, worrying her lip between her teeth.

Padme guided Leia on to her lap and pet her hair. “I will never wish that you weren’t my daughter, Leia Skywalker. I love you with all my heart and I would never trade you for anything, no matter how mischievous you can be. I don’t love Iyla more than you either. I love her different than you. Both of you are my precious little girls and just because I do things with her separately, it doesn’t change the fact that I also love doing things with you.”

“But why didn’t I get to come with you guys?”

“Because Iyla needed a mommy, love. Iyla doesn’t have a mommy to cuddle her or kiss her or take her shopping and do girl stuff with. She can’t go to her mommy for help or advice when she needs it because her mommy isn’t here anymore. Imagine not having me around at all. Would you miss me?” Padme asked.

“Yes, Mommy, so much! I never want you to leave, ever!” Leia exclaimed looking alarmed.

“I won’t leave you, love bug, but I do want you to think and put yourself in Iyla’s position. Her mommy had to go to the Force and she’ll never see her again. Can you imagine what that must feel like?”

“No, I can’t. I’d cry forever and prob’ly be sad all the time. And I’d want you back so bad.”

“That’s how Iyla feels, dear. So you see why I wanted to help make her feel special and happy? Iyla needs a mommy sometimes because hers is gone. Do you think you can share me with her to help her not be so sad?”

“Yes, Mommy! I want Iyla to be happy and to have a mommy because having a mommy is the best. And if you wanna go with her places and buy her nice things, I’ll be ok. Because you still love me, but Iyla needs love too,” Leia said looking up at Padme with a sad smile.

“That’s right my tender-hearted little one. I knew you’d understand,” Padme said as she kissed her forehead.

Their discussion was interrupted by a chime at the door.

“It’s Obi-Wan,” Anakin remarked, very familiar with his Master’s presence and recognizing it before he even opened the door.

“Maybe they’ve changed their minds. Perhaps this is the start of your reconciliation, dear,” Padme said to Leia.

Anakin opened the door and invited Obi-Wan inside. But it was just Obi-Wan. No Iyla.

Obi-Wan stood in the living room and looked around as if confused. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I thought Iyla was here. I had to work late and told her I’d meet her here, but…”

“Iyla comm-ed and told us she wasn’t feeling well and that you both were going to take dinner in your quarters,” Padme said with furrowed eyebrows. “We thought you were in on the decision as well.”

“Ah, no. I was not. And Iyla never mentioned not feeling well. You’re sure she never came by? She wasn’t in her room so I figured she was here,” Obi-Wan replied.

“So she’s not here and she’s not in her room? Where is she then?” Anakin asked.

“That seems to be the question of the hour. Perhaps Luke and Leia know where she might be,” Obi-Wan said turning to look at the two of them. He frowned and looked concerned when he saw their teary eyes as Luke had now started crying along with his sister at the news that Iyla was not where she was supposed to be. “What’s wrong, little ones?” he asked.

“Luke and Leia were just telling us about an incident that happened a few weeks ago. We think it might explain Iyla’s behavior lately,” Padme answered.

“I see. Well, come over here, darlings, and let’s talk about it,” Obi-Wan said taking a seat on the couch and beckoning the two 8-year-olds to him.

Leia immediately ran to him and threw her arms around his neck muttering apologies over and over again while Luke merely sat quietly at his uncle’s side and leaned against him heavily. Obi-Wan brought his arm up to hug Luke closer and used his free hand to rub Leia’s back in an attempt to slow the harsh breathing. He shushed and comforted them tenderly, infusing their anxious emotions with peace and affection. Leia calmed significantly but still kept her face buried in Obi-Wan’s chest as she continued to apologize.

“Hush now, sweetheart. Why are you sorry? What happened?” he asked.

Leia pulled back from his chest and fixed her miserable eyes on him, leaking her emotions and pain into the Force around her. He was hit with guilt, worry, and fear from the little one.

“’M s-sorry Uncle Obi! I was te-terrible and mean and I h-hurt Iyla so bad and she hates me now and she’s n-never gonna forgive me and…and now she’s gone and prob’ly never comin’ back!” Leia hiccupped.

“You aren’t terrible, Leia. I’m sure whatever happened can be fixed. But I can’t start to help unless you tell me what happened. And we can’t find Iyla until I understand why she’s been so upset lately. Can you tell me about the incident, love?” Obi-Wan asked gently as he smoothed back Leia’s brown hair.

“Yes, Uncle Obi. I…I was jealous cuz Iyla kept going and doing stuff with Mommy and I never got to go. I thought she was trying to steal her away and I got mad. I said…I said she was a Mommy stealer and she should get her own mommy and leave mine alone. And…and…it was awful and cruel but I told her…I said just cuz her mommy died doesn’t mean she can have mine,” Leia said ducking her head and curling into herself.

Obi-Wan let out a heavy breath and a deep sadness settled over his features. “Oh,” he replied.

Leia put her hands over her face and whimpered at the feelings of grief swirling around her uncle knowing she’d caused him pain too and unable to bear looking him in the eyes.

“I’m s-s-sorry,” she whispered brokenly.

Immediately the sadness in his Force signature disappeared and comfort replaced it instead. He pulled Leia forward and brought a kiss to her head. Leia let herself be consoled and hugged even as she wrestled with her guilt.

“Iyla misses her Mama terribly and it’s a hurt that will always exist inside her. Sometimes the hurt is deeper than other times and words sting more in those moments. Iyla’s been hurting for your Auntie Satine for a few months now and her wounds are more tender than usual. You words were unkind and spoken from anger and jealousy, but you cannot be held responsible for all of Iyla’s pain. Jealousy is natural among close friends and family. And although Jedi are taught not to act on it, the truth is, Leia, we are all human and we all make mistakes. I forgive you and I know Iyla will as well,” Obi-Wan said. “And you will eventually forgive yourself too, my little one. Love and family are powerful forces. You’ll see.”

Leia took her hands from her face and looked deeply in his eyes. Obi-Wan gave her a smile and cupped her face gently. She rushed forward and kissed his cheek then squeezed him tightly around his chest, losing herself in his calm and comforting presence.

“I think I know where Iyla might be, Uncle Obi,” Luke spoke up also basking in the light of his Uncle’s presence.

“Where, Lukey?” Obi-Wan asked, rubbing his hand over the sandy colored hair.

“When Iyla doesn’t wanna be found, she sits at the top of the East Fountain in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She said it’s quiet and no one goes there so she likes it. Maybe you can check there for her,” Luke suggested.

“Thank you, little one. I will check there first.”

“Mind if I join you?” Padme asked. “I feel like there are some things I need to clear up with Iyla.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Obi-Wan nodded. He stood up and gently shifted Luke from under his arm and Leia from off his lap. Anakin stepped in and pulled the twins away while Padme and Obi-Wan left to go find Iyla.

________________________________________

Luke was right. They found Iyla at the top of the East Fountain with her knees pulled to her chest, face turned to the sky, and eyes closed. Obi-Wan waited at the base of the fountain as Padme climbed the steps knowing that Padme was the best one to tackle this situation for now.

“You found me,” Iyla commented as Padme came up the last step.

“Luke knows your hiding places,” Padme remarked.

“Blast,” Iyla said imitating her father.

Padme chuckled and lowered herself down on the soft grass next to the 12-year-old. “Leia told me what she said to you,” she spoke up.

Iyla opened her eyes and turned her face to look at Padme but didn’t uncurl her legs or relax her posture. “Oh,” she said.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that and I’m sorry it’s been causing you so much pain for the past few weeks.”

“I’m ok,” Iyla insisted.

“No you’re not, sweetheart. And that’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with being upset.”

“But I shouldn’t be.”

“Why not?” Padme asked.

“Because I have no right to be upset about not having a Mama when I still have a Papa. All of my friends in the crèche don’t even have that. Why should I be sad when I’m so much luckier than them? It’s not right and I need to get over it and stop sulking,” Iyla replied with a scowl.

“Did someone tell you that, dear?”

“No. _I_ told me that. What Leia said was true. You’re not my Mama and you never will be and I was silly to think you were. I’m 12 now and I can’t keep letting childish fantasies and daydreams take over. Mama is gone and she’s never coming back and no amount of shopping trips, lunch dates, or nice hugs and kisses from you is going to change it. The sooner I accept it, the better off I’ll be.”

“Oh, Iyla,” Padme said sadly. “There is nothing wrong with wanting a mother. No matter how old you are or how Jedi-like you force yourself to be, you are always going to miss her and long for her but that’s ok, darling. There is no shame in it.”

Iyla’s chest spasmed briefly and Padme saw her eyes start to grow wet. “But I have a Papa. And that’s more than anyone else can say. That should be enough.”

“Your desires are not made void because of another person’s circumstances, Iyla. It is not wrong to be sad about Satine. And it doesn’t mean you don’t love your Papa. You are allowed to be upset and to want to fill that hole in your chest another way. I was honored to be chosen to help you mend your hurt and I never once cared that you aren’t my daughter. You’re as good as. Blood doesn’t matter. Hearts do.”

Iyla’s tears spilled over and she was biting her trembling lip, clearly trying to keep herself under control. “I…I thought I should give you space. To spend time with your real daughter instead of me. I appreciated everything you did and were doing and I really wanted it to continue, but it would have been a lie. I had to stop pretending and stop forcing you to pretend too.”

“Who says I was pretending, love? I enjoyed every minute, Iyla, and it never crossed my mind that you aren’t really my child. Because, to me, you _are_. You will always be Satine’s daughter and she will always be your mother. I never want to take her place. But I don’t want you to be left without a mother in your life. Even a ‘pretend’ one. I have loved you since the first day I met you and I promised to always give you the love and support that Satine never got the chance to give you. It’s my own way of honoring her memory. By looking after her precious little light,” Padme said wiping Iyla’s tears.

“It felt so good, Auntie Padme. Having a mother. Even for a few days. I finally got to feel what Leia feels and I have been wanting it for _so long_. But I didn’t want to upset Mama or make Papa feel bad and then Leia got mad and…and I knew that my feelings didn’t matter anymore if other people were hurt by it,” Iyla replied. She shifted her weight against Padme’s side and leaned her head on the woman’s shoulder.

Padme softly stroked Iyla’s hair and pulled her closer. “Your feelings _always_ matter, Iyla. It’s one thing to put others before yourself but it’s another to sacrifice your health and happiness to please someone else. Satine wouldn’t be upset, Obi-Wan isn’t sad, and Leia is no longer angry. You are just as important as them and you matter too, darling.”

“I…I feel like I’m going to need a Mama a lot from now on. Can…would you…maybe we can keep doing what we were doing before? Not as much and not as often but…when I…when I need someone will you…do you mind if…?”

“I will always be here for you when you need a mother’s touch, my love. Always. Come to me any time and I’ll sit with you and talk with you. I’ll never turn you away. Because I love you so much, Iyla Kenobi,” Padme said as she pulled her tight to her chest and gave her head a big kiss.

“Forever and ever?” Iyla whispered.

“Forever and ever,” Padme replied.

After a few more minutes of wiping tears, giving hugs, and trading affectionate words, Padme and Iyla started down the steps to meet Obi-Wan at the bottom. Iyla wouldn’t look her Papa in the eyes and hugged her chest shyly, embarrassed that she’d run away and hid like a youngling. Obi-Wan reached out and brought her eyes up to his, giving her a tender smile and filling the Force around her with love and affection. He brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as he led her out of the garden.

They returned to the Skywalker quarters even though Iyla didn’t feel like sticking around. But Obi-Wan wanted to reassure Anakin and the twins that Iyla was found and she was safe. Leia came running as soon as they entered the room and latched on to Iyla tightly. Luke was close behind and soon smothering her with hugs as well. Iyla laughed despite still feeling wary around them and smiled fondly as they talked over each other and rambled out apologies and gratitude that she was alright. Iyla listened as Leia poured out her guilt, pain, and regret at her words and promised to never be jealous or selfish with her mother ever again.

“I don’t know what I’d do without Mommy and I never want you to feel like that ever again,” she said and offered Padme up to her whenever she needed her.

Iyla hugged Leia to her and held on for a while, the two of them calming each other and infusing the other with light and love. Luke joined in also and the terrible trio was once again united as one.

Later that evening in the Kenobi quarters, Obi-Wan was surprised when a sleepy night-clothed preteen snuck her way under his arm as he was reading on the couch. He moved over to make room for her as she snuggled against his side and laid her head on his shoulder, her wispy hair tickling his neck. Initiated hugs and cuddles were very rare these days and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but light up in that moment. Iyla playfully nuzzled his beard and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before making herself comfortable against his side and wrapping an arm around his chest.

“What’s this for?” he asked with a smile.

“Nothing. I just love you,” she replied with a grin.

“I love you too, my little light.”

“What’re you reading?” she asked with a slight yawn.

“A peace treaty that the Senate sent over for us to look at. We need to come up with a plan and send a team to take care of it,” he explained.

“Well, I _did_ receive highest marks in my Early Intergalactic Diplomacy class,” Iyla said proudly. “Maybe I can take a whack at it.”

“Of course. I bow to your infinite wisdom, my darling,” he teased.

Iyla stuck her tongue out and grabbed the datapad to scroll through the treaty, still snuggled up to him and leaning on his shoulder. As they both discussed the treaty, gave their opinions, and playfully bantered, Obi-Wan thought that there was nowhere else in the galaxy that he’d rather be in that moment. And when Iyla eventually fell asleep on his chest and he pulled her limp form closer and wrapped his arms around her, he took comfort in the fact that she’d always be his little girl and his most precious gift. Iyla might always long for a Mama, but she’d never be without her Papa’s love. That was something no one could steal from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing as always. Sorry again for the late update but thanks for still sticking around and being such great readers! You guys rock! Oh, also I changed the title of this story to One-shots instead of drabbles because these are definitely turning out to be wayyy longer than drabbles are supposed to, lol. Guess I'm a bit long-winded *shrugs*


	7. Hope, Unity, and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter. It's a long one! I feel like I've been saying that every time, lol. Guess I'm incapable of writing small chapters anymore. Too many ideas and scenes often get away from me. I thought about making this 2 chapters but I really couldn't find a good place to cut it, so extra long chapter it is!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to a very special reader, F4Fanatic, who has a birthday soon and requested more Bo and Korkie time. They've been such a faithful and encouraging reader and commenter and I always look forward to reading their thoughts. Thanks so much F4Fanatic for everything and happy early birthday! You rock!!
> 
> Chapter summary: We head back to Mandalore where Bo and Korkie babysit Iyla for a few days. Iyla makes her first Mando friend and it causes some controversy with the adults involved. Iyla and her friend don't care though and are determined to be friends anyways. It ends with a really bad nightmare for Iyla featuring our resident red Zabrak, and some fluffy comfort from Auntie Bo, cousin Korkie, and later, Papa Obi. (Mando'a translations in the end notes)

Bo-Katan was very, very unsure about all of this. You’d never know it by looking at her and she’d never admit it. But she was. She wasn’t sure what possessed Kenobi to trust her with his precious little girl for a few days. She tried to keep her internal panic to a minimum as she listened to him explain how to care for Iyla and give her some instructions. Bo willed her mind to calm down as he spoke and was secretly glad that Korkie was there to listen as well while she silently freaked out.

To no one’s surprise, Bo-Katan wasn’t really a kid person. She didn’t dislike kids she just didn’t know what to do with them. She was never in Korkie’s life, having distanced herself from her family shortly after he was born. It wasn’t until Korkie had contacted her about helping Satine that she got the opportunity to get to know him. By that time he was nearly a man. So, being given responsibility of a 5-year-old, a young child dependent on an adult for their basic needs and well-being, was completely terrifying. Why did Kenobi think this was a good idea?

He said Iyla had asked for it actually. He was assigned a mission in a neighboring system and, instead of leaving her on Coruscant in the temple, decided to drop her off on Sundari after Iyla mentioned missing her Mandalorian aunt and cousin. It warmed Bo’s heart a bit that Iyla felt comfortable enough to want to stay with her and Korkie, but it also scared her to death. Iyla was precious and innocent and the last link to her sister and she was now in charge of keeping her safe and alive for three days while Kenobi was off doing his Jedi stuff. She didn’t think that Iyla would be a problem, but she was a Kryze and she had the Force. Both were enough to make her nervous.

Bo snapped back to reality as Kenobi was discussing bedtime routines and food sensitivities. Korkie, god bless him, was asking questions and hanging on the Jedi’s every word. She was incredibly grateful in that moment that she wouldn’t be alone and her nephew would be taking care of Iyla with her.

“I have recorded a bedtime story and goodnight message on this holodisk,” Kenobi said handing the disk to Korkie. “I’m not sure what my status will be while I’m away and I can’t guarantee that I’ll be available each night for a bedtime chat. I’m hoping a prerecorded goodnight will be enough.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Korkie said.

“Just as I’m sure you and Bo will be fine as well,” Kenobi said giving both of them a knowing look. The damn Jedi could probably sense they were both nervous as hell about this and was trying to put their minds at ease. 

Korkie blushed and muttered a “thank you,” while Kenobi gave his arm an affectionate squeeze.

Bo turned her attention to the little one standing nearby, a mixture of apprehension and excitement on her face. Bo knew Iyla loved Mandalore already and was proud to be Mandalorian. She often talked to them about how she couldn’t wait to come visit again and now that she was here she was brimming with excitement. The only thing was that she’d be staying and Kenobi would be leaving. Hence the apprehension. She’d be without her Papa, her steady constant grown-up, and in a still somewhat unfamiliar place with family she’d only met in person a few times. Bo knew that Iyla loved her and Korkie but staying with them for days was a different story. Yes, Iyla was nervous, that much Bo could tell. But she was doing a valiant job of being brave. Such a strong and resilient one. Just like her mother.

Kenobi had finally finished giving Korkie all of the instructions. _Really, how many instructions did one need to take care of a 5-year-old? Feed, clothe, entertain, and put to bed. That was it, right?_ Iyla was called forward to Kenobi and he took her aside and talked quietly with her for a bit. Bo watched as her big blue eyes grew misty and blinked rapidly while tiny teeth bit down on her bottom lip. A tickle and scratchy kiss from Kenobi cured the tears and nervous biting and Satine’s blinding smile appeared on the girl’s face. Bo didn’t think she’d ever get used to seeing that smile on her niece. It would most likely always stop her in her tracks. Just as it did now.

“I love you, Papa,” Iyla said passionately and buried her face in his shoulder as she squeezed his chest.

“I love you too, my little light. Have fun with your Auntie Bo and Korkie. Be good and mind your manners. I’ll be back before you know it,” Kenobi replied with a kiss to her forehead and a stroke of her cheek.

Iyla nodded and stood back to allow him to stand up. With one last ruffle of her wild curls, Kenobi waved at them all then walked out the door.

Immediately Iyla’s shoulders slumped and Bo looked anxiously to Korkie as they heard a few quiet sniffles. Korkie looked back at her and nodded. He knew, of the two of them, he was the best one to offer comfort.

“Ad’ika,” he said as he approached her carefully. “Are you ok?” he asked.

“Y-Yes,” Iyla replied.

“We’re going to have a wonderful time together and Uncle Obi-Wan will be back in no time at all. Don’t worry.”

“Ok,” she sniffed.

“Are you hungry, little one?” Korkie asked.

Iyla nodded and ran an arm over her eyes. “D’ya got peaches?” she asked.

“I just picked a basketfull this morning,” Bo replied. “Want to go check them out?”

Iyla smiled and skipped over to Bo enthusiastically. She took her aunt’s hand and looked up at her with her sparkling blue eyes. Bo tensed at the touch and was tempted to shrink away but the bright grin kept her hand in place. She wasn’t one for physical affection or touches, but she didn’t really mind making an exception for the cute little girl chattering excitedly at her hip. Bo figured that she could endure a few days of hand holding and hugs for her sweet little niece with enough warmth and light to break through her cool Mandalorian defenses. Normally she wouldn’t allow it, but she was finding that Iyla was the exception to all of her rules and she was just fine with that.

__________________________________

The first day went relatively smoothly. By the time their peaches snack was eaten it was well into late afternoon. Obi-Wan had told them that Iyla would be tired and sleepy for the rest of the day. A combination of ship-lag and a change up in her routine, so they decided to have a quiet afternoon and evening at the estate. Iyla brought some toys and Korkie loved sitting with her on the floor helping her stack blocks and fly toy speeders around.

Bo stood back and watched with amusement. Korkie may be almost 20 but he was still a boy in certain ways. From what she could gather through talking with him, he was often isolated as a child because of his noble status and didn’t have many opportunities to play and be a little boy. But here, in the comfort of their home, without the pressures of his impending leadership role, and surrounded by the light and happiness of his cousin, Korkie could be that carefree kid he never had the chance to be the first time around.

Bo smiled and left them to their games then went to go get dinner ready. She returned to the living room to tell them it was time to eat and saw Korkie mercilessly tickling Iyla who was twisting in his arms and kicking him in the shins. Her wheezing laughter and Korkie’s pained exclamations filled the room. Bo nearly had to shout to be heard over the all the ruckus which finally ceased at the mention of food. Iyla took off for the ‘fresher with Korkie on her heels and Bo watched as her adult nephew pouted at being beaten by a 5-year-old in a foot race.

“Enjoying yourself?” Bo asked as she leaned against a wall.

Korkie blushed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Oh, uh, hey Auntie Bo. Just, uh, playing around with Iyla. Uncle Obi-Wan said to keep her entertained and distracted after all, so I figured I’d--”

“It’s fine, Korkie. I’m just teasing. It takes a great cousin and great man to endure hours of play with a young child. Especially one so energetic. If you can keep up with Iyla, keeping up with politicians should be easy,” she chuckled.

“If only politicians could be so easily swayed by toy speeders and block towers, or subdued by tickle attacks,” Korkie scoffed.

“Hey, you never know. They could,” Bo said with a smirk.

“I’d rather not find out,” Korkie chuckled.

“All done!” Iyla shouted as she exited the ‘fresher. “We eat now?”

“Yeah, kiddo. Come help me set the table while Korkie freshens up,” Bo waved her hand for Iyla to follow.

“Ok. Make sure you use soap too, Kowkie! Papa says soap and water makes clean hands,” Iyla said to her cousin.

“Thanks for the advice, ad’ika,” Korkie smiled.

Dinner was quieter than the living room activities which Bo was thankful for. She didn’t think she could endure more squeals and loud laughter from her niece and nephew. Korkie may not be a child but his energy sometimes rivaled that of a child’s and his enthusiasm for things matched Iyla’s. Instead of excited chattering and babbling, Bo led the table in a discussion about what to do for the next two days. Bo and Korkie realized that Iyla had yet to see much of what Mandalore had to offer. She’d spent a lot of time in the estate, courtyard, and gardens, but hadn’t experienced the city at all. They made a plan to visit downtown Sundari the next day and introduce Iyla to the Mandalore that her Mama loved so much.

The bedtime routine was completely uncharted territory for both Bo and Korkie. There was so much to remember, but luckily Iyla was pretty conditioned already in her routine and they simply had to oversee her and supervise. Bo was amazed at how well a 5-year-old could remember all the steps to her nightly routine without Kenobi there to help her. Iyla breezed through it easily and was now waiting next to the big bed while Korkie pulled the covers back and fluffed the pillows.

The apprehension from earlier in the day returned and Bo could tell that a simple ‘good night’ wasn’t going to get the girl down easily. She watched as Iyla clutched her stuffed bantha and desperately tried to fight back tears. Kenobi had warned them that bedtimes had proven to be a challenge every time he was away and it seemed that this night was no exception. Korkie gave the girl a kind smile and helped her up into bed then started tucking the covers in around her. He stilled his movements though after Iyla let out a stifled sob. He turned panicked eyes to Bo and silently pleaded with her to do something before a full blown meltdown could happen.

“W-Want P-Papa,” Iyla cried.

“It’s ok, ad’ika,” Korkie soothed awkwardly. “You’re alright. Would you like a story?”

Iyla sniffled and hiccupped then nodded.

“Ok, great. Let me pick one out…” Korkie trailed off as he scrambled for the backpack of books and toys.

Bo watched him desperately trying to decide which story to read when she saw a holodisk fall to the ground. Immediately she remembered Kenobi mentioning that he’d recorded a story for Iyla to be played at bedtime in case he wasn’t available. She hurried to pick it up and shoved it in Korkie’s hands.

“A holodisk? What…” Korkie asked before his eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, of course! Uncle Obi-Wan’s bedtime recording!” he nearly cheered.

“There’s a disk player in the library. Go get it quickly while I try and stem the flood,” Bo said looking over at the crying 5-year-old hugging her knees to her chest.

She wanted to go comfort her but she honestly had no idea how. She settled for awkwardly coming to stand by the bed and reaching out a hand towards the girl. Iyla immediately took the hand and gripped it tightly while Bo winced and tried to make it look like a reassuring smile. Thankfully Korkie was back quickly with the holodisk player and was getting it set up on the bed so Bo didn’t have to endure the painful grip for too long.

“W-What’s this, Kowkie?” Iyla asked uncurling and sitting up in curiosity.

“Something your Papa told us to give to you at bedtime. I think you’re going to like it,” Korkie answered.

Iyla watched as her cousin got the player set up then attached the disk to it and pushed play. A small holographic Obi-Wan appeared over the disk and Iyla’s face lit up in a wide smile.

“Papa!” she exclaimed.

The Jedi Master smiled happily and leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in.

 _“Hello, my darling. If you’re watching this, then it means it’s bedtime for a certain little one. I hope you remembered every part of your nightly routine including brushing your teeth. Don’t want to subject anyone to bad breath,”_ he said making a face.

Iyla giggled and covered her mouth. “Yes, Papa,” she said.

 _“Now, I’m sorry I can’t be there in person to tuck you in. I really wish I could be as it’s my one of my favorite parts of the day, but I’m hoping that this holovid will make it feel like I am there with you. I hope that watching this will help you be the brave little one that I know you can be. Because you take after your Mama and your Mama was the strongest and bravest woman I know,”_ Obi-Wan said.

“Hear, hear,” Bo and Korkie agreed.

 _“So, my brave and strong little light, lay back and get comfy because I am about to read you one of my favorite books from the crèche. It was one I loved as a youngling and I think you’re going to love it too,”_ Obi-Wan said reaching behind him to pull out a book and hold it up to the camera.

Bo and Korkie watched in fascination as Iyla’s entire demeanor changed and her tears and apprehension melted away under the soothing accented voice of her father reading a children’s story about akk-pups, tooka cats, and flowers. He read with such emotion and character and was sure to show the pictures on every page. Both Kryzes couldn’t help but be engaged in the story as well. They smiled at each other as Iyla’s wide blue eyes remained totally transfixed on the holovid in front of her as she hung on every word. The gloomy and fearful girl from earlier was now gone and replaced with a content and sleepy child ready to drop off at any moment. Bo was impressed with Kenobi’s story telling ability and extremely thankful for his foresight in making the video in the first place.

The story ended just in time as Iyla’s head was bobbing and her eyes drooping closed. The holographic Obi-Wan closed the book and set it aside then leaned forward to get closer to the camera.

“ _Sleep well, dear one. I’ll see you again very soon. Remember that Papa loves you so very much, Iyla Satine. Forever and ever,”_ he said with a fond smile and blew her a kiss.

Iyla drowsily reached out to grab the “kiss” and brought it to her lips. “Night night, Papa. Love you. Forever and ever,” she said quietly then her head flopped back on the pillow and she curled up on her side with a soft sigh.

Korkie slowly and quietly moved to take the holodisc and player off the bed and set them on a nearby table. He returned to fix Iyla’s blankets and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“ _Jate ca_ , _ad’ika_. Sweet dreams,” he whispered.

“ _Suum ca’nara_ ,” Bo said with a soft smile. She turned on the small nightlight that Iyla brought with her then turned off the main light and shut the door.

__________________________________________________

Bo woke up the next morning and went to go check on Iyla but nearly had a heart attack when she saw that the bed was empty. She’d been out in the living room and preparing breakfast for the past hour so if the girl was up and about surely she would have seen her. Bo did a sweep of the kitchen, ‘fresher, and living room and still came up empty. Now starting to panic, Bo decided to seek out Korkie for help. She didn’t care if the kid was still sleeping. He was going to wake up and search every inch of the estate with her. She frantically raced in to his room ready to explain the situation but stopped short at the foot of the bed.

Korkie was sprawled out on his back with one arm hanging off the edge of the bed and one arm around a sleeping Iyla who was curled up next to him, her strawberry-blonde curls spread out over his chest. Bo breathed a sigh of relief that the little one wasn’t lost somewhere on the grounds of the estate. Korkie mumbled a bit in his sleep and shifted to pull Iyla closer to himself and Bo smiled and quickly left to go find a holocamera before either of them woke up. Just as she was putting the camera down, Korkie opened his eyes and looked at her blearily.

“A’tie Bo?” he slurred. “Do you need somethin’?”

“Just looking for the little one,” Bo said with a nod towards the sleeping 5-year-old. “She wasn’t in her bed when I went to go check on her.”

“And you freaked out?” Korkie chuckled.

“Maybe a bit,” she smirked.

“Iyla snuck in last night at some point. I’m not sure why, but I figured she’s used to sleeping with someone since she sleeps with Uncle Obi-Wan back at the temple. I just let her stay because she probably needed the company,” Korkie explained.

“Of course you weren’t about to kick her out of your bed. You big softie.”

“Could you?” Korkie asked defensively.

“No,” Bo replied honestly.

“Should we get her up?” Korkie asked.

“Unless you want to skip breakfast because I am not bringing it to you,” Bo shrugged.

Korkie’s eyes widened at the prospect of not getting fed and he shifted around to rouse Iyla off of his chest. The drowsy blue eyes looked around in confusion and Bo saw a slight tinge of panic starting to creep into the girl’s awareness before she relaxed at the sight of her aunt and cousin.

“Good morning, kiddo,” Bo greeted.

“Mornin’ Auntie Bo,” Iyla said rubbing her eyes.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, Kowkie letted me sleep wif him. It was nice,” Iyla answered.

“Glad to hear it. Ready for some breakfast?” Bo asked.

Iyla stretched and nodded. “After I go potty,” she said as she jumped down from the bed.

“Of course,” Bo agreed with a smile as she led Iyla out of Korkie’s room and back to the one she was staying in to oversee her morning routine.

After breakfast the three of them piled into Korkie’s speeder and took off for downtown Sundari. Iyla sat in the back with Bo and spent the whole ride staring out the window with wide eyes taking every part of the city in.

Sundari was a beautiful city with one of the best market districts on Mandalore which was their first destination of the day. Both Korkie and Bo wore plain civilian clothing with no identifying clan markings and generic accessories. Korkie was more recognizable than Bo, being the future Duke of Mandalore, so he wore a hat while Bo wore her hair tied back. Iyla had yet to be introduced to the public, both Obi-Wan and the Kryzes in no hurry to bring her into the limelight, so there was no risk of tracing her back to Satine or the nobility of the Kryze clan.

Iyla loved going in the various shops and exploring the culture of Mandalore. Her favorite store was the metal and gems store that made fine jewelry. Her eyes sparkled along with the gleam of the precious jewels as she wandered around the store buzzing with wonder and excitement. The 5-year-old was also drawn to the elderly shopkeeper who was immediately taken with the girl and offered to show her around and answer all of her questions. One particular item caught the little one’s eye and had both Bo and Korkie sharing a bittersweet smile. It was a turquoise and metal pendant on a thin leather cord. Satine was fond of the stone as well, having many pieces of jewelry with turquoise accents.

“What’s this called, Misser?” Iyla asked as she picked up the pendent.

“That is called turquoise. It’s very rare and very valuable. You have good taste, little one,” the shopkeeper replied.

“It’s pretty,” Iyla said as she stared down at the stone with a wistful smile on her face.

“I agree,” Korkie replied and moved to take out his bag of credits.

“Oh, no, there’s no charge, my Lord, Duke, sir,” the shopkeeper stumbled.

“Nonsense. I insist,” Korkie said with a bow. “What kind of leader would I be if I did not support the economy and the people?”

The shopkeeper smiled and bowed gratefully. “Thank you, sir,” he replied.

Korkie handed him the credits then took the pendant and slipped it over Iyla’s head. The color of the stone complimented her blue eyes and Satine’s smile shone up at him from the little one’s face. He felt a pang in his chest at the sight. A quick look at his aunt showed that she was feeling the same way.

The three of them turned to thank the kind man then were off to explore more shops. The weather was nice and the crowds were minimal so they were free to take their time and roam around at their leisure. Iyla was excited to give a street performer a few credits after she stopped to dance along to their music while giggling happily. Bo and Korkie marveled at the carefree innocence of the child and found themselves clapping to the beat as she bounced and pranced around. The musician tipped their hat to the child and bowed respectfully to Korkie and Bo when the song was over.

Korkie’s rumbling stomach caused Bo and Iyla to laugh and the young man blushed a bit at the sheer volume of it. They stopped at a sandwich shop which also happened to be attached to a sweet shop and neither aunt nor cousin were a match for the Kenobi-Kryze akk-pup eyes that came out when the little one spotted the pieces of fudge sitting on the counter right at her eye level. The silent negotiations were short, the sparkling blue orbs doing all the talking, and soon they each had a piece of fudge in hand along with their sandwiches.

Iyla did well in eating her sandwich and waited patiently for permission to eat her fudge as well. Bo smiled at her manners and nodded at her when she asked politely if she could ‘have bezert now please.’ She really was a very sweet, well-behaved, and calm child. But as they both found out quickly, sugar often turned even the calmest of children into buzzing balls of energy. After only a few bites of the fudge, Iyla was chattering incessantly and bouncing in her seat with pent up wiggles. Luckily Korkie spotted a small park across the street perfect for letting energetic little ones play and run themselves ragged. There were a few other children there and Iyla was excited at the prospect of meeting and possibly making friends with some Mandalorian children. All of her friends were Jedi and Bo figured it would do the kid good to have diverse group of friends.

Bo and Korkie found a bench to sit on and made sure Iyla knew where they were before turning her loose. The sugar-high girl raced off to a large sand pile and started scooping it up in her hands. They watched as she tried to build big piles as high as she could but really only succeeded in getting herself covered in dirt and sand particles all over her hair. But she was having fun and getting her energy out so they overlooked the extra cleanup in favor of wearing her out. Satisfied that the little one was content both Bo and Korkie sat back and relaxed, soaking up the pleasant day.

Meanwhile, Iyla was enjoying her sand pile building and had nearly six plies done when a small group of children approached her.

“Those are nice piles,” a girl with blonde hair said. “We sawed you working on them from across the park.”

“We was wondering if you need any help makin’ more?” asked an older dark-haired boy.

Iyla smiled and nodded. “Ok, sure. Fanks!”

“No problem,” said a tall sandy-haired girl. “I’m Kellan. This is Orion and Gadry. We go to Sundari Day School. But we never seened you there before.”

“I’m Iyla. I don’t live on Manlore. I live on Crosant wif my Papa. In a big hugemongous temple wif lots and lots a other people,” she told them.

“A temple?” asked a voice from the tree above them. The children looked up to see a little girl with black hair hanging by her legs from one of the limbs. “Like a Jedi temple? I learned about the Jedi from my mommy.”

“Yeah. I’m a Jedi and so’s my Papa,” Iyla said proudly.

“A Jedi?” Gadry asked twisting her blonde hair nervously. “Like…like the ones from the stories?”

“I dunno any stories,” Iyla said with a shrug.

“She doesn’t _look_ dangerous,” Orion said as he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Can you move stuff with your brain? I heard all Jedi can move stuff like that,” Kellan asked.

“Uh-huh. I gots the Force. Wanna see?” Iyla asked.

The tree climber had now jumped down to stand with the other children and all four of them nodded, some in apprehension and some in excitement.

“Ok. I’m not that good cuz I’m only little still but I can move the sand. Watch,” Iyla said then closed her eyes and went still.

The other children gasped and startled as a whirl of sand kicked up from the ground and spun around them in a gritty tornado. Their awe soon turned to fear though as they were enveloped in a ball of dust assaulting their faces. They coughed and covered their eyes to protect themselves and slowly backed away from the little Jedi. Iyla’s eyes snapped open at their splutters and immediately the sand fell back to the ground as her concentration was broken.

“Why’d you do that?” Orion asked. “Now I gots sand all in my mouth and nose!”

“Sowwy! I tolded you I’m not that good,” Iyla replied.

“Prob’ly did it on purpose,” Kellan said and crossed her arms angrily.

“Yeah, like the Jedi in the stories. Dangerous and mean just cuz we’re Manlorians!” Gadry agreed.

“I didn’t! And I’m not mean. It was an assident! Promise!”

The three children looked at each other skeptically then nodded. With a giant leap they stomped on Iyla’s sand towers and kicked up the sand in her face. “We don’t play with mean Jedi. Manlorians stick together and defend ourselves ‘gainst enemies!” Kellan said.

“But…but I’m not a enemy!” Iyla shouted.

“Come on House Vizsla! Let’s leave the Jedi to fix her sand towers alone. Maybe she can use the Force,” Orion laughed.

Kellan and Gadry laughed and followed as well but they stopped when the fourth member of their group didn’t move from her spot.

“Sabine?” Gadry asked. “Aren’t you comin’?”

The dark-haired girl crossed her arms and planted her feet. She stared at the group challengingly and shook her head.

“Sabine, House Vizsla is gonna play somewhere else, we don’t wanna be around nasty Jedi,” Orion said.

“Well, Clan Wren is stayin’ here!” Sabine said stubbornly.

“Clan Wren is part of House Viszla,” Kellan scoffed.

Sabine shrugged and stayed planted firmly.

“Fine,” Orion replied then stalked off to the other side of the park.

Sabine turned to Iyla and saw the girl coughing and wiping her face of the gritty dirt. Some sand particles clung to her lashes and her cheeks and Sabine could see the wetness of her eyes as she slowly began to gather up her destroyed piles.

“Are you ok?” Sabine asked sitting down across from her.

“Yes,” Iyla whispered swiping her sleeve over her eyes to rid them of the sand and tears.

“I’m Sabine,” Sabine said holding out her hand.

Iyla looked at it warily and cautiously took it in her own. “I’m Iyla.”

“Pleased to meet you Iyla. I liked your trick with the sand. It was super cool.”

“But I messed it up. It made the other kids mad cuz I’m so bad at it.”

“Who cares what House Vizsla thinks. They’re _di’kute_ ,” Sabine replied.

Iyla giggled. “But they said you’re House Veezluh too.”

“I’m Clan Wren. We are part a House Vizsla but we not ezacly like them. I like Jedi. My mommy said she meeted some nice Jedi before. And I think you’re nice too.”

Iyla smiled widely at her. “Fanks. And House Veezluh sounds like big mean _di’kute_ who gots _osik mirshese._ Esept for you.”

Sabine burst out laughing and looked surprised. “You know Mando’a?”

“Yep. The mean kids not letted me finish talkin’. I was gonna say that I’m not a enemy cuz I’m Manlorian too,” Iyla replied.

“You’re a Manlorian _and_ a Jedi?” Sabine asked with wide eyes.

“Uh-huh. I gots both in me.”

“What clan are you?” Sabine asked.

“I dunno what a clan is,” Iyla replied.

“It’s like your family. Like I’m Clan Wren cuz my last name is Wren.”

“Oh, so a clan is the same fing as a last name?”

“I guess. So what’s yours?”

“My last name is Kenobi. So maybe I’m Clan Kenobi,” Iyla said.

Sabine’s eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head. “I never heard of Clan Kenobi before. But maybe my mommy has. She knows all ‘bout clans and houses and stuff. Let’s go ask her,” Sabine said jumping to her feet.

Iyla hesitated, not quite comfortable around adults she didn’t know, and apprehensive about strangers. But, this was Sabine’s Mama, not just any old stranger. Mamas were usually nice so maybe Sabine’s would be too.

“Ok,” Iyla answered and got to her feet as well.

Sabine led Iyla over to a bench in the corner of the park to a dark-haired woman bouncing a baby in her lap.

“Hi, Mommy,” Sabine greeted. “Hi, Twistan,” she said as she patted the baby’s head.

“Sabine, is something wrong, ad’ika?” Ursa Wren asked.

“Iyla and me gots a keschun,” Sabine replied.

“Who is Iyla, dear?”

“My new friend. She’s a Jedi _and_ a Manlorian but she not know her clan.”

“A Mandalorian Jedi?” Ursa asked looking shocked and disbelieving.

“Uh-huh and she not know what her clan is so I thought you could help her, Mommy,” Sabine said.

Iyla hovered a few inches behind Sabine wringing her hands and biting her lip. Ursa Wren shifted her eyes to look at the unfamiliar girl and tilted her head in thought much like Sabine had done earlier.

“Is it true you don’t know your clan, young one?” she asked.

“Yes, Missus Sabine’s Mama,” Iyla answered.

Ursa smiled and urged her a bit closer. “You may call me Mrs. Wren, child.”

“Ok, Missus Wen.”

“Now, why is it that you don’t know your clan? Have your parents never talked to you about it?”

“My Mama goed away forever to the Force and Papa and me live wif the other Jedi in the temple. I not even know I was a Manlorian til I comed here when I was four. I’m five now,” Iyla said the last bit proudly.

“I’m five too!” Sabine spoke up excitedly.

“Hmm, that does make sense. Well, what is your last name? That will help us figure out your clan,” Ursa said.

“She said she Clan Kenobi or somethin’ cuz that’s her last name but I never heard of a Clan Kenobi before. Have you, Mommy?” Sabine asked.

“Kenobi? No, I don’t believe I have. Is Kenobi your father’s name? The Jedi?”

“Yes. Papa is a Jedi. He’s Obee Kenobi.”

“And what about your mother, little one?”

“Mama’s name is Satine Kwyze. My Auntie Pamay said she’s a Dunjiss or somefing,” Iyla shrugged.

“The Duchess?” Ursa asked with wide eyes .

“Yeah. Duchiss.”

“Your mother was the Duchess of Mandalore? The Duchess has a child?” Ursa continued to ask with a furrowed eyebrow.

“Yes. But Mama goed to the Force cuz she had a very big hurt that not be fixed. But she still loves me lots and lots forever and ever.”

“I’m sure she does child,” Ursa replied with a smile.

“So is Iyla Clan Kwyze, Mommy?” Sabine asked.

“Yes, ad’ika. Iyla is Clan Kryze of House Kryze. And I think the correct way to address her would be Lady Iyla Kryze.”

Iyla wrinkled her nose. “I’m not a lady. I’m a little girl.”

Ursa chuckled. “It is simply a title, young one. Because your mother was a Duchess. The daughter of a Duchess is usually referred to as ‘Lady’.”

“Oh. It sounds funny,” Iyla said.

“It does sound funny,” Sabine agreed with a giggle. “Well, now we know your clan let’s go play some more. Thanks for helping us, Mommy,” she said.

“Yes, Fank you, Missus Wen,” Iyla bowed respectfully.

“You are welcome, my Lady,” she nodded to Iyla. “Um…Sabine,” Ursa replied turning to her daughter. “Perhaps it is time that we head home,” she said hastily.

“Awww, but Mommy! Iyla and me was just gonna play some more,” Sabine whined.

“I’m sorry, ad’ika. I think your brother is ready to leave,” Ursa said trying to come up with an excuse.

“But Twistan looks happy. He likes the park. And I wanna play with Iyla. We only just meeted.”

“I know, darling, but don’t you want to play with your other House mates instead?”

“No,” Sabine scowled. “They all meanies and _di’kute_! They called Iyla a nasty Jedi. But she’s not. She’s nice and we’re friends now.”

“But Sabine--”

“Is there a problem here?” a voice asked from behind them.

“Kowkie! This is my new friend Sabine. And her Mama Missus Wen. She was helping me find out my clan. But now I know. I’m Clan Kwyze! Like Mama, and you, and Auntie Bo, right?”

“Yes, ad’ika,” Korkie replied with a smile. “And a pleasure to meet you, young Sabine. And Mrs. Wren, was it? Of Clan Wren and House Vizsla?” he asked with an unreadable expression but a simmering fire in his eyes.

“Yes, Countess Wren of House Vizsla, your Grace,” Ursa replied standing up straight and schooling her features.

“The same House Vizsla of which Governor Pre Vizsla once belonged? Known leader of Death Watch and traitor to Clan Kryze and New Mandalore? The treasonous saboteur responsible for bringing that _hut’uun_ _darjetii_ to our peaceful planet and destroying everything my aunt worked for?” Korkie asked, his voice rising in volume and intensity with each question.

“I am not my House,” Ursa insisted icily.

“No, just the ally of a traitor,” Korkie replied.

“Pre Vizsla had Mandalore’s best interest at heart. He believed in a stronger and safer Mandalore.”

“With himself as the leader! Pre Vizsla only believed in his selfish ideals and quest for power. It’s what led him to align with Maul in the first place!”

“Siding with Maul was a mistake. One that Death Watch came to see quickly at which time we corrected our mistake and walked away from his extreme ideas,” Ursa said waving her finger at Korkie, not seeming to care that she was arguing with the future Duke in the middle of a park in a now busy market square.

“By which time it was too late! Maul had already wreaked his havoc and it cost my aunt her--”

“I’m sorry, could you two argue any louder? I’m not sure the entire planet heard you,” Bo interrupted looking between the two fuming Mandalorians.

“I’m sorry Auntie Bo but I will _not_ allow Iyla to be influenced by traitors.”

“I wasn’t going to let Sabine play with your _Jetii’ika_ anyway. I was pulling her away when you interrupted us,” Ursa replied.

“There is nothing wrong with my cousin and your daughter should be honored to play with her,” Korkie said angrily.

“You just said you didn’t want her influenced by traitors,” Ursa said.

“I didn’t mean the child, I meant _you_.”

“I am no traitor!”

“If the _beskar’gam_ fits…” Korkie muttered.

“Stop it!” Bo said harshly. “If Ursa is a traitor then so am I. We _both_ served under Pre Vizsla in Death Watch and we _both_ sided with Maul in the beginning.”

“But you came around in the end, Auntie Bo. To help Auntie Satine even if we couldn’t save her.”

“And so did Ursa. Mistakes were made but we tried to right our wrongs. She deserves your forgiveness just as much as I do. Maul alone is responsible for Satine’s death. Not me, not Ursa, not Death Watch. Maul. And arguing, blaming, and fighting isn’t going to change anything. Just as you told Kenobi. The past is the past and we must move forward. For Iyla, and Sabine, and all of Mandalore,” Bo said firmly.

Korkie pursed his lips and looked away while Ursa crossed her arms and raised her chin. For a moment neither of them spoke.

“Apologies Countess Wren,” Korkie relented first. “The loss of my dear Aunt still pains me and I am very protective of my cousin. She is my last link to Auntie Satine and I will not see her harmed or judged unfairly. But I see now that my efforts to shield Iyla from judgment and dissention have resulted in the very things themselves.”

Ursa bowed her head. “My apologies as well, Duke. I was quick to anger and defensiveness. I am truly sorry for my part in the Duchess’ death and the undoing of Mandalore. It is something I will forever regret. And meeting the little Lady has caused me even more regret. I would never wish harm on a child and I would never want a child involved in the affairs of their parents or guardians. Children are precious and innocent and we must strive to be better for them. Iyla will never be judged or hurt by me because of her House and her family.”

“I judged you too hastily, Ursa Wren. Forgive me,” Korkie said with a respectful bow.

“Of course, my Lord. Please forgive me as well.”

“Forgiveness granted.”

“Good. Now that you two are not longer in danger of ripping each other’s limbs off, let’s call a truce. For the children,” Bo spoke up.

“For the children,” Korkie and Ursa replied.

“Hear that, ad’ika? You and Sabine are free to play together,” Korkie said turning to the spot where the two girls were standing earlier only to find the space empty. “Ad’ika…? Iyla…?”

“Where have they gone?” Ursa asked worriedly setting Tristan on the bench and standing up to look around. “Sabine? Sabine!” she called.

“ _Haar’chak_!” Bo cursed. “They probably ran off when you two were having your shouting contest.”

“We must find them, Bo! They are only five! Oh, how could we have let this happen?” Ursa asked now panicking.

“Relax, Ursa. We’ll find them. You check the area near the equipment, Korkie will look in the surrounding shops, and I will sweep the perimeter of the park. They can’t have gone far,” Bo said trying to sound confident and in control but secretly starting to panic right along with Ursa.

Meanwhile, Iyla and Sabine were sitting behind a large sand pile they’d built, talking, playing, and hiding from the grown-ups that didn’t want them to be friends.

“But Sabine, your Mama said you gots to go home,” Iyla said looking anxious. “Maybe we should go back to the grown-ups.”

“No way! You heared them fighting and yelling. They not want us to play and be friends. They _di’kute_ too!” Sabine replied.

“You say everyone is a _di’kut_ ,” Iyla giggled.

“They are. Esept us,” Sabine smiled.

“So what you wanna play?” Iyla asked.

“Wanna draw pishures in the sand?”

“I never drawed in sand before. Is it hard?”

“Not really. I can help you. Watch me do it first, ‘k?”

Iyla nodded and gave Sabine her attention. She watched in awe as the girl used her finger to make pictures and shapes in the sand. They were detailed and very advanced for her age and Iyla sat there with big eyes and a wide smile.

“Wow! You draw good! That’s a starship, right?”

“Uh-huh! I’m gonna fly starships someday!”

“My Unka Ankin likes to fly starships! He’s a flyer. But maybe you can be a drawer too cuz you’re very good!”

“My Daddy is a artist. He draws and paints lots and he’s the bestest! I like art too but I also like flying. Maybe I can do both!”

“A flyer and a drawer? That sounds fun!” Iyla agreed looking excited.

"Wanna help me draw?” Sabine asked.

“I’m not super good like you,” Iyla said shyly.

“I don’t care. Just draw with me.”

“Ok. What we gonna draw?”

“How ‘bout you draw me and I draw you cuz we friends?” Sabine suggested.

Iyla looked hesitant. “But what if I make you look funny cuz I not a good drawer?”

“You’ll be fine. You can use your Force powers too!”

“Last time I gotted sand in everyone’s face,” Iyla said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s ok. Just do your bestest. I not make fun of you. Promise!” Sabine said sticking her pinky out.

Iyla smiled and took the pinky in her own then started on her sand drawing of Sabine. Both girls talked and giggled as they drew, each one turning multiple times to look at each other so they could get their pictures just right. Sabine made funny faces at Iyla trying to get her to draw them on her face but Iyla just laughed and stuck with drawing a smile instead. Once they were both satisfied with their depictions of each other, the 5-year-olds switched places and wrote their names over the drawings of themselves.

“We should draw our hands together. Cuz we’re friends and we not care what any grown-ups say!” Sabine said.

“Yeah. We not care ‘bout clans and houses. We just care ‘bout being friends and playing,” Iyla agreed with a fist in the air.

Sabine raised her fist as well. “ _Burc’yase_!”

“What’s that?”

“The Mando’a word for friends. Boor-sha-see.”

“Oh, ok. Cool! Boor-sha-see!” Iyla replied back enthusiastically.

“I never had a Jedi friend before,” Sabine said lying down on her back on the sand with her hands behind her head.

“And I never had a Manlorian friend before,” Iyla said copying Sabine’s movements.

“I’m glad I gots one now,” Sabine said turning her head to smile at Iyla.

“Me too,” Iyla smiled back.

Both girls lay side by side in the sand and joined their hands just as their drawn selves did.

“I not care what Kowkie says. I like Clan Wen,” Iyla said around a yawn.

“I like Clan Kwyze. Even if Mommy doesn’t,” Sabine echoed drowsily.

“Who needs grown-ups? They just fight and yell,” Iyla whispered.

“Yeah, who needs ‘em? We be friends forever no matter what,” Sabine replied.

“For’ver and ever?” Iyla asked, eyes now closed and words slurring with sleep.

“ _Darasuum_ ,” Sabine said breathlessly, eyes closed as well.

Both girls fell asleep next to each other in the sand, hands entwined, and smiles on their faces, neither caring one bit about clans, rivalries, traitors, or houses. 

When the adults found them ten minutes later, they couldn’t help the smiles that came to their faces. They took in the sand drawings and the two dirty little girls sleeping peacefully next to each other and suddenly felt ashamed and silly for their selfish and petty arguing earlier. Iyla and Sabine simply wanted to play and be friends. They didn’t ask for their guardians to get involved and complicate things.

“Perhaps we should take a page from the young ones' book and set aside our differences,” Ursa spoke up as she looked at the little ones fondly.

“Yes. The events of the past don’t need to determine the future. Maybe it takes the innocence of children for broken bonds to be fixed and to see things differently,” Korkie agreed.

“A new perspective from the eyes of a child. Unity and hope in the face of healing pain,” Bo nodded. She moved to pick up Iyla from the sand and set her on her hip. Korkie was surprised that she initiated contact but smirked to himself at the realization that Iyla was slowly chipping away at Bo’s shell.

Ursa set Tristan in his stroller then bent down to pick up Sabine as well. The dark-haired girl stirred in her mother’s arms and blinked drowsily.

“M’mmy?”

“Shhh, back to sleep ad’ika. We’re heading home now,” Ursa replied.

“Where Iyla, Mommy?” Sabine asked looking around.

Ursa moved to show Sabine the now half-awake girl in Bo’s arms.

“You leavin’ Sabine?” Iyla asked groggily.

“Yeah Mommy says we gots to go,” she nodded.

“We still gonna be friends now that the grown-ups are here, right?” Iyla asked looking nervous.

“’Course! Member, we not care what they say.”

“And we not care ‘bout clans.”

“We _burc’yase darasuum_!” Sabine said emphatically.

“ _Burc’yase darasuum_ ,” Iyla smiled and reached out towards Sabine.

Bo stepped forward to allow Iyla to reach Sabine and both girls leaned over to give each other a hug.

“Bye-bye Iyla! Hope we gets to play again soon!”

“Bye-bye Sabine! Me too! Bye-bye Misuss Wen and Twistan. Pleased to meet you,” Iyla replied and gave them a half bow.

Ursa smiled at the adorable and respectful action and bowed as well. “Pleasure, Lady Iyla,” she replied then turned to Bo and Korkie. “Lady Bo, Duke Korkie,” she bowed.

“Countess Wren,” they both said with bows of their own.

Iyla settled back in Bo’s arms and leaned her head on her shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut again. Sabine was already passed out and Ursa adjusted her before gripping Tristan’s stroller one handed like a pro. She gave them one last smile over her shoulder then turned toward the train station.

_____________________________________

Both Kryzes took their charge back to Korkie’s speeder and set her down quietly and carefully in the back. They commiserated about the sheer filthiness of the girl and the amount of sand covering her clothes and skin. She’d definitely need a wash later on. Korkie drove them back to the estate so Iyla could finish her nap, even though she had insisted to both of them many times the day before that she was five now and didn’t need naps anymore. They both had smiled and nodded not believing a word of it but agreeing that they wouldn’t _make_ her take a nap. This didn’t count of course as she was the one who had taken a nap on her own. That’s what they planned to tell her at least.

Once Iyla woke up and got over the injustice of being allowed to sleep, they decided to make their tour of the newly refurbished palace their last stop of the day. Iyla asked if they could have dinner and a sleepover there and Korkie loved the idea so they all packed their overnight bags and climbed into the speeder once again.

Iyla was buzzing with excitement to see the palace the way her Mama had seen it and lived in it, not the broken one she’d seen the year before. Korkie and Bo were happy that the renovations were done as well as it meant getting back to some semblance of normal. It also signified a new beginning and a fresh start for Mandalore. The ruined building of the past two years had served as a painful reminder for both of them of Satine’s death, Maul’s destruction, and the complete chaos their world had been thrown into. It was hard to not think of the past and wallow in despair when the walls of the palace still crumbled. But now, with it being strong and gleaming as ever, the feelings of moving on and persevering for Satine came easily and readily. It was time for House Kryze and Mandalore to move forward and start anew. Korkie and Bo vowed to restore the world their sister and aunt loved so much. To make a better future and leave their mistakes behind. For Satine. For Mandalore. And for the generations to come. Including Iyla and Sabine. Two innocent little Mandos unhindered by the past.

It was with this thought that they went about their nightly routine and got Iyla settled into bed. She was thrilled to sleep in her Mama’s old bed and kept rubbing her hands over the sheets in awe as if she was touching Satine herself. They played Obi-Wan’s holovid and she went down relatively easy. Something they attributed to being in Satine’s bed and surrounded by her memory and spirit.

What they didn’t think about was the lingering spirit and memory of someone else. Someone with a dark presence and dark intentions. Someone who, while no longer physically there, had permeated the palace with anger, hate, and evil. The Force was filled with it and to a young Force-sensitive with little to no shields and a vulnerable mind, the darkness was overwhelming.

______________________________________

_The dream wasn’t particularly clear in Iyla’s mind. It was mostly just flashes of red, maniacal laughter, chilling temperatures, and angry shouts. But the shouting was intense and it focused on one single word over and over again. Kenobi. Sometimes it would be accompanied by a laugh or a growl but it was still the same name. Someone was angry. And they were angry at her. She didn’t know why or even who it was but their constant yells of her name were like nails on a chalkboard. The noise surrounded her and she shivered from the cold feelings in the Force and the grating sound on her nerves._

_Then came fear and the overwhelming darkness. Suddenly it was pitch black all around her and deathly quiet. Then flashes of red burned in her eyes and an electric hum replaced the silence. Red. Black. Red. Black. Vibrations and sizzling. Grunts and growls. Fear. Anger. Pain. Hatred. Iyla’s senses were on overload and she curled up in a ball to hide away from everything. The voice returned again to laughter and yells but no face emerged from the shadows and no other words spoken except ‘Kenobi.’_

_An icy coldness chilled her veins and surrounded the space. Her breaths coming out in visible puffs and her teeth chattering. The Force felt like a weight on her chest. Pushing down the light within her and pinning her under its dark and stone-cold presence. Tears of fear and terror froze on her face as the frigid air whipped around her and settled in her bones. Iyla hugged herself tighter to warm herself up and tried with all her might to bring light back to her Force signature but the unseen figure and the suppressing emotions were making it nearly impossible. She let out a loud sob and curled tighter into a ball as her mind screamed frantically for her Papa to find her. The laughter became louder, nearly hurting her ears and she looked up to see yellow eyes glowing in the darkness reflecting anger and hate so strong that Iyla felt her breath catch and her heart seize. Her whole body stiffened and seemed to freeze up when the voice gave a low and booming growl of ‘Kenobi’ once again. Iyla screamed right along with it and choked on her sobs._

_Suddenly the space filled with light and a bright figure threw itself in front of the yellow eyes, icy darkness, and choking anger. A shield from the onslaught of emotions and the suffocating Force presence. Warmth flooded to every part of her body, heating up the cold-stiffened limbs and melting the ice that had settled in her chest and her throat. The light, a presence as she could now see, was speaking calmly and softly. A gentle breeze that dried her tears and slowed her breathing. So feather light and not more than a whisper, but enough to drown out the vitriolic tirade of the dark presence behind it._

_“K’uur, cyar’ika. Udesiir,” the voice said._

_Iyla frowned in confusion and shuffled away._

_“Do not be afraid, my love. I am here now,” the voice said again now taking shape and becoming clearer._

_Hints of turquoise, dark blues, and purple. The smell of lily flowers and a kind smile. Blonde flowing locks and shining blue eyes. Mama._

_“M-Mama?” Iyla asked._

_“Yes, dear one. You’re alright now. Mama’s here.”_

_“I’m s-scared and c-cold and…and my head h-hurts, Mama,” Iyla whimpered._

_A warm presence settled around her shoulders and cool fingers massaged her head. Iyla melted into the embrace and buried herself in Satine’s arms, breaths shuddering and tears falling freely. Finally her chest slowed its frantic rise and fall and her breaths evened out to normal. Satine’s soft voice whispered reassurances and comforting words while her hands rubbed the girl’s back, head, and chest. Soft lips peppered kisses to her cheek every so often. All was light and all was warm and a calm that seemed impossible to find moments before flooded Iyla’s Force signature and the air around her. She realized then that she could no longer see, hear, or feel the darkness from before and she breathed a sigh of relief. Iyla shifted in Satine’s arms then stopped and looked up at her with wide eyes._

_“Mama…w-wet,” she sniffled. “S-Sowwy,” she hiccupped, nearly starting the sobs again._

_“Shh, baby girl,” Satine replied running a hand through her strawberry-blonde curls. “It’s ok. You were very very frightened. It’s not your fault. Mama’s not mad. No more tears my little one.”_

_“O-Ok, Mama,” Iyla replied as she leaned into Satine’s touch._

_“You are so brave and strong my little light. But it’s time to wake up. You’ve been causing your aunt and cousin quite a lot of stress. They are very worried and want to see you well. Can you wake up for them, Iyla? They very much want to help you feel better. Go to them, my dear.”_

_“But…b-but ‘m wet and sc-scared.”_

_“They will not be upset, darling. And they will soothe your fears. It’s time to wake up and let them help you. Can you do that for Mama?”_

_Iyla bit her lip and swallowed heavily. “Yes, Mama. I’ll go.”_

_Satine smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “That’s my kotep little one. I love you, Iyla Satine. So much. Darasuum.”_

_“Love you too, Mama. Darasuum,” Iyla said reaching up to kiss Satine’s cheek._

_“Wake up, darling. I’ll still be here with you. Always.”_

_Iyla closed her eyes and drank in Satine’s presence one last time before everything faded and she heard an anxious voice speaking above her._

“She’s waking up! Auntie Bo!”

Hurried footsteps and a hitched breath. “Iyla? Ad’ika? Are you ok?” Bo asked.

Iyla opened her eyes and squinted up at her aunt. “A’tie Bo?”

“Yes, kiddo. Are you alright? Sounded like a pretty intense nightmare.”

“It was scary,” Iyla whispered.

“I’m sure it was,” Korkie said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“N-Not really.”

“It might help,” Korkie encouraged.

“Ok, Kowkie. It was cold. And dark. Red and black and lotsa yelling and l-laughing, and screaming somefing.”

“What was being screamed? What did they say?” Bo asked taking a seat on the bed next to them.

“A man and he was yellin’ my n-name,” Iyla said with a trembling lip.

“He said ‘Iyla’?” Korkie asked looking confused.

“No, K-Kenobi. And he was very mad and I was cold and scared.”

Korkie and Bo shared a significant look.

“Did you see anything?” Bo asked.

“Lotsa red lights and…and lellow eyes,” Iyla trembled. “They was mean. I n-not like it.”

“I’m sorry, ad’ika. Did you see anything else?” Korkie asked as he rubbed her back.

“No. But I feeled that they was angry and it hurted my head and my heart. Was loud and s-so dark. I not like d-dark. I w-wanted Papa,” Iyla sniffled and stifled a sob.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, Iyla. It’s ok. It was just a dream,” Korkie said putting an arm around her.

“So scary, Kowkie,” she said burrowing closer to his side.

“You’re safe now, kiddo. Korkie and I are here,” Bo replied.

“You keep me safe?” Iyla asked quietly.

“Always, little one,” Bo answered with a smile.

“Feel better now, ad’ika?” Korkie asked.

“Yes, but…” Iyla trailed off shyly.

“What?”

“I…I…was so scared and I not know it happened but…I…I had an assident! In Mama’s b-bed!” she cried.

Bo and Korkie looked at each other over the girls head uncertainly. Neither of them having experience with this type of thing before. Their hesitance however only made Iyla more anxious and she started to ramble nervously.

“I n-not mean to! S-Sowwy! Please don’t be m-mad! I…I gonna clean it! P-Pwomise!”

“No one’s mad, ad’ika,” Korkie rushed to reassure her. “It was just an accident. You were very scared and that’s perfectly understandable. Auntie Bo and I will help you.”

“You gonna help me?”

“Of course, kiddo,” Bo replied. “And don’t worry about your Mama’s bed. I’m sure she wouldn’t be mad either.”

“She not,” Iyla said confidently. “She telled me. I sawed her in my dream. Mama taked away the scary man and maked me feel better.”

“That sounds like her,” Korkie smiled.

“Mama helped me wake up and maked me safe again.”

“We’ll keep you safe too, Iyla. Just like your Mama,” Bo replied.

“I know,” Iyla smiled at them both. She turned to Bo and looked up at her shyly. “You help me get clean now, Auntie Bo?” she asked.

“Yeah, little one. Let’s go,” Bo smiled encouragingly and held out her hand.

Iyla jumped off the bed and took Bo’s hand as she led her to the ‘fresher. Bo gave Korkie a look and tilted her head to the bed. Korkie nodded and started taking off the sheets.

Twenty minutes later Iyla was clean, the laundry was gathered, and the three of them were lounging in the living room on the couch. Iyla refused to go back to sleep and not even Obi-Wan’s holovid could get her settled. At one point she fell asleep but as soon as she felt herself being picked up she cried out and clutched at whoever was carrying her. The only thing that seemed to soothe her was sitting on the couch between both of them wrapped up in her flowered blanket and cuddling Barney. Iyla was fighting sleep like a champ and Korkie looked over at Bo with a knowing smile. Bo nodded discreetly at him.

Iyla looked around curiously as she heard a voice start to sing. Korkie’s smooth voice washed over her and soon Bo’s joined in as well. Iyla melted back against the couch and closed her eyes as a classic Mandalorian lullaby soothed her anxious mind. She felt herself relax and the Force settled around her like a warm cocoon. She slumped sideways onto Bo’s chest and her breathing finally evened out. The Kryzes finished their song, Korkie practically mumbling the last few lines as his own eyes had started to droop. The end of the song was punctuated by a loud snore and Bo looked over to see Korkie’s head fall back against the cushions, his mouth wide open. She snorted and shook her head fondly. That lullaby never failed to put a little Kryze to sleep and it appeared that Korkie was no exception.

She felt Iyla shift and burrow deeper into her chest and Bo pulled her closer and settled her arm around the girl. She has never been an affectionate person but leave it to Satine’s kid to break through her shell. One of the fiercest warriors in Death Watch, feared by many, and respected by her peers was currently being used as a pillow by a 5-year-old who she’d given a bath to and changed a half hour earlier. She never expected to warm up to the girl so much but as she looked down at the cheek smashed against her and the hand clutching her shirt, she couldn’t imagine not having Iyla in her life. She may not like to be thought of as soft, but she wasn’t too proud to admit that she loved her niece with all her heart. She knew the responsibility of the two sleeping kids on her couch now fell to her and she knew Kenobi would need to be told about the dream, but for now, huddled on a small sleep couch with her family, Bo-Katan Kryze was happier than she’d been in a very long time.

____________________________________

Obi-Wan anxiously rushed through the palace doorway the next morning, having flown all night to make it back as soon as possible. Bo’s comm the night before had unsettled him greatly and he couldn’t help the panic that had risen in his chest. He knew Maul was no longer in the palace and he didn’t think that he could have access to Iyla’s mind, but when it came to his little light he wasn’t about to take any chances. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Iyla playing happily on the floor with her toys seemingly unaffected by the nightmare the night before.

“Papa!” she shouted excitedly when she saw him and ran to his arms.

“Hello, darling,” he greeted with a smile and a big hug. “I finished my mission and decided to come back early.”

“Cuz you missed me so much?” Iyla asked with a cheeky smile.

“Of course! I missed you terribly,” he replied.

“I missed you too, Papa,” she said rubbing her face against his cheek and giving him a kiss.

“Did you have fun with you aunt and cousin, love?” Obi-Wan asked as he ran a hand through her hair and mentally checked her over for any issues.

“Uh-huh! We eated peaches and goed to the markets and Kowkie buyed me a pretty necklace that gots tork…turg…torgoyze on it. Then I played at a park and I meeted a friend! Her name is Sabine and she’s five like me. She’s my new Manlorian friend and we friends forever no matter what. We not care ‘bout clans or houses or nofing. We just wanna play. And then me and Auntie Bo and Kowkie had dinner and a sleepover here in the new fixed palace. And I sleeped in Mama’s bed and…” Iyla trailed off and her smile quickly slipped away from her face.

“Auntie Bo told me about your nightmare, dear. I think we should talk about it,” Obi-Wan said gently.

“It was scary,” Iyla said in a small voice as she shifted closer to her father. “I wanted you really bad.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there darling, but I’m here now and I want to know about what happened. I think I can fix the bad feelings you had and I want to try to help you. Do you think you can tell me about it?” Obi-Wan asked leading her to the couch and sitting her on his lap.

“Ok, Papa. There was a lotta red and black and it was so very cold and dark. And I heared laughing and yelling and they was sayin’ our name, Papa! They was sayin’ ‘Kenobi’ and they sounded super mad. And and the bad feelings maked my head hurt and my heart hurt too and I feeled like my light was gone and the Force was gonna be dark forever. Then there was lellow eyes and more yelling and I was so so scared, Papa! I was crying and screaming and not breathe good and then I had an assident but Mama and Auntie Bo and Kowkie said it’s ok cuz I was very scared and it unnerstadable.”

“It is understandable, sweetheart. Don’t worry about that part. Did you see anything else or talk to anyone in your dream?”

“Just Mama. She comed and taked away the angry man and the bad feelings. She helped me not be scared no more and gived me hugs and kisses and telled me to wake up, so I did,” Iyla said.

“Satine came into your dream and blocked out Maul?” he mused aloud.

“What’s a Mauld?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, love. Can I look inside your mind for a moment? I want to make sure the angry man didn’t hurt it or anything,” Obi-Wan asked.

“Like when Soka and Masser Koom goed in it? It feeled good.”

“In a way, but not as intense. Just a check up to see if you’re ok,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Ok, Papa,” Iyla nodded and closed her eyes. She sat on the ground in a childish imitation of a mediation pose and Obi-Wan smiled at her efforts.

He sat opposite her and closed his eyes as well. He reached out and easily got past her defenses. Which weren’t really defenses at all as Iyla was like an open book in her young and inexperienced age. Probably what contributed to the extreme nightmare in the first place. Obi-Wan carefully scanned her mind, pulled out the lingering fear and darkness, and pushed them all away into the Force. It didn’t appear that Maul had actually made a connection with Iyla and there was no damage to her Force signature or her mind at all. He concluded that the nightmare and dark feelings must be tied to the lingering presence of Maul in the palace itself and Iyla’s unshielded and vulnerable mind had been easy to penetrate. This was extremely good news as it meant Iyla was safe from Maul himself and a quick cleansing of the negative spirit in the palace would take care of it. Before leaving Iyla’s mind completely, he sent her a quick wave of love and affection.

He opened his eyes as saw her big blue ones staring back at him.

“Is my brain ok?” she asked.

“Perfectly fine,” Obi-Wan smiled.

Iyla cheered and Obi-Wan chuckled. He got her settled back down with some toys then went to find Bo and Korkie to tell them what he found out. Korkie agreed to keep Iyla occupied while Bo and Obi-Wan walked around the palace to find any places that could be affected by Maul’s lingering spirit.

Obi-Wan was sure to cleanse every spot he came across, pulling out and tossing away any darkness and anger he could find. He wanted the palace to be a happy place for Iyla, not one associated with fear and pain. When the two of them were satisfied that there was no longer a hint of Maul to be found in the palace, Obi-Wan and Bo returned to the living room and smiled at the sight of Korkie and Iyla working on a puzzle together.

Obi-Wan lowered himself to the ground and sat beside them, putting his arm around Iyla’s stomach and pulling her back against him. Iyla giggled and leaned back against his chest. She held up a piece of the puzzle to his face, indicating for him to help her. He noticed she felt lighter and brighter in the Force without the invisible darkness tugging at her Force signature and he sighed in relief knowing that they could finally move forward and leave the nastiness of the Sith behind. He saw Bo give him a grateful look from across the room and he smiled at her.

Later that night, as Iyla slept peacefully in the next room, the two Kryzes and Obi-Wan raised their glasses of wine and toasted to rebuilt palaces, cleansed evils, clan unities, and hope for a stronger and safer Mandalore. This moment marked a turning point for them all and they were ready to welcome the change with open arms.

“To new beginnings,” Korkie spoke up then took a sip from his glass.

“New beginnings,” Obi-Wan and Bo replied taking sips as well.

“ _And a bright future ahead_ ,” whispered a voice from the Force as the former ruler of Mandalore smiled out at her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your faithful reading and commenting! I love hearing from you all and I'm humbled that you still stick around! I hope you all enjoyed meeting Sabine! I've been watching Rebels and I found out that Sabine is the same age as Iyla, so I couldn't resist adding her in. I also hope you enjoyed seeing Mama Satine take out Maul in Iyla's dream. Also soft!Bo and protective Korkie. Next chapter will probably deal with the fallout from the Flynn kiss at the end of Chapter 5. Yep. Everyone finds out and chaos ensues. Mwahaha! Hopefully it won't be too long but life is life and work is work so no promises. Also it's postseason baseball and my Dodgers are still in it so that of course plays a factor in chapter writing time 😉 (just figured out how to do emojis on here! I swear I'm like a boomer with technology sometimes. 🤦 Expect many emojis to come, lol)
> 
> Also! Also! I kinda made some really bad photoshop art for this story because I really really had to have a picture of what these two cinnamon rolls looked like together. So if you're interested in seeing my bad art of Papa Obi and his little Iyla, you can go here: 
> 
> https://blondeweasel.tumblr.com/post/631638958902837248/made-bad-photoshop-art-for-my-story (copy and paste the link)
> 
> Fun fact: the outfit I put on Iyla is bby!Anakin's outfit from Phantom Menace
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> Jate ca, ad’ika—goodnight, little one  
> Suum ca’nara— state of blissful rest and peace  
> Di’kute—idiots  
> osik mirshese— dung brains  
> hut’uun—coward (worst possible insult)  
> darjetii—Sith (literally dark Jedi)  
> Jetii’ika—little Jedi  
> Beskar’gam—armor  
> Haar’chak—Damn it  
> Burc’yase— friends  
> Darasuum—forever  
> K’uur, cyar’ika—Shhh, my darling  
> Udesiir—calm down/relax  
> Kotep—brave


	8. The Trouble With Flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys life was very crazy these past 3 weeks. First off my Dodgers won the World Series and my emotions were out of control because I've (literally) waited my whole life for this. Last time they won (in 1988) I was 2 months old and I don't remember (obviously) so this has been a really long time coming. I needed a few days to process, lol. I also needed a few days to process finishing Rebels (my emotions!!) and everything that entailed. Then there were crazy winds and we had wildfires surrounding my city so that meant evacuation orders and such (our city is fine! thank the Lord for firefighters!). Basically it was a very eventful few weeks. BUT I got through it and am here now with a new chapter! *thunderous applause*
> 
> Summary: Security footage of the balcony on the night of the fateful kiss outed Flynn and Iyla, prompting their Masters to get involved and setting in motion a series of plans to prevent Obi-Wan (and Anakin) from learning about it. Plans for prevention quickly give way to plans for damage control as they all realize that Obi-Wan will inevitably find out and freak out. Which he does. It then becomes a frantic scramble to keep the Order from descending into complete and utter chaos. 
> 
> This is Part 1 of the 'Obi-Wan finds out about Flynn and Iyla and it all goes to hell' arc. It started to get really long and I hadn't even included everything I wanted to, so...Part 2 is definitely needed. I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Part 2 is currently being written so hopefully it will be up soon!

Mace Windu needed a drink. And a nap. And possibly to retire on a distant planet with little to no other people very very far from hormonal Jedi Padawans. He paused the recording and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was no mistaking the two Padawans in the video. The slightly dimpled cheeky smirk on the girl and the cocky grin and floppy hair of the boy were pretty much unmistakable.

“Master…?” Depa Billaba spoke up tentatively. “It’s them isn’t it?” she asked.

Mace sighed and looked up at her. “Yes, Depa. It’s definitely them. I’d recognize a Kenobi smirk anywhere, even through a fuzzy recording. And that ridiculous floppy hair is definitely Markus. Who else has that unruly mop?”

“Not everyone shares your aversion to hair, Master,” Depa smirked.

Mace glared at her but didn’t comment.

“So what are we going to do?” Shaak Ti spoke up.

Shaak and Depa had come across the scene when they were reviewing footage of the Padawan Yule Party trying to figure out how a group of Padawans snuck out of the party to go swim in the fountains. They didn’t end up finding anything about that situation but they did stumble across an equally as interesting situation instead. Padawan Kenobi and Padawan Markus sharing a moment on the back balcony. They debated showing the footage at all but they knew Mace would just go over everything again himself and he’d see it too. Might as well tell him now.

“Kenobi needs to be informed,” Shaak continued.

“Great, are you volunteering?” Mace asked.

Shaak’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No, thank you. Maybe Depa should. Markus is part of her lineage. It makes more sense.”

“If we’re going by lineages then it should be Mace. He’s the…er… _most seasoned_ member of the lineage,” Depa replied.

“A very creative way of calling me old, Depa, thanks,” Mace gave her an unimpressed look. “But no, I will not be telling Kenobi.”

Depa folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. “And why not?”

“Because being the _most seasoned_ means I have seniority which means I don’t have to do what I don’t want to do,” Mace answered.

“Master, that doesn’t--”

Mace held up his hand and gave Depa a warning look. The same look he’d give her when she was a Padawan and questioned his methods. Depa huffed and fell silent.

“So...no one is going to tell Kenobi?” Shaak asked.

“No, no, someone is going to tell him. But he doesn’t need to know right away. I say we talk to the two Padawans’ Masters first. Then go from there,” Mace replied.

“I’ll call them both in,” Shaak said eager to leave the room and the situation behind.

“Well, this is sure to be fun,” Depa remarked sarcastically.

_________________________________________________

Caleb Dume resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes when he came around the corner and saw Ahsoka Tano standing outside of a small conference room waiting to be let in. If she was here too then it most likely had to do with Kenobi as well, as most issues with his Padawan did. He expected to see Offee and Kestis too. Perhaps they were still on their way.

Tano looked up and actually did groan when she saw him.

“What did they do now?” Ahsoka asked.

“Maybe it’s something good this time,” Caleb replied skeptically.

Ahsoka looked at him disbelievingly before they both chuckled.

“So is Barriss coming too, and Cal?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. I was with Barriss when I got the call. Master Ti specifically asked for just me. So, if Nari isn’t involved then Shona probably isn’t either. I can’t see those three doing anything without her. Plus, Kestis would already be here taking bets about what happened this time,” Ahsoka said.

“Then it’s just our Padawans apparently. That doesn’t bode well,” Caleb said.

Ahsoka nodded grimly. “Without Shona and Nari to be their voices of reason, who knows what Flynn and Iyla got up to.”

Caleb sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Alright then, let’s get this over with,” he said as he gestured for Ahsoka to go in ahead of him.

The two young Masters entered the conference room warily. Master Windu and Master Billaba were waiting for them at a small table with a holodisk in the middle of it.

“Masters,” Caleb and Ahsoka greeted.

“Master Dume and Master Tano,” Mace said with a nod. “Thank you for joining us. Please, take a seat.”

Ahsoka and Caleb sat down anxiously and looked from Mace to Depa a few times to try to gauge their emotions. Mace was impenetrable as always but Caleb could detect a hint of amusement behind his former Master’s façade. He looked at her curiously but she quickly avoided his eyes.

“I’m assuming this is about our Padawans,” Caleb said after neither Mace nor Depa started an explanation. “What have they done this time?”

“More pranks?” Ahsoka asked.

“Overenthusiastic Force pushing?” Caleb asked.

“Unintentional damage to temple property?”

“Wise ass…er, smart alec remarks in class?”

Mace looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. “Do you two have _any_ control over your apprentices?”

Ahsoka and Caleb looked at each other and shrugged.

“In my defense, I have a Kenobi to deal with,” Ahsoka replied.

Mace nodded and hmm-ed. “Yes, I see your point.”

“Anyways,” Depa began. “The reason we called you both here is because there is a situation with your Padawans. Not disciplinary _per se_ but it does need to be brought to your attention.”

Caleb and Ahsoka looked at each other in confusion.

“Master Ti and I were combing through the footage of the Padawan Yule Party to try to find out how that group of Padawans got out to take a swim in the fountain,” Depa began.

“Actually not our Padawans for once,” Caleb said with a smirk.

Depa gave him an exasperated look and he ducked his head sheepishly.

“Anyways, we were going through the footage and we stumbled across something _interesting_ involving Padawan Kenobi and Padawan Markus on the southern balcony,” Depa continued.

“Uh-oh. I don’t like where this is going,” Caleb said.

“What was this _interesting_ situation, Master Billaba,” Ahsoka asked slightly cringing as she waited for her answer.

“Perhaps you should just take a look,” Mace said turning on the holovid.

Caleb and Ahsoka leaned forward in their seats and watched the fuzzy image of their Padawans talking and joking around on the balcony. They saw the friendly shove of Flynn as he nudged Iyla over so he could sit next to her. They watched as the pair laughed and talked as they always did when they got together. So far it looked like a normal best friend interaction. Caleb nearly spoke up to ask what was wrong with the scene when he saw his Padawan’s shy smile and Iyla’s awkward glance at him. He’d seen that smile before, usually reserved for the young Kenobi when he knew she couldn’t see him. Oh, Flynn. He’s got it bad. Iyla’s attempts to play it off and joke around didn’t appear to work as Flynn took her hand from his face and held it in his own. He watched as Flynn put a finger to Iyla’s lips then leaned in close. It occurred to Caleb that he was about to witness his Padawan’s first kiss and he suddenly felt like an intruder on the teens’ privacy. He glanced at Ahsoka and saw her watching with a furrowed brow, clearly thinking deeply about what she was seeing. Mace stopped the recording just as they broke apart but remained close, foreheads touching and smiles on their faces.

For a moment it was silent as Mace leaned back in his chair and Depa kept glancing at Caleb and Ahsoka to see their reactions.

“Well, that certainly was interesting,” Caleb said breaking the silence.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Mace commented.

“Ah, no. I’m not. I’ve known about Flynn’s crush on Iyla for a while. I _do_ talk to my Padawan about things other than lessons and training, you know. Of course I’ve warned him about becoming distracted and told him to be mindful of how it affects his emotions, but he’s a 17-year-old boy and there’s only so much I can say to keep the hormones at bay,” Caleb smirked.

“Iyla’s never expressed an interest in Flynn beyond friendship from what I know. We’re obviously pretty close and I feel like she’d come to me about things like this. But maybe I’m wrong,” Ahsoka said looking a bit disappointed.

“Or perhaps she herself wasn’t completely sure what she was feeling and didn’t think it was something that needed to be addressed. Girls’ emotions are vastly more complicated than boys’. Males are pretty simple,” Depa replied cheekily.

Mace glared at her and Caleb frowned looking offended. “Hey!” he snapped.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded in agreement. “Very true on all points, Master.”

“Rude,” Caleb muttered.

“Anyways, we wanted you two to see this so you can decide how to handle the situation. It’s not against the rules anymore but it has the potential to complicate things and affect their training. Plus, it’s a delicate matter and we felt it best that it get handled by their Masters who know them well,” Mace said.

“We understand Master Windu,” Ahsoka replied. “I will talk with Iyla about it soon. But…” she trailed off.

“Yes, Master Tano?” Mace asked.

“Has…has anyone told Master Kenobi?” she asked hesitantly.

Depa and Mace looked at each other warily.

“No. You are the first to know. Besides myself, Master Billaba, and Master Ti. Obviously it can’t stay that way but…we all feel that Obi-Wan doesn’t need to know right away. It can certainly wait a few days. Until we have come up with a plan for how to tell him,” Mace answered.

“You mean a plan for how to keep him from completely freaking out? You know you’re just delaying the inevitable. This is just the calm before the storm,” Ahsoka said.

“Yes,” Depa sighed. “And he isn’t the only one who is going to freak out. Skywalker, Plo, Kit, the 501st and 212th…basically we’re going to have complete chaos on our hands. It will take a few days to come up with a disaster control plan and we’ll need all the time we can get.”

“And I’ll need time to figure out how to protect Flynn from being killed by overprotective fathers, uncles, troopers, and Council members too,” Caleb mused.

“Good luck with that,” Ahsoka scoffed.

Caleb looked to Depa. “Maybe we can brainstorm together, Master.”

“Sorry, Padawan, you’re on your own. Mace and I need to devote as much time as possible to preventing pure and utter calamity from occurring inside the Order,” Depa replied.

“But, your grandpadawn’s life is in jeopardy. Surely you can spare some time to help me find ways to protect him?”

“You’re a Master now, Dume,” Mace spoke up. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“But grandmaster--”

“So we’re agreed that this is to be kept quiet for the time being? And that we’ll each meditate and come up with ideas to bring back to each other in a few days?” Mace asked interrupting Caleb and ignoring his big pleading eyes.

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka and Depa replied.

They all turned their eyes to a distressed and defeated Caleb.

“Caleb?” Depa asked.

“Yes, alright,” he sighed. “Still wish my lineage would help me out,” he grumbled.

“And I wish my lineage wasn’t so dramatic and unruly,” Mace said exasperatedly with folded arms and a pointed glare at Caleb.

“Don’t look at me. I’m a product of my Master who is a product of her Master who--”

“Force help me, child, if you don’t leave right now, I swear…” Mace said rubbing his temples.

“Yes, grandmaster,” Caleb grinned nervously and stood up then bowed to them all before making a quick exit.

“You couldn’t have chosen a nice, well-mannered, obedient Oadawan, could you, Depa?” Mace asked as he glared at her.

“Oh, you’re fond of him, Master. Don’t pretend you aren’t,” she smiled.

“Train a Padawan they said. Build a legacy they said. It will be worth it, they said. What a load of bantha sh--”

“Uh, Master Windu? Am I excused as well?” Ahsoka asked biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“Yes, yes, Tano, you may go. We’ll meet again in a few days. Keep me updated on your progress.”

“I will, Master,” she said with a bow to both of them. She turned back to them once she got to the door though. “Obi-Wan really _is_ going to freak out. Anakin too. And unfortunately I don’t think there’s much we can do to prevent it.”

“Oh, we’re aware. Which is why we’re thinking in damage control and not prevention,” Mace smiled solemnly.

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka replied grimly then left the two Council members to their monumental task.

_________________________________________

Flynn waited impatiently outside of the Advanced Astronavigation classroom tapping his foot and drumming his fingers against his leg. He gave a few greetings to his fellow Padawans who walked by but he was really only concerned with one Padawan in particular. The one who, of course, was nearly the last one out of the room, smiling brightly, with her blue eyes sparkling in happiness, strawberry blonde waves hanging loosely over her shoulders and falling into her face, dimples on her cheeks that…

“Flynn?” a voice asked startling him out of his embarrassing staring.

Flynn blinked and focused on the person in front of him. Iyla stood there with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. “You ok?” she chuckled.

He straightened up and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, fine. Totally fine. Just…fine,” he said.

“Clearly,” she replied deadpan. “So why are you here? You passed AstroNav last semester. I thought you said you’d be happy to never set foot in this classroom again?”

“I’m not here for classes. I’m here for you,” he replied looking nervous.

“Why? I was just heading to the garden for a bit. Grandpa Qui is teaching me about Force-sensitive plants and I wanted to try to find some of them. Wanna come?”

“Uh, yeah, sure but…”

“But what? Are you sure you’re ok, Flynn?” Iyla asked looking concerned.

Flynn looked around anxiously, eyes darting to every corner and space around them. He lowered his voice. “We need to talk,” he said.

“We _are_ talking,” Iyla replied not bothering to lower her voice at all.

Flynn cringed and held up a finger to his lips as he continued to look around in paranoia. Iyla started to look around as well, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Flynn, what--” before she could finish her question Flynn yanked her into a dark corner with him and brought a finger to her lips.

Instead of being startled and concerned, Iyla rolled her eyes and smirked.

“This is a lot of trouble just to get a moment alone with me, Markus,” she teased. “And there are much less conspicuous corners for us to… _talk_ in, you know. This one’s a bit too exposed for my taste.”

“That’s not why we’re in this corner, Iyla,” Flynn sighed. “I really do need to talk to you. Something super weird is going on.”

“Like what?” Iyla asked, now on alert.

“Have you…did you…no one else knows about us…right?” he asked.

“No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“My Master’s been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. And I saw him and Master Tano whispering to each other in the hallway but they broke apart as soon as they saw me coming.”

“Well that’s not suspicious at all,” Iyla remarked.

“Yes, exactly. You don’t think…you don’t think they know, do you?” Flynn asked with wide eyes.

“Not unless someone told them. And the only people that know besides us are Shona and Nari and you know they’d never say anything. They’ve been waiting for this for years apparently. I can’t see them ruining it so soon.”

“And you’re sure you never hinted or let it slip or anything?”

“Force no! You think I have a death wish? Or that I wish you dead? Because that’s what’s going to happen once people find out. Once Papa finds out. We’ll be done for before we even pass our exams!”

“Ok, ok. So no one told them. But maybe they found out another way.”

“Well if they do know, they definitely haven’t told Papa yet. I wouldn’t be standing here with you if they had. So we still have time to figure out how to keep it from getting out to the wrong people,” Iyla replied.

“And our Masters aren’t the ‘wrong people’?” Flynn asked.

“Soka won’t freak out. We’ll just have some big talk and she’ll probably tease me and threaten to blackmail me with the info to make sure I behave in the future,” Iyla shrugged. “What about Master Dume?”

“Caleb shouldn’t be upset. If he is he’s a hypocrite because he’s definitely got it bad for this Twi’lek girl we met last year on a mission to Ryloth. I’m positive they have a thing going on and that he’s still in contact with her. Either that or he just likes to make midnight comm calls to someone who calls him ‘dear’ and ‘sweetheart,’” Flynn smirked slyly.

Iyla made a face and wrinkled her nose. “I really don’t need to know about Master Dume’s love life, Flynn.”

“I’m just saying he’s got something going on too, so we won’t be in much trouble with him at least.”

“Maybe _I_ won’t, but _you_ might,” Iyla said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I know he can be a bit protective of me at times.”

“Him too? Is there anyone in this Order that you _don’t_ have wrapped around your finger?”

“Probably not,” she smirked.

Flynn rolled his eyes. “How is _my_ Master protective of _you_?”

“Ever since he rescued me when I got stuck in a tree as a crècheling, he’s kinda been looking out for me,” Iyla explained.

“How did you get struck in a tree?” Flynn asked looking puzzled.

“It’s a long story that involves butterflies and accidental Force jumping,” Iyla said waving it off.

“Ok…well, even if Caleb is protective of you, he doesn’t seem mad at me. So, he can’t be too upset,” Flynn shrugged.

“Good, so our Masters might know, but it’s not a complete disaster if they do. And I know for sure that Papa doesn’t know yet, so we’re safe from him…for now. Sounds like we still have time before everything goes to hell. Not much, but it’s better than none,” Iyla said.

“We should come up with a game plan for when word does get out,” Flynn replied.

“I agree,” Iyla answered. “Let’s talk about it in the garden. I was headed there anyways.”

Flynn raised an eyebrow and smirked. “In our usual spot,” he said flirtatiously.

“Of course. It’s the perfect place to _talk_ after all,” Iyla grinned.

“And we do have _much_ to talk about,” Flynn whispered leaning closer.

“No,” Iyla intercepted his face and squeezed his cheeks between her fingers. “Not here,” she scolded playfully. “The garden.”

Flynn gave a dramatic sigh and pulled his face from her grasp. “The garden,” he agreed.

Iyla walked out of the shadows and turned down the hallway to go to the garden. Flynn waited a minute or so before taking the same route, not wanting to look like they’d been in the corner together.

Ahsoka, who was watching from around the corner snorted at their failed attempts to be slick and Caleb groaned at how obvious his padawan was even when he was trying to be discreet.

“They’re headed to the garden. And they have a ‘spot’ apparently,” Caleb remarked. “Not sure I want to know where that is.”

“Well, we won’t have to. I’m bringing in my two informants right now,” Ahsoka replied.

“Informants? Nari and Shona caved?” he asked.

“No, no, not them. They’d never tell. I have recruited two initiates to the cause. They’re very good at investigating and sneaking around,” Ahsoka answered.

“You got the Skywalker twins to spy on them, didn’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Excellent,” Caleb grinned.

“They don’t know why they are spying but they were all for it anyway. It’s not hard to convince them to mess with Iyla,” Ahsoka said.

“Great, so the Skywalkers will investigate and we’ll wait for information from them,” Caleb said.

“Precisely. Now, let’s get back to working on our plan. I have a feeling Operation Papa Bear is going to need to be implemented very soon,” Ahsoka replied.

“Agreed,” Caleb answered.

_____________________________________________

“Leia!” Luke whispered harshly. “You’re squishing me! Can’t you shove over a bit?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let me just scoot myself more into the nonexistent extra space we have back here. I’ll just flatten out against this rock, how about that?” Leia hissed back.

“Brat,” Luke muttered.

“Whiner,” Leia countered.

“It’s just that you’re sitting on my foot and it’s starting to fall asleep,” Luke whined.

“Not my fault your feet are ginormous.”

“Dad says it’s normal for boys my age to have rapidly growing feet,” Luke defended with a pout.

“Whatever,” Leia said with an eyeroll. “Huge feet or not, we’re going to be found out if you don’t cut the complaining and shut up. I think I hear someone coming.”

“What exactly are we looking for here? Auntie Soka wasn’t very specific.”

“Who cares? Iyla probably did something dumb or is doing something dumb and Auntie Soka needs our help to figure it out. We are the best ones for the job after all,” Leia said proudly.

“Heck yeah we are. Sneaky Skywalkers are on the case,” Luke replied.

“Eww, don’t ever call us that again,” Leia said.

“What? I thought it sounded cool,” Luke replied.

“You would,” Leia muttered under her breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Shh! Someone’s here!” Leia interrupted him.

Both twins sat still and listened carefully from their position behind a large rock at the top of the fountain. It was a small one that sat in the far corner of the garden and hidden by dense trees and shrubs. Neither of them was sure what drew them to this particular spot but they had a feeling that if their cousin was up to something suspicious, a hidden fountain was most likely the place for such things to be going on. They’d followed their instincts (and maybe the Force) and ended up staking out behind a rock waiting for Iyla to appear. And that’s exactly what she did. But she wasn’t alone.

“Come on, Flynn. I told you. No one is here,” Iyla said.

“Maybe we should check. My Master and Master Tano could have spies everywhere,” Flynn replied nervously.

Luke and Leia looked at each other anxiously.

“You’re paranoid,” Iyla scoffed. “It’s been weeks and no one has found us yet. We’re fine.”

“I just think--”

“Stop thinking so much,” Iyla said. “Wow, never thought I’d say that to you of all people,” she said cheekily.

“Shut up, Kenobi. You talk too much,” Flynn huffed.

“Isn’t that what we’re supposed to be doing here? Talking?”

“Oh, is it? Because we usually don’t come here to _talk_.”

Iyla giggled. “Flynnn,” she whined playfully.

Leia furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Luke who looked just as confused. Without seeing what was going on they weren’t going to get much information. Time to peek.

Leia poked her head up from behind the rock and looked curiously at the two best friends. Flynn had Iyla by the waist with one hand playing with her hair. Iyla was looking up at him adoringly and cupping his cheek. Leia’s eyes widened and she quickly ducked back down. Luke looked at her and grew concerned.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered. “What did you see?”

Leia didn’t answer him and just continued to stare ahead. Iyla and Flynn had yet to continue talking but they were by no means silent. Luke strained his ears and leaned forward. Suddenly his eyes widened as well. He looked to his sister in shock.

“Are they… _kissing_?” he asked with all the disgusted disapproval of his 12-year-old self.

Leia nodded still looking ahead with wide eyes.

“Blech!” he said with a gag. “This is gross! I don’t care what Auntie Soka wants. I’m getting out of here,” he started to shift around so he could crawl away.

“No!” Leia grabbed his leg. “They’ll see you. We have to wait until they’re…done.”

“But who knows how long that’s going to take,” Luke whined again. “Meanwhile I can feel myself getting more nauseous by the second.”

“We have to report back to Auntie Soka about what we saw.”

“I _saw_ nothing. And I’m hoping to keep it that way,” Luke shivered in disgust.

“I’m sure they’ll stop soon,” Leia replied.

She peeked her head up again and saw Iyla and Flynn still very much engrossed in practically eating each other’s faces and they didn’t look likely to pull apart any time soon. Surely they’d have to come up for air sometime. But instead they seemed to have excellent lung capacity and continued to stay lip locked. Leia mused that this could indeed take forever and she and Luke had seen and heard enough to go back to Ahsoka with some very interesting information.

“Ok, you’re right. This could go on for ages. Let’s go find Auntie Soka before we both lose our lunch,” Leia said making a face.

Luke nodded and started to crawl away quickly. Leia was close behind him, eager to get away as fast as possible, practically crawling over her brother in her haste. Luke’s especially large feet ended up under her knee though and he let out a strangled yelp. Leia’s hand shot out and covered his mouth as they both froze.

“Did you hear something?” Flynn asked sounding out of breath, something both twins cringed at.

“Yeah. It sounded like it came from those rocks. Like a yelping sound. I didn’t think there were any animals in the temple gardens.” Iyla replied.

“There aren’t,” Flynn said.

“Then what was it?”

“Spies,” he answered sounding nervous.

“Oh, Force,” Iyla whispered.

Both teens looked at each other and nodded silently. They resumed their kissing, hoping to draw the spies into a false sense of security by thinking they had shrugged off the sound and gone back to their business.

It worked. Both Luke and Leia, having heard the kissing starting up again, resumed their frantic crawling and sneaking away. Iyla flicked her eyes sideways and narrowed them when she recognized the brown and sandy colored hair.

“Hold it!” she shouted catching them mid crouch. “Come here you little weasels.”

Luke and Leia looked to each other for a second before their shoulders slumped in defeat and they stepped completely out from behind the rock.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Iyla asked with her hands on her hips.

“Special assignment from Auntie Soka,” Leia replied folding her arms.

“Soka told you two to watch me and Flynn kiss?”

“Yuck, no! We didn’t know what we were looking for. If I’d known this was it. I’d never have agreed,” Luke stuck out his tongue and made a grossed out face.

“She wanted us to spy on you and see what you’ve been up to. She’s suspicious and needed more information,” Leia answered then smirked impishly. “And what interesting information we found. The kind of information that I’m sure she’d find very useful.”

“I’m pretty sure Soka already knows. So it’s not really that useful after all,” Iyla replied nonchalantly.

“Yes, but I bet Uncle Obi doesn’t,” Leia grinned mischievously.

Iyla swallowed anxiously and looked at an apprehensive Flynn next to her. “You wouldn’t,” she said.

“Oh, we would,” Luke spoke up with a matching grin.

“Lukey,” Iyla said looking hurt. “How could you?”

“I’m not Lukey!” he scowled. “I’m 12-years old!”

“You’ll always be my Lukey,” Iyla replied with a tender smile and imploring eyes.

“No! No akk-pup eyes. No Lukey. No sweet voices. I’m not a little kid anymore,” he growled.

“Aww, so cute when he’s mad,” Flynn smiled teasingly.

Luke sneered at them and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, Uncle Obi!” he shouted and turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Iyla exclaimed.

Luke turned back around with a satisfied smirk.

“Fine. Little brat,” she muttered. “No puppy eyes and no Lukey, ok? Just don’t tell Papa. Please!”

“And why not? What’s in it for us?” Leia asked.

“I’ll…I’ll clean your rooms for a month,” Iyla bargained.

Luke scoffed. “We want something more important than cleaning rooms.”

“Like what?”

“Two hours of saber lessons,” Leia replied.

Iyla shrugged. “Ok.”

“Two hours _each_. With _your_ saber,” Leia continued.

Iyla looked at her incredulously. “You’re crazy. There’s no way I’m letting you two use my saber. That weapon is my life,” Iyla said saying the last part like her father.

“Once word gets out you aren’t going to have much of a life anyways,” Luke countered.

“It’s not safe. You’ve only just started mastering training sabers. I’ll give you the lessons but you can’t use my lightsaber.”

“We’re going to be Padawans soon and we need to have experience with a real saber for when we get our own. No saber, no lessons, no deal,” Leia answered firmly.

“I can’t,” Iyla said.

“Ok. Come on Luke, let’s go find Uncle Obi,” Leia said taking her brother’s arm.

“Ugh! Fine! Two hours of saber practice,” Iyla started. Leia opened her mouth to correct her but she cut her off. “ _Each_. With _my_ saber.”

Both Skywalker twins smiled widely. “Excellent,” they said at the same time.

“Now get out of here and leave us alone, you little imps,” Iyla said shooing them off.

“Yeah, we were kinda busy,” Flynn spoke up with a smirk.

Leia and Luke pretended to gag and started to turn away. But Luke turned and came back to stand defiantly in front of Flynn with narrowed eyes.

“You better watch yourself, Markus. I ranked first in senior initiate saber competitions,” he sneered before walking off.

“I think your 12-year-old cousin just threatened me,” Flynn said looking nervously at Iyla.

“Good boy,” she smiled. “But really. Watch your back. He’s a feisty little thing.”

“Noted,” Flynn replied.

_____________________________________________________

Obi-Wan sat impatiently in the Skywalker quarters waiting for Iyla to show up for their family dinner. Iyla had become increasingly unavailable recently and Obi-Wan had to practically beg to get her to come. She promised him she’d be there and he believed her, but she was late. Something she knew he didn’t tolerate well. He drummed his fingers on his knee and propped his hand on his chin.

Padme walked in and started setting up the table, Luke and Leia assisting her.

“No Iyla yet?” Padme asked.

“No. I’m starting to get annoyed. She knows I don’t like tardiness. I can’t imagine what could be keeping her,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I can,” Leia snorted.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh, she said she can’t either. Right Leia?” Luke said giving her a pointed look.

“Yeah, right,” Leia said awkwardly.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at them. “Do you two know something?” he asked.

“No, Uncle Obi,” they said innocently.

“Hmmm,” Obi-Wan said suspiciously. “Well, I think she said she was studying with Flynn. So maybe I’ll comm Master Dume and see if he knows where they might be.”

“No!” Leia shouted.

Obi-Wan looked at her strangely.

“I…I mean, uh, I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Iyla and Flynn are just really caught up in their…studying,” Luke said.

Leia eyed him warningly.

“What are you two hiding?” Anakin asked as he walked into the room.

“Nothing, dad,” they replied.

“Uh-huh. I’m sure,” Anakin said crossing his arms.

Obi-Wan came to stand next to him and raised his eyebrow, both of them clearly not backing down in their quest to find out what the twins know.

“What are Iyla and Flynn up to?” Obi-Wan asked. “Should I be prepared to apologize to someone or help fix something?”

“No, not at all, Uncle Obi. Iyla and Flynn aren’t doing anything wrong. Well, I don’t think anyway. They’re just…” Leia trailed off.

“Leia,” Anakin said. “If Iyla and Flynn are causing problems we need to know.”

“They aren’t,” Luke insisted. “And we do know what they’re doing, but we can’t tell.”

“And why not?” Padme asked.

“Because we promised we wouldn’t,” Luke insisted.

“Promised or negotiated?” Obi-Wan asked.

“..both…” Luke answered.

Anakin sighed. “What’s in it for you?” he asked exasperatedly.

“Two hours of saber lessons each with Iyla’s saber,” Leia replied.

Obi-Wan looked surprised. “That must be some secret. For her to give up her saber to you two. Must be some very valuable information,” he said stepping closer to Luke and Leia.

“Yes, very valuable,” Anakin agreed stepping forward as well.

“We won’t tell,” Leia insisted standing firm.

“We have ways of getting information,” Anakin smirked at them.

They gulped nervously and stepped back. “We…we…might have seen something in the gardens the other day,” Luke replied.

“But…but it’s better if you talk to Auntie Soka. She knows more than us,” Leia said.

“And what did you see?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Something…”

“Something secret that involves Flynn and Iyla? This doesn’t sound good,” Anakin said. “I think we better go find Snips.”

“But what about dinner?” Padme asked putting her hands on her hips.

“Darling, you know when it comes to Iyla and her friends that time is of the essence to intercept before all hell breaks loose,” Anakin reasoned.

Padme sighed and started to set aside three potions of dinner for the two Masters and Iyla, once she was found, and provided she was still alive. “Alright. Hurry back though and don’t be too hard on her. She’s young and I’m sure she isn’t any more trouble than you two were when you were young.”

“She has a point,” Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin smirked back then winked at Padme and led the way out of the room, Obi-Wan on his heels.

They found Ahsoka and Caleb sitting together in the dining hall and immediately became suspicious. Both Masters were talking in hushed tones and looking serious. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged apprehensive looks and nodded discreetly at each other.

“Ok, so my informants confirmed our suspicions. And I’ve already spoken with Master Windu about our plans. He agreed and said Master Billaba is putting something in place as well. If we can hold off Master Kenobi for a few more days then Operation Papa Bear should be successful,” they heard Ahsoka say.

“A few more days? You know Master Kenobi is cleverer than that. I wouldn’t be surprised if we only had a few more _hours_ ,” Caleb said.

“An astute assessment, Master Dume,” Obi-Wan spoke up from behind them.

Both Masters jumped and whipped around to see him and Anakin looking at them sternly.

Ahsoka chuckled nervously. “Skyguy, Master Obi-Wan. What a surprise! I thought you two would be having dinner right now.”

“Yes, well we would be but one member of the family failed to show up. Seems she’s still studying…or is she?” Obi-Wan asked.

“What do you know?” Caleb asked warily.

“Nothing much. Except that something is going on with Flynn and Iyla that the twins know about and apparently Mace and Depa know about as well. And you two who seem to be planning some sort of operation,” Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s nothing bad,” Caleb was quick to assure him.

“You said that suspiciously fast, Caleb,” Anakin said.

Caleb looked to Ahsoka and their anxious eyes met.

“I think we better tell them,” Ahsoka said.

“Yes, I think you should,” Obi-Wan replied looking stern. “If it involves my daughter I have the right to know. We agreed on that when you took Iyla on as your Padawan, Ahsoka. That you would keep me informed.”

Ahsoka wilted under his gaze and winced. “Yes, Master Obi-Wan. I’m sorry. There is something you should know. But, I think it’s better of you see it.”

“See it?” Anakin asked.

“Yeah, a holovid. It explains everything. My Master and Grandmaster have it,” Caleb replied.

“Well, let’s see this holovid then,” Obi-Wan said inclining his head toward the door.

“I still have a few bites of nerfsteak left so maybe we--”

“Now, Caleb,” Obi-Wan said in his best Masterly voice.

“Yes, Master,” Caleb replied sheepishly then stood up from the table. “I’ll go ahead and warn…I mean, _inform_ , Master Windu that you’re coming,” he said before hurrying off down the hallway.

Ahsoka walked beside them and stayed strangely quiet, the air around them thick with stress and apprehension.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan broke the tense silence.

“Just…don’t shoot the messenger,” Ahsoka replied. “And try to keep an open mind.”

“That’s not making us feel any better, Snips,” Anakin commented.

“Yeah well, it wasn’t meant to,” she replied and took a deep breath. Everything was about to explode and she wished more than anything that she didn’t have to be in the blast zone when it did.

______________________________________________________

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said with furrowed eyebrows.

“What don’t you understand?” Depa asked.

“You said Flynn and Iyla are together. Well of course they’re together. We already know that. What we don’t know is where they are or what they are up to,” he replied.

“No, Master Obi-Wan, you misunderstand,” Ahsoka spoke up. “When we said they are together we didn’t mean they are literally together. We meant that they’re…um…seeing each other.”

The crease between Obi-Wan’s eyebrows deepened.

“They’re with each other,” Caleb added.

“A thing. An item. Uh...” Ahsoka said.

“They’re a couple,” Caleb said.

Obi-Wan stood silently with a far away look in his eye. The silence in the room was deafening. Then he startled everyone when he let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Depa asked warily.

“Iyla and Flynn aren’t a couple,” he laughed. “They’re just best friends. I can see how one might interpret it that way if they didn’t know any better. But I can assure you, there’s nothing more there than friendship. “

“Are you absolutely sure about that?” Ahsoka asked nervously.

“Yes, of course. You’ve all worried yourselves for nothing,” Obi-Wan insisted.

Mace, Depa, Caleb, and Ahsoka all shared a look. Obi-Wan watched them with narrowed eyes.

“What?” he asked. “What are those looks for?”

“Obi-Wan, there’s something you should see,” Depa said gently.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to each person in the room and he started to grow anxious. Mace gestured for him to take a seat then took out a small holodisc and set it on the table.

“Is this the holovid Caleb told me about? The one that would ‘explain everything,’ as he put it?”

“Yes, and it will,” Mace replied. “This is footage from the security cameras outside the ballroom the night of the Padawan Yule Party. Depa and Shaak found something interesting. Something…happened, on the back balcony that you should know about.”

Anakin sat down in a chair beside Obi-Wan and they both leaned forward in their seats and focused their eyes on the hologram in front of them. Everyone else watched them carefully and mentally prepared themselves for the fall out.

They watched as the two Padawans sat by each other, talked, and teased each other, and both Anakin and Obi-Wan opened their mouths to mention that this was normal behavior before Ahsoka silenced them and pointed back to the holovid. Iyla and Flynn were now very close and looking at each other with a certain gleam in their eyes. It was one Obi-Wan had never seen them exchange and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. They were both much too close for comfort and much too…intimate…for his liking. His sucked in a breath as they leaned in and his eyes widened when they kissed. He blinked a few times thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him but still they continued to kiss each other then whisper as their foreheads remained touching. This was…impossible. It didn’t make sense. It simply had to be a mistake. He heard Anakin growl next to him.

“Get away from her you little--”

“Skywalker, calm down! It’s a holovid. Padawan Markus can’t hear you and it’s already happened,” Mace sighed.

“Who does he think he is making unwanted advances at my niece? I’ll…I’ll…”

“Are they really unwanted though, Master?” Ahsoka asked. “You saw the holovid. Iyla didn’t seem like she disliked it. She was smiling and laughing.”

“And Flynn waited for her to lean in as well. He never forced it,” Caleb pointed out.

Anakin huffed but still looked murderous. He shifted his eyes to Obi-Wan and watched him apprehensively, waiting for his reaction.

Obi-Wan simply sat still and frozen, the blinking of his eyes the only movement he made.

“Master?” Anakin asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan didn’t reply.

“Obi-Wan?” Depa asked stepping closer to him. “Are you alright?”

No answer.

“I think he’s broken,” Ahsoka said.

“What do we do? Is he going to be ok?” Caleb asked. “Should we just leave and hope he snaps out of it eventually?”

“And leave Skywalker unchecked? You’d be signing your Padawan’s death certificate before breakfast,” Mace said. “Plus we don’t know what Kenobi will do when he comes out of it. I mean, he’s a pretty reasonable man, but this _is_ his daughter we are talking about. And he’s very easily swayed by Skywalker’s ridiculous ideas.”

“I’m right here you know,” Anakin scowled.

“Yeah, you’re right Master Windu. I can see Skyguy convincing him to do something crazy,” Ahsoka agreed.

“Ahsoka, I can hear you,” Anakin said glaring at her.

“Well, do we just sit here and wait then?” Caleb asked.

“I suppose so,” Depa shrugged.

Caleb slouched his shoulders. “Should have brought the rest of my dinner,” he muttered.

“It’s a mistake,” Obi-Wan spoke up suddenly. “Impossible.”

“Master? Are you back with us?” Anakin asked.

“I don’t believe it,” Obi-Wan said looking round the room. “There has to be some mistake. Flynn and Iyla are best friends. And wouldn’t Nari and Shona have noticed as well?”

“Bariss and Cal have spoken with their Padawans and confirmed it. Apparently both of them are ecstatic and have been waiting for this for some time,” Ahsoka replied. 

Obi-Wan frowned. “Then they’ve had these feelings for a while?”

“I don’t know about Iyla. But Flynn has. For a few years now at least,” Caleb answered.

“And he just couldn’t wait to make his move the little sack of hormones,” Anakin grumbled.

“Hey now, Flynn didn’t do anything until he found out Iyla felt the same way. He has honor and virtue. And he cares about Iyla. He’d never take advantage of her,” Caleb defended scowling at Anakin.

“Iyla hasn’t said anything to me about being interested in Flynn but that doesn’t mean she isn’t. I think she was just confused,” Ahsoka said.

“Well of course she was. She’s much too young for this type of thing. Which is why I don’t believe it. She just got caught up in the moment. Just a silly little lapse in judgement. Most likely the naïvete and adolescent emotions taking over,” Obi-Wan said with a nod.

“But Master, Luke and Leia saw them the other day. And Caleb and I have been watching them recently. Their behavior has been nothing short of…flirtatious,” Ahsoka said with a wince when she saw the slight twitch of Obi-Wan’s eye.

“They certainly _act_ like they’re a couple,” Caleb added.

“No. No, no, that’s not possible. Iyla knows she isn’t allowed to have a boyfriend. It’s in the rules,” Obi-Wan said shaking his head.

“It’s not against the Code anymore, Obi-Wan,” Depa pointed out.

“I’m not talking about the Code, Depa. I’m talking about _my_ rules. I’ve told her it’s not allowed and she agreed that she wouldn’t disobey me.”

“And she’s never disobeyed you before?” Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not in something like this. She knows how I feel about her and boys.”

“Obi-Wan, Iyla is sixteen. She’s not a child--”

“Yes, yes, she is. She’s still a child,” Obi-Wan interrupted Depa tersely.

“Not for much longer. She’s becoming a young woman and is starting to realize that she can make her own decisions. Despite what you say or how you feel about things. She’s growing up.”

“Well she’s not grown yet. And she’s still my child. I still have a say in whether or not she can have a boyfriend and I intend to have the final say in the matter,” Obi-Wan said with narrowed eyes.

“You’re starting down a dangerous road, my friend,” Mace warned. “Demanding and controlling teenagers never ends well. Especially the girls,” he said looking pointedly at Depa who smiled innocently at him.

“Iyla and I have a good relationship. We respect each other. If I say it ends now, she will listen to me. I’m confident in that.”

Ahsoka and Caleb looked at each other warily.

“How do you intend to stop them?” Ahsoka asked.

“I will tell her she can’t see Flynn anymore.”

“But they’re best friends,” Caleb said.

“And they can continue to be friends. In public. Around other people. But never alone. Always within sight of someone so they don’t try anything.”

“I don’t think that’s going to go over well,” Ahsoka replied warningly.

“And I don’t really care. Those are my terms and they _will_ agree to them,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“And if they don’t?” Depa asked.

“Then Flynn will no longer be allowed to be her friend.”

“You can’t just tell them who they can and cannot be friends with,” Caleb said incredulously.

“When it comes to my daughter I can do what I want,” Obi-Wan sneered.

Caleb swallowed heavily and leaned back against the wall not daring to say anything else.

“So, when do you tell them?” Mace asked. “Tonight, after they return from studying?”

“No. We will wait until tomorrow. I’ll confront them then. Flynn usually comes over to do homework with Iyla in the afternoons…oh, Force. It just occurred to me that they might not actually be doing homework during those times…” Obi-Wan trailed off looking disturbed.

“Master?” Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan snapped out of it. “Yes. Tomorrow. Flynn will be over and we can confront them.”

“We?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, we. You, me, Anakin, Caleb. We’ll all be there to make sure they understand that we mean what we say.”

“But what if some of us don’t necessarily agree with your terms?” Ahsoka asked.

“Like who?” Obi-Wan asked with narrowed eyes.

“Uh, no one. Never mind. I was being silly. You’re right. We will invite Flynn over and--”

“Kill him?” Anakin spoke up.

Caleb pushed off the wall and straightened up. “What?” he squeaked out.

“Yes, and ki—what? No, Anakin we aren’t going to kill him,” Obi-Wan said. “We’re going to _talk_ to him.”

“Then can we kill him?”

“No one is killing anyone, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed as if they’d had this same conversation many times before.

Anakin frowned and pouted.

Caleb eyed him nervously and couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Master Kenobi didn’t seem to be concerned with it, but Caleb wouldn’t put it past Skywalker to try. He was known to be a bit reckless. Good thing he’d be there to protect his Padawan should things go terribly. And in case Master Kenobi decided to abandon his calm and reasonable demeanor and agree with Skywalker’s crazy ideas. His grandmaster had said it’s been known to happen. Caleb took a deep breath and looked at Ahsoka out of the corner of his eye. He saw the Togrutan nod discreetly. Operation Papa Bear had to be thrown out the window in the wake of this disastrous meeting. They were now in dangerous territory. Everything was about to go to hell at the hands of the two most influential and powerful Jedi Masters and they’d need to act quickly to spare their Padawans, and in effect, the entire Order, from complete and utter chaos.

“So, tomorrow then?” Ahsoka asked apprehensively.

“Tomorrow,” Obi-Wan nodded resolutely then turned and left the room, Anakin following closely.

Caleb and Ahsoka turned to look at Mace and Depa anxiously.

“We’re completely and totally karked,” Caleb groaned.

“I must admit, this is worse than I expected,” Mace said.

“I agree. I expected anger and shock. Even panic or fear. But this…he’s gone full authoritarian. He can’t be reasoned with. You weren’t kidding, Tano. He’s completely lost it,” Depa said.

“I _did_ warn you,” Ahsoka replied.

“Yes, you did. And we weren’t nearly as prepared as we thought,” Mace said.

“So what do we do? Ask for help? Consult Master Yoda? Mediate for answers? Leave the planet?” Caleb asked.

“No, my young grandpadawan. You face it like the Jedi Masters you are and hope like hell that the Force is on your side,” Mace said looking regretfully at him.

Ahsoka and Caleb swallowed nervously and exchanged fearful glances.

“Yes, Master,” they said.

“Get some rest, young ones,” Depa said quietly. “And may the Force be with you.”

“You’re going to need it,” Mace sighed as he watched them leave the room. “We’re all going to need it,” he finished closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing! I hope you guys liked my inclusion of Caleb (although it's super weird to not call him Kanan) and the hinting of his relationship with Hera 😉. This will be talked about more in the next chapter as well. 
> 
> Next up: Obi-Wan talks with Flynn and Iyla and it goes about as well as we all expect it to...


	9. Do as I Say, Not as I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up people! Here it is: The confrontation! Obi-Wan tells Flynn and Iyla that they can't be together anymore. He thinks he got through to them after Iyla suspiciously agrees. Of course, he should have known that a Kenobi-Kryze would have something up her sleeve. Another even bigger confrontation happens and it goes, as predicted, terribly. Hurt feelings, misunderstandings, harsh words, and extremely unhealthy avoidance of reconciliation. Enter Yoda and Satine (through the Force) to knock some sense into the two idiot Kenobis. Quite literally ;)
> 
> This chapter is a roller coaster of emotions so hold on tight! Also I hope I didn't make Obi-Wan too OOC here with the losing his temper. I know he's usually pretty even tempered but no one knows quite how to push our buttons like family, right? Plus, Iyla is too much like Satine and, well, we saw how he was with Satine at times. And for the drinking, well, family makes us do things we wouldn't normally as well and he thought he was losing Iyla who is all he has left.
> 
> (Mando'a translations in the end notes).

Iyla yelped as she was grabbed by the arm on her way to the dining hall for lunch and dragged behind a pillar.

“What the kriff--” she said before she was interrupted.

“Shhhh,” the voice said.

“Flynn?”

“Yes, but be quiet.”

Iyla sighed. “What happened now?”

Flynn let go of her arm and leaned in close to talk quietly. “I think Master Koon just threatened me,” he said.

Iyla looked at him disbelievingly. “What? Master Koon? No way.”

“Yes, way! He said ‘mind you your actions, Padwan,’ because ‘people are always watching’ then stared at me for an uncomfortably long time before walking away.”

“Hey, that was a good Master Koon impression.”

“Iyla!” Flynn whined.

“Sorry,” she said. “I never would have expected that from Master Koon. Master Fisto most likely, but not Master Koon.”

“Master Fisto just watched my every move and glared at me,” Flynn replied.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“You know what this means, right?” Flynn asked.

Iyla looked at him with wide eyes. “If Masters Koon and Fisto know, then Papa has to know.”

“Exactly.”

“Kriffing hell,” Iyla muttered. “We’re so dead.”

“Definitely. And that’s not the worst of it,” Flynn said.

“It’s not?” Iyla asked fearfully.

“Master Kenobi invited me over tonight.”

“What?!” Iyla squeaked.

“He asked if I was coming over to study with you and said he hoped I would,” Flynn replied.

“Oh, Force.”

“This is going to go terribly isn’t it?” Flynn asked.

“Yes. Extremely terribly.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry. I’m a Kenobi-Kryze. I always have tricks up my sleeves,” Iyla grinned impishly.

________________________________________

Iyla and Flynn entered the Kenobi quarters apprehensively. They each carried a stack of datapads in their hands containing their assigned reading and homework for their classes and they tried to appear nonchalant and unsuspecting, shielding their worries, fake smiles and well-practiced innocent looks on their faces.

“Hi, Papa,” Iyla greeted cheerfully. “Flynn’s here to do some homework. Hope that’s ok,” she called as she entered the kitchen knowing full well that Obi-Wan had asked Flynn to come.

“Yes, of course, darling. Come on in,” Obi-Wan greeted back.

As they came around the corner both teens’ fake smiles slipped for a second as they saw their Masters and Anakin waiting for them in the living room along with Obi-Wan. They gave each other nervous looks.

“Master?” Flynn asked hesitantly. “What are you doing here?” He projected his confusion and fear through their bond.

Caleb winced. “We need to talk, Padawan,” was all he said.

Flynn nodded silently and set down his datapads on a small table. Iyla did the same and then took a seat on the couch. Flynn was about to sit next to her but Caleb cleared his throat and shook his head. After a glance at Obi-Wan and Anakin and their challenging glares, Flynn sat down in a nearby chair instead.

“What is this about, Papa?” Iyla asked innocently.

“It has recently come to my… _our_ …attention that you and Flynn might be in some sort of romantic relationship,” Obi-Wan started.

“Flynn and I are friends, Papa. You know that.”

“Yes, I do. But we have reason to believe that there might be something more than friendship there as well.”

“Um, Master Kenobi?” Flynn spoke up quietly. “Can I ask what gave you that idea?”

“Of course you may, Flynn. And it’s not really an idea, is it?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both teens glanced at each other again.

“What do you mean?” Iyla asked flashing her big blue eyes at Obi-Wan.

“We saw the recording, Iyla,” Ahsoka replied.

Genuine confusion showed on Iyla and Flynn’s faces. “What recording?” they asked at the same time.

“The one showing you two making out on the balcony on the night of the Padawan Yule Party,” Anakin answered with a glare.

“There was a camera out there?” Flynn asked, his face pale and eyes wide.

“Yes, Flynn. You think they aren’t going to plant cameras all around a party for a bunch of hormonal teenagers? Jedi or not, kids are kids,” Caleb said.

“So, if you saw the recording then you know that what you ‘have reason to believe’ is true. What’s the point of this meeting? Intimidation?” Iyla asked with a raised eyebrow that was eerily like her father.

“No. This kiss was an indicator of the possibility of a relationship. What I want to know is if this was a one-time thing or if you two really are an _item_ , as Ahsoka said. But that can’t possibly be true, can it? Especially because I told you no boyfriends,” Obi-Wan said with his arms crossed.

Flynn looked over at Iyla and saw a spark ignite in her eyes. He swallowed nervously as he waited for her reply.

“Of course not, Papa,” Iyla said with an innocent smile.

“Iyla,” Obi-Wan said warningly.

“I mean, best friends randomly kiss each other on balconies all the time, right?” she smirked.

“This is not a joke,” Obi-Wan said with narrowed eyes.

“You’re right. It’s not. It’s reality. Flynn and I are together and have been for a while.”

Obi-Wan took a steadying breath. “What about our agreement?” he asked.

“What agreement?”

“The one where you promised to not have a boyfriend,” he replied.

“I don’t recall _promising_ anything,” she said.

“You sat right there in that spot and told me you that you understood,” Obi-Wan said.

“Just because I understood doesn’t mean I promised anything.”

“You said you agreed with me.”

“I changed my mind,” Iyla shrugged.

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and breathed deeply.

“Maybe we can talk about some terms,” Ahsoka jumped in when it looked like Obi-Wan might lose his cool.

“Terms?” Iyla asked. “What is this, a peace treaty?”

“Basically,” Caleb muttered.

“Guidelines…um, conditions, of sorts,” Ahsoka said.

“Sounds an awful lot like we’re being told what to do with our lives, Master,” Iyla said crossing her arms.

“You are,” Obi-Wan said.

Iyla’s eyes flashed dangerously and she clenched her jaw. The room practically vibrated with tension and anger.

“You don’t get to tell us how to live our lives,” Iyla growled.

“Yes. I do. I’m your father and I’m in charge.”

Iyla scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Drop the attitude Iyla Satine,” Obi-Wan warned. “And look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Iyla flicked her icy eyes to him and Obi-Wan almost wished she’d kept them averted. He felt Anakin, Ahsoka, and Caleb shiver at her glare and poor Flynn looked ready to bolt at any second.

“Now, I don’t really have control over Flynn, that responsibility falls to Master Dume, but I _can_ put rules in place for you, Iyla,” Obi-Wan said steeling his resolve even as her eyes grew even colder.

“Doesn’t Soka get a say?” she asked.

“Ahsoka may be your Master but I am still your father. Fatherhood trumps Masterhood.”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“I bet that’s not in the Code,” Iyla grumbled.

“Not yet. I can always go add it in. I’ve changed it once before, after all,” Obi-Wan said with a satisfied smirk.

Iyla glared at him and raised her chin. “Fine. What are these rules you have in mind?”

“You and Flynn are no longer allowed to be romantically involved and your relationship will be strictly platonic from now on,” Obi-Wan replied authoritatively.

Iyla’s mouth dropped open and Flynn sat up in his chair in alarm.

“You can’t be serious,” Iyla chuckled darkly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because that’s totally ridiculous. I’m old enough to decide who I want to have a relationship with.”

“You are still a child and understand nothing of relationships,” Obi-Wan asserted. “Which is why it needs to stop and _will_ stop tonight.”

“And you all agreed with this?” Iyla asked looking around the room. Iyla’s eyes landed on Ahsoka and she sent a wave of inquiry through their bond.

“I may not completely agree with Master Obi-Wan’s demands but I do think there needs to be some guidelines in place,” Ahsoka replied.

“For the record, I don’t agree with Obi-Wan either,” Anakin said.

“Really?” Iyla and Flynn asked at the same time.

“Yes. I opted for killing Flynn instead.”

Flynn’s face paled even more and he looked ready to pass out.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Iyla said.

“You…you were kidding though, right?” Flynn asked still looking alarmingly white.

“No,” Anakin replied sending him a fierce glare.

Flynn turned terrified eyes to his Master and Caleb gave him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry. He was overruled,” he said.

“For now,” Anakin smirked evilly.

“Ok, before Uncle Anakin scares Flynn anymore, what guidelines do you have in mind? Are we allowed to be in each others’ presence or is that off limits too?” Iyla sassed.

“No, you may remain friends, but in public and around others who can keep an eye on you,” Obi-Wan replied.

“So we can be watched?”

“Yes. To keep you both accountable. And being friends in public will ensure that.”

“So, we can be friends in public?”

“Yes.”

“Ok,” Iyla agreed.

Flynn looked at her confused. She’d agreed that quickly and easily? She was just raging mad not 30 seconds ago. Maybe it was those strange teenage girl mood swings he’d heard about or… He watched curiously as her eyes sparkled with mischief and he suddenly realized that this was the ‘trick up her sleeve’ that she’d referred to earlier.

“Ok?” Obi-Wan asked, looking just as puzzled. “You’re agreeing with me?”

“Yes. I agree to your terms that Flynn and I will be friends in public,” Iyla stated.

Ahsoka and Caleb side-eyed each other and looked suspicious. Something didn’t feel right.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and studied Iyla for a moment. He really didn’t trust her to keep her word this time and she had agreed strangely fast.

“Do you give me your word? Only friendship?”

“Yes, Papa. Flynn and I will not be romantic in public and will only be friends.”

Obi-Wan still looked skeptical but ultimately agreed to give her a chance. If they were always around someone then they’d be able to watch them closely anyways. They agreed to not be friends without prying eyes and not in secret so even if she had something planned, surely they’d all see, right?

“Good,” Obi-Wan said. “Then we have an agreement. One that hopefully you will keep this time.”

“Is there an ‘or else’?” Iyla asked snarkily.

“Or else Markus will be sorry,” Anakin replied.

Iyla rolled her eyes at his dramatics and pushed herself off the couch. “Can we go study now?” she asked.

“Not alone,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Of course not, Papa,” Iyla nodded innocently. “I was hoping Master Dume and Soka might accompany us to the Archives instead. Less tension and death threats to distract us,” she teased.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Excellent,” Iyla replied. She turned to take her stack of datapads off the table and Flynn copied her actions.

“What are you doing?” he whispered harshly.

“Relax,” she replied with a grin.

With a respectful bow to her Papa and Anakin, Iyla walked out of the Kenobi quarters as Flynn, Caleb, and Ahsoka followed.

Flynn quickly caught up to her and gave her an ‘explain yourself’ look.

“It’s fine,” she said quietly to him.

“Fine? You just agreed that we wouldn’t be in a relationship anymore!” he replied testily.

“No I didn’t.”

“What do you mean? Yes you did!”

“No, I agreed that we wouldn’t be in a relationship _in public_ ,” Iyla smirked.

“That’s not what Master Kenobi meant and you know it.”

“But it’s what he said,” she grinned impishly.

“That’s a dirty trick,” Flynn replied.

“You don’t like it?” she asked sweetly.

Flynn smiled. “It’s brilliant.”

Caleb and Ahsoka kept glancing back at them with narrowed eyes. Neither Master believed for one second that Iyla didn’t have something planned. This matter was far from over. Despite what Obi-Wan believed. Things were about to get more heated and complicated and they feared an even bigger blow-up was imminent. Force help them all when it comes.

__________________________________________________

Sometimes the vode district wasn’t equipped with every supply or essential item for all of the different battalions in the area. This required them to have to travel to neighboring or sometimes farther communities to find what they need. Which was why the 212th and 501st were currently in Coruscant’s main market square. They usually wouldn’t travel so far but it really was difficult to find enough food for all of them. Especially with their different preferences. It just so happened that their neighboring districts were completely out of a certain kind of Mandalorian spice they planned to use in their dinner and they had heard about a supply that was found in the main district. They’d quickly jumped in their speeders and headed over there to ensure they’d be able to get some. They also figured they’d make a stop to see their generals, vod’ika, and two little _ad’ike_ afterward. A surprise visit. What they didn’t realize was they were about to get a surprise of their own.

“Hey, vod, does vod’ika still like mujas?” Waxer asked Fives.

“As far as I know.”

“She’s recently taken to meilooruns too. Luke and Leia as well,” Rex added.

“Great, I saw some a few stalls back,” Waxer replied. “I’ll go pick some up.”

Waxer wandered back to the meiloorun cart and started searching for the perfect ones. He wanted only the best ones for his vod’ika and ad’ike. He was in the middle of a very serious deliberation between one with less spikes and more color or one with more spikes and less color when he heard a familiar giggle. He jerked his head up curiously and looked around. Not immediately seeing anyone, he went back to his deliberation. Another giggle had him looking again before he spotted her.

Iyla was browsing a cart of books and talking amicably with the vendor. Waxer frowned a bit in confusion over why she wasn’t in the temple but reasoned that perhaps she was with General Kenobi on a shopping trip. He scanned the area around him but couldn’t find a hint of the general anywhere. Maybe she was alone. In which case, why was she allowed to walk around the city by herself? That definitely wasn’t safe. He was about to call out when he saw another person come up and stand next to her. He tensed up for a moment but relaxed when he noticed it was only Flynn. Well that wasn’t too bad. Just two friends on a shopping trip…standing strangely close to each other and…were they holding hands?! What the--

“Hey, Waxer what’ya looking at?” Echo asked in his ear causing Waxer to jump and drop the fruit he’d been holding.

“ _Haar’chak_ , Echo!” he hissed. “Way to scare the lights out of me.”

“Sorry,” Echo grinned in a way that clearly showed he wasn’t the least bit sorry.

“What do you want?”

“We finished the shopping. Got the spices and a few other things. Came back to try to find you and see what’s taking so long,” Kix answered from next to Echo.

“I saw something interesting,” Waxer replied turning his eyes back to the book stall.

“Hey, it’s vod’ika!” Fives nearly shouted.

“Shhh! She’ll see us!”

“Isn’t that what we want?” Rex asked.

“No,” Waxer replied. “Now get down behind the cart and I’ll explain.”

The vode looked at each other strangely but did as Waxer said and crouched behind the fruit cart.

“What’s going on, Waxer? Why are we hiding behind a cart like unruly cadets?” Boil grumbled.

“Iyla’s here with Flynn,” Waxer said.

“Ok…” Rex said. “So let’s go say hi.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Cody asked with a raised eyebrow that showed he’d spent way too much time around Obi-Wan.

“Because something weird is going on. Look!” he said pointing toward the book vendor.

Each vod popped their head up to watch the two teenagers. A ripple of confusion passed through them when they saw that they were hand in hand and Iyla appeared to be leaning against Flynn’s side. Their eyes widened as they saw Flynn’s other hand come up to play with Iyla’s wavy hair while she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched as Flynn leaned down to whisper in her ear then kissed her cheek lightly. Iyla giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek as well. What the ever loving kark was going on?!

Waxer heard Boil growl behind him and he felt his own anger rising inside too.

“That handsy, forward, little ba--” Boil was cut off by Fives’ sharp breath.

Both teens were now nestled just inside an alley but still in view of the vode and currently kissing passionately.

“What the hell?” Cody snarled. “They…they’re…”

“Making out,” Kix finished sounding shocked and mad at the same time.

“I’ll kill him,” Rex said starting to stand up from his crouch.

“Yeah, we’ll teach him to lay his hands on our vod’ika,” Echo agreed starting to move as well.

“No,” Cody commanded.

“But Cody,” Fives whined. “He’s _kissing_ her. Don’t you want a piece of him?”

“More than anything,” Cody said with narrowed eyes. “But let’s leave that for the General. Then when he’s done, we can take a shot at him too.”

“Like target practice?” Boil asked with sadistic glee.

“Yes. But stun only, Boil,” Cody warned.

Boil looked disappointed but agreed.

They looked back up to see Iyla and Flynn finally break apart and continue down the market street hands entwined and smiling like two love-sick puppies.

Waxer stood up and glared at the back of Flynn’s head as they walked away. He heard Rex groan behind him as he stood up as well.

“We’re too old to be crouching behind fruit carts, vod,” Rex complained.

“Oh, hush, Rex. We’re not _that_ old,” Fives replied even as he winced and stretched out his legs. “At least we’re aging normally now that they gave us that serum to counteract the rapid aging affect.”

“True. Good thing too. Makes it easier to kick that little Jedi’s ass,” Boil said.

“Hear, hear,” Fives agreed.

“So, to the temple to tell the General?” Kix asked.

They nodded in agreement and started off for the temple grumbling and brainstorming how to scare and intimidate the Force right out of Flynn Markus.

________________________________________________

Her Papa had told her he would be in Council meetings all day. Iyla made a show of looking disappointed and feeling sorry for him but inside she was elated. She and Flynn planned to sneak out of the temple and walk around the markets for a bit to get some much needed alone time. Flynn told Master Dume that he was going to buy more bread for dinner and Iyla told Ahsoka she was going to replenish their tea supply. They both conveniently forgot to mention that they wouldn’t be going alone. If they had, they knew they’d never get to go at all.

It was nice to be out and away from prying eyes. They’d found times to be alone during the last two weeks but it never felt like they were truly alone. The only way to be truly alone was to escape the confines of the temple. So they hatched their plan and enjoyed their free afternoon where they didn’t have to hide or worry about being caught. Or so they thought.

Iyla’s comm went off just as they were leaving the market district and heading back to the temple. She jumped slightly at the noise before taking it out of her pocket. She held a finger to her lips and eyed Flynn seriously.

“Kenobi,” she answered.

“Padawan?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, Master?”

“Are you still at the market?”

“Yes, but we’re leaving now,” Iyla replied.

“We? Who’s we?”

Iyla’s eyes widened and she looked at Flynn pleadingly for help. He shook his head and shrugged not knowing what to say.

“Umm...yeah, me and…the tea. The, uh, tea and I are leaving now. Because I came here to get tea. And I definitely did,” Iyla answered awkwardly.

Flynn brought a hand to his face. Iyla cringed at her terrible lie and knew Ahsoka would be suspicious. She hoped she’d be able to think of a better excuse on their way back to the temple.

“…Ok…” Ahsoka said. “Well, when you both…you and the tea…get back to the temple, stop by our quarters before heading to the dining hall. I have to discuss the living arrangements schedule with you.”

“Yes, Soka, I mean Master,” Iyla replied.

“See you soon,” Ahsoka said before a beep signaled the end of the call.

“You and the _tea_?” Flynn asked incredulously.

“I panicked!”

“For Force sake, Iyla. For someone who’s so clever, you really are an idiot sometimes.”

“Shut up, Markus. Like you could have done any better?” Iyla pouted.

“Of course I could have,” Flynn insisted.

The next second his comm went off and Iyla smirked at him.

“Here’s your chance,” she replied then folded her arms and looked at him expectantly.

Flynn scowled at her and took his comm from his pocket.

“Markus.”

“Padawan?” Caleb asked.

“Yes, Master?”

“You almost done with the shopping?”

“Yes, Master. I’m headed back now,” Flynn replied.

“Good. Did you find what we needed?”

“Yeah, I got the milk you wanted.”

“You mean the bread?” Caleb asked sounding suspicious.

“Uh, yeah, the bread. That’s what I meant. Sorry, I just passed by a milk vendor and it distracted me. But I definitely have the bread. With me. Right now,” Flynn fumbled.

“Yeah you’re being super weird and are most likely up to something but I really don’t want to know so just hurry back, alright,” Caleb replied.

“Yes, Master,” Flynn said before switching off his comm.

Iyla raised an eyebrow at him. “Very smooth,” she sassed. “I got distracted by the milk vendor,” she mocked.

“Shove it, Kenobi,” he grumbled.

“You know you never did buy any bread, right?” Iyla pointed out with a smirk.

“Kriff!” he groaned before running back to the bakery cart while Iyla laughed and followed behind.

Once the bread was bought and they double checked that Iyla still had the tea, the teens hurried back to the temple with their purchases not wanting to take too long and make their Masters even more suspicious.

They held hands all the way to the temple steps then let go once they started up the stairs and walked in the doors. Before going their separate ways back to their quarters, they ducked behind a large pillar and shared one more secret kiss, both reluctant to separate and let each other go. Eventually Iyla pulled back and ran a hand through Flynn’s ridiculously shaggy hair, smiling fondly at him. Flynn gave her a crooked grin back and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple then stepped back and let her pull away from him. Before leaving the safety of the pillar, Iyla looked back at him and gave him a cheeky wink to which he snorted and rolled his eyes. He watched her leave and waited a moment before stepping out as well only to run right into her.

“What the--” he started to say then looked up and sucked in a breath.

His Master and Master Tano were standing right in front of them with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Iyla seemed frozen in place barely breathing. Flynn stood silently, flicking his eyes between the two Masters and Iyla nervously.

“Master…?” Flynn asked when he finally found his voice.

“Flynn,” Caleb said coldly.

“I think you both have some explaining to do,” Ahsoka spoke up.

Flynn swallowed thickly and nodded. He looked to his right and saw Iyla still frozen. She was finally breathing, but it was harsh and stilted. He could feel her anxiety rising to alarming levels and he started to grow concerned. One look at his Master showed that Caleb noticed as well and was looking worriedly at Ahsoka.

“Iyla,” Ahsoka said approaching her carefully. “Hey, eyes on me, kiddo. Focus on me. Copy my breaths.”

Ahsoka slowed down her breathing and looked down to make sure Iyla’s eyes were focused on her and that she was copying her movements. She didn’t seem too concerned as she calmly helped Iyla settle down and regulate her breathing, the two of them appearing to have a conversation through their training bond. Panic attacks weren’t anything new for the young Kenobi and Ahsoka had first witnessed one when Iyla was only 4-years-old. She’d had a lot of practice and experience calming the girl down over the years. It was practically second nature now.

Iyla got herself under control easily before opening her eyes, self-consciously straightening her posture, and holding her head high in order to save face in front of the two Masters and Flynn. She blushed a bit and looked apologetic.

“I didn’t mean to cause you so much distress, Padawan,” Ahsoka said. “However, we do need to talk. And this is very serious, I’m afraid.”

“Yes, Master,” Iyla replied. “I understand. I was just startled. Sorry.”

“No apology needed, Iyla. We shouldn’t have surprised you like this,” Caleb replied. “We just needed to catch you both before you walked in on an even tenser situation.”

“Like what?” Flynn asked apprehensively.

“Seems you two were spotted in the market today,” he answered.

Both teens’ eyes widened.

“Rex and Cody came storming in with the rest of the vod’e raving about how they saw you two kissing and holding hands,” Ahsoka said.

“Oh Force,” Flynn said. “They’re actually going to kill me, aren’t they?”

“Relax, Padawan. I’m sure they’ll calm down,” Caleb tried to reassure him.

“Master, they have _blasters_! And they’re perfect shots! I’ve seen them use them. I’m so dead!”

“Listen,” Ahsoka said. “Caleb and I are going to come and do our best to not let things get carried away. We’ll be there for you both. Don’t worry.”

“They told Papa didn’t they?” Iyla asked looking dejected.

“Yes,” Ahsoka replied. “He’s waiting for you in your quarters.”

Iyla sighed deeply and nodded her head in acceptance. “Alright. Let’s go.”

“It’ll be alright, kiddo,” Ahsoka said trying to sound positive and reassuring.

“Thanks for trying, Soka. But I have a very bad feeling about this,” Iyla said.

Ahsoka didn’t voice it aloud but she wholeheartedly agreed with her sentiment.

________________________________

Iyla and Flynn walked the Kenobi quarters with all the somberness of prisoners walking to the gallows. They knew they were guilty and that they’d be sentenced but they couldn’t find it in themselves to be remorseful. They didn’t regret it and they’d defend their actions until the death, which could be quite literal in Flynn’s mind.

As soon as they entered the room they were hit with waves of anger and disappointment and they immediately tensed up. Two lone chairs sat in the middle of the living room while Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in front and the vode formed a semi-circle around them. Ahsoka and Caleb came to stand to the right of the two fuming Masters and gave their Padawans one last comforting look before indicating for Obi-Wan to begin.

“Sit,” Obi-Wan ordered, gesturing to the two chairs.

Flynn hurried to comply while Iyla stopped to glare at her father before taking her seat as well. Even though Iyla was nervous and apprehensive, she decided to get through it in her usual fashion, by being sassy, stubborn, and sarcastic.

“I’m sure you both know why you’re here,” Obi-Wan said.

Iyla leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Aren’t you going to read us our rights?” she sassed.

“This is not a court room.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Iyla muttered.

“Drop the sass, Iyla Satine. I am not in the mood,” Obi-Wan scolded.

Iyla closed her mouth but didn’t apologize.

“Now, Obi-Wan and I were given some very interesting information from the troopers that upset us both greatly,” Anakin spoke up. “Apparently you two were seen together in the markets engaged in inappropriate behavior.”

Iyla snorted. “Just call it what it is, Uncle Anakin. Flynn and I were making out,” she smirked.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin flinched. “Fine, they saw you two making out in an alley in the market,” he replied.

“Why were they watching us?” Iyla asked. “Did you recruit them as spies, like Soka did with Luke and Leia?”

“No, I saw you two when I was picking out some meilooruns,” Waxer answered.

“We were going to say hi before you two started sucking each other’s faces off,” Boil said.

Flynn snorted at the visual but quieted when Caleb gave him a disapproving glare.

“Then you decided to come here and tell on us?” Iyla asked with a scowl. “Reporting to your generals like always.”

A ripple of hurt flowed through the vode and Iyla winced.

“That’s uncalled for,” Cody said icily.

Iyla bit her lip and looked apologetic. “Sorry,” she said. “That was rude.”

Cody’s eyes softened but she could tell he and the rest of the vode were still hurt by her words. She definitely owed them a better apology later on.

“You’re already on thin ice, young one. I’d watch my tone if I were you,” Obi-Wan said.

She stared at him silently and didn’t reply.

“Now, as Anakin said, you were spotted in the markets in a compromising position and you both lied to your Masters about what you were doing this afternoon,” Obi-Wan continued.

“Well, actually, Master Kenobi,” Flynn spoke up. “We told our Masters we were going to the markets and we did. We even bought the items we went there for,” he said indicating to the bread and bag of tea on the floor by their chairs.

“You weren’t completely honest though, were you, Flynn?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You neglected to mention that you’d be going with Iyla,” Caleb said. “That’s lying, Padawan.”

“More like omitting, Master,” Flynn tried to defend.

“Flynn…” Caleb warned.

Flynn backed down and ducked his head.

“You both lied to Caleb, you lied to Ahsoka, and you lied to me,” Obi-Wan said.

“We didn’t lie to you, Papa,” Iyla replied.

Obi-Wan looked at her shocked. “Yes you did,” he said.

“Not really,” Iyla shrugged.

“Not really?” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “Not really? You sat right here in this very room and promised me that you would end this relationship and only be friends in public.”

Iyla smirked a bit and side-eyed Flynn. He glanced back at her warily.

“I promised we’d be friends in public. I never promised anything about what we’d be in private.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. “That is not what I meant by that and you know it.”

“But that’s what you said and that’s what I promised,” Iyla said stubbornly.

“What an insolent and deceitful thing to do. I’m shocked and deeply disappointed in you, Iyla Satine,” Obi-Wan said with a hint of sadness to his voice.

“I wouldn’t have had to be deceitful if you hadn’t tried to control my life.”

“I am your father. I can control what I want.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“You can’t and Flynn and I will continue to see each other whether you like it or not,” Iyla said defiantly.

“You will do no such thing,” Obi-Wan countered looking furious.

“Or what?” Iyla asked challengingly, eyes narrowed.

Obi-Wan stared back at her with a simmering expression as he met her defiant look. “Or you two won’t be friends anymore,” he stated simply.

A look of pure outrage flashed across Iyla’s face and she leapt to her feet in shock. Flynn jumped up right next to her and looked at Caleb in alarm.

“What? That’s not fair!” Iyla shouted.

“Master?” Flynn asked.

“You lied, deceived, and disobeyed. You have shown you don’t care about listening to Masters or any adults who know what’s best for you,” Obi-Wan replied.

“We are old enough to know what is best for ourselves,” Iyla argued.

“No, you are not. You are both too young to be in this type of situation. Too young to be in a relationship.”

“ _Vheh'ad osik_!” Iyla growled.

“Language!” Obi-Wan and the vode all scolded at the same time.

“It is bullshit and you know it! This is just a classic example of a ‘do as I say, not as I do’ situation.”

“Oh, really, how?”

“Grandpa Qui told me that you and Mama were around my age when you first met and fell in love.”

“That’s irrelevant,” Obi-Wan scoffed. “It was as completely different situation.”

“Oh, ok. So if Flynn and I were to go to a hostile planet and find ourselves being hunted while we run for our lives, living hand to mouth, never knowing what the next day will bring…would it be ok then?” Iyla asked with a sassy eyebrow raise and head tilt.

Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched and he inhaled and exhaled deeply. “No, it wouldn’t.”

“So the rules only apply to you?”

“Different rules, different situation. Different people. This time I’m in charge and I am making decisions based on trust.”

“Trust? You don’t trust us? Me? Flynn? You’ve all known Flynn since he was 4-years-old! How can you not trust him?” Iyla asked looking around the room.

“I trust Flynn. It’s his teenage hormones I don’t trust,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Because you did such a good job containing _your_ teenage hormones around Mama.”

“I didn’t. Which is why I don’t trust Flynn to either.”

“Flynn would never hurt me. You would know that if you bothered to take your head out of your _shebs_ once in a while!”

“For the last time, Iyla Satine, watch your language!” Obi-Wan scolded raising his voice.

“I’m not trying to interfere but I would like to point out the hypocrisy flying around right now,” Flynn spoke up. “Master, you definitely have a thing for Hera and Master Skywalker was married when he was barely older than we are. And as Iyla pointed out, Master Kenobi had relations with the Duchess at our age too. How can it be ok for you but not for us?”

“Flynn! Hera and I aren’t together,” Caleb said firmly despite the redness of his ears.

“Sure thing, _honey_ ,” Flynn replied.

“Hey! You--”

“Master Dume is an adult and old enough to make his own decisions about his personal life,” Obi-Wan countered.

“And I was legally an adult when I got married,” Anakin pointed out.

“Iyla and I are old enough to know what we want and to decide for ourselves, too. You can’t control everything we do. We aren’t children,” Flynn insisted.

“Yes, you are! You _are_ children and we are the adults. We make the decisions and we tell you what to do,” Obi-Wan said.

“Why can’t you just trust us?” Iyla asked.

“The sneaking around and willfully defying orders negates any trust that existed. You two can no longer be friends since you clearly can’t control yourselves. That’s the decision and that’s final.”

“You can’t do that!” Iyla shouted.

“Yes. I. Can.”

Iyla shot him a murderous look and stared him down. Obi-Wan was struck by the resemblance to Satine and the stubborn defiance he often saw in her eyes as well. It always impressed him and intimidated him when he saw it in Satine, but in Iyla it only angered him. He met her glare with one of his own.

“I am your father and I am in charge. I helped make you therefore I will decide what is best.”

Iyla scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Not like you did much,” she muttered.

Anakin choked on air and a few of the vode coughed harshly. The room fell silent as Ahsoka and Caleb side-eyed each other anxiously and Flynn looked at Iyla with wide eyes.

Obi-Wan’s lip curled and he was clearly trying to rein in his emotions. “What did you just say?” he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

“I said; it’s not like you did much. All you did was fool around and get--”

“If you have any self-preservation in you, child, you will stop right there,” Obi-Wan growled through his teeth.

Iyla closed her mouth and let out a shaky breath, practically vibrating in anger.

“Now, my order stands. You are not allowed to see Flynn anymore. Not even as friends. I will not have you two finding excuses to _fool around_ in secret anymore.”

“You’d know all about _secret affairs_ wouldn’t you, Papa? But of course it’s rules for thee but not for me.”

“I will NOT standby and watch you make the same mistakes I did!” Obi-Wan said loudly.

Suddenly it felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room. No one dared to breathe.

Iyla flinched and looked as if she’d been slapped. “Mistake?” she asked. “You think that creating me was a…mistake?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he was struck speechless by his own words for a second. “Iyla…no. No, I didn’t mean--”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I mean that…I just meant…I…” he scrambled to explain himself.

Anakin saw his Master floundering and sensed his panic, fear, and self-consciousness through their bond. The last thing Obi-Wan needed was an audience right now. To be on display as he tried to gather his thoughts and get himself together. This was a family matter and no one else’s business but his own.

“We should go,” he spoke up. “Rex, who don’t you and the others come over to my place? We’d love to have you.”

“Yes, General,” Rex replied while the rest of the vode nodded mutely, all looking anxious to get out of the tense room as fast as possible.

Caleb stepped forward and put a hand on Flynn’s tight shoulders. “Come, Padawan,” he said, guiding him out of the living room. Flynn kept looking back at Iyla in worry and Caleb sent him reassurance and peace through their bond as he turned his face to look forward and keep walking.

Ahsoka stood and looked anxiously between the two Kenobis. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly as she couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead she turned around and slipped out of the room quietly.

Obi-Wan and Iyla were left alone still staring at each other as the room buzzed with ill-contained emotions.

“What did you mean?” Iyla repeated.

“I meant that Satine and I shouldn’t have given in to our desires in such a way. It went against my loyalty to the Code and I shouldn’t have let my emotions get the best of me,” Obi-Wan answered.

“So you shouldn’t have done the very thing that brought me into existence?” Iyla asked. “You regret it, don’t you? You regret that night and your loss of control because it led to a _mistake_ that you’re stuck dealing with right now.”

“No, that’s not what I said,” Obi-Wan said desperately. “I don’t regret it. And you aren’t a mistake. I just meant that actions have consequences. You can’t let your desires rule your decisions or you’ll end up in a life changing situation because you didn’t think things through first. Satine and I didn’t think about all the possibilities and outcomes of that night. We didn’t ask for…didn’t plan…” Obi-Wan was stumbling over his words again trying to explain how he didn’t regret creating Iyla or that his and Satine’s union resulted in her, but that acting on desires alone is dangerous and reckless. “Ugh, I’m not explaining this very well!” he growled in frustration.

“No, I understand. You didn’t ask for me. You didn’t plan on me. And now you have to live with the consequences. Well, I’m sorry for ruining your plans. I’m sorry you’re stuck with the _consequence_ that you never wanted in the first place.”

“I never said I didn’t want you. You’re putting words in my mouth, dear.”

“I wouldn’t need to put words in your mouth if you would actually say something reasonable.”

“I’m trying to!”

“Did you ever really want me? Or did you just feel bad for me? Was I an obligation you had to deal with to soothe your guilty conscience? And then you were stuck with me whether you liked it or not?”

“Of course not, Iyla! I’ve always wanted you,” Obi-Wan said pleading with her to listen to him and believe him.

But Iyla wasn’t listening and she didn’t believe him. Her old, long buried, and thought to be long gone, insecurities were surfacing again. The inadequacy, the questioning of her worth, the feelings of being unwanted, the fear of being resented, were all starting to rear their heads again and settling like a weight in her stomach. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes burned with the effort to hold back angry and heart-broken tears.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about being stuck with me anymore,” she said shakily.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked in alarm.

“I’m going to move into Soka’s quarters full time. I should have done it a long time ago but I didn’t want to leave you completely. But now that I know how you really feel, I think it’s for the best. Wouldn’t want to leave you with a mistake you never asked for,” she spat out.

Obi-Wan looked horrorstruck. “Darling…please, let me explain,” he said desperately.

Iyla took a shaky breath and swiped at her wet eyes. “I’ll have Soka come by and get the rest of my things. I don’t want to bug you anymore.”

“Iyla, don’t! Please, listen!”

“Goodbye, Father,” she said flatly

“No, stop! Iyla! I can’t…”

But the girl had already run out the door, shoulders shaking and cloak pulled tight around her.

“Lose you,” he finished brokenly.

Obi-Wan stood silently in the middle of the empty room as coldness settled around him, his uneven breaths the only sound. Suddenly he lashed out, kicking the leg of the chair next to him and taking satisfaction in the cracking sound of the splintered wood. He brought his hands to his face and let out a small scream of frustration that gave way to a choked cry as he sank to the floor against the wall, head hanging and hands fisted in his hair. It was this same position that Anakin found him in hours later, eyes red and dazed, a broken chair lying at his feet.

_______________________________

“She called me ‘father,’” Obi-Wan whispered dejectedly. “She called me father and she jus’…left.”

“It’s alright, Obi-Wan,” Anakin soothed.

“She’s…gone. I was st’pid an’ I lost her…”

“You didn’t lose her. She’s still in the temple and she’s still your daughter. She’ll come back. You both just need time to cool off,” Qui-Gon said.

The Force Ghost had appeared shortly after Obi-Wan’s emotional outburst and had been sitting with him silently until Anakin had come in. Obi-Wan didn’t seem to notice his former Master’s presence and didn’t make any effort to acknowledge him. But Qui-Gon sat and comforted him all the same.

“It’s been hours, M’ster. I haven’t heard from ‘Soka or…or any’ne else ‘n I can’t feel her or hear her. Th’Force is…fuzzy,” Obi-Wan slurred as he took a swig of a bottle of something Qui-Gon guessed wasn’t muja juice.

“Maybe if you’d stop drinking yourself into a stupor, the Force would be clearer,” Qui-Gon chided.

“Master!” Anakin huffed in annoyance. “I thought I put that away! How’d you get it back?”

“Floated it,” Obi-Wan shrugged. “You weren’t payin’ ‘ttention, A’kin. Always gotta pay ‘ttention,” he mumbled waving his finger at his former Padawan.

Anakin stared back at him unimpressed. “I’d lecture you about frivolous use of the Force but it wouldn’t be any fun if you’re too drunk to remember it. I’ll do it later. When you’re miserably hung over.”

“Brat,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head at them. “Obi-Wan, focus. You want Iyla back, right?”

“Course! More’n anything,” he replied seriously even as he started to sway and lean heavily against Anakin.

“Good. Then we need to come up with a way to fix this, alright?”

“’Kay. Le’s go,” Obi-Wan answered. “F’llow me.”

“Master, you aren’t doing anything,” Anakin replied rolling his eyes.

“I’m not standin’?” Obi-Wan asked looking genuinely puzzled.

Qui-Gon brought a hand up to his face. “I think we’ll have to leave this for tomorrow,” he sighed.

“I agree,” Anakin said. He Force moved the bottle to the table to dispose of later and knelt down to throw his Master’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, Master. Bedtime.”

Obi-Wan clumsily got to his feet and groaned as his head spun. He leaned heavily against Anakin and his head lolled against the younger man’s shoulder.

“Thanks, A’kin. You’re a good br’ther,” Obi-Wan slurred as he brought an uncooperative hand up to pat Anakin’s cheek but slapped his forehead instead.

Anakin chuckled and shook his head fondly. “You’re welcome, Obi-Wan. You’re a good brother too. But now it’s time for all good brothers to sleep, or pass out in your case.”

“’Kay,” Obi-Wan answered. He craned his head back to look at Qui-Gon questioningly. “You comin’ M’ster?”

Qui-Gon’s lip twitched in amusement and he straightened up to follow the pair. “Of course, Padawan,” he said affectionately.

Obi-Wan gave him a dopey lopsided smile and let Anakin lead him to his room.

______________________________________________

Three days later his wonderfully supportive and sympathetic fellow Council members were still teasing him about being terribly hung over during the meeting the morning after he decided to drown his sorrows in Correllian brandy. He didn’t care what Quinlan said, that stuff was vile. It was vile going down and it was vile coming back up. Which it did. Right in the middle of Master Tiin’s monologue about an upcoming senate vote regarding trade routes. The Iktotchi Master looked alarmed and offended and Obi-Wan groaned in humiliation and apologized profusely. He didn’t think he’d ever live it down. Especially once Anakin found out.

Although the situation itself was humorous, the circumstances that led to his hangover were not. He’d yet to talk to Iyla or even see her and he’d barely spoken to Ahsoka. Just enough to be reassured that Iyla was alright and being taken care of but that she didn’t want to see him. This led to a massive ‘sulk session’ as Anakin liked to call it. Obi-Wan was broody and miserable and everyone around him was ready to hit him upside the head to knock some sense into the stubborn and insufferable Jedi.

“Swallow your pride and go to her,” Kit said when he got tired of watching Obi-Wan push around his food during lunch.

“It’s not about pride, Kit,” Obi-Wan replied. “She doesn’t want to see me. She shouldn’t want to see me. I don’t deserve her attention.”

“Ok, then swallow your guilt and put on your big boy pants,” Depa said.

Obi-Wan shot her a scathing look.

“Buck up and apologize. Grovel and beg if you have to,” Mace spoke up.

“If you wait until either of you are ready to talk, you’ll be waiting for ages, my friend,” Plo added in his deep calming voice.

Obi-Wan sighed in agreement then winced when a stick hit his shins. He looked up in annoyance at his great grandmaster who had stopped by their table.

“Continue to feel sorry for yourself, you will not. Act like a Jedi Master you will. Admit your wrongs and reconcile, you need to,” Yoda scolded with a huff.

Obi-Wan glared at him and rubbed his leg.

“Finish your lunch, you will, Obi-Wan. Then find young Iyla and apologize. Waiting I will be, for your return. Tea in my quarters we will have. Then meditate we all will. Understand, do you?”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, his voice comically close to a whine and his face set in an almost-pout.

Kit, Plo, Mace, and Depa all snickered at their young friend being chided for sulking and told to eat his lunch like a youngling. Yoda’s eyes snapped to them and he waved his stick dangerously.

“Have duties to attend to, do you not?” he snapped. “Back to work, you should go, hmm?”

The four Masters nodded quickly and apologized before jumping up and scurrying off to return to their duties. Yoda watched them with a satisfied smirk then walked off to go terrorize some other unfortunate soul. _Cheeky little troll_ , Obi-Wan thought as he finished his food, not wanting to give Yoda an excuse to hit him again.

__________________________________________

Iyla was pretty sure she’d found the most secluded spot in the entire temple. Which was good. It was exactly what she wanted. To be alone. Alone with her thoughts, alone with the Force, and alone with her chaotic emotions. Emotions that she’d come to this very spot to work through. Meditation had failed, talking with her Master had failed, and shock of all shocks, ignoring them and bottling them up had failed. The past three days she’d felt herself adrift and lost and she was sick of it.

She had to work through her emotions in another way. And there were a lot of emotions to confront. Emotions made even more conflicting and confusing because of a conversation with Ahsoka that morning when she’d been making her tea. Something she knew she’d need in order to dive into the complicated work of confronting emotions. Of course Iyla was a tea lover. She’d have never survived in the Kenobi quarters without being passionate about tea.

While letting the tea steep she rummaged in the cabinets for her favorite spice cubes. They were a must-have for all morning tea sessions. She had to hold back a whine when she saw the empty container of spice cubes sitting on the cupboard shelf. Of course they were gone.

“Soka!” she called from the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“We’re out of spice cubes. Did you happen to get anymore at the markets?”

“More what?” Ahsoka asked coming out of her room.

“Spice cubes. For my tea. I’m all out,” Iyla said handing the container to her Master.

Ahsoka studied the container for a moment. “I’ve never bought these,” she said looking puzzled.

“But we always have them. How can we have them if you never buy them?”

“Oh, wait! These are probably part of the care package Master Obi-Wan brings over every month,” Ahsoka replied.

“Care package?” Iyla asked looking confused.

“Yeah, he brings over a bag of certain items you like that he knows I’ll probably never be able to find. Like these spice cubes, that specific brand of muja jam you prefer, and those chocolate fudge sticks you snack on when you’re on your cycle.”

“Papa buys that stuff? I thought he just told you what I liked and you got them for me.”

“I could, but he said he doesn’t mind doing it. It helps him feel better knowing that you’re happy and comfortable here. He said if he has to give you up to me for most of the month then I could at least let him indulge in buying you your favorite comfort foods.”

Ahsoka watched as Iyla’s eyebrows furrowed, her eyes shifting back and forth as if having an internal battle between her thoughts and emotions.

“Oh,” was all she said.

“Should I tell him we need more?” Ahsoka asked hesitantly. Obi-Wan was still very much a touchy subject.

“No…no, it’s ok. I’m just going to go meditate for a bit. I have a lot to think about. I’ll…uh…I’ll see you later, Master.”

Ahsoka nodded in understanding and watched as Iyla practically flew out of the room taking her swirling emotions with her. The Togrutan Master shook her head and rolled her eyes. Kenobis.

That had been hours ago. Iyla had been so flustered that she bolted right to the gardens and threw herself into the Force. But she kept getting distracted. First with thoughts of her abandoned morning tea, then with questions about her Papa’s care packages, then by a meddlesome little grandmaster who threatened her with his stick because “holding back you are,” and “opened up fully you needed to be.” She didn’t bother countering his words with an “I’m trying” because she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of saying his favorite phrase in the galaxy. Instead she’d huffed and asked for his advice. She needed to talk to someone who understood. Someone who knew her Papa better than she did. Who knew first hand what it was like to deal with him. To want to throttle him but also love him deeply. Someone that she’d only spoken to in dreams and one miraculous night when she was four. She needed to talk to her Mama.

Instead of scoffing and writing it off as impossible, Master Yoda had told her to find a secluded spot and fully open herself up to the Force while concentrating on Satine and focusing her signature on her spirit. Only then would she be able to communicate with her. Iyla had been skeptical and voiced her doubts about being able to have a real conversation with her mother and talk with her. Yoda had simply smiled and given her a knowing look.

“Communicate in many ways, beings do. Talking with someone the only way is not. Listen. Watch. And feel through the Force,” he stated, as if it were as simple as an elementary math equation then walked away.

Iyla frowned and cocked her head in thought then shrugged and decided to try it. Which is how she ended up sitting in a meditation pose on the dirty rocky floor of the southern tower trying with all her might to communicate with Satine. She was just about to give up and retreat back to her room when she felt a soft wisp of air settle around her and gentle warmth encircle her. Her Mama was here.

“Mama?” she whispered.

There was no face or be seen, just a quiet " _cyar’ika_ ” spoken from next to her. Iyla nearly opened her eyes to see if she could possibly be a ghost sitting next to her but a faint pressure on her eye lids and a whisper of “ _no_ ” kept them firmly closed.

“Mama, I’m…confused. I…I need help,” Iyla said aloud. She knew she sounded crazy, talking to nothing, but seeing as she was alone, she didn’t care much.

Her statement was met with a tug of encouragement on her Force signature to retreat further in and open up her feelings.

“I…Papa and I had a fight. We both hurt each other and I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything.”

She could practically feel the Force presence raising an eyebrow at her and giving her a knowing look.

“Ok, so not _everything_. I haven’t talked to him yet. But I can’t Mama! He’s just so…so…”

“ _Atin_?” she heard.

“Yes! Stubborn and--”

“ _Self-righteous? Haughty? Proud? Hard-headed_?”

“Infuriating!” Iyla growled. “He’s so infuriating!”

A soft chuckle met her words. “ _Di’kut. Or’dinii. Ridiculous man_ ,” Satine replied fondly.

“He said I was a mistake,” Iyla whispered brokenly.

She felt a gentle nudge of rebuke.

“Ok, so he didn’t actually say that. Not really. But he meant it. He implied it.”

Silence.

“He did! He talked about consequences and mistakes and getting things you never asked for. And I know he meant me. I felt it. He never wanted me. He resents me and feels sorry for me. I doubt he even really cares about me,” Iyla said sadly.

A flash of anger and frustration brushed against her Force signature and she felt a sharp touch to the back of her head. Did her mother just smack her through the Force?

“ _Stop_ ,” the voice commanded. “ _Look, listen_.”

Iyla lowered her eyes in apology and waited for Satine to continue. There was no more talking though, only flashes of scenes in her mind.

Obi-Wan talking with Qui-Gon, fraught with doubt and worry about being a good father. Him staying up late into the night with her after she had a nightmare, watching over her as she slept. Giving up his favorite breakfast pastry after she’d had a rough morning and knew she needed a pick me up. Sitting vigil by her bed in the Halls after she’d broken her arm. Holding her as she shivered in her sleep and moaned during her bout of fever pox. Staunchly defending and sticking up for her after she was accused of cheating in her Intergalactic Cultures class. The look of pride on his face when she came in first in her Initiate trials. Carrying her to bed after she fell asleep at her desk doing homework. Bringing care packages to Ahsoka. Watering her plants when she wasn’t home. Head kisses, hair strokes, cheek caresses. Loving smiles, affectionate looks, exasperated but fond chuckles. Selfless care. Protectiveness. Devotion. Pure and unconditional love.

The onslaught of images, scenes, and emotions nearly bowled Iyla over and she resurfaced from the overwhelming feelings with a gasp. Still deep in the Force and still surrounded by her mother’s presence she sat and worked to get her shaky breaths under control. She felt a brush against her face as a tear was wiped from her cheek.

“ _Maddening conundrum of a man_. _The paradox of a Kenobi._ ”

Iyla chuckled wetly and nodded in agreement. “How did you deal with him?” she asked.

Satine simply laughed. “ _Patience_. _Grace_. _Understanding_.”

“Easier said than done,” Iyla snorted.

“ _Keep him humble. Love him back_.”

“I do. Love him. It’s just hard sometimes.”

“ _Real love often is_.”

Iyla sighed heavily.

“ _Worth it_ ,” Satine’s voice whispered.

“Yes. Worth it,” Iyla smiled.

“Every moment,” Obi-Wan’s voice said from behind her.

Iyla instinctively turned toward him but was reluctant to pull out of her trance. The gentle nudging of her mother though caused her to start to retreat, Satine’s encouraging and reassuring presence holding on to her until the last second.

“ _Thank you for being there for me_ , _Mama_ ,” Iyla whispered through the Force. She was met with an affectionate touch on her cheek and a “ _darasuum, ner nau’ika.”_

Iyla opened her eyes and turned to look at Obi-Wan who was lingering in the archway awkwardly, not wanting to intrude.

“Are you two conspiring against me?” he asked with a smirk.

“Just giving me advice on how to deal with such an infuriating _di’kut_ ,” Iyla replied.

“I’m sure she was helpful,” he said with an eyeroll. “She’d know all about being infuriating.”

“Watch it, she’ll smack you,” Iyla warned.

Obi-Wan looked skeptical but wisely didn’t say anything else.

“Papa...” Iyla began.

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up at the simple word. “I’m Papa again?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

“You’re always Papa.”

“Not lately. I’ve been ‘father’ for a few days now.”

Iyla looked away from him. “Yeah, I was pretty mad.”

“Was?”

“Still am,” she admitted.

“Iyla, darling, we need to talk,” Obi-Wan said. “I know you don’t want to and I don’t deserve your forgiveness but--”

“It’s ok, Papa. I’ll listen.”

Obi-Wan looked relieved and settled down next to her on the floor. “First of all, you, my dear Iyla Satine, are _not_ a mistake. Or an unfortunate consequence. I don’t regret making you or finding you. I don’t pity you or feel obligated to you. And I have never and will never not want you,” he said softly.

Iyla bit her lip and looked up at him, insecurity and doubt showing in her eyes.

“There is not a day that goes by where I don’t thank the Force and Satine for giving you to me. You are my light and my life. My precious treasure. Please, understand that.”

“I do,” Iyla replied. “Mama showed me.”

Obi-Wan smiled and took her hand. “Good. Because I failed to show you and tell you. I was foolish and prideful. I should have trusted you and listened to you. And I’m so terribly sorry.”

“It’s alright, Papa. I forgive you. And I’m sorry too. I said some horrible things. I was disrespectful and rude. And my mouth was filthy,” she said with a blush.

“I forgive you as well. Though I do want to know where you learned all those Mando’a swear words. I’m thinking a certain group of troopers and a red-haired Mandalorian are to blame.”

“At least I held back the Huttese swears. Uncle Anakin taught me some pretty colorful ones.”

“Typical,” Obi-Wan sighed.

Iyla laughed then looked at him seriously. “I understand why you were upset. About me and Flynn. I know you were just concerned.”

“I only wanted to keep you safe. And keep you my little one for a little bit longer. I thought I could do that by controlling you, but I was stupid to think that. You’re smart and wise and perfectly capable of making your own decisions. And as much as I don’t want to admit it, you are growing up and becoming a strong and independent young woman. And I can either deny that and try to stop it, or embrace it and encourage it.”

“I’ll always be your little one, Papa. But I am growing up and I am capable. I still want you and need you, but I also need to know you trust me and will give me freedom.”

“I do and I will. And you can continue to see Flynn. I was wrong to take that away from you. I had no right. I can’t guarantee I’ll like it or be ok with it, but I won’t interfere anymore.

“You were just worried and protective. Because you love me.”

“I do, my little light. So much,” Obi-Wan said fiercely as he set a hand on her shoulder.

“I promise Flynn and I will be careful, Papa. And we won’t…you know…” she said awkwardly. “We’re not ready for that. At all. We have feelings for each other but it’s still very new and confusing. Stupid teenage hormones,” Iyla said with a huff.

Obi-Wan laughed. “I’d like to say it gets less confusing but…”

She sighed in frustration and crossed her arms in a pout.

“Don’t let Master Yoda see that face. He whacked me in the shins for it earlier.”

Iyla bit her lip to hold back her laughter but couldn’t contain it when she saw her father’s annoyed scowl. “Insolent little troll,” she chuckled.

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“Papa?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can I…would you mind if…I want to come home. To be like it was before. That is, if you’ll still have me,” she said shyly.

“I’d love nothing more,” he replied. “I miss tripping over your cloaks in the morning.”

“Those are _your_ cloaks, Papa,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Mine? Never,” he teased.

Iyla shook her head in exasperation and stood up. “Come on. I’ve been here for hours and I ran out of spice cubes so I missed my morning tea. I need caffeine and food and I need it now,” she said.

“Ah, well, about that,” Obi-Wan said standing up as well. “Master Yoda has ordered us to have tea and shared meditation in his quarters.”

“What?! Papaaaa,” Iyla whined.

“No, none of that,” he said. “If I have to suffer then so do you.”

“But his tea is disgusting! And I just meditated for like a million hours.”

“Would you rather be hit with his stick?”

“No,” Iyla grumbled.

“Then to Master Yoda’s quarters we go.”

“Don’t know why you couldn’t have made some excuse.”

“Because he’s terrifying. And my great grandmaster. He’s also part of your lineage as well, little one.”

“Knew I shouldn’t have taken Soka as my Master,” Iyla muttered.

“You think anyone else could have dealt with you? You’re a Kenobi-Kryze, darling. It takes a special person to teach such a stubborn and mischievous child.”

“I learned from the best,” Iyla said with a smirk and a wink.

“Brat,” Obi-Wan said affectionately.

“But you love me,” she smiled sweetly, flashing her big blue eyes at him.

“That I do. Force, help me,” he sighed dramatically.

Iyla laughed and leaned against him as they walked, the Force warm and bright around them. There was still more forgiveness and understanding to be had, but together, and with the help of their ever-present guardian angel, they’d get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing! You are all amazing! 
> 
> I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about, honestly. Possibly an explanation of the whole "Caleb saved Iyla from being stuck in a tree" thing because it sounds fun to write. Or maybe something different. Who knows. I guess we'll see what I come up with, lol.
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> vod/vode--brother/brothers  
> vod'ika--little sister  
> ad'ike--little ones  
> Haar'chak--damn it  
> Vheh'ad osik--bull shit (lit. animal dung)  
> shebs--butt/ass  
> cyar'ika--sweetheart/darling  
> atin--stubborn  
> di'kut--idiot  
> or'dinii--fool/moron  
> darasuum, ner nau’ika--forever, my little light


	10. Papa's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm still alive and writing, I promise. Sorry it's been a while. I've had to step in to many different roles at work because of Covid cases and I've been completely exhausted. Every time I thought I'd have time to write I got called in last minute and ended up not being able to. And, by the time I got home I was so tired that I'd fall asleep at the computer 😆 Anyways, I finally found the time and got it done! 
> 
> Summary: Iyla teams up with Anakin and Ahsoka to give Obi-Wan a lifeday party. Iyla goes on a search for the perfect present and Anakin learns that doing projects with a 5-year-old is exhausting and a lot harder than he anticipated. 
> 
> This chapter is suuuuper fluff and cheesy cuteness. I felt like we all deserved it after the rollercoaster of the last two chapters. So, enjoy some sappy family time! Also Iyla's behavior was largely inspired by the 5-year-olds I had to step in and teach to for the last two weeks.

Anakin and Ahsoka were talking quietly at the kitchen table while Iyla played on the floor in the living room. They’d been talking for a while and she noticed that their heads were close together as if they were trying to keep a secret. Iyla was curious and tried to listen in to hear them but was too far away. Slowly and carefully she picked up her dolls and moved closer to the pair hoping to get in on their secret. Neither Jedi noticed her and she smiled to herself, pleased that she was successful in her sneakiness. She leaned in and listened carefully.

“You know he doesn’t like to make a big thing of it,” Anakin said.

“I know, but it’s his first official one after the war and after everything calmed down. And last year was a bit hectic because of Iyla’s arrival,” Ahsoka replied.

“I’m pretty sure last year he forgot,” Anakin chuckled.

“All the more reason to do something this time. Nothing big. But we can at least acknowledge it. Master Obi-Wan deserves to have something done for his lifeday,” Ahsoka insisted.

Iyla froze. It was her Papa’s lifeday? Why did she not know? And last year he forgot? How does someone forget their lifeday? Did he at least get any presents or cake? Did anyone sing to him?

She suddenly felt sad that her Papa had missed his lifeday last year and didn’t get to celebrate. She got to have a nice party for her lifeday but he didn’t. That wasn’t fair. She frowned as she pretended to play with her Twi’lek doll and kept listening.

“I agree, Snips, but Obi-Wan doesn’t like a lot of attention. He doesn’t even like celebrating his lifeday. He says it’s unnecessary and frivolous. You know how he can be when it comes to personal things. He’d rather throw someone else a party than have one for himself,” Anakin said.

Ahsoka scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Typical Obi-Wan,” she said affectionately.

“But then again this is a milestone lifeday. Forty standard is a big deal and Force knows he deserves to be doted upon for once,” Anakin said looking thoughtful.

“So, you’re considering it?” Ahsoka asked looking excited.

“Maybe. Nothing too big though. We don’t want to scare him off.”

“Of course not, Master. Nothing big. Just a small get together,” Ahsoka agreed.

“Ok, start brainstorming and we’ll talk more about it later. We have about two weeks so there’s time,” Anakin replied.

Iyla looked up from her spot on the floor and smiled widely. “We gonna give Papa a party?” she asked.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other warily. They planned to keep the “party” a secret and that would be very difficult if they let a 5-year-old in on the process. But on the other hand, she’d probably find out anyways. Maybe they could get all the arrangements done before she spilled the beans and Obi-Wan found out. Then it would be too late for him to do anything about it anyway.

Anakin turned to Iyla. “Yeah, kiddo. We’re planning on it,” he replied.

“Cool! Papa’s gonna get lotsa pwesents and cake and it’s gonna be so much fun!” Iyla said excitedly.

“Whoa, whoa, kiddo. It’s not going to be a big party like you had for your lifeday. Obi-Wan doesn’t like big things like that. We’re just going to invite a small group of friends and probably have some food and such.”

“No cake, Unka An’kin?” Iyla asked looking shocked. “And no pwesents?”

“Maybe some dessert,” Ahsoka suggested. “And I guess people can bring presents if they want.”

“I’m gonna get Papa the bestest pwesent ever! And we gonna have yummy bezert! He’s gonna love it! I’m so esited!” Iyla said bouncing in anticipation and smiling widely.

“Ok, little one. Calm down,” Anakin chuckled. “I’m glad you’re excited but we have to keep it a secret.”

“A secret?” Iyla asked.

“Yes, a secret. We don’t want Master Obi-Wan to know, so it can be a surprise,” Ahsoka answered.

“He hates surprises though,” Anakin said.

“Well, we can’t tell him or else he’d find an excuse to not come. Better to keep him in the dark. As much as he may not like it,” Ahsoka replied. “So, we need to make sure he doesn’t find out, ok kiddo?” she asked turning to Iyla.

“I not tell him, Soka. Pwomise!” Iyla said seriously, sticking out her pinky.

Ahsoka smiled and locked pinkies with the girl and Anakin reached over and did the same. Both of them traded skeptical looks, not convinced that she won’t say anything, but there wasn’t much they could do about it anymore.

“Ok, so we have our assignments,” Anakin said. “Ahsoka and I will work on details.”

“And me, Unka An’kin? What’s my signment?” Iyla asked.

“Your assignment little one, is to make sure your Papa doesn’t find out.”

Iyla looked disappointed. “But I wanna help you and Soka wif Papa’s party.”

“I’m not sure how you can help, kiddo,” Anakin replied.

“Ok,” Iyla said sadly lowering her head.

“But, maybe Anakin and I can think of a job for you,” Ahsoka spoke up, not able to stand the sad look on the little girl’s face.

“Really?” Iyla asked looking up hopefully.

“Yeah, we’ll figure something out,” Ahsoka answered.

Iyla smiled widely and clapped her hands.

“In the meantime, though, your job is to make sure Obi-Wan doesn’t find out about the party and to find him a great present. Sound good?” Anakin asked.

“Uh-huh! I’ll do a good job, pwomise!”

“I know you will, little one,” Anakin smiled.

“I’m gonna go fink of ideas,” the 5-year-old said seriously. She grabbed her datapad and headed to the couch with determination.

Anakin and Ahsoka watched her go looking amused then turned back to their own planning.

___________________________________________

Iyla had to be very sneaky to hide her planning for her Papa’s present. She wasn’t often left alone which didn’t leave her time to do research. Instead she had to resort to slipping away for small moments and seeking out other Masters and friends of her Papa. That way she was always with a grown-up and was less likely to get in trouble. She praised herself for her cleverness and pulled out her small datapad from her robe. Each crècheling was issued a datapad suitable for little hands and growing minds. Iyla loved it and had already figured out how to use it to store ideas for her Papa’s party and present.

She looked down at her pad and the list she’d written about some of her Papa’s favorite things.

_Tee, reedig, cowsl, saybrs, gardins, berdgrs, caff fuj, Mama, Iyla_

Her first bit of research came when she decided to learn more about tea. Master Windu and Master Billaba agreed to help her. They told her it was best to leave Master Yoda out of the conversation though because her Papa really doesn’t like Master Yoda’s tea choices. They gave her a list of some of her Papa’s favorite teas and a few that were close to his favorites that he might like to explore. Master Billaba even suggested a few tea mixtures that might be fun to try too.

The problem was that she wasn’t allowed to play with her Papa’s tea and she didn’t have any credits to buy the new kinds the Masters were talking about. In the end, she thanked them for their time but left slightly disappointed.

A visit to the Archives and a chat with Madame Nu didn’t seem to help Iyla either. It wasn’t special to get him any books since he could come anytime and load them on to his pad whenever he wants. Madame Nu was fond of Iyla though and made sure she didn’t leave the Archives completely empty handed. She loaded some children's stories and fun folklore books on to Iyla’s pad and sent her on her way.

Since she had no money and no way of leaving the temple to buy anything, Iyla had to reluctantly cross off the nerfburgers and caff fudge from her list. Maybe someone else would bring her Papa those.

After talking to Master Alann about how Jedi get their sabers, Iyla was disheartened once again. Jedi get their lightsabers when they are young and usually don’t get new ones unless they break or get lost. She knew her Papa still had his and didn’t need a new one. But maybe he wanted a different color. Master Alann just smiled at her question though and told her it didn’t quite work that way either. The colors come from a crystal and the crystals come from a far away planet and have to be picked by the Jedi themselves. Iyla’s shoulders slumped at this since there was no way she would be able to leave the temple to go to a planet for a crystal. And she couldn’t even pick it herself. How was it supposed to be a secret if her Papa had to pick his crystal? That night she pulled out her pad and sadly crossed sabers off her list as well.

She sought out Masters Koon and Fisto the next day to ask them about what she could do to give her Papa a present that had to do with the Council. He went there everyday and stayed for a long time, so he had to like being there. Maybe there was something she could give him to help him like it more.

Both Masters were nice and tried to be as helpful as possible but they were having a hard time coming up with ideas. Master Koon steered her away from the idea of a blanket, teasing that her Papa would just fall asleep during meetings if he had a blanket to cuddle with. Iyla giggled at the thought and agreed. She then thought about making his red chair prettier and the seat more comfy but Master Fisto said that his seat won’t always be his seat and would be given to someone else when he gets too old to be a Councilor one day. Iyla thought that this was a very real possibility as her Papa had already started to get some white hairs on his head and that was a clear sign that he was indeed getting old. She’d also learned a hard lesson about making pillows prettier the year before in the crèche with her friends. She didn’t think Master Yoda would be happy if she painted cushions again.

During her next trip to the gardens, Iyla was determined to finally find something for her Papa’s present. She knew the gardens were his favorite place and she had a feeling she’d figure out what to do when she was there. She spent a long time walking around and collecting flowers, colorful leaves, and even some pretty rocks, sticking them in her robe pocket along with some dirt. Her plan was to put the dirt in a pot then plant the flowers in it so they could grow big and tall. Then she’d add the leaves and rocks around the bottom to make it look pretty. 

Iyla’s pockets were bulging with various types of foliage by the time she got back to her friends and her face was lit up in an excited smile. She told them of her plans and showed them her findings from all around the garden. But Shona looked to Flynn who looked the Nari and they all looked back at her with sad faces.

“The flowers are already dead, Iyla,” Shona said gently.

“You can’t plant them if they got taken from the ground,” Nari echoed.

“Only seeds can make flowers grow,” Flynn replied. “Those flowers are just gonna got flat in the pot.”

Iyla’s happy face crumbled into despair at her friends’ words and tears came to her eyes. She was so excited because she thought she’d finally found the perfect present for her Papa’s lifeday, but somehow she’d failed again. With a loud sniffle and a small hiccup she reached into her pockets and started throwing the dirt, leaves, and flowers on the ground in front of her. Her friends tried to discourage her and tell her that she could still give her Papa the flowers but she wasn’t listening. She gave an angry huff and a hard stomp on a crunchy leaf then ran from them and hid behind a large rock next to the fountain to give into her sadness in private.

Iyla sat and cried, hugging her dirt smudged knees to her chest and putting her grass stained and filthy hands over her eyes. The gardens were the last thing on her list of ideas for her Papa’s present but now she had to cross that off too. How was she going to get him the best present if she had no more ideas left? She felt a long pointy rock she’d picked up pushing uncomfortably against her leg through her robe and she reached into her pocket to take it out. Looking at it again, she realized that it wasn’t even as pretty as she first thought it was. What kind of present was a rock anyways? Her Papa deserved something special and a pointy ugly rock wasn’t special at all. She scowled at the rock and threw it with all her might into the pond at the base of the fountain. It hit the water with a satisfying plop.

“Ow!” a voice exclaimed suddenly.

Iyla looked up in surprise and saw Master Eerin rising up from the water and rubbing her head.

“Who threw that?” she asked looking around.

Iyla’s eyes widened in fear. She’d hit the Master when she threw the rock into the pond and probably hurt her. She bit her lip anxiously and waited to be scolded for her carelessness.

“Iyla?” Master Eerin asked. “Did you throw something in the pond?”

The 5-year-old’s lip trembled and she nodded miserably. “A…r-rock, Masser,” she replied. “S-Sowwy. I not know you was in t-there,” she cried.

Bant’s face softened and she climbed out of the pond to approach the little girl. “Hey, it’s ok, Iyla. I’m not mad. You didn’t mean to hurt me, I know.”

“I…I frowed the rock cuz I was mad and sad. But I know good Jedi not ‘sposed to let their ‘motions get the best a them. Sowwy I hurted you cuz I’m a bad Jedi,” Iyla apologized and lowered her head to her knees.

Bant carefully sat down next to Iyla and put a hand on her shoulder. She watched as the girl wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears, smearing dirt across her face.

“Everyone gets sad, little one,” Bant began. “It doesn’t make you a bad Jedi or a bad girl.”

“But I’m not a good girl, Masser Eewin. I’m bad at finding pwesents for Papa and I don’t got anymore ideas,” Iyla sniffled.

“Presents for your Papa?”

“Yeah, his lifeday is soon and I wanna get him the bestest and most specialest pwesent ever! But I got no more ideas on my list.”

“Can I see your list, Iyla? Maybe I can help. Your Papa and I were best friends growing up. I know him pretty well,” Bant said.

“Ok, Masser Eewin,” Iyla said reaching into her pocket for her datapad.

She pulled it out and her tears nearly started again when she saw it covered in dirt and grime from the soil and plants she had in her pocket.

“Oh no! My pad’s all dirty! Papa and Masser Al-an gonna be mad! Then Papa’s gonna take it and see all my ideas for his pwesent and his party. Then Soka and Unka An’kin gonna be mad cuz the secret will be ruined!” Iyla looked up at Bant in a panic. “Uh-oh, I not ‘sposed to tell anyone about the party! I pwomised Soka I keep it quiet. But...but now I spoiled the beans and…and…” she trailed off and began to sob.

“Oh, little one, shhh, it’s ok,” Bant soothed scooting closer to her side.

“I always m-mess fings u-up!” Iyla wailed. “That’s why I’m b-bad! I’m not good at secrets a-and I’m not good at p-pwesents and I’m not good at m-motions and now P-Papa’s lifeday is gonna be bad c-cuz of me!”

“Nonsense, Iyla. Your Papa is going to love his lifeday and his present. No matter what you give him because it comes from _you_.”

“B-But my ideas are all g-gone,” the 5-year-old said waving around her dirt covered pad.

“Can I see this?” Bant asked reaching for it.

Iyla sniffled and nodded wiping more dirt and tears across her face. She watched as Bant gently shook the pad and wiped it clean then tapped the screen. She brought up the list and smiled at the childish spellings of some of Obi-Wan’s favorite things. All but two had been crossed out and her grin grew wider when she saw the last ones on the list. She suddenly had an idea.

“Not all of your ideas are gone, Iyla,” she said pointing to the screen.

“But it just says Mama and Iyla. Mama went away to the Force and I’m wif Papa all the time. That’s not special.”

“I think he’d feel differently, young one,” Bant smiled.

“But it’s not. I’m not a pwesent. And I wanna give Papa a good pwesent cuz he’s the bestest Papa in the galazy and I love him times a billion. And a billion is lots and lots!”

“Hmm, that is a lot, you’re right.”

“And I not got any credits for tea or burdgers or fudge and Papa can get books easy from the Argives. I not allowed to leave the temple to get a new crystal and I gotted in trouble for painting cushins in the crush so I not fink Masser Yoda be happy if I paint Papa’s cowsul chair. And the flowers I picked was dead so I not be able to plant them so now I gots only stupid ugly rocks,” Iyla replied taking out three rocks from her pocket and scowling at them as if they’d personally offended her.

“Do you like painting, Iyla?” Bant asked.

“Yes. But I not very good at it. But my Manlorian friend Sabine gived me some paints for Yule so I can practice.”

“I might have an idea of a present for your Papa,” Bant said.

“You do, Masser Eewin?” Iyla asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“Yes. It involves painting and you and your Mama. And maybe these ugly rocks too,” Bant teased.

“Papa not gonna want rocks,” Iyla said wrinkling her nose.

“The first present your Papa ever got from Master Qui-Gon was a rock. He still has it too.”

“Ganpa Qwi gived Papa a rock?” Iyla asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Bant laughed. “And it’s very special to him. Just as these will be when we are done.”

“How?” Iyla asked.

“Well, in order to answer that question, we need to go see a friend of mine. They live here in the temple. Would you like to go see them?”

“Yes please, Masser,” Iyla replied.

“Great. Let’s get you cleaned up though,” she smiled indicating to her dirt smudged face. “You have dirt everywhere.”

Iyla giggled then took her hand and followed her to the pond.

___________________________________________________

“Ok, Iyla. Ahsoka and I found a very important job for you. This is going to be very helpful for the party,” Anakin told Iyla a few days later.

“What is it Unka An’kin?” she asked practically vibrating with anticipation.

“You, little one, are going to be in charge of inviting the guests to the party,” he replied.

“Wow, cool! But…how do I do that? I not know all of Papa’s friends and I not have time to see them all.”

“We don’t either so we’re sending out invitations to them. That’s what you’re going to help us with,” Ahsoka said.

“I’m helping wif ivitashins?”

“Yes, it’s a very important job,” Ahsoka said. “Do you think you can do it?”

Iyla nodded seriously and looked at her with wide eyes. “Yes, Soka. I can do it.”

“Good girl,” Anakin smiled. “Now, here’s what we want to do with the invitations. We plan to send them through the temple holonet system to the different comms of your Papa’s friends. And they’re going to be sent by you.”

Iyla frowned and looked disappointed. “But I not know how to use the holonet and I not spell or write so good. Will you help me, Unka An’kin?”

“Of course we’ll help you, kiddo. But you won’t be writing anything. Ahsoka and I want to do a holovid invitation. It’s more personal.”

“Plus who can resist an invitation to a party from a cute little kid?” Ahsoka asked with a smirk.

“I’m gonna make a video?” Iyla asked looking excited.

“Yes, and I’ll tell you what to say so you just have to repeat after me. We’ll do as many tries as we need to. I’ll go through and edit it to get the best takes later,” Anakin said.

“Ok, we gonna do it now?” Iyla asked.

“Yeah, but let’s try to do something with your hair and maybe straighten your clothes a bit. You look like you rolled around the crèche playroom all afternoon,” Ahsoka said leading her to the ‘fresher.

“I did,” Iyla replied.

“Well that explains it. Come on, let’s go tame that hair.”

“Papa says it’s a loss coz. That means it not be gonna be fixed no matter how hard we try,” Iyla told her looking resigned.

Ahsoka laughed and pulled her along anyways.

After several attempts to style the wild curls, Ahsoka deemed Iyla’s hair as acceptable as it was going to get and brought her back out to the Skywalker/Tano living room where Anakin was setting up a holocamera. He directed Iyla to stand a few feet away and adjusted the lens a bit. Ahsoka straightened Iyla’s tunic and fixed her belt then stood back to get out of the shot.

“Alright, kiddo. Let’s go over what you’re going to say,” Anakin said.

“Ok,” Iyla replied.

“Let’s start with: ‘Greetings, this is Iyla Kenobi,’” he said.

“That’s easy,” Iyla smiled widely. She looked at the camera and made sure to stand straight and still. “Gweetings, this is Iyla Kenobi,” she said then gave a wave after seeing Anakin make the gesture for her to do so.

“Great job, kiddo. Now let’s keep going. The next part is: ‘requesting the honor of your presence at the lifeday party for my Papa, Obi-Wan Kenobi.’”

Iyla’s confidence slipped away in the face of the big words and long sentence but she raised her head and decided to try her best. “Kwesting the honor of pwesents at the…uh…lifeday party…uh…”

“Let’s take it a few words at a time,” Ahsoka suggested. “Try: ‘requesting the honor of your presence.’”

“Kwesting the honor of pwesents.”

“Of your presence,” Anakin corrected.

“Kwesting the honor of your pwesents.”

“No, not ‘presents,’ little one, _presence_ ,” Anakin said.

“Pwesents.”

“Presence,” he said emphasizing the ‘s’ sounds.

“Pwesentssss,” Iyla replied.

Ahsoka covered her mouth to hide her giggles and shook her head. This was going to take a while. They hadn’t even finished a sentence yet. Force help them.

Several hours, two meltdowns (only one of them Iyla), and a lot of editing later, Anakin and Ahsoka were finally satisfied with the holovid invitation. They sat in the living room long after Obi-Wan had come to pick up Iyla and watched the recording one last time before they would send it off to everyone. Anakin pushed the projection button and the video played out before them.

A grinning holovid Iyla stood still and straight in front of them looking every inch the proper Jedi youngling she tried so hard to always be. She looked at the camera and began her speech.

“ _Gweetings, this is Iyla Kenobi,”_ she said as she waved, “ _kwesting the honor of your pwesents at the lifeday party for my Papa, Obee Kenobi. The party will be on Saturday at five pee emm in the Cowsul Chammers. You can bring a gift if you wanna but it’s not qwired. There will be food and drinks and it’s gonna be lots and lots a fun. You not gonna wanna miss it!”_ she exclaimed with a shake of her head.

“ _Please R-ess-deev-pee to the comm nummer below,”_ she said as she pointed down with both of her fingers, _“and tell my Unka An’kin you gonna come.”_

 _“I hope to see you there! Oh and member, it’s a secret,”_ she said putting a finger to her lips and making a ‘shh’ sound _, “so pwomise to not tell Papa!”_

 _“Fank you and May the Force be wif you!_ ”

She finished with a bow, a bright smile, and a tiny wave. Then she looked up and away from the camera and asked, “ _Did I do good, Unka An’kin?”_ before the recording stopped.

Ahsoka sat back and smiled looking satisfied. “I think it’s perfect,” she said.

“I’m still not sure about that last part. I feel like I should edit it out,” Anakin said with a slight frown.

“No, Master. It’s more endearing and real that way. Plus it’s adorable. People are going to be hard pressed to turn down an invitation from a dimpled 5-year-old with a cute speech impediment.”

Anakin sighed and agreed before sending the video off to his list of guests.

_______________________________________

Obi-Wan was simultaneously insulted and amused at the lengths Anakin, Ahsoka, and Iyla were going to to ensure he wouldn’t find out about the party they were planning for his lifeday. Insulted because they must really think him dim if he couldn’t figure it out after all the obvious signs and terrible cover-ups. Amused because they actually thought they were being sneaky. Anakin was probably the least subtle person he had ever met and Ahsoka wasn’t far behind. Although it wasn’t really Iyla’s fault. She was only five after all. In her mind, storing special notes and ideas on her datapad under the title “Papa’s Seecrit Partee” was the ultimate act of discretion. She likely never considered or was even aware of the fact that he took her datapad from her bag every night and scanned though it to keep up with her schooling and special notes from her Crèchemasters.

One night he’d noticed it was dirtier than usual and he shook his head in exasperation. What had she done with it? Dipped it in mud? He wiped it off and then sat down to look through it. The first thing to pop up was Iyla’s list of ideas and he chuckled. So that was what they’d been up to for the past week. He knew they were hiding something from him but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. A lifeday party. Great. He hated parties. Especially if they were for him. He thought about confronting them about it and demanding they drop all their plans but it seemed as if Iyla was pretty heavily involved and he couldn’t stand to disappoint her by ruining everything. He sighed and resigned himself to attending the much dreaded party then went back to checking the rest of her pad.

A week later he knew the day had come. Iyla was vibrating with excitement and couldn’t sit still all through dinner. Master Alann had said she was very unfocused and distracted during lessons also. He caught Anakin and Ahsoka’s eyes from across the table and they both looked away quickly and awkwardly, clearly trying to keep from saying anything on accident. Anakin was fidgeting with his napkin, a sure fire sign that he was nervous, and Ahsoka kept bringing her hand up to rub her left lekku, a habit he’d noticed over the years that indicated she had something to hide. Oh, yes. Today was definitely the day.

He played the oblivious Master and Papa for their sakes and smiled to himself when all three of them exhaled in relief that he didn’t start questioning them. He had to seem a bit interested and suspicious though when they started to head for the Council Chambers after dinner.

“Where are we going?” he asked warily. “Why aren’t we heading back to our quarters?”

“You’re needed in the Council Chambers, Master,” Ahsoka said.

“The Council ended their session hours ago. And I didn’t get a notification about another summons. What’s going on?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Masser Window has’ta speak wif you. He tolded us,” Iyla replied very convincingly. Should he be alarmed at how well his 5-year-old can tell a lie?

“Well, alright. Then go with Anakin and Ahsoka back to their quarters and I’ll come get you later,” he said.

“Ok, Papa,” Iyla replied sweetly and took Anakin’s hand.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at them all suspiciously then turned to enter the chamber doors. He felt nervous anticipation for what he’d find on the other side. A room filled to the brim with people? Garish and bright decorations? An overabundance of unnecessary gifts? Cookies in the shape of his face? Ok so maybe that last one was a stretch but the first three were a very real possibility.

He could feel Anakin, Ahsoka, and Iyla lingering behind him but he paid them no attention. He hesitated for a second and took a deep breath before opening the doors and entering the dim room.

Obi-Wan was surprised when he wasn’t immediately met with shouting and cheering. He stepped a bit farther in and called out hesitantly.

“Mace?” he asked. “Iyla said you needed to see me…”

“Come on in, Obi-Wan,” Mace’s voice called from the shadows.

“Aren’t you going to turn on the lights? Or do you enjoy having ominous and creepy conversations in the dark?”

“You want the lights on?” Mace asked with a hint of amusement.

“Well, yes. I would think that wouldn’t be a strange request.”

“Alright. You heard him people, turn on the lights,” Mace called out.

Obi-Wan flinched and covered his face when the bright lights switched on suddenly. When he had recovered he took a good look around the room. There were decorations and some gifts but they were modest and didn’t seem too extravagant. The room also wasn’t filled to the brim which he was extremely grateful for. And, although there were various desserts laid out, none of them were in the shape of his face. Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a dreaded event after all.

“Happy Lifeday, Papa!” he heard Iyla squeal from behind him.

“A lifeday party?” he asked playfully. “You gave me a lifeday party?”

Iyla ran to his side and squeezed him tight around his middle. “Uh-huh! Me and Soka and Unka An’kin maked it. And it was a secret and we keeped it for a long long time. I not tell anyone and I never spoiled the beans for you, not one time!” she said excitedly.

“You are a very good secret keeper, little one. I’m very impressed that you didn’t… _spoil the beans_ , did you say?”

“Yep. It’s when you tell a secret and ruin a sup’ise. But I didn’t, Papa. I was good!”

Obi-Wan chuckled and ruffled her curls. “Yes, you were,” he agreed.

Iyla beamed with pride and started leading him over to the big table of sweets in the center of the room chattering excitedly.

He was greeted enthusiastically by Cody, Rex, and the vode who all wished him a ‘Happy Lifeday, General’ and raised their glasses of an unknown but most likely alcoholic beverage in a toast to him.

He noticed that the guest list had been modest and he relaxed slightly. Although he didn’t care for parties, at least it was with people he liked and considered family.

“Happy Lifeday Obes!” Quinlan shouted from across the room.

Obi-Wan winced and sighed. He loved Quin and considered him a close friend, but he was a complete maniac at parties.

“Thanks, Quin,” he called back.

“I’ll be calm tonight, promise,” he winked.

Obi-Wan chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“I will! Think of it as a lifeday present from me.”

“Alright, Quin,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Do you like your party, Papa?” Iyla asked from next to him. “I avited all your friends.”

“ _You_ invited?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah, I sended out holovid ivitashins.”

“You did?”

“Well, Unka An’kin sended them out but I maked the video,” she said proudly.

“And a wonderful video it was,” Kit complimented as he walked by.

“Yeah, I don’t know how anyone could resist that invitation,” Garen Muln replied.

“Garen!” Obi-Wan said in shock. “I thought you were off planet.”

“Just got back yesterday, but I couldn’t turn down one of the best invitations I’ve ever received. Plus I couldn’t wait to see your face when you saw that you were being thrown a party,” he said with a wink.

“You should watch it when you get a chance, Obi. It’s pretty adorable,” Reeft agreed.

“And Reeft too? Well, then I guess my little one’s invitation _was_ extremely special if it got my two oldest and most notably temple-absent friends to come. That must have been some video,” Obi-Wan said smiling down at Iyla.

“It was,” both men agreed and smiled at her as well.

Iyla ducked her head shyly. “Fank you, Massers…”

“Master Muln and Master Reeft,” Obi-Wan prompted.

“Masser Mull and Masser Weef.”

Both Masters chuckled and bowed to her.

“Siri sends her regards. She’s on a diplomacy mission in the Core Worlds,” Garen said with a wrinkled nose.

“I don’t envy her in the slightest,” Obi-Wan replied.

“The Negotiator doesn’t like diplomacy missions?” Reeft asked.

“Just because I’m good at something doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Fair enough, my friend,” Reeft replied with a pat to his back as he walked off to head to the snack table.

Obi-Wan stayed and talked with Garen for a few minutes but Iyla grew bored and skipped off to see Depa, Kit, Plo, and Mace instead who entertained her with stories about her Papa’s past lifedays.

Soon the music started and the party officially kicked up. The atmosphere was warm and inviting and, despite his reluctance to be the center of attention, Obi-Wan allowed himself to bask a bit in his friends’ and family’s doting and affection.

Anakin sought him out while he leaned against a pillar and sipped his drink.

“Thanks for being so great about the party,” he said. “I know you don’t like a lot of attention and you hate surprises and parties, but Ahsoka and Iyla were so excited and I didn’t have the heart to let them down.”

“It’s alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he smiled affectionately at the two girls dancing in the center of the room. “Though I do remember saying that I didn’t want anything done this year. I even told the Council myself because I knew a few of them were going to try to plan something.”

“Yes, well, your fellow Council members and I recognized that you made a decision. But given that it was a stupid-ass decision, we elected to ignore it,” Mace said as he came to stand next to them. 

Anakin laughed and Obi-Wan scowled.

“Yeah, Mace, Plo, Kit, and Depa were all too excited to jump on board,” Anakin replied.

“Typical,” Obi-Wan scoffed.

“You are enjoying yourself though, right? I mean, if you’re not having fun we can always end it early,” Anakin said nervously.

“No, it’s fine. I am having fun actually. You did a great job, thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied.

“No problem, Master. You deserve it,” Anakin replied and bumped his shoulder affectionately then immediately ran to the center of the room and scooped up Iyla to dance with her.

Obi-Wan watched fondly as his family laughed and spun around wildly to the music. Iyla’s hands were in the air as Anakin twirled her around and Ahsoka bounced along next to them. The Force around them was content and happy and he let himself relax in the warmth and light permeating the room.

“You’re a lucky man, my friend,” Mace spoke up.

“Blessed, Mace. Very blessed,” Obi-Wan replied with a wistful smile.

“Refill?” Mace asked holding out a pitcher.

“Tea?” Obi-Wan asked.

Mace nodded.

“The good kind?”

“If you mean the snooty flavors you always have, then yes, the ‘good kind,’” Mace replied with an eyeroll.

Obi-Wan smirked and held out his cup.

After nearly 20 minutes of dancing and twirling around the chamber, Iyla came running up to her father looking excited. She was panting, her face red, strawberry blonde curls stuck to her forehead, and big blue eyes shining brightly.

“Unka An’kin said it’s time for pwesents!” she said with a bounce.

Obi-Wan marveled at her energy and allowed himself to be dragged to his red council seat. He saw someone slip Iyla a cookie and wondered just how much sugar she’d had so far.

“Pwesents was not qwired but some people bringed them,” she explained as she set down some colorfully wrapped packages as his feet. “Mine is this one!” she exclaimed pointing to a lopsided present covered in a patchwork of three different wrappings with flowers, speeders, and what looked like tooka cats. “I wrapped it all by myself. I not have any help!” she stated with a proud smile.

“Wonderful job, darling,” Obi-Wan complimented. “Shall I open it first?” he asked.

Iyla nodded enthusiastically and placed the present in his hands. “I hope you like it,” she said twisting her hands in her sleeves nervously.

Obi-Wan beckoned her to sit on his lap and ran a hand through her curls. “I’m sure it’s lovely,” he smiled.

Iyla watched anxiously as he unwrapped the paper and took out the gifts of three painted rocks and a handmade tea cup. When he didn’t immediately comment Iyla jumped in to explain.

“Masser Eewin helped me make them, Papa. See, that’s you on the rock wif your saber, and that’s me and Bawney on the other one, and that’s Mama on the last one and I writed our names wif the paint all by myself. I used the paints Sabine gived me and I did my very bestest even though I not that good at painting. And Masser Eewin’s friend helped me make the cup and I degorated it too. I tried my hardest to make them nice,” she rambled and looked away from him shyly.

“They’re beautiful, my love,” Obi-Wan said hugging her close and kissing her head. He sent her a wave of reassurance to soothe the anxiousness leaking out of her Force signature.

“You really like it?” Iyla asked with big eyes and a wide grin.

“I love them, dear. I can tell you worked very hard on them and you did so well.”

“I fought a rock was a funny pwesent but Masser Eewin tolded me that Ganpa Qwi gived you a rock for a lifeday pwesent a long time ago and you liked it.”

“That is true.”

“So I listened to her and taked her idea. She said you guys been friends since you was little in the crush and that’s a long long time so she knows you very well.”

“Yes, she does,” Obi-Wan replied smiling at Bant. “Did you ask her for ideas, love?”

“Well…kinda…”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“I actually frowed a rock and it hitted her. On assident!”

“Threw a rock?”

“Yeah, cuz I was mad and sad. I goed to lots a people for help wif your pwesent but it not work out. I not have any money for tea or fudge or burdgers and I not allowed to go to other planets wifout you so I not get you a new saber crystal and it easy to get new books from the Argives so that’s no fun. And I not fink Masser Yoda be happy if I paint your cowsul chair plus Masser Fisto said it not gonna be your chair forever cuz when you get too old to be on the cowsul your chair gonna go to someone else. And you already gots some white hairs, Papa. Like here and here,” she pointed to his temples and a few hairs on his chin. “So maybe that will be soon.”

The group around them started to laugh and Obi-Wan made a sad face. “Are you calling me old, little one?” he asked as he tickled her sides.

Iyla laughed and twisted away. “No! Just that you gots white hair.”

“Hmm, well I can think of a few people who gave me those white hairs,” he mumbled, side-eyeing Anakin and Ahsoka who put on their most innocent faces.

“Did’ya see what I writed on the cup, Papa?” Iyla asked once she caught her breath.

Obi-Wan held up the brightly colored cup decorated in pink and purple flowers and hearts. “Galaxy’s Bestest Papa,” he read with a smile.

“Cuz you are! And you can bring it to the cowsul meetings and put your tea in it and use it when you read on the couch or when you medtate. And everyone gonna know that you the bestest Papa in the galazy!”

“And they’ll know that I have the galaxy’s best daughter as well,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to his side and kissed her cheek. “They’re lovely presents, dear and I will love them forever.”

Iyla turned and kissed his cheek as well then gave him a big hug. “Happy Lifeday, Papa. I love you,” she whispered to him.

“And I love you, my little light. Forever and ever.”

“Forever and ever,” she replied.

Obi-Wan looked at the childish rock paintings and bright mug with misspelled words and backwards letters and smiled affectionately at them. Precious treasures from his baby girl that he’d cherish forever.

“Ok, now the other pwesents!” Iyla exclaimed once she let go. “Then bezert, then you dance wif me, Papa?”

“Of course, love,” he replied.

“Yay! Ok, next one. Oooh this is pwetty paper!” she said thrusting a shiny package into his hands.

Obi-Wan turned to Bant who was standing over his shoulder and smiled at her.

“Thanks for helping her, Bant,” he said.

“No problem, Obi. It was my pleasure. Anything for the daughter of my _old_ friend,” she smirked.

Obi-Wan made a face at her. “Shut up, Eerin. You’re not far behind.”

Bant laughed and playfully smacked his arm. “Open your presents, Kenobi.”

Once all the presents were opened, it was time for dessert. No one was more excited for that than Iyla and she stood close to Obi-Wan’s side as he picked out his favorite dessert from the table. He saw her little hand reach up and go for a brownie and he chuckled.

“How many sweets is this so far, little one?” he asked.

Iyla looked at him wide-eyed and smiled nervously. “Um…”

Obi-Wan laughed and put a brownie in her hand. “Last one, darling. Seriously,” he said.

“Yes, Papa,” Iyla replied sweetly.

“That goes for the rest of you too,” he said turning to his friends. “No more sweets for Iyla, please. I will not have a repeat of the Council meeting incident.”

Plo and Kit looked guilty and nodded their acceptance.

Obi-Wan was barely able to finish his cookie before Iyla was pulling him out to the center of the room to dance. He really wasn’t a fan of dancing and especially not with an audience but there was no way he could resist those excited and sparkling blue eyes, blinding Force signature, and bouncing curls. He set aside his self-consciousness and took Iyla’s hands in his as he started to twirl her around the floor. He had to bend slightly at the waist to move along with her and he winced slightly when she stood on his feet but he didn’t dare let go or pull her off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anakin and Ahsoka pulling out their holocameras and he smiled to himself at their insistence to take pictures of everything.

“You a good dancer, Papa,” Iyla said looking up at him.

“Thank you, dear one,” he smiled.

As the music got slower their dance became more of a sway, he felt Iyla slumping against him a bit, clearly being lulled by the rocking motion. Obi-Wan smiled fondly down at her and chuckled to himself when he saw her starting to blink slowly. He leaned down and picked her up and felt her legs and arms wrap around him.

“Sleepy, my love?” he asked.

“Nuh-uh,” she insisted.

Obi-Wan laughed and continued to sway and rock her to the music. “Maybe you’d like to lay down for a bit.”

“Wanna stay at the party,” the 5-year-old whined. “Keep dancin’.”

He chuckled and readjusted her in his arms but never paused his dancing. The Force hummed happily around them and wrapped the pair in a loving embrace. Despite Iyla’s insistence that she wasn’t tired, he soon felt her head fall to his shoulder and her even breaths against his neck, the warmth and comfort of the Force pulling her into sleep. He craned his head to peer down at her and saw her completely passed out. Obi-Wan looked up and caught Anakin’s eye and they both shared an amused smile. Carefully and gently he walked to his former Padawan and handed Iyla to him so he could go drop her off at the Skywalker quarters with Padme.

Iyla stirred slightly during the transfer and Obi-Wan shushed her. “It’s just Uncle Anakin, sweetheart. He’s going to take you to Auntie Padme to rest. I’ll come get you when I’m done here, ok?”

“Party’s over?” she mumbled.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look. “Yeah, kiddo, almost,” Anakin lied.

“Kay,” she said then settled down against his chest.

“Come on, little one. Let’s get you to your auntie so you can get some rest,” Anakin said with a smile.

“Night night, Papa,” she replied. “Kisses?” she asked drowsily.

Obi-Wan’s heart melted at her sleepy voice and sweet question. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Goodnight, love. Sleep well,” he said then watched as Iyla snuggled against her uncle as he carried her from the room.

________________________________________________

Anakin returned to the Council Chamber to find everyone gathered around the center of the room watching a holovid. He noticed it was of Iyla’s invitation and he smiled as he joined the group.

“She did a great job,” he said coming to stand next to Obi-Wan.

“That is a lot of big words. I wonder how long it took to put this together,” Obi-Wan replied.

“A very long time,” Ahsoka interjected. “Plus we had to allow for meltdowns. Only one of them was Iyla,” she smirked at Anakin.

Anakin leveled her with an epic glare.

“Meltdowns?” Obi-Wan asked. “Wish I could have witnessed those.”

“Well, I only managed to catch two of them along with some great outtakes. Do you want to see?” Ahsoka asked.

“Oh, yes please,” Obi-Wan grinned.

“We don’t need to see those, Snips, really,” Anakin said.

“Nonsense, Padawan. I’d love to see the process behind this wonderful video. Plus, it’s _my_ lifeday after all. Don’t I get to call the shots?” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Brat,” Anakin muttered and folded his arms across his chest.

“Skywalker can pout while we watch the outtakes,” Quinlan said looking giddy in anticipation.

The rest of the group looked excited for it as well while Anakin scowled. Ahsoka picked up the holodisc in the center of the room and pushed a few buttons before putting it down again and backing away. Holographic Iyla stood there fidgeting with her tunic sleeves.

Anakin’s off-screen voice spoke up. _“Alright, kiddo. Let’s try again. ‘please RSVP to the comm number below,’”_ he prompted.

_“Please R-des-eev-bee to the comm nummer--”_

_“No, kiddo. R-ess-vee-pee.”_

_“R-ess-vee-pee.”_

_“Good, now put it together. RSVP.”_

_“RFDV.”_

_“RSVP."_

_“R-ess-pee-vee.”_

_“VP.”_

_“Veeb-ee.”_

Irritation started to creep into Anakin’s voice. _“No, vee-pee. RS-vee-pee.”_

_“R-ess-veed-pee”_

An exasperated sigh. _“I don’t understand. You just said it like a minute ago.”_

 _“I can’t, Unka An’kin! It’s too hard!”_ Iyla said with a pout.

“ _No, it’s not. Let’s try again._ ”

“ _But I don’t wannnaaaa,_ ” Iyla whined.

“ _No whining, kiddo. You wanted to help._ ”

“ _Not anymore. Wanna be done wif the video!_ ”

“ _No, we’re not finished yet,_ ” Anakin said firmly. “ _And we won’t be finished until you get this right. Now, let’s do it again._ ”

Iyla’s face crumpled and she burst into tears. “ _Please don’t m-make me d-do it ‘gain!_ ” she sobbed.

“ _Oh, kark,_ ” Anakin muttered.

“ _Perhaps we should take a break, Master,_ ” Ahsoka’s voice said from behind the camera.

Anakin appeared on the video bending to his knees and pulling Iyla into his arms. “ _Sorry, sweetheart. You’re probably tired, huh? Want to take a break? Get a quick snack?_ ”

“ _You g-gots muja cookies?_ ”

“ _Yes, Padme bought a brand new box yesterday. Want some?_ ”

“ _Yes please, U-Unka An’kin. Maybe a ch-choco stick too?_ ” Iyla asked flashing her teary blue eyes and jutting out her lip in a pout.

Ahsoka paused the video and smirked at her Master while Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed. “She’s got you wrapped, Padawan.”

“She was freaking out, Master! Any sensible person would have caved,” Anakin defended.

“Sure, General,” Rex teased.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Anakin grumbled.

“Enough squabbling. Time for more outtakes,” Garen said. “This is highly entertaining. Can’t wait for Skywalker’s meltdown.”

Ahsoka pushed another button on the holodisc and several scenes played out before them.

Iyla getting distracted mid sentence. “ _Fank you and May the Force—oooh look at that pwetty birdie!_ ” she exclaimed pointing to the window.

“ _So close,_ ” Anakin moaned.

Another scene of Iyla squirming and bouncing and Anakin’s tired voice, “ _What’s that? Why are you moving so much? Try to stay still, ok, kiddo._ ”

“ _Kay._ ”

“ _Good, now let’s keep going._ ”

Iyla nodded but continued squirming. “ _I hope to see you there! And…umm…Unka An’kin I gotta go potty!_ ”

From off-screen Ahsoka snorted out a laugh and Anakin sighed heavily.

The room erupted in laughter clearly more amused than sympathetic to poor Anakin’s plight. They watched as another scene came up.

“ _There will be food and drinks and it’s gonna be lots and lost a fun! Oooh, wait are we gonna have bezert? I gots a story about bezert! This one time for snack we gotted a cookie but it was not a normal cookie, it was a saber shape and mine was blue like Papa’s saber and Flynn gotted green but he wanted blue and Nari had blue so he wanted to trade but Nari said no and Flynn got mad and Shona said he gets what he gets but Flynn not like that so…”_

 _“Yes?”_ Ahsoka prompted.

“ _Oh, uh…so then we…um...we goed to Masser Alann and…and…_ ” there was a long pause.

“ _Aaanddd…_ ” Anakin prompted.

“ _And, and…so we goed to Masser Alann and then he said…he said that…umm._ ”

“ _Is this ever going to end?_ ” Anakin whispered.

“ _Crècheling stories can go on for ages,_ ” Ahsoka whispered back.

“ _Force give me strength._ ”

Another scene appeared with Iyla flying around a toy speeder and singing a song. “ _The engine on the speeder goes voom, voom, voom, all frew the town! The horn on the speeder goes honk, honk, honk, all frew the town! Unka An’kin on the speeder yells--_ ” the song was cut off by a long beep and Anakin rushing into the frame to cover her mouth.

Quinlan, Garen, and Reeft were nearly on the floor while Obi-Wan brought a hand to his face and Rex and the vode were practically wheezing.

“Speeder rides with Master Skywalker sound very…colorful,” Plo said in his calm and even voice that held a hint of teasing.

Kit, Mace, and Depa started laughing and soon the rest of the room was roaring as well.

“Snips, I think we’ve seen enough. Let’s turn it off,” Anakin said advancing toward the holodisk. Obi-Wan grabbed his robe and pulled him back. Anakin gave him a betrayed look and Obi-Wan just smirked impishly.

“No! Master! There’s just one more. And I saved the best for last,” Ahsoka replied.

“Yeah, we still need to see Skywalker’s meltdown,” Quinlan said.

“Your wish is my command, Master Vos,” Ahsoka smiled and pushed a button on the holodisk before Anakin could break from Obi-Wan’s grasp and grab it.

Iyla appeared again looking off into space and playing with her lip while messing with the hem of her tunic.

“ _Ok, little one. Almost done. Let’s focus,_ ” Anakin said.

“ _Kay. Ready!_ ” she said straightening up.

“ _And…action._ ”

But before she could even open her mouth a high pitched wailing sounded from off-screen.

“ _Uh-oh. The babies are cwying!_ ” Iyla said looking concerned.

“ _Don’t worry, kiddo. It’s time for their feeding. Auntie Padme will take care of it._ ”

“ _Ooh, yeah, cuz she gots special milk, right?_ ”

“ _Uh…yes._ ”

“ _And it comes from here,_ ” Iyla said pointing to her chest. “ _That’s why they’re so big! They gots to hold lots of milk for the babies._ ”

“ _Umm…_ ”

“ _But mine not big like that. And I gots no milk. But Soka’s got kinda big ones too. Does she got milk in hers? And why are mine so small? Is it cuz I’m a kid? Will mine be big when I grow up? Will I get milk in them too? Unka An’kin? Why you look like that? What’s wrong? Where you going? You taking a break?_ ”

A very faint “ _Ahsoka!_ ” was heard before the video stopped on Iyla’s confused face.

“Oh, Force! That _was_ the best one!” Garen wheezed. “Well done, Tano!”

“Thank you, Master,” Ahsoka replied smugly.

Anakin scowled and leapt for the holodisk before anyone got anymore ideas about seeing the rest of the outtakes. He shoved it into his pocket and sent an epic glare around the room to the laughing guests. His gaze landed on Obi-Wan though and his face softened. His Master was nearly doubled over in laughter wiping tears from his eyes. Anakin couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Obi-Wan laugh like that. Despite his annoyance at being the butt of the jokes, he reasoned that it wasn’t so bad if it meant seeing his best friend so happy. He’d endure a bit of teasing and jabbing in exchange for Obi-Wan’s loud and genuine laughter. It was his lifeday after all. He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the Nick Fury reference I threw in? 😉 Also, I totally got the idea for the mug from the Lego Star Wars Holiday Special when Vader gives Palpatine the Galaxy's Best Emperor mug, lol. And 'spoil the beans' was inspired by my 6-year-old nephew who used to have weekly Facetime calls with me while I was watching Clone Wars and was sure to always ask what episode I was on because he didn't want to 'spoil the beans' for me 😂
> 
> Thanks for your comments, kudoses, and bookmarks! You are the best and I appreciate you all so much! Next chapter will be out sometime soon hopefully!


	11. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? What, what? Like I said, Christmas break is upon me and I'm raring to get more writing done. Someone a few chapters ago suggested a scene where Iyla gets her monthly cycle and I couldn't stop laughing and imagining the sheer awkwardness and hilariousness of poor Obi-Wan trying to explain it to her. He spends most of this chapter uncomfortable and very much wanting to run far far away. I also felt compelled to write it as I myself was suffering miserably last week so I figured Iyla had to suffer too. Sorry, kid. 
> 
> Summary: Iyla's 'time of the month' comes for the first time and she freaks out. Obi-Wan tries to be supportive and explain it to her but it backfires and he's left flailing with a scared and confused sobbing preteen. Enter Padme and Ahsoka to rescue poor Obi-Wan and help clean things up.

There were many times over the years when Obi-Wan wished that Satine was there. Of course the deep missing and longing for her was an everyday thing but there were certain instances that he wished her to be present more than others. The times when he knew Iyla was struggling with something but was reluctant to come to him. Those preteen years when everything is confusing and awkward and she needed a mother to confide in not an, albeit well-meaning and supportive, father who just didn’t and couldn’t understand what she was going through. The times when she decided to suffer in silence and secret rather than seeking help for her problems. How he wished for Satine and the motherly touch and understanding she could give to his little one. The empathy and support from someone who truly understood what is meant to be a 12-year-old girl. Iyla needed Satine and Obi-Wan wished she was here. Especially in this moment.

Iyla had been particularly hard to rouse that morning, moaning and whining about wanting to stay in bed. This in itself wasn’t horribly unusual, but it was rare. Obi-Wan chalked it up to her starting to enter the moody teenage years and let it go.

Nearly 15 minutes after he had issued his final warning that she needed to be up and out of bed, Iyla stumbled into the kitchen and collapsed into her chair at the table.

“Morning, my oh-so-cheery and bright little one,” Obi-Wan greeted with a grin.

Iyla shot him a glare and reached for the cup of tea he set down in front of her. Obi-Wan watched in amusement as she sipped the tea and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her chin on her hand.

“Any requests for breakfast this morning, love?” he asked.

Iyla shrugged. “Not really. I’ll just make some toast. I’m not really that hungry,” she replied.

“Not hungry?”

“Yeah, I’m not up for a big breakfast today, Papa.”

“Growing girls need their strength,” he replied.

“I’ll be ok with just toast. I’ll have more at lunch. Promise.”

“Alright, darling. Just toast it is,” he smiled.

Obi-Wan eyed her critically throughout breakfast and frowned in concern when she merely nibbled on her toast and continued to slouch in her chair. Every so often she’d wince and curl into herself, screwing her eyes shut tightly. After she let out a low moan and grabbed her stomach he spoke up.

“Iyla, are you feeling alright, little one?” he asked.

“Not really,” she replied wincing again. “My stomach is bothering me.”

“Like a sick stomach? Have you thrown up? Do you feel nauseous?”

“No, not nauseous. It just hurts. I think I ate too many of those little pastry cakes Auntie Padme made last night.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Yes, those are definitely deceiving. Small and delicious but very easy to overindulge in.”

“Exactly,” Iyla replied holding her stomach again.

“Don’t worry about finishing your toast, love. Go start getting ready for class. I’m sure a nice shower and some time with your friends will distract you from your tummy troubles,” he replied.

“Ok, Papa. Can I take one of your pain tabs though? I don’t really want to deal with a stomachache all day.”

“Of course, darling. But just--”

“A half-dose. I know, Papa. Thanks,” she said as she got up and walked to the 'fresher.

Iyla seemed much better after her shower and the pain killer and soon she was rushing off to class looking bright-eyed and ready for the day. Obi-Wan waved her off and smiled at her change in demeanor.

He threw away her half-eaten toast and placed her dish in the sink. Hopefully the stomach troubles were now over and she’d be able to eat more at lunch. Lately she’d been eating him out of house and home, her appetite growing bigger as she approached her teen years. Plus the endless energy and exercise from her introductory saber classes turned her into a bottomless pit most days. He took a moment to send a silent apology to Qui-Gon in the Force for his own endless eating when he was 12. How did his Master manage to keep up?

All seemed fine with Iyla and Obi-Wan was ready to write the stomachache off as an overeating of sweets until he got a comm call during one of the breaks between Council meetings.

“Kenobi,” he answered.

“Hello, Obi-Wan. This is Master Alann.”

“Hello, Ali. Is there a problem?”

“I’m just calling to let you know I sent Iyla back to your quarters to rest. She dozed off during mediation and seemed very lethargic. Her saber instructor said she was unusually slow-moving and seemed to be in discomfort the whole time. She kept complaining of stomach pain.”

“Yes, she had some this morning as well. But after half a pain tab and a hot shower she said she felt much better and wanted to go to class. I thought maybe it had passed.”

“Well, the pain tab must have worn off or the ache got stronger. Either way she wasn’t fit to be in class anymore. I sent her home with an excused absence for the rest of the day. Just letting you know in case you want to go check on her,” Ali said.

“I will, yes. Thank you for telling me, Ali,” Obi-Wan said.

“Of course, Obi-Wan. Please tell Iyla I hope she feels better soon.”

“Will do,” he said as he ended the call.

“Excused absence for the rest of the day will you be needing too, young Obi-Wan?” Yoda asked teasingly.

Obi-Wan smirked. “Yes, please, Master. I’m afraid Iyla might be ill. I should be home to be take care of her.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. Excused you are. Look after your youngling you must,” the green Master nodded at him then waved a claw towards the door.

“Thank you, Master. Please send me the notes from any meetings I miss,” he said with a bow then quickly took off down the hall towards his quarters.

_________________________________________________

Iyla was asleep in her bed when Obi-Wan arrived back. He peeked into her room and reached out a bit in the Force to check on her health. No high temperature or anything else worrying. Just a slight ache in her abdomen and some fatigue. Maybe it was just a simple stomachache. He’d have to wait for her to wake up to find out. He decided to sit in the living room to work on reports and go over some pending Senate issues, making sure he was close by should Iyla need him.

A half hour later he felt the first stirrings of Iyla’s presence brushing against his Force signature. It seemed she was finally waking up. Obi-Wan gave her a few minutes to get herself together then stood and walked to her room to knock on the door.

“Iyla? Sweetheart?” he asked.

“Papa?” she asked sleepily.

“Are you feeling better, little one?”

Iyla’s door opened and she stood hunched over in the doorway looking up at him miserably. “My stomach still hurts, Papa. A lot,” she replied with a whimper as tears started to form in her eyes.

Obi-Wan frowned and stepped forward to bring a hand to her forehead.

“You’re not warm, love. Is it just your stomach? Does anything else hurt?”

“No, not really. I’m also super tired and I have no energy. I could barely make it through saber class and fell asleep while we were meditating. So Master Alann sent me home,” she said.

“Yes, he called me as well. I came back as soon as I heard.”

“Sorry, Papa,” she said looking guilty.

“Whatever for, darling?” Obi-Wan asked brushing his hand through her wavy hair.

“For making you miss your meetings. I should be able to handle a stupid stomachache. I’m not a baby.”

“Iyla, dear, you are so much more important than any meeting. Master Windu can send me the notes on what I missed. It’s not a big deal. And there’s nothing stupid about you being in pain. Obviously it’s more than just a simple stomachache if you can’t get through your day. Perhaps a visit to the Halls is needed,” he suggested.

“Can we see Master Eerin instead of Master Che?” she asked shyly.

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked with a slight smirk. “What do you have against Healer Che?”

“Nothing. I’m not scared of her like you are, Papa,” Iyla said with a teasing smile.

“I am _not_ afraid of Healer Che,” Obi-Wan protested looking offended.

“Sure, Papa,” Iyla smirked.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at her and playfully tickled her neck. “You’re getting much too cheeky, young one.”

Iyla giggled and squirmed away. “Master Eerin is just easier to talk to. Not as timindating.”

“Intimidating,” Obi-Wan corrected with a fond smile. “And alright. Fair enough. Bant it is. Are you ready to go now, love?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna use the ‘fresher first. Be right back,” Iyla said shuffling off.

Obi-Wan grabbed their cloaks and waited by the door for her to finish. He started to get worried though when she was in there for a while. Was she sick? He walked over and called to her through the door.

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked.

“Umm, yes…” she trailed off.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound very convinced.”

“No, I’m ok. I think.”

“You think?”

“I don’t know,” she replied quietly.

“You don’t know if you’re alright?”

“Something…happened.”

“Like what, dear? What happened? Were you sick? Did you…did you not make it?” he asked awkwardly but still trying to inject some love and assurance into his voice should that be the issue.

“No! Papa!” Iyla yelled sounding horrified. “It’s not that!”

Obi-Wan looked relieved that he didn’t have to deal with a potentially embarrassing situation. “Then what is it? You can tell me, Iyla.”

“Umm…I don’t really know what happened but…hold on. I’m coming out.”

Obi-Wan backed up from the door to give her space. Iyla emerged looking anxious and puzzled.

“Come sit on the couch, love, and we can talk about it,” Obi-Wan said leading her over to the take a seat.

Iyla followed him and sat rigidly worrying her lip between her teeth and twisting her hands in her tunic sleeves.

“Now, what happened in the ‘fresher, Iyla?” Obi-Wan asked calmly as if it was normal to ask one’s 12-year-old about their bathroom visits.

“Something bad, I think,” she replied looking away.

“How so?”

“I think I’m hurt very badly, Papa. There’s something wrong inside of me.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think it might be an internal problem. Like one of my organisms or something.”

“Organs,” Obi-Wan corrected gently. “You think you’re hurt internally?”

“Yeah, cuz why else would there be so much blood?” she asked looking scared.

Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped to his knees and his breath got caught in his throat.

Oh Force. So much for not having to deal with an embarrassing situation. Kriffing hell.

The look on his face must have been alarming because next thing he knew Iyla was launching into anxious and terrified rambling.

“What? What’s that look for? Papa? Oh, no! It’s bad isn’t it? There is something seriously wrong! I’m...I’m bleeding internally, aren’t I? Will…will I be ok? Healer Che can fix it, right? She’s the best healer in the temple. Surely she can save me! Papa…?” she whispered brokenly.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts at her scared and teary voice.

“Papa, am I g-gonna die…?” Iyla asked with a sniffle.

“What?” he asked turning to her sharply. He saw the panic quickly creeping on to her face and the tears trailing down her cheeks and rushed to comfort her. “Oh, darling. No, no, no. You’re not going to die. It’s alright, my love. Shhh, you’re going to be fine,” he said pulling her to his side and rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

“T-Then what’s happening to me? Why am I b-bleeding?” Iyla hiccupped miserably. “And why does it hurt s-so bad?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sent a prayer to the Force. “I do know what’s wrong, Iyla,” he replied.

“You do?” she asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes. “Can you fix it?”

“Well…no,” he answered.

“What?” she asked looking scared. “Why not? Do we need a healer?”

“A healer can’t fix it either, love.”

“So there’s no cure? Oh Force! I _am_ gonna die!” Iyla exclaimed looking distressed.

“You aren’t going to die, Iyla,” Obi-Wan assured her taking her hands in his own. “Calm down, little one. It’s going to be alright. I promise.”

Iyla took a deep breath and nodded. She looked up at him with big terrified yet trusting blue eyes and he suddenly felt wholly inadequate and undeserving of her complete faith and confidence. Stars above he had no idea what he was doing. How in the Sith hells was he going to explain this to her? Maybe if he petitioned hard enough, the Force would bring back Satine for this conversation.

“Papa?” Iyla asked. “What’s wrong with me?”

“You…you’re having what’s called your…cycle, little one,” he started off awkwardly.

“Cycle?” she asked with a head tilt.

“Yes, um, I suppose it’s also called your…period…I believe.”

Iyla was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowed in thought. “My…period?” she said to herself. Then her eyes widened in recognition. “Oh! A period.”

“You know what it is?” Obi-Wan asked looking hopeful that he didn’t have to explain anything else.

“Not really. Shona said she got her…well she called it a cycle but Nari called it a period. I suppose it really doesn’t matter. I think I prefer cycle though. Anyways, Shona said she got hers last year and Nari just got hers not too long ago. But…I don’t really know what it means. I just pretended to know so it wouldn’t be embarrassing.”

“You never learned about it from a teacher?” Obi-Wan asked.

He still clearly remembered being a young Padawan and the awful day when the girls and boys were separated and taken to different rooms to learn about the _changes_ their body would go through. He spent the whole time looking pointedly at the floor and sinking low in his seat.

“Like my clan teacher? No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I would have remembered learning about _that_.”

Obi-Wan wanted to smack himself for his stupidity. Of course Iyla hadn’t learned about it yet. She was still in the crèche. That class was given to all new Padawans and Iyla still had a year to go before her Initiate trials. She was too young for the class. Well, by temple standards anyways. Perhaps he should mention something to Master Alann. Maybe get the class bumped down for the senior Initiates also. Save everyone a lot of stress and hardship.

“Of course you would have. I still remember my class vividly, unfortunately.”

“Your class? But…boys don’t get their cycles, right? Flynn said he was happy he didn’t have to deal with it and walked away quickly.”

“No, boys don’t have cycles. They have…other things. But that’s not important right now. Helping you is what’s important. You haven’t had the class because it’s only given to Padawans. Though that should probably change soon. So, I suppose you have to deal with me instead. I will try my best to explain everything clearly. But, this will get pretty awkward, darling. So I apologize in advance.”

“Ok, Papa,” Iyla said sitting up and giving him her full attention.

“So, um, alright. Well, as I said, it’s called a cycle, or I guess more accurately menstruation--”

“Menstrashun,” Iyla repeated with difficulty.

“Yes, menstruation. But we’ll stick with ‘cycle.’ It’s much easier to say.”

Iyla nodded.

“Right so a cycle is usually characterized by fatigue, abdominal pain, as you’ve experienced, and bleeding of the uh…”

“Down…there…” Iyla finished for him.

Obi-Wan forced a smile. “Yes. Down…there,” he said taking a deep breath.

“You’re doing great so far, Papa,” Iyla encouraged.

Obi-Wan’s heart melted at her sweet words and he took her hand in his then gave it a kiss. “Thank you, love. So…where was I?”

“Cycles mean you’re tired, your stomach hurts, and you bleed a lot. I understand that part, Papa. But, why does it happen? Does it happen to all girls?”

“Yes, it happens to all girls.”

“Then there has to be a purpose for it, right?”

“There is. And that purpose is…um…well, first let’s talk about hormones. That might help with explaining things…possibly.”

“Hormones?”

“Yes, hormones are…well, scientifically speaking, they--”

“Papa,” Iyla said gently. “I don’t need a science explanation. I just wanna know what they have to do with my cycle.”

“Right. Hormones affect your mood among other things. You might be grumpy or emotional or angry at times, sometimes irrationally so and without meaning to be. This is normal and isn’t anything to be alarmed about. They also cause physical symptoms, such as you are feeling now. The pain or the fatigue and sometimes even sickness.”

“Ok, so hormones cause my cycle?”

“In a way, yes,” Obi-Wan said, not willing to get into the more specific aspects of it. She can wait a year for the class to get that info.

“But…why? What’s the point of it all? To make me miserable?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “No, darling. Although, I’m sure it might feel like that. The point of your cycle is to prepare your body for…”

“For what?”

“For…um…” he was flailing. How did he explain to his 12-year-old that her body was getting itself prepared to get pregnant? “For having a baby.”

Iyla’s eyes grew wide. “I’m going to have a baby?!” she shrieked. “But, I’m only 12! I can’t have a baby!” she exclaimed as she started to cry.

“No! No, you aren’t going to have a baby!” Obi-Wan said sounding slightly panicked.

“B-But you just said m-my cycle was preparing my b-body to have a baby!”

“I didn’t mean right now!” he replied looking horrified at the prospect.

“P-Papa, I don’t understand! I gotta be in pain and bleed in weird places so I can maybe have a baby sometime that isn’t right now? T-That’s not f-fair!”

“No, it’s not, dear, but that’s just how it is.”

“Well, it’s stupid! I hate my cycle and I don’t want a baby and my stomach hurts so bad and I just wanna…I just wanna cry!” she shouted and then proceeded to do just that.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand down his face. This was not going well. Not that he expected it to. He was probably the last person who should be explaining this stuff to her. He sat silently and tried to gather his thoughts, Iyla’s sobs piercing the quiet of the living room. He reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and was pushed back into the cushions when she launched herself at him, burying her head in his chest.

“T-Take it away, P-Papa! P-Please!” she begged.

“I can’t, my darling. I’m sorry,” he said rubbing her back. “But you will get used to it after a while, Iyla. I promise.”

“Get u-used to it?” she asked bringing her head up from his chest to look him in the eye.

“Yes, you’ll have plenty of opportunity to learn to deal with it,” he said wiping a tear from her cheek.

“How long am I gonna have it?” she asked nervously, her red puffy eyes pleading with him to give her some good news.

“Well, basically for the rest of your life,” he replied with a wince.

Iyla’s face crumpled even further and her lip wobbled. “I’m gonna bleed and have a stomachache for the rest of my life?!” she wailed. “Then I r-really am g-gonna die! I c-can’t b-bleed forever!”

She was now wheezing and her breathing was becoming erratic. Obi-Wan recognized the beginning of a panic attack and rushed to stop it in its tracks. He flooded her Force signature with peace and prompted her to regulate her breathing with him, his hand splayed out over her chest and his breaths deep and even. Iyla obeyed and allowed him to guide her back to calmness. When he was satisfied that she wasn’t in anymore danger of hyperventilating, he took his hand from her chest and ran it through her hair.

“Am I really gonna bleed forever, Papa?” she asked in a small and scared voice.

“No, not forever, dear. I mean, it will stop eventually and--”

“But you just said for the rest of my life, Papa! Why do you keep saying things you don’t mean? Why do you keep lying?” she asked, her timid mood vanishing instantly.

Force save him from moody pre-teens. “I’m not lying, Iyla, I’m--”

“But you are, and you’re c-confusing me! First I’m gonna have a baby then I’m not. Then I am gonna bleed forever then I’m not. Which one is it?!” she exclaimed starting to look angry.

“Iyla, calm down,” he instructed.

“No! I don’t wanna calm down! I’m gonna have a baby and then I’m gonna die. I just wanna be sad and mad and cry and…and…my stomach hurts and I need the ‘fresher again but I don’t wanna go cuz more blood’s gonna come out and then I’ll be closer to dying!”

“Iyla,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“And, and, all of my clothes are gonna get ruined because it keeps coming even when I don’t want it to and I can’t make it stop, and--”

“There are things that can help with that, sweetheart.”

“Well, where are they? Why don’t you have some?”

“I wasn’t prepared for this moment yet, darling, I--”

“Why not?! You know I’m a girl! You should’a been ready for this!” she shouted and scowled at him.

Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded at her tone and the venom behind it. He pushed back his annoyance and reminded himself that it was the hormones speaking. No use getting angry over something she had no control over.

Iyla, it seemed, appeared to be horrified by her own tone as well as she looked at him with wide eyes and covered her mouth. “I…I’m sorry, Papa. I…I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was just…I got so mad and…”

“It’s alright, little one,” he replied calmly. “Hormones, remember?”

“But it’s not alright. I yelled at you after you were so nice and helpful. I’m a terrible daughter, Papa! I’m sorry. Please f-forgive me!”

“I do, Iyla. I forgive you.”

“Th-Thanks, Papa,” she said with a sniffle.

“You’re welcome, love. Now, do you feel a little better?”

“No,” Iyla mumbled. “My stomach still hurts. And I’m tired. And I feel so gross! And I know I stained my clothes. I’m sorry!”

“You don’t need to apologize, Iyla. The laundry droids will take care of it. Now, how about some tea, hmm?”

“K-Kay,” she replied curling up on the couch.

“I’ll add some ginger to help with your stomach pain,” he said standing up to go to the kitchen.

Iyla sat silent and sullen resting her head against the cushion and wrapping her arms around her stomach. Obi-Wan watched her and his heart ached for his poor little light. Dealing with so much growing up in one day was really affecting her. Hopefully some tea will calm her nerves and settle her down.

But it seemed he underestimated just how much the hormones were affecting her because soon he had a sobbing 12-year-old on his hands holding her tea and staring at it with a devastated look.

“Is…is there something wrong with your tea, darling?” he asked hesitantly.

“It’s h-hot,” she cried.

“Isn’t it supposed to be hot?”

“It’s too hot!”

“Then let it cool for a moment, dear.”

“N-No. It’s r-ruined now. I don’t w-want it anymore,” she hiccupped.

“Iyla, sweetheart…” he started to say but was cut off by another sob as Iyla roughly set her cup down and covered her face with her hands.

Obi-Wan reached out to her but she scooted away and buried her head in her knees. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up to grab his comm. This was beyond his abilities now. She needed someone who understands.

“This is Senator Amidala,” Padme’s voice said over the comm.

“Padme,” Obi-Wan began.

“Obi-Wan. You sound exhausted. What’s wrong?”

“Do you…are you able to come over?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure. What’s going on?”

“Iyla’s started her, uh, cycle and it’s not going well,” he said thinking about how much of an understatement that was.

“Oh, no. Poor thing! I’ll be right over. Ahsoka’s here too. I’ll bring her along as well.”

“Thank you, Padme. I appreciate it. I’m in over my head a bit here.”

“No, problem, Obi-Wan. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” she said before disconnecting the call.

The few moments it took for Padme and Ahsoka to get there felt like an eternity to Obi-Wan as he could do little more than sit next to Iyla on the couch and watch her cry her heart out. He nearly sprinted to the door when the chime went off.

Padme and Ahsoka came sweeping in and went straight for the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked him.

“What _isn’t_ wrong?” he replied.

“Did something happen?” Ahsoka asked again.

“The tea was too hot,” he said with a shrug.

Padme took a seat next to the crying girl and rubbed her back gently. “Iyla,” she called. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Iyla looked up and turned to her. “Auntie P-Padme?” she asked.

“Yes, dear. Your Papa called me and said you were having a hard time. Ahsoka’s here with me too. We want to help.”

“S-Soka?” she sniffled.

“Right here, kiddo. What’s going on?”

“G-Got my cycle. It h-hurts and I’m s-scared,” she replied.

“Scared?” Padme asked.

“Yeah. I don’t wanna have a baby and I don’t wanna die.”

“Die?” Ahsoka asked.

“Cuz I’m gonna bleed forever!”

“Iyla, I think you misunderstood, sweetheart,” Padme said gently.

“But P-Papa said my body is getting ready to have a baby and that he c-can’t take my cycle away because I’m gonna have it for the r-rest of my life, which is f-forever,” she cried.

Padme and Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan.

He held up his hands in defense. “Hey, I tried my best. It was going well for a while but…well, I’m afraid I did muck things up a bit at the end. But it’s not my fault. I’m wholly unequipped for this type of thing. You can…fix her, right?” he asked nervously.

“We’ll fix her,” Padme assured him. “But do yourself and Iyla a favor next time.”

“What?” he asked.

“Call us first,” she said with a small chuckle and a fond shake of her head.

Obi-Wan ducked his head and nodded. “Noted,” he replied.

“Now, perhaps you can find something else to do for a few hours. We’ll need to do some damage control here and it might take a while,” Padme said as Ahsoka was whispering quietly to Iyla and rubbing her shoulders.

“Yes, yes, of course. Take all the time you need,” he replied before hastily grabbing his cloak and his datapad and running from the room.

_______________________________________________________

“You told her she was going to have a baby?” Anakin asked trying to hide his amusement.

“No! No, I did not say that. I said she’s bleeding because her body is preparing itself to have a baby. But I didn’t mean right now,” Obi-Wan defended.

“But all she heard was that her body is getting ready to have a baby at 12-years-old.”

“She asked why this is happening. I just answered her question.”

“Yeah, with the least amount of details possible,” Anakin smirked.

“You bet. I’m not about to get into a discussion about sex and reproduction with my 12-year-old,” Obi-Wan said looking horrified.

“It’s the ‘sticks’ situation all over again,” Anakin said. “At least you tried this time though and didn’t pawn it off on poor Qui-Gon.”

“He threatened to haunt my sleep if I did that to him again. It was self-preservation that kept me from calling to him through the Force.”

“Good to know you have _some_ self-preservation instincts after all.”

Obi-Wan scowled at him. “Iyla will get the full details next year after she becomes a Padawan. It won’t hurt for her to have minimal details for a bit.”

“You know Snips is probably giving them all to her at this very minute, right?”

“Better her than me,” Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin laughed and clapped him on the back. “This was traumatic for both of you, wasn’t it?”

“Immensely,” Obi-Wan replied wearily scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Poor Obi-Wan,” Anakin said with a fake pout.

“What’s wrong with Obi-Wan?” Depa asked from behind them.

Both men jumped and turned to look at her as she stood there with a smirk.

“He had to explain hormones and cycles to Iyla today. He’s a bit traumatized,” Anakin replied placing a comforting hand on his Master’s shoulder.

Depa bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Did it not go well?”

“She started sobbing because she thinks she’s going to get pregnant and die,” Obi-Wan replied with a heavy sigh.

Depa’s lips were now pursed and she almost looked to be in pain with the effort to hold back her laughter. Obi-Wan could see the tears welling up with the effort to keep her amusement in. He sighed and waved his hand at her.

“Go on,” he said.

With his permission Depa immediately started cracking up, holding her stomach and leaning against a pillar in the hallway. She was getting some funny looks from the passersby and Obi-Wan brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he heard them whispering curiously to each other.

“I…I’m sorry…I just…” Depa attempted to say but was cut off by another round of laughter.

“It’s not _that_ funny, Depa,” Obi-Wan scowled.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. It’s just…I was imagining you trying to explain it all to her and…” Depa trailed off with a snort.

“Yes, thank you. I can really feel your concern and empathy for my situation.”

“Don’t pout, Master,” Anakin scolded with a shit-eating grin.

“Sleemos, both of you,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Please tell me you didn’t just leave her to cry in her room,” Depa said straightening up and wiping tears from her eyes.

“Of course not! I called Padme and Ahsoka and they’re helping clean up my mess. Once she started crying about her tea being too hot I knew I was in over my head. I’m not too proud to admit defeat and ask for help you know.”

“More like running for your life,” Anakin replied.

“Well, yes, that too,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“You do have my sympathies friend,” Depa said. “Dealing with a pubescent and hormonal teenage girl is not a situation I’d wish for anyone to be in.”

“I wasn’t prepared for this moment. I thought I had more time,” Obi-Wan despaired.

“Would you have been prepared a year from now?” Anakin asked.

“Well, no, but at least I wouldn’t be the one to tell her about this stuff. She’d have had the class all new Padawans have.”

“Unfortunately puberty doesn’t wait for Padawanship,” Depa chuckled.

“It should,” Obi-Wan muttered.

Depa snorted and put a hand on his shoulder. “Condolences, Obi-Wan. Your little one is growing up. But look on the bright side, this will likely be the least awkward conversation you have with her.”

“Is this meant to be reassuring?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes. When taking care of teenagers one must try to find the little things to reassure themself with.”

“Master Billaba’s right, Master. At least you didn’t have to give her ‘The Talk’ or anything…yet,” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan groaned and put his head in his hands. “I need to meditate,” he said standing up at booking it towards the gardens.

Anakin and Depa laughed and followed slowly behind.

_________________________________________________

Hours later, Obi-Wan returned to his quarters hoping that Padme and Ahsoka were successful in calming Iyla down and righting any wrong he might have committed in his efforts to explain things to her.

He poked his head in cautiously and looked around. He spotted Ahsoka and Padme sitting and talking quietly on the couch but Iyla was nowhere to be seen. Padme looked up at him and motioned him into the room.

“Is it safe?” he asked nervously.

Padme chuckled and stood up to greet him. “Yes, Obi-Wan, it’s safe.”

“Did you fix her?” he asked again.

“It was hard, but yes, we were able to fix her,” Ahsoka answered looking amused.

“I screwed up that badly, huh?”

“Not horribly,” Padme assured him. “You just weren’t very clear and she took it the wrong way. She mostly just needed a more thorough explanation and some comfort and reassurance to smooth over any fear and confusion. But don’t worry, Obi-Wan, she’s not scarred for life or anything,” Padme smiled.

“Well, she’s the only one then,” Obi-Wan replied.

Ahsoka snorted and hid her laugh behind her hand. “Sorry, Master. But at least you’ll both have a funny story to tell.”

“I think this is a conversation we’d sooner like to forget.”

“I’m sure Iyla agrees,” Padme smiled.

“Where is she by the way? How is she?”

“She’s fine. Resting in bed. The emotions wore her out a bit, I’m afraid. But she’s alright,” Padme assured him.

“Good, good. She needs rest. Monthly cycles can be mentally and physically exhausting. Or so I’ve been told.”

“Definitely,” Ahsoka agreed.

“Is she still in pain? Did her clothing get, er, taken care of? Does she need any…supplies?” Obi-Wan asked looking every bit the anxious yet uncomfortable father of a newly pubescent preteen.

“We took her to the Halls to see Master Eerin and got it all taken care of,” Padme said. “Clothing changed and sent to the laundry and specific pain medicine for this type of thing. She’s going to be fine, Obi-Wan.”

He sighed in relief and looked at them gratefully. “Thank you. Really. I don’t know what I would have done without you. She’d probably still be crying over her tea expecting to get pregnant any second.”

“No problem. Ahsoka and I were glad to help. Iyla is very special to us both and we’ll always be here for her when she needs a woman’s touch or perspective.”

“Iyla’s lucky to have you both. And I’m sure Satine appreciates it as well. Iyla may not have a mother to help her through these next few years, but thankfully she has two loving aunts to make it easier,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

“Glad to help anytime,” Ahsoka said standing up from the couch. “I left Iyla some cocoa powder for a few cups of hot chocolate. Not sure if she’ll like it or not, but it always helps me feel better with my cycle,” she shrugged looking a bit timid.

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “I’m sure she’ll love it, Ahsoka. Thank you.”

Ahsoka returned the smile and Padme put an arm around her as well.

“We should get going. I need to pick up the twins from the crèche and get us some dinner,” Padme said.

“Yes, of course. Tell the two terrors Uncle Obi says hello.”

“I will,” Padme replied with a chuckle.

With one last ‘thank you’ and goodbye hug the two women left the Kenobi quarters.

Obi-Wan saw them out then went to go check on Iyla. He quietly opened her door and peeked in. She was sprawled out on top of her blankets and he smiled fondly before tip-toeing in to gently fix the covers. He reached out into the Force and checked on her health, relieved to find that she was alright and resting comfortably. He smoothed her hair back from her face and lightly ran a finger over her cheeks. They had lost their baby fat a few years ago and she was looking more and more like Satine everyday. Obi-Wan smiled sadly at the thought that she was no longer a little girl and would soon become a beautiful young woman, strong, independent, and fierce. He felt like he was losing his baby right before his eyes. She really was growing up much too fast for his tastes.

Iyla shifted in the blankets and turned over to face him, blinking drowsily. “Papa?” she asked.

“Hello, my dear. How are you doing?” he asked quietly.

“Mmm’ok,” she replied bringing a fist up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled at the endearing gesture. “Are you hungry, love? It’s just about dinner time.”

Iyla wrinkled her nose a bit. “My stomach still hurts a bit, Papa. But, Auntie Padme did say I should eat something with the pain tabs. Maybe some soup?” she asked.

“Soup is a wonderful idea,” Obi-Wan said. “Are you ok if I go and pick us up some from the dining hall?”

Iyla nodded. “I’ll be ok, Papa. I need to, uh, take care of some things anyways,” she said looking away awkwardly.

Obi-Wan spared her the embarrassment and didn’t comment. Instead he gave her forehead a gentle kiss and stood up. “I’ll be back in a bit with dinner, darling,” he said.

Iyla looked grateful that he didn’t make the situation more uncomfortable and nodded as she started to get up. She loved her Papa with all her heart but sometimes, in his effort to be understanding and supportive, he just made things more awkward and mortifying. There were some things no father needed to know about their daughter. Things better left personal and private.

She stumbled to the ‘fresher and did her best to do the things that Padme, Ahsoka, and Master Eerin said to do, then walked to the living room to sit on the couch and wait. Her sitting became more of a slump as the muscles in her stomach clenched again.

Of course her Papa just had to come walking through the door at that moment and catch her curled up and whimpering miserably. He quickly put the food down and rushed over to her.

“You’re still in pain? Has it gotten worse? Do you need to Halls? Perhaps I should call Padme back. Maybe the medicine isn’t working,” he rambled worriedly as he rubbed a hand over her head.

Iyla reached up and patted his hand grimacing out a smile. “I’m ok, Papa. Auntie Padme said the medicine might not work that well right away cuz we weren’t sure what dose to take so she gave me only a little. I prob’ly just need more. But I gotta eat first. Too much medicine with no food could make me sick.”

“If you’re sure…” he said hesitantly.

“I’m sure. I’ll have some soup then try another pain tab.”

Obi-Wan nodded then got up to dish the soup into some bowls. He also set the kettle on and rummaged around in the cupboards for a few minutes muttering to himself distractedly. Iyla turned to look back at him curiously and saw the counter littered with tea bags. She had to resist the urge to laugh at his furrowed brow and disheveled hair. What was he doing?

She heard a triumphant ‘aha!’ and saw him pull out a jar of light orange tea bags. He dropped one in a mug and poured the hot water over it letting it steep then picked a different tea bag for himself and did the same.

Iyla jumped up to help him when she saw him struggling to carry the two bowls of soup and the two mugs of tea but he shook his head. “Don’t get up, darling. I’ve got it,” he insisted even as some tea sloshed on to his tunic.

She raised an eyebrow at him disbelievingly and he rolled his eyes then gave up and Force floated the bowls of soup on to the table in front of the couch. Iyla opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

“Don’t,” he warned. “That wasn’t frivolous. It was necessary,” he defended.

“Ok, sure, Papa,” Iyla smirked.

“Don’t tell Anakin,” he said as he set their mugs down next to the bowls.

She snorted out a laugh and shook her head fondly.

“You still have that awful thing?” she asked pointing to the bright and messily decorated ‘Galaxy’s Bestest Papa’ mug sitting in front of him.

“Hey, I happen to like this mug. My favorite person gave it to me. Back when she used to be cute and sweet. I wonder what happened to her?” he asked playfully.

Iyla stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her bowl. “We’re having dinner on the couch?” she asked. “We always sit at the table.”

“I figured you’d be more comfortable here,” he shrugged. “It’s not written in stone that we eat at the table, you know. There are some exceptions.”

Iyla smiled softly at his kind gesture and started to eat her soup.

“I managed to find some ginger lemon tea in the cupboards. It might help with the pain while you wait for your stomach to settle enough to take some more medicine,” Obi-Wan said gesturing to the mug in front of her.

“Thanks, Papa,” she replied.

“Ahsoka also left some cocoa powder for some hot chocolate. Perhaps for later, when you’re feeling better,” he suggested.

Iyla nodded and continued to eat. She sipped her tea and let the warmth, flavors, and healing properties begin to soothe her pain and discomfort. It was actually helping a lot and she was starting to think another pain tab wasn’t even needed anymore.

Obi-Wan took their empty bowls to the sink and refilled his tea before coming back to sit on the couch. “Shall we see what’s on the telly?” he asked as he picked up the remote.

Iyla nodded and settled back against the cushions. “I think that travelling food reporter is on. He’s supposed to be somewhere in the Mid-Rim right now,” she said.

“Hmm, yes. I remember he said he was going there after last week’s episode. Let’s take a look,” Obi-Wan replied flipping to the correct channel.

“Oooh, look, a fancy soup,” Iyla said excitedly. “That looks good, doesn’t it, Papa?”

“It looks familiar,” he replied. “Like I’ve had it before.”

“Maybe you have. He said it’s called,” she looked at the subtitles. “Hoi-Broth.”

“Oh, no,” he replied looking stricken. “Oh, dear. I _have_ had that before. And I never will again,” he shivered.

“Why? Was it that bad?”

“No, no. I mean, yes, but, not like that. It turns out I’m severely allergic. Something I found out the hard way on a mission back when your Uncle Anakin was still a Padawan.”

Iyla’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a story from one of her Papa’s missions. She loved hearing about his life before she came along. “Oh, do tell, Papa. Pleeeeasse!”

“I’m afraid it’s a bit embarrassing.”

“Excellent,” Iyla grinned impishly.

Obi-Wan turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

“I mean…I’m sorry that happened to you, Papa. But I’d really like to hear the story,” she said with a fake sweet smile and wide imploring eyes.

“Brat,” he muttered affectionately but began to tell her anyways.

Iyla giggled and cackled as he recounted the tale and soon she was holding her stomach once again from laughing so hard.

“I’m so glad you’re sympathetic to my plight, little one,” he replied once she was back under control.

“Aww, poor Papa,” she said petting his arm and leaning on his shoulder. “Should I turn the program off? Are you too traumatized to watch?” she teased.

“No, you can leave it on. I’ll read instead,” he said picking up his pad and putting on his glasses.

“Good, cuz I still wanna watch,” she said settling against his side.

They sat in contented silence as Obi-Wan read and Iyla focused back on the telly. She shuffled around and squirmed as she tried to find a more comfortable position which ended with her head on his lap and the blanket from the couch pulled up over her shoulders. Obi-Wan smiled down at her fondly and absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair as he continued reading.

“Papa?” Iyla’s drowsy voice piped up.

“Hmm?” he grunted.

“Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” he asked looking down at her, his reading glasses slipping down his nose.

Iyla giggled and pushed them back up. “For everything you did today. For trying to explain cycles and hormones and answer all my awkward questions. I’m sure that was uncomfortable for you.”

“It was, but you were scared and in pain and I just wanted to help you. I apologize for screwing it up so badly, though.”

“You didn’t do a bad job, Papa,” she insisted.

“Thank you for trying to spare my feelings, love, but I’m afraid it was pretty bad.”

“No, it wasn’t. I just kinda freaked out and reacted badly. I knew it was irrashnull when I was doing it but I couldn’t stop. Sorry, Papa.”

“No need to apologize, dear. Like I said, hormones can make you irrational and overly emotional. It’s not your fault.”

“Thanks for still wanting to help me even after I cried stupidly about my tea,” she said.

“You’re my little girl. I’ll always help you. Even when you cry over tea.”

Iyla laughed then went silent for a moment looking down at the blanket and lazily tracing patterns on it. “Wish Mama could’a been here to help you,” she said quietly.

Obi-Wan swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I do too, darling,” he replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“But…” she began. “Even though I miss her. I’m really glad I got you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes grew misty and the words blurred together on his screen. “Thank you, my love,” he whispered hoarsely.

“And Auntie Padme and Soka. To clean things up when you make a mess of them,” she teased.

He barked out a laugh and flicked her nose playfully. Iyla squirmed away and batted at his hand then settled back down and burrowed further into his thigh, her make-shift pillow. The little family lapsed into silence once again as Obi-Wan went back to his reading and Iyla focused her attention back to the telly and the food show, the Force around them warm and bright.

___________________________________________

At the Council meeting the next morning, Obi-Wan brought up the idea of including the senior Initiates in the ‘puberty talk’ with the new Padawans. The rest of the Councilors looked around at each other and stared back at Obi-Wan. The Force was humming in amusement.

“Is there a reason for this suggestion, Obi-Wan?” Mace asked, his lips twitching into a smirk.

“I just…um, it was brought to my attention that only the Padawans get this…talk and that sometimes puberty starts before Padawanship, and that maybe, for those children who aren’t yet Padawans who have to deal with this stuff, that it might be easier for everyone if we included the senior Initiates as well,” Obi-Wan said awkwardly.

He made it a point not to look at Depa who was clearly trying to hold in her laughter again. Kit also seemed to be restraining himself while Plo gave him a knowing and sympathetic look.

“Are you volunteering to give the senior Initiates this talk, Master Kenobi?” Adi Gallia spoke up teasingly.

“No! I mean…no, thank you. I’m merely suggesting the idea. We can leave the rest up to the crèche and clan Masters. It’s more appropriate that way.”

“Plus, we wouldn’t want any of them to start crying because they think they’re going to get pregnant and die,” Depa muttered lowly but loud enough for most in the room to hear.

“Depa!” Obi-Wan growled.

“Hmm, failed at giving this talk before, have you, Obi-Wan?” Yoda asked with an impish grin.

“It could have gone better,” he stated as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

The room erupted in laughter and he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at them. “Are you going to take my request into consideration or just laugh at my pain?”

“Both,” Mace chuckled.

“We will contact Master Alann tomorrow and give him the suggestion then,” Plo answered nodding his head and trying to hide the mirth in his voice.

“And for now?” Obi-Wan prompted.

“For now, we’d like to hear more about how _not_ to give this talk,” Kit replied.

“I don’t see how that is any of the Council’s business,” Obi-Wan replied with a scowl.

“On the contrary, young Kenobi,” Yoda began. “Learn from their mistakes, a good Master does. Open to suggestion and correction, they must be.”

“Oh, I’ve learned enough, Master. Believe me.”

“And we’ve learned something as well,” Master Mundi replied.

“What’s that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“That you, Master Kenobi, are many things,” Mundi began.

“An infamous Negotiator and accomplished Master,” Mace said.

“A skilled swordsman and powerful Force-user,” Plo added.

“But when it comes to explaining the intricacies of hormones and puberty,” Kit said.

“You’re complete rubbish,” Depa finished.

“Well, I can’t be good at _everything_ ,” Obi-Wan smirked then finally gave in to his laughter as the rest of the Councilors cackled along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Parts of it were inspired by my own first time experience. I also thought I'd eaten too much candy/sweets and that was why my stomach hurt. Plus we were at Disneyland so it made perfect sense to me. Yes, my first time was at Disneyland when I was 11. It was terrible and traumatizing. I'm just now starting to get over it, 21 years later 😉 lol jk. I'm fine.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing! I'm hoping to get more written over the next two weeks so watch this space for more updates soon, hopefully!


	12. When Dume Met Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, it's been a while. Life got crazy again. And it's about to get even crazier (I'll explain in the end notes). But I got this chapter finished and I had a lot of fun with it. It was a bit of a challenge to write teenage Caleb (Kanan) when we only saw him as a serious adult in Rebels. But in this story, he hasn't been traumatized and he is in his element in the temple among the Jedi. Hope I didn't butcher his character but since it's AU Caleb, I decided to take creative license. Also, I'm really not familiar with Cal Kestis, only what Wookiepedia says, so apologies in advance to any Cal lovers if I got him wrong too. 
> 
> Summary: Teenage Padawan Caleb Dume finds little Iyla in a tree and a friendship forms as a result. Obi-Wan, Depa, and Caleb find Iyla's fascination and hero worship of the teen endearing and hilarious but Iyla takes it all the wrong way. Misunderstandings and hurt feelings occur but friendship prevails in the end.

15-year-old Caleb Dume was rushing through the temple hallways dodging Knights and Masters and pointedly ignoring their disapproving glares. He didn’t care about decorum at the moment. Master Tavahn had given him ten minutes only to get to the gardens, find his missing datapad, and return to class with it. Of course his Core Worlds Linguistics class was on the complete opposite side of the temple from the Room of a Thousand Fountains where he’d last had his pad. And he couldn’t exactly remember where he left it. Was it next to the large stump he’d been sitting on while he and Cal had been trying to Force-skip rocks? Had it fallen out of the bushes where they hid after said rocks hit his grandmaster Windu on the head? Did Cal take it as a joke? Or perhaps it was under the tree where he sat trying to meditate about ‘making better choices’ when he and Cal were inevitably found out by Master Windu. He sighed in frustration and resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to look in all of those places and would definitely not make it back in the ten minutes Master Tavahn allotted. Seems like he had another lecture to look forward to after class.

Finally reaching the garden, Caleb rushed from spot to spot as fast as possible and was sure to use his manners and be polite when he encountered other people. The pad wasn’t in any place he’d thought and he started to panic a bit. His Linguistics essay was on it. It was worth a kriff load of points and would most likely determine his grade for the semester. He did his best to hold back frustrated tears because 15-year-old Padawans don’t cry over lost datapads and sat down heavily under a towering tree. He slowed his breathing and brought his hands up to his face to massage his temples. He needed to focus.

“C’mon Dume, get a grip,” he muttered to himself. “Stop crying over a stupid essay. Now, focus, use the Force, and find that stupid datapad.”

“I sawed a datapad,” a voice spoke up.

Caleb’s eyes shot open and he looked around in confusion. “Hello?” he asked.

“Hi,” the voice said again.

His brows furrowed. “Where are you?” he asked.

“Up here.”

He looked up and saw a little girl sitting on a branch in the tree, her head cocked to the side and wide eyes blinking at him curiously.

“Why are you in a tree?” he asked.

“It’s a long stowy,” she said.

“Ok…so…you said you saw a datapad?”

“Uh-huh. It’s over there,” the girl replied pointing to a group of bushes to their left.

Caleb ran over and sure enough, there was his datapad lying on the grass. “How did it get here?” he mused. “I don’t even remember being here. Unless…maybe I dropped it when I was running from Master Windu…”

“Why was you running from Masser Window?” the girl asked.

“Why are you in a tree?” he asked back.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. “You welcome for finding your pad,” she sassed.

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Thank you. Now, I really need to be getting back to class. And you should be getting down and going back to the crèche.”

“I…I can’t,” she said biting her lip and looking away.

“You can’t? What do you mean you can’t?”

“I fink I’m s-stuck,” the girl replied with a tremble in her voice.

“Stuck?”

“I can’t get down. I’m too s-scawed.”

“Well, why did you get up there in the first place?”

“I not mean to! It was a assident!”

Caleb sighed. He really didn’t have time for this. He looked back up at the child in the tree and noticed she was hugging her chest and starting to sniffle. He held back a groan and knew he’d regret what he was about to do.

“Do you need help?” he asked.

“You wanna help me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I fought you had’ta go to class.”

“I do. But…you need help, so…I’d like to help you.”

“You get me down, pease?”

“Yeah, I’ll try. Let me just…uh…” he said then took off his robe and hiked up the sleeves of his tunic. He set down his datapad and started to climb up the tree.

“Be caweful,” the girl warned as she watched him.

“Thanks, kid. But I’ve climbed this tree many times.” Caleb pulled himself up to the branch she was on and settled down next to her as she scooted over to give him room.

“You a good climber,” she complimented.

“Um, thanks. So, how did you get up here exactly?”

“I not know, Misser…”

“I’m not a ‘mister.’ I’m just a Padawan. My name is Caleb.”

“Peased to meet you Pawana Caleb,” she said sticking out her hand.

Caleb smiled and took it. “Pleased to meet you too…”

“Iyla Kemmobi.”

“Kenobi? Like Master Kenobi?”

“Yeah, he’s my Papa,” she smiled proudly.

“Cool. So, Initiate Kenobi,” he began.

“I not a nishit yet. I’m only fouw,” she said putting up four fingers.

“Ok, so Crècheling Kenobi, what are you doing in this tree?”

“I sawed a pwetty buvverfy but it flied away afore I sawed it all the way. Then it was in the twee and I fought about how I wanna see it vewy bad and then I flied up here too,” Iyla said with a shrug.

“You flew up here?” Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh-huh. I feeled the Fowce and it binged me up here.”

“Oh, so you Force jumped,” Caleb clarified.

“Not on puwpose,” Iyla said ducking her head. “It was a assident and I not wanna get stuck in the twee and now I not know how to get down and I prolly gonna be in twouble acause I not go back to the cwush wif the Massers,” she said looking teary-eyed.

Caleb saw her starting to cry and rushed to stop the tears. Crying kids always made him uncomfortable. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m gonna be in trouble too. We can both get in trouble together,” he joked.

“Papa’s gonna be angwy,” she whispered.

“My Master will be angry too,” Caleb agreed. “It’s never good to skip class.”

“But you not mean to skip class. You was helping me. That’s what a good Jedi ‘sposed to do.”

“I’m not sure my Master or my teacher will agree with you, but thanks.”

Iyla smiled then looked down to study her hands. “I'm not a good Jedi. I runned away from my gwoup. Then I gots stuck in a twee.”

“You didn’t mean to get stuck in a tree though. And I’m sure you would have been able to go back with your group if you hadn’t gotten stuck, right?”

“Yeah, we was all still playing when I goed in the twee but I too scawed to come down when Masser Al-an said it’s time to leave.”

“See, so you’re not a bad Jedi. If anything, accidental Force jumping at 4-years-old makes you a pretty awesome Jedi,” Caleb said.

“Really?” Iyla asked with wide eyes.

“Totally. I couldn’t Force jump when I was four. Not even accidentally.”

Caleb watched as Iyla smiled widely at his compliment, her tears now forgotten.

“So what you do to Masser Window?” Iyla asked.

He stifled a chuckle at her mispronunciation and was seriously considering using the new name next opportunity he could.

“My friend Cal and I were trying to use the Force to skip some rocks across the pond and we accidentally hit Master Windu on the head,” Caleb said looking a bit embarrassed.

Iyla put her hand over her mouth and gasped. “Was he vewy supew mad?”

“He wasn’t too happy about it. Cal and I hid in the bushes then ended up running away. That’s when I lost my datapad. I came back to find it after I got to my Linguistics class and realized it wasn’t in my bag. It has my essay on it, you see. And it’s very important to my grade.”

“What’s a ezzay?”

“It’s like a report. Lots of writing and research and stuff. It took forever.”

“Ohh, I like writing. I can do all my letters and some words. Masser Al-an says I gots good penaship,” Iyla said proudly.

“That’s good, kid,” Caleb smiled.

“So…we get down now?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Let me just think for a moment…” Caleb said surveying the area and how high off the ground they were. “Hmm, maybe we can--” he was interrupted by the comm unit he’d tucked in his belt. “Caleb Dume,” he answered.

Depa Billaba’s tired voice sounded over the comm. “Padawan, where are you? Master Tavahn said he sent you to find your datapad nearly 30 minutes ago. You’ve missed your entire Linguistics class. I thought you had an essay due today.”

“I do, Master, but I--”

“That your Masser?” Iyla asked curiously. “What her name?”

“Master Billaba,” Caleb said quietly then put his finger to his lips.

“Masser Blababa?” Iyla said excitedly. “Hi, Masser Blababa!”

There was silence for a moment then a confused, “Iyla…?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Masser Blababa. I’m wif Caleb in the gawdens.”

“Why are you in the gardens?” Depa asked suspiciously.

“I was looking for my pad, Master. I must have dropped it when Cal and I were runn--I mean, _leaving_ the garden after we hit--I mean _lightly tapped_ Master Window-- _Windu_ while we were Force skipping rocks.”

“There’s a lot to unpack in that sentence, Caleb, but we’ll get to it later. There’s a group of us who have been looking for Iyla. So stay put and we’ll be right there.”

“That won’t be hard since we’re in a tree,” Caleb mumbled.

“I’m sorry, did you say you’re in a tree?” Depa asked. "Why are you in a tree?”

“It’s a long story,” Caleb and Iyla said at the same time.

Depa sighed. “Just…stay put,” she said exasperatedly before ending the call.

_____________________________________________

“I can feel my Master coming,” Caleb remarked after sitting in the tree with Iyla for nearly 15 minutes. The little one was now partially slumped against his side with two fingers in her mouth. “There’s another presence with her too.”

“Papa?” Iyla asked as she perked up and wiped her fingers on her tunic.

“I dunno. Most likely.”

Caleb could feel the girl’s sudden flare of anxiety and felt her stiffen up next to him. “He’s gonna be mad,” she whispered.

“Don’t stress kiddo, I’m sure he’s just happy that you’re found and ok,” Caleb said trying to be reassuring.

Iyla didn’t seem very comforted by his words but nodded slightly.

“Padawan?” Caleb heard his Master call.

“Over here, Master,” he called back.

Both children looked down to see Depa Billaba and Obi-Wan appear underneath the tree with puzzled expressions on their faces.

“Papa?” Iyla asked leaning over to see him. She wobbled a bit and Caleb stuck out his arm to hold her steady.

“Whoa, kiddo. Careful,” he commented.

“Hello, dear one,” Obi-Wan replied. “Are you alright?”

“Uh-huh. But I’m stuck, Papa.”

“Stuck in a tree? And you’ve got a Padawan stuck up there with you?” he asked amusement filling his voice.

“Caleb’s not stuck, Papa. He comed up to help me. But then Masser Blababa called and tolded us to stay here acause she was coming.”

“That’s right, little one. I did. And you both did so well in listening to me,” Depa said.

Caleb inwardly scoffed at being praised for staying put like a youngling, but he reasoned that the praise was more for Iyla than himself. And Iyla _was_ a youngling. She needed reassurance, comfort, and praise for simple things.

“We get down now, Masser?” Iyla asked.

“Yes, of course. I think we need to get more information from you both and that would be a lot easier if you weren’t in a tree,” Depa replied.

“But how we gonna get down?”

“Well, we have a few options,” Obi-Wan began as if he was starting a monologue for a Senate or Council meeting. “I can Force float you down--”

“No! Too scawy!” Iyla protested shaking her head wildly.

“I can jump up to get you--”

“You too heavy!” she replied. “We gonna fall.”

“Then I guess the last option would be for Padawan Dume to help you down. If he’s willing to, of course,” Obi-Wan said looking up at Caleb.

Iyla turned her big blue eyes to the teen next to her and bit her lip. Caleb looked at the imploring akk-pup eyes and smirked. This kid knew how to use those things as a weapon. “Will you help me, Caleb?” she asked sweetly.

“Yeah, sure. That’s why I got up here after all,” Caleb smiled.

“We gonna Fowce jump?”

“Uh, I’m not quite good enough for that yet. At least not with someone else. How about we just climb?”

“I’m to scawed to climb and I dunno how,” Iyla sniffled.

“Get on my back and I’ll carry you down. I’ll go slow and I won’t drop you.”

“Pwomise?” she asked.

“Promise,” Caleb smiled.

Iyla looked down at Obi-Wan with anxious eyes, her fear starting to leak out into the Force around her.

“It’s alright, little one. Master Billaba and I are right here to help if you need it. But I’m sure you will be fine.”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I’m an expert tree climber,” Caleb said, winking at her.

Iyla still looked anxious but latched herself on to Caleb’s back anyway, her hands fisting tightly in his tunics. She pressed her face to his shoulder and screwed her eyes shut. Caleb could feel her fear and tried his best to send her feelings of peace and calm through the Force and was happy to feel her relax a little against his back. He made his way down easily being careful not to jostle Iyla too much or hurt her on any branches.

Obi-Wan appeared next to them as soon as they got to the ground and helped Iyla off of Caleb’s back. It was a bit difficult though as she was still latched on pretty tightly.

“You’re alright now, darling. You’re safe on the ground,” Obi-Wan said as he ran a hand through her hair.

Iyla peeked up at him and she slowly started to pull away from Caleb’s tunics. “Safe?” she asked.

“Yes, love. Padawan Dume brought you down safely. You’re not stuck anymore.”

“Caleb saved me?” she asked with wonder-filled eyes.

“Caleb saved you,” Obi-Wan confirmed with a smile.

Instead of letting go of the teenager, Iyla tightened her grip and brought her hands around his stomach.

“Fank you for saving me, Caleb and making me not stuck no more! You a good Jedi!” she said.

Caleb let out a pained grunt. “Thanks, kiddo. And no problem,” he replied.

“Alright, Iyla. That’s enough. Caleb needs to breathe,” Obi-Wan chuckled pulling her away from the wheezing Padawan.

“I’m proud of you for helping a crècheling in need, Padawan,” Depa said. “But I think it’s time for an explanation.”

“Yes, Master.”

Obi-Wan and Depa led the kids to a grassy area nearby and sat down with them. Iyla planted herself in Obi-Wan’s lap and leaned back against his chest.

“Alright, so. Who would like to start?” Depa asked. 

“Maybe we should start with how Iyla got stuck in a tree,” Obi-Wan replied tilting his head to look down at the 4-year-old in his lap fiddling with the hem of his robe.

“It was a assident,” she said.

“I hope it was, little one. Because this is the third time you’ve failed to make it out of the gardens and back with your Crèche Masters when you’re supposed to. And this is the third time people have had to come searching for you,” Obi-Wan said with some disapproval in his voice.

“I not mean to, Papa. Pwomise!” she said looking teary-eyed.

“Alright, love,” Obi-Wan soothed. “Tell me what happened.”

“It was still playtime when I sawed a buvverfy wif pwetty lellow and owange wings and I runned after it to see it closer acause it flied away afore I could see it all the way. Then it was in the twee and I fought about how I wanna see it vewy bad and then I flied up to the twee. But it not time to go back the the cwush yet, Papa. It was still playtime so I not leave the gwoup on puwpose!”

“I believe you, Iyla. Now, you said you ‘flew’ up to the tree?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah. I fought about goin’ up to see the buvverfy then I just goed. Like I flied up there! But I not mean to! It just happened,” she shrugged.

“Accidental Force jumping?” Depa asked sounding impressed.

“Seems like it. Wouldn’t be the first accidental Force thing she’s done.”

“Sounds like we’ve got a powerful little one on our hands,” Depa said with a smile. “Bound to bring us many great moments in the future I’m sure.”

“Bound to bring me endless gray hairs as well,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Are you mad at me, Papa?” Iyla asked looking anxious. “I heard Masser Al-an call for line-up time but I was scawed and stuck and I not know what to do.”

“I’m not mad, darling. It sounds like it was a true accident. And you know what I say about accidents, right?”

“Uh-huh. Assidents happen and I’m not bad and it’s not my fault and I’m still a big girl and I will make it next time and I not need to be ‘barezzed.”

“Some of those apply to a different kind of accident, love,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “But yes, you’re not bad and it’s not your fault.”

“And you still wuv me?”

“Always, my little light.”

“So, now that we’ve established how Iyla ended up in the tree, I think it’s time to hear your story, Padawan,” Depa said turning to address a cringing Caleb.

“Yes, Master,” he said reluctantly. “When I got to my Core Worlds Linguistics class I realized that I didn’t have my pad with me. I told Master Tavahn and he gave me ten minutes to go get it. But my class is clear on the other side of the temple so it took a while to even get here. Then I couldn’t remember where it was because I was in a few places before going to class.”

“Yes, as you told me. Something about Padawan Kestis and running away and Force skipping rocks that _lightly tapped_ your grandmaster?” Depa said raising an eyebrow.

Caleb let out an uncomfortable and anxious chuckle. “Uh, yeah, well that was definitely an accident. We didn’t mean to hit Master Window, I mean _Windu_ , on the head but I might have had a bit too much Force behind my rock skipping.”

“You hit him in the head with a rock?” Depa asked pinching the bridge of her nose. “Caleb,” she sighed.

“Not on purpose, Master! It was an accident. And don’t you agree with Master Kenobi about accidents?” Caleb said looking at her with big pouty eyes.

Depa smirked. “That you’re still a big boy and you’ll make it next time and you don’t need to be embarrassed?” she teased. “Yes, I do.”

“Master!” Caleb exclaimed. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he huffed, arms crossed and a blush rising in his cheeks.

“And you not bad,” Iyla spoke up. “You forgotted that part. And it’s not your fault. Papa says that too,” she nodded seriously.

“Yes, Master. What about that part?” Caleb challenged with a cheeky eyebrow raise.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it you little imp,” she smiled. “So I’m guessing you never made it back to class because you happened upon little Kenobi here?”

“Yeah, she told me where my pad was because she could see it from up there. Then I was gonna go back to class but she said she was stuck and well, I couldn’t just leave a crècheling up in a tree. I had to help her. Even if it meant missing class. I know it’s wrong to miss class and I apologize for it Master just as I’ll apologize to Master Tavahn too but--”

Depa held up a hand. “I understand, Padawan, and Master Tavahn will too when I explain it to him. We’ll go talk to him later and you can turn in your essay as well. I know you worked hard on it.”

“Caleb says a ezzay is lotsa writing and it’s portent for his gwade. That’s why he was sad when he losted his pad and almost cried.”

“I did _not_!” Caleb said looking offended and mortified. “I was just frustrated.”

Obi-Wan and Depa chuckled while Iyla gave Caleb an unimpressed and disbelieving look.

“She’s got that Kenobi eyebrow raise down already,” Depa laughed.

“Yes, it’s very disconcerting to see that expression directed back at me,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Papa, now that I not in twouble, can I go play so you and Masser Blababa can have grown-up talk?”

Obi-Wan laughed and tickled her neck. “Alright, little one. Go play for a little bit. Then we’ll head to the crèche to explain what happened to Master Alann.”

“Kay, Papa,” she said jumping up from his lap. She started to run towards the flowers but stopped and turned back to the others. “D’ya wanna play wif me, Caleb?” she asked.

“Uhhh…” Caleb looked towards his Master with wide eyes.

“Go on, Padawan,” Depa said cocking her head towards Iyla.

Caleb looked at the 4-year-old’s big blue puppy eyes and felt his resolve crumbling. His 15-year-old adolescent pride that bristled at being told to “play” with a crècheling was dissipating in the wake of her adorable head tilt and imploring look. He knew he was finished when she let out a timid “pease.” He inwardly sighed. He really was too soft.

“Sure, kiddo. I’ll play with you,” he said standing up.

Iyla smiled brightly at him and he felt her Force signature light up in happiness. She grabbed his hand and started leading him away chatting excitedly about the game she wanted to play.

Obi-Wan and Depa smiled at them and watched as Iyla tapped Caleb on the stomach and ran away yelling for him to try to catch her. Caleb blinked for a moment in shock then took off after her. The two Masters basked in the sound of Iyla’s giggles and Caleb’s barely contained playfulness spilling out into the Force around them.

“He’s sweet to indulge her. She’s pretty taken with him already. I think she sees him as a hero of sorts for saving her from the tree. I’m afraid she’s going to try to play with him every chance she gets now. He is allowed to say no, though. Do tell him that. He’s not obligated to give in to her every time.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It seems to me that he’s pretty fond of her too. You saw him cave so quickly. That wasn’t my doing,” Depa replied.

“She does have a way of breaking people down,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“It’s those big blue eyes. They’re irresistible. You’re in for a lot of trouble in about ten years my friend.”

“Wonderful,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“But for now, let her use them to get teenage Padawans to put aside their pride and play tag with her. Might as well use them to her advantage in any way she can.”

“Shh, don’t give her any ideas, Depa. She doesn’t need to know the power those eyes hold yet.”

“Oh, she already knows, Obi-Wan,” Depa laughed. “She definitely already knows.”

The Councilors let their little ones continue to run around and chase each other for a few minutes more, enjoying the warmth and light radiating from the new-found friends.

___________________________________________

“Crèche duty today, Padawan?” Depa asked Caleb at breakfast a few mornings later.

“Yeah, but Cal’s coming too so it won’t be so bad,” he replied shrugging.

“Master Alann agreed to let you and Kestis do crèche duty at the same time?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Does he forget so easily the trouble you two caused when you were crèchelings?”

“We weren’t that bad, Master,” Caleb said.

“That’s not what your Clan Master said when I talked to him after taking you on as a Padawan.”

He gave her a cheeky smirk and continued shoveling food into his mouth as if he’d never eaten in his life. Depa rolled her eyes and huffed out an affectionate laugh.

A knock at the door ended Caleb’s ravenous eating and he jumped up to put his plate in the sink. “That’s Cal,” he said pulling on his boots.

“I’ll just get it then, shall I?” Depa said rising from her chair.

“That’d be great, thanks Master!”

Depa shook her head and smiled then went to answer the door. Cal Kestis stood on the other side looking patient and calm as always.

“Hello, Padawan Kestis. Come on in. Caleb is just getting his bag.”

“Thank you, Master Billaba,” Cal replied with a respectful bow then followed her in.

“Hey Cal!” Caleb greeted. “Ready to go deal with some ankle-biters?” he smirked.

Depa gave him an unimpressed look.

“I mean…wonderful and bright little future Jedi,” Caleb corrected smiling sweetly.

Depa rolled her eyes and ushered him out of the room.

“Don’t worry, Master Billaba, I’ll make sure he’s a good influence on the younglings,” Cal said as they walked to the door.

“Thank you, Cal. Keep him in line for me,” she winked.

“ _Him_ keep _me_ in line? Master, you have it completely backwards. He--”

“Goodbye, Padawan,” she said pushing him into the hallway and cutting him off.

The crèche was buzzing with activity when the two teens arrived. A group of Initiates was coming out of the meal room while some toddlers were running around unsteadily in the play room. Caleb and Cal stood in the center and looked around with wide eyes.

“This place is insane,” Cal whispered.

“Definitely,” Caleb replied.

“Ah! My Padawan volunteers!” Master Alann said from across the room. “Nice to see you, Cal and Caleb. Welcome back to the crèche for the afternoon. Are you both obeying your Masters?”

“Of course, Master Alann. We always obey,” Cal smiled.

Master Alann snorted out a laugh and shook his head fondly. “Yes, I’m sure you do. Now, you two are needed outside in the garden. You’ll be helping our 4-6s with their beginning kata steps. Master Terrol is all set up for you.”

“Sounds good. Thanks, Master Alann,” Caleb said then headed outside with Cal.

“We’re with the really young ones today. Usually I work with Initiates, not crèchelings,” Cal said. “I hope they don’t cry or pee on me or something.”

“They’re not babies, Cal,” Caleb said rolling his eyes. “I’m sure they’re all properly toilet trained and at least partly emotionally controlled.”

“Hope so,” Cal replied.

The boys made their way over to a small clearing where a group of 4 to 6-year-old crèchelings were set up in lines on the grass sitting and listening to Master Terrol go over the lesson for the day. Cal and Caleb stood off to the side and waited patiently for him to finish.

“Now, younglings,” Master Terrol said. “We have two Padawans here to help us out today. Please welcome Padawan Kestis and Padawan Dume.”

“Welcome Padawan Kestis and Padawan Dume,” the children repeated.

“They’ll be showing us some basic kata moves and going around to help correct your forms. I want you all to pay close attention and be good listeners and learners, alright?”

“Yes, Master Terrol,” the group repeated again.

Master Terrol gestured for the two of them to come forward and introduce themselves.

“Hi,” Cal said a bit awkwardly. “I’m Padawan Kestis,” he waved.

“And I’m Padawan Dume,” Caleb said also waving.

“Caleb!” shouted a little voice from the second row. “Hi, Caleb!” the youngling said sitting up taller and waving frantically. “Member me? It’s Iyla. From the twee!”

“The tree?” Cal asked.

“It’s a long story,” Caleb replied.

“Do you member me?” the girl asked again.

“Uh, yeah, hi, kiddo,” Caleb said awkwardly.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely at him. Cal was trying to hide his amusement at the girl’s obvious fascination with Caleb.

“Alright, Iyla,” Master Terrol said. “Time to let Padawan Dume get started with helping us.”

“Ok, Masser,” she said sitting lower and focusing forward.

“Now, let’s begin with the kata move we learned yesterday while our Padawan guests go around and assist,” Master Terrol said motioning for them all to stand up.

Cal and Caleb walked around the group and corrected foot placements and arm motions, both exchanging amused looks at the unsteady and off-balance group. Master Terrol was trying hard to get them to stay in sync and fluid in their movements but it was more like a mess of flailing limbs and collisions with each other because of lost footing.

“Were we ever this terrible?” Caleb whispered to Cal.

“Well, _I_ wasn’t,” Cal replied with a smirk.

Caleb made a face at him then turned to a small Nautolan who had somehow gotten twisted in his head tails. After he got the youngling unknotted he heard arguing behind him. He looked up to find Master Terrol to tell him about it but the Crèche Master was busy dealing with another incident farther away. The arguing was growing steadily louder and it sounded like someone had started crying. Caleb and Cal looked at each other and winced. Neither one wanted to deal with a crying youngling, but it was obvious that Master Terrol had his hands full at the moment and wasn’t likely to be able to help anytime soon. It looked like they’d have to intervene. They _were_ supposed to be helping after all.

Both teens sighed and headed over to the source of the noise. A small Togrutan was waving her finger at a taller girl with dark skin who had her hands on her hips and was leaning close to her face.

“—watch what you’re doing Arie!” the taller girl said.

“Not my fault baby Nobi was in my way,” the Togrutan huffed.

“I’m not a baby!” protested a sniffling strawberry blonde girl.

“You’re sure cryin’ like one.”

“You elbowed her in the face!”

“Not on purpose!”

“So, it still hurt her. Look, her eye got poked and she’s got a mark on her cheek.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“I’ll show you not that bad!” the dark skinned girl launched herself at the Togrutan but was caught by Cal who pulled her back by her tunic.

“Whoa, kid. Bring it down a notch. What’s going on?”

“Arie hitted Iyla and she won’t say sowwy,” A small Rodian spoke up from her place next to the sniffling girl who had a hand over her eye.

“I not do it on purpose!” Arie protested.

“It’s still nice to apologize,” Caleb pointed out. “Even if it was an accident.”

“I wouldn’ta hit her if she not got in my way.”

“I falled over doing the kadas,” Iyla pouted.

“It’s _katas_ ,” Arie mocked. “You can’t even say it right. Stupid baby.”

“I’m NOT a baby!” Iyla growled.

“Ok, ok, stop,” Caleb said holding out his hands. “Stop yelling and no name calling,” he looked to Arie.

Arie scowled and folded her arms.

“Now, let’s talk about this. Calmly. Who can tell me what happened?” Cal asked.

Five hands immediately shot in the air and waved around frantically.

“I sawed the whole thing!” A blonde boy said as he waved his hand and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“I sawed it too!” the Rodian said.

“Alright, I get it, you all saw,” Cal said. “But how about we start with little miss fight club here,” he said pointing to the still scowling taller girl.

“My name is Shona,” she said.

“Ok, Shona. Tell me what happened. _Calmly_ ,” he warned.

“When we was doing the katas, Iyla falled over a little and bumped into Arie. Arie’s elbow hitted Iyla’s face and Arie got mad that Iyla falled on her.”

“She messed up my kata! I was doing good before she pushed me over!”

“It was a assident! And my Papa says assidents happen and it’s ok and I’m not bad.”

“What does your Papa say about cryin’ all the time?”

“He says it’s ok to cwy if I gots a owie. And I do. You huwrted my eye vewy bad!”

Arie rolled her eyes. “Then go cry to your Papa about it,” she said and stuck out her tongue.

“I can’t. He’s wif the cowsul in a meeting,” Iyla replied and sniffled.

Caleb recognized the look in Iyla’s eyes and knew another bout of tears was imminent. Time to step in. “Hey, it’s ok, kiddo. Master Kenobi won’t be in a meeting forever. How about we take you to Master Alann so he can look at your eye? How’s that sound?”

“Ok, Caleb. You come wif me?” she asked rubbing her eyes.

“Sure, I’ll come,” Caleb shrugged.

Cal smirked and looked sideways at Caleb. “Go take your little injured friend and Arie to Master Alann. I’ll keep these three entertained.”

“Wanna play tag?” Shona asked.

“Umm, ok, who’s it?”

“You!” she said hitting his arm and running off. The blonde boy and Rodian girl giggled and ran away as well.

Cal rolled his eyes and sighed then took off after them.

Caleb led both girls inside and searched for Master Alann among the mass of kids milling around. He felt Iyla’s hand slip into his and he looked down at her. She gave him a shy smile and ducked her head.

“Is there a problem, Padawan Dume?” Master Alann asked eyeing them suspiciously. If it involved Arie then there usually was. Plus Iyla looked to have been crying recently.

“Yeah, we had a bit of a collision during kata practice. Arie’s elbow hit Iyla’s face and then they started arguing,” Caleb explained.

“She messed me up,” Arie pouted.

“It was a assident,” Iyla pouted right back.

“Alright you two, enough. Arie, Iyla didn’t mean to mess up your kata. And Iyla, Arie didn’t mean to hit you. It was an accident on both sides. But you both need to apologize even if it wasn’t on purpose.”

“But why I gotta ‘polgize, Masser? I not do anyfing wrong,” Iyla insisted.

“Did you yell at Arie?” Master Alann asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Only a little,” Iyla said looking at the floor.

“Yelling at others is not nice, Iyla. Now, apologize. Both of you.”

Arie and Iyla glared at each other for a moment. Master Alann cleared his throat. “Girls…” he warned.

Iyla sighed and gave in. “Sowwy, for yellin’ at you, Awie.”

“Sorry for hitting you and gettin’ mad, Iyla. And calling you a crybaby.”

“You not call me a cwybaby.”

“Oh, guess I was just finking it then,” Arie shrugged.

Master Alann shook his head and sighed wearily. “Is your arm alright, Arie?” he asked.

“Yes, Masser.”

“Good, return to the garden for free play but check in with Master Terrol before you do,” he instructed.

Arie bowed clumsily then skittered out of the room.

“How about you, Iyla? Does your eye still hurt?” Alann asked turning to her.

“Yes, Masser. It huwts lots,” she sniffled.

Master Alann knelt down and ran a finger over her bruised eye and red cheek. Iyla winced and started to pull back but Caleb’s hand kept her firmly in place. He gave it a light and comforting squeeze.

“Looks like we might need some bacta for that bruise. You took a pretty good hit, little one,” he said gently. “Follow me back to the nurse station and we’ll get you all patched up,” he said as he stood up.

Iyla hesitated and bit her lip anxiously. “But…the baga huwts, Masser. Papa says it ‘sposed to make me bettew but it stings when it goes on.”

“Only for a moment, child. It will be quick, I promise.”

“Can…can Caleb stay wif me, Masser?”

“Iyla, Caleb has duties to attend to outside. He’s needed in the gardens. The bacta treatment will be fast and I know you can be a big brave girl for that long. I’ve seen it before.”

“I _am_ bwave and a big girl, but…but maybe Caleb can help me be even more bwaver? I not cwy or nofing I just want him. He’s supew bwave and nice and he’s my speshul fwiend. Right, Caleb?” she asked looking up at him.

Caleb looked to Master Alann who was trying hard not to smile and laugh at the poor Padawan’s panicked expression.

“I’ll agree to it as long as Caleb is comfortable coming with us. If he’s not though, you need to let him go back outside, Iyla. Understood?”

“Yes, Masser,” she nodded. “Will you pease stay wif me for the baga teement, Caleb? You comerble wif that?” Iyla asked turning her big pleading blue eyes to him.

Caleb groaned inwardly and felt his resolve crumbling. Why did she have to be so cute? As if the wide wet eyes weren’t enough, she had to go and adorably ruin the big words with her speech impediment. He spared a glance at the Crèche Master who had a knowing look in his eye.

“I pwomise to be bwave,” Iyla said when she felt Caleb was taking too long to answer.

He narrowed his eyes at a smug Master Alann and turned his attention back to Iyla. “Yeah, kid. I’ll stay,” he replied.

Iyla’s face lit up in a grin and she gave him a quick side hug. Master Alann chuckled and led them both to the nurse area. He sat Iyla down on one of the cots and motioned for Caleb to sit next to her. Iyla’s hand was still firmly holding the teen’s and he noticed she had shuffled closer to his side to lean her head against his arm. Master Alann was gentle and quick with the bacta cream and shushed her quietly when she whimpered at the sting. Caleb felt her clinging tighter to his arm and was afraid that he himself would need bacta when this was all over. Finally the cream was on and Master Alann was looking her over for anymore injuries before putting the jar back in a cabinet. He turned around and smiled fondly at the half-lidded girl sagging against Caleb’s arm as the Padawan held perfectly still and side-eyed him nervously. He chuckled quietly and ran a hand over Iyla’s curls.

“It’s nearly nap time, little one,” he said softly. “Should we let Caleb go so you can lie down and rest?”

“Not seepy,” she insisted stubbornly.

“Oh, I think you are, dear.”

“Only babies take naps.”

“I love taking naps,” Caleb said honestly.

“You do?” Iyla asked sitting up in shock.

“Yeah. Taking naps is the best,” he replied. “Am I a baby?”

“No! You not a baby! You big and nice and bwave and cool,” Iyla replied looking serious.

“Then naps aren’t just for babies, are they? They’re for big kids too, right?”

“Yes, Caleb. Big kids take naps too,” she nodded emphatically.

“So, maybe you should go take your nap. Like a big kid.”

“You wanna take a nap wif me?”

“Uh,” Caleb said awkwardly. He should have seen this coming when he started in on the whole ‘big kids take naps too’ idea.

“Caleb can take a nap back at his quarters later, little one. For now, he only has about 15 minutes left before his and Padawan Kestis’ shift is over. He needs to get back to the gardens,” Master Alann stepped in and saved Caleb the awkward stuttering and explanations.

“Can I stay up til Caleb and Pawana Kessus is done? Then I take a nap, Masser. Pwomise!”

Caleb watched as the girl turned her big eyes to him as well and he smiled to himself when he noticed the older Master withering under her stare. Clearly he wasn’t the only one affected by her charms.

“Alright, young one. You can stay up for 15 more minutes, but that is all. And no complaining when I come to get you for nap time, agreed?”

“Agweed!” Iyla smiled jumping off the cot and tugging on Caleb’s hand. “C’mon, Caleb. Let’s go find Shona, Flynn, and Nawi!” she said excitedly.

Caleb let himself be pulled toward the door and looked back at the Crèche Master. Master Alann smirked and half shrugged.

“She’s hard to resist,” he said with a chuckle. “Too much Kenobi charm.”

“Tell me about it,” Caleb muttered then jerked forward as Iyla gave his hand a hard tug.

__________________________________________

Cal and Caleb were panting hard as they lay on the grass surrounded by tiny crèchelings. They’d chased them around nonstop for 15 minutes and were feeling the effects of their constant running. The younglings weren’t the least bit tired but allowed their older friends time to rest.

“That was so fun!” Flynn exclaimed. “Panawan Kestus and me maked a good team. That’s why we winned all the time.”

“You didn’t win!” Shona insisted. “I tagged you! You didn’t stay freezed!”

“Cuz he unfrozed me. Cuz he’s on my team. That’s how you play the game, Shona,” Flynn said sticking out his tongue.

“But it’s not fair you got a Padawan on your team. I want Padawan Kestis to play with me now,” she said jutting out her lip.

“He doesn’t wanna play wif you. You cheat.”

“I do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!” Shona said then launched herself at Flynn and tackled him to the ground.

Caleb looked to Cal questioningly, both wondering if they should put a stop to it. But when they heard giggles and laughter they relaxed.

“Ok, ok, stop,” Flynn said breathlessly. “You win,” he smiled.

Shona laughed and got off of him. “Thank you,” she said smugly.

“I think Flynn winned the tag game though,” Nari spoke up.

Shona playfully glared at her and started to get up. Nari squealed and hid behind Cal while she giggled.

“You’re completely insane, kid,” Cal smirked. “You’ll make your Master crazy some day.”

“Thanks!” Shona smiled and Cal laughed.

“I fink Caleb plays good too,” Iyla said from Caleb’s side staring dreamily at him as he lounged in the grass.

“He’s ok,” Flynn shrugged looking a bit jealous.

“He’s better than you,” Iyla said defensively.

Flynn frowned and crossed his arms.

“Hey, I’m not that great, kid. Flynn’s pretty fast and moves well. Those are good skills for a future Padawan to have,” he praised.

Flynn grinned and sat up taller. Iyla rolled her eyes and went back to staring at Caleb.

“But you saved me from the twee. Flynn can’t do that.”

“I can climb trees. I’m good at it,” Flynn replied. “Is that a good skill for a Panawan?”

“Definitely,” Caleb smiled.

Iyla stayed silent and picked a flower from the grass looking it over and twirling it in her fingers.

Cal’s commlink went off and he sat up from his lounging position. “Shift’s over,” he said.

Caleb sat up as well with a barely concealed groan. “Good, I’m starved.”

“Me too. I’ll race you to the dining hall,” Cal said.

“I don’t think I can run anymore,” Caleb replied.

Cal laughed and held out a hand for the other boy to help him to his feet.

“You leaving?” Nari asked looking sad.

“Yeah, kiddo. We gotta eat then head to our next class,” Cal said. “But I promise we’ll come back again. You still need to show me that pond diving trick you were telling me about.”

“Yes. You gotta see it,” the Rodian insisted.

“I will soon, Nari,” he promised with a pat to her head.

“And you’ll be on my team next time?” Shona asked.

“Of course.”

“And I’ll be wif Caleb next time. Then we can see who wins,” Flynn said standing up next to the Padawan and putting his hands on his hips.

Caleb laughed and ruffled Flynn’s hair. “Sounds good to me,” he replied.

“You pwomise you gonna come back soon?” Iyla asked quietly looking mournfully at Caleb.

“Of course, I’m sure we’ll have crèche duty again soon. Plus, we’ll probably see each other around. Your Papa and my Master are friends after all,” he said giving her a wink

Iyla smiled and sighed dreamily. “I picked you a fower, Caleb,” she said holding out the bent and crumpled flower she had been squishing in her hands merely seconds before.

Cal bit his lip to keep from laughing and nudged Caleb playfully. “That’s sweet, Iyla. Caleb loves flowers,” he replied. Caleb glared at him.

“You do? I love fowers too!”

“Yeah, flowers are great. But, why don’t you keep it,” he said taking it from her hand. “You can put it here,” he tucked it behind her ear and settled her curls around it. “That way you’ll always remember that were friends.” Caleb leaned back and smiled at her.

Iyla touched the flower reverently and her eyes widened in happiness. “Estra speshul fwiends?”

“The most special, ever,” Caleb replied seriously.

Iyla smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck. “Fank you,” she whispered.

“No prob. Now, you have a nap to take, remember? And these three have some kind of trouble to cause, I’m sure.”

“It’s what we’re best at,” Shona nodded.

“I bet,” Cal snorted.

“Ok, Caleb. I’ll go take my nap like a big girl.”

“Good job, kiddo. See you around,” he said waving at the group.

“Bye!” the four little ones called with enthusiastic waves to the two teens. As they watched their new friends leave the garden Iyla reached up again to touch the flower Caleb had given her, a dreamy look settled on her face.

_______________________________________________

Obi-Wan, Depa, and Caleb found Iyla’s hero worship and dreamy affection for the Padawan amusing and adorable. Caleb was a good sport and played with her when she asked and humored her when she held his hand and gave him hugs. Depa liked to tease her Padawan about ‘robbing the crèche’ and not being able to find a girl his own age to treat him as well as Iyla did. Caleb would always roll his eyes and chuckle. Obi-Wan had even taken to fake threatening Caleb about treating his daughter well and playing the overprotective father. All three of them got a kick out of the little one’s crush and enjoyed playing along with her.

The only thing was that Iyla wasn’t playing. Everyone else saw it as cute and a joke, but not Iyla. She truly believed that Caleb was her special friend and that he cared for her like she cared for him. And her Papa, Master Billaba, and others who humored her just reaffirmed this belief and cemented the reality in her mind. Caleb loved Iyla like Iyla loved Caleb and they were the most special friends ever. He gave her a flower and let her hold his hand. He played with her and gave her sweet compliments. He comforted her when she got hurt and saved her a seat next to him when she and her Papa ate with him and Master Billaba. As far as she knew and saw it, Caleb Dume was her boyfriend and they loved each other.

Another thing that confirmed this thought was when she heard two girl Padawans talking to each other in the garden. They were gushing to each other about their crushes and talking about how one of them got a gift from their crush who said she was special and the gift was a reminder of that. Iyla immediately thought of the flower Caleb had given her and how he told her it was because they were special friends. The other Padawan excitedly told her friend that this was proof that the boy liked her and wanted to be her boyfriend. They then moved on to talking about how one of them got to hold their crush’s hand and how he was sweet and liked to sit next to her in the dining hall. All of these things Iyla could say about Caleb and she decided that there was no difference between the girls and their crushes and her and Caleb’s special friendship. They were one in the same.

It was this thinking and excitement that led her to talk with Shona, Flynn, and Nari much as the two Padawans had done.

“He gived me a fower and I get to hold his hand when we play. I fink he likes me lots. Papa does too.”

“Caleb’s not your boyfriend!” Flynn exclaimed. “He’s too old. And you’re just a little kid.”

“I’m a big girl. Caleb said so. And I not care if he’s old. He’s mushure and big and bwave. And I like him and he likes me.”

“He’s not that great,” Flynn pouted.

“You’re just jealous,” Shona smirked. “I think Caleb and Iyla look nice together. And he did say they’re special friends.”

“Yeah, we all heared it,” Nari said. “You should make him a pwesent too, Iyla. So he will know you wanna be his girlfwiend.”

“Gweat idea, Nawi!” Iyla jumped up excitedly. “I’m gonna make him a pishure!”

“Yeah, you good at drawing. He’s gonna love it!” Nari said looking just as excited.

“Let’s go draw, c’mon!” Iyla said heading for the art room door.

Shona got up to follow them but stopped when she noticed Flynn wasn’t coming with them. “You coming?” she asked him.

Flynn sat with his shoulder slumped and a frown on his face. “No. I don’t wanna draw. And I’m tired of hearing ‘bout Caleb,” he whined.

Shona patted his head and smiled. “Iyla’s still your friend, Flynn. And she likes you lots too.”

Flynn grunted and reached for a set of toy speeders as Shona left to join Iyla and Nari in the art room.

Later that evening after dinner with Caleb and Master Billaba in the dining hall, Iyla and Obi-Wan were relaxing in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Depa stood with Obi-Wan and talked while Caleb sat with some friends a few feet away from them. Iyla was lying on her stomach at her Papa’s feet playing with the grass and the fallen leaves. A loud burst of laughter startled her and she looked up to see the group of Padawans a few feet away now growing larger to include the two Padwans she’d heard talking about their crushes the other day. This triggered something in her mind and she sat up quickly thrusting her hands in her robe pocket and pulling out the drawing she’d made in the crèche that morning. She forgot to give it to Caleb during dinner but she could give it to him now. Then she could meet his friends. They’d be her friends too once they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Iyla smoothed out the picture on the grass and stood up. She took a deep breath and held her head high as she made her way over to the group of teens. Caleb was engaged in a conversation with another Padawan and didn’t see her approaching. Cal looked up though and greeted her warmly.

“Hey, mini Kenobi,” he said. “How’s it going?”

“Hi, Pawana Kessus,” Iyla smiled at him.

“Call me, Cal, kiddo.”

“Ok, Cal.”

“Did you need something?” Cal asked.

“Umm, I wanna give Caleb somefing.”

Caleb turned his attention to her and gave her a charming smile. “Oh, hey, Iyla. What’s that?” he asked nodding toward the paper in her hand.

“I maked you a pishure at art time. I forgotted to give you it at dinner,” she said shyly as she noticed every Padwan in the group looking at her.

“Oh, cool. Thanks,” he said reaching for the picture. He spread it out in front of him and studied the drawing. Two figures stood in the middle of a garden full of trees, flowers, and grass holding hands with big smiles on their faces. One was tall with brown hair and the other smaller with curly orange locks. The names _Iyla_ and _Kaylub_ were written in a childish scrawl over them.

“I writed the names all by myself. I not sure how to spell your name but I sounded it out like Papa and Masser Al-an always tell me to do. And I did my bestest penaship. Do you like it?” she asked looking nervous.

“It looks great, kiddo. I love it,” Caleb said smiling.

A dark haired teen leaned close to Caleb and rested her chin on his shoulder to see the picture better. “That’s a very nice drawling, little one,” she said, eyes twinkling.

“Fank you, Pawana…”

“Just call me Zara,” she said sweetly.

“Peased to meet you, Zawa. My name is Iyla Kemmobi,” she said with a bow and a critical eye at the girl and her close proximity to Caleb.

“She’s adorable, Caleb,” Zara said looping an arm around his arm.

Iyla’s eyes narrowed and she spoke up again. “I drawed our hands togever acause we speshul fwiends. See, like when we play and you hold my hand.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We do hold hands like that.”

“Uh-huh. And I wanna give you a pwesent acause you gived me a pwesent too. Like what we ‘sposed to do when we wuv each uver.”

“Aww, love you too, Iyla.”

“You do?” she asked looking excited.

“Yeah, of course. I love all my friends,” Caleb replied looking around the group.

“But we estra speshul fwiends, right? Acasue you my boyfwiend and I’m your girlfwiend. So we wuv each uver even more speshuler.”

The group went from cooing and smiling to silent very quickly at her words. Cal glanced at Caleb.

“What?” Caleb asked looking confused. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah. I heared some Pawanas talking ‘bout how boys give girls pwesents and hold hands when they like them. And you gived me a pwesent and holded my hand so that means you like me. And I like you too. So we boyfwiend and girlfwiend,” Iyla explained cocking her head to the side seemingly confused as to why Caleb wasn’t understanding.

Caleb sat quietly for a moment, his eyes darting everywhere, to his Master, Cal, Master Kenobi, the trees and fountains. Anywhere but at the big blue eyes staring at him with such hope and affection. He took a deep breath and prayed to the Force to be with him as he broke the news to her.

“Um…uh…kiddo, I think we need to talk.”

“Bout what?”

“About this whole ‘boyfriend’ thing.”

“Ooh, I see. You wanna keep it a secret. It’s ok. We not gotta hide. Papa and Masser Blababa not be mad.”

“Uh, no, that’s not it. We…um…we aren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, Iyla,” he said with a wince.

“Yes we are. We give pwesents and hold hands. You gived me a fower and putted it in my hair…and…and you said I’m your speshul fwiend.” she said, voice getting less confident as she went on.

“You are my special friend, Iyla. But just my friend.”

“But you play wif me lots and let me sit wif you in the dining hall. And you give me hugs when I get a owie and you telled me you like to be wif me.”

“I do, but, I didn’t mean in that way. I meant that we have fun together and I like having fun with you. Plus, you’re only four and I’m 15. That’s a big difference.”

“But…I’m vewy mushure and you say I’m a big girl. I can write all my letters and some words too. And I get dwessed on my own and eat all my food and…and not need help wif the potty and…” she trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes and the sympathy on his face.

“You fink I’m a little baby,” she said with a sniffle. “That why you not like me and not wanna be my boyfwiend. You like Zawa and the uver girls more than me.” Tears were pooling in her eyes and she swallowed down a sob.

“No, Iyla. I don’t think you’re a baby, I just--”

“Here, I take my pishure back. And give you my fower too!” she took the flower from her robe pocket and threw in on the ground then grabbed her drawing and crumpled it into a ball. “We not speshul fwiends no more,” she said wiping a hand over her face to dry the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

“Iyla, kiddo,” Caleb said rising from the ground and reaching out to her. “I’m sorry…”

Iyla jerked away from him and took a shuddering breath trying her best not to start sobbing in front of the group of teens and prove herself to be even more of a baby. She stuffed the crumpled picture into her pocket as she turned and quickly ran off.

Caleb swallowed thickly and stared after her, still frozen in his position on his knees with his hand out in front of him. “Kriff,” he muttered as he closed his eyes and dropped his arm. He’d really made a mess out of this whole thing.

“Language, Padawan,” Depa scolded from next to him. “Little ears are listening. Though I’d say Iyla has most likely heard worse, but still, best to set a good example. Right, little one?” she asked turning to look at the space around her. “Where’s Iyla? I thought she was just here.”

“She was,” Caleb sighed.

“Well where did she go? Obi-Wan said it’s getting late and they need to head back to their room.”

“She, uh, she ran off, Master Billaba,” Cal spoke up when Caleb didn’t answer.

Depa looked at her Padawan’s guilty face and around at the other silent teens in the group. “What happened?” she asked warily.

“Caleb broke her heart,” Cal answered again.

“Broke her heart?” Obi-Wan frowned coming to stand by them.

“I didn’t mean to, Master Kenobi. But she was saying we were boyfriend and girlfriend and that she loved me and wanted to always be with me. I tried to explain to her that we’re just friends and I was just playing around but she took it seriously and got upset. I wanted to say more but she ran off crying and…”

Depa saw the distress on his face and brought a hand to his shoulder. “It’s alright, Caleb. We’ll clear this up.”

Caleb looked doubtful but managed a small nod.

“We should be getting back to our rooms too,” Cal said standing up and looking around at his fellow Padawans. “Good luck, Caleb,” he said patting his arm.

Caleb vaguely acknowledged them with a slight wave still looking forlornly at the empty space Iyla stood moments before, blue eyes tinged red and a heartbroken look on her face.

Obi-Wan looked in the direction Caleb was staring and walked off to go find Iyla. He followed her sobs and her sad Force presence to a shaded area under a tree. She was curled up in a ball crying into her knees. Obi-Wan sighed and sat down next to her.

“Oh, little one,” he said as he started to rub her back. Iyla hiccupped and climbed into his lap burying her face in his robe.

“It’s alright, my darling. You’re ok,” he soothed.

“C-Caleb not my speshul f-fwiend no more, Papa. He finks I’m a b-baby and he n-not like m-me,” she sobbed.

“That’s not true, love. Caleb likes you very much. He’s very upset that you’re so sad.”

“But he not w-wanna be my b-boyfwiend. Even after he g-gived me a fower and l-letted me hold his h-hand.”

“Caleb is a very nice boy, Iyla. He was just being kind and friendly. He didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, sweetheart.”

“Well he did! I just wanna be his girlfwiend acause I wuv him lots but he said I can’t,” she sniffled.

“You’re much too young for a boyfriend, Iyla. And Caleb is a Padawan. He needs to focus on his studies and becoming a Jedi. I think Master Billaba would agree with me on that,” Obi-Wan said running a hand through her hair.

“I definitely would,” Depa said as she walked up to them with Caleb trailing behind.

“But you and Papa was saying Caleb and me was good togever and acting like we was vewy speshul fwiends. And the Pawana girls said boys give girls pwesents and hold hands wif them when they like them. So I fought…”

“You thought it was real,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Oh, darling. I’m sorry. We didn’t think about your feelings when we were joking around. I should have been clear and more aware of how it affected you.”

“We didn’t mean to give you the wrong idea, little one,” Depa said sitting down across from them. “We were just messing around with Caleb. Teasing him.”

“I not fink it’s funny,” Iyla said as she wiped her eyes.

“I know, love. And we’re sorry,” Obi-Wan said hugging her closer.

Caleb sat next to his Master and looked at Iyla sadly. “I really am sorry, Iyla. I didn’t mean to make you think we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I just thought we were good friends.”

Iyla avoided his guilty gaze and fiddled with the hem of Obi-Wan’s robe, focusing her eyes on her lap.

“I do care about you, kiddo. A lot. I have fun when we play together. I enjoy talking to you at dinner. And I really did like your drawing. You’re very talented,” he said again trying to catch her eye.

Iyla ducked shyly and settled further into her Papa’s arms. “Fank you,” she said quietly.

“I’d like to have it back, if you don’t mind. It’s the nicest drawing anyone has ever made for me.” He didn’t mention that it was pretty much the _only_ drawing anyone had ever made for him. “Can I keep it?”

“I squished it,” she replied.

“That’s ok. I’m sure I can smooth it out,” he smiled. “So, can I have it back?”

Iyla nodded and reached into her pocket to take out the ball of paper. She handed it to Caleb and he took it in his hand careful not to crumple it further or rip it.

“Thanks, Iyla,” he said.

“Welcome,” she replied.

“Oh, I, uh, got something for you,” he said taking out a small pink daisy from his belt. “I’d like to be your friend again, if you’ll still have me. I picked this for you. A new flower to represent our new friendship. Not boyfriend and girlfriend. Just Caleb and Iyla. Two very special friends who like to have fun together and spend time with each other. And help each other find datapads and get down from trees,” he smirked.

“You still wanna be my speshul fwiend? Even after I yelled at you and cwied like a baby?”

“Sure, kiddo. I still like you. You were just upset and mad and that’s alright. Plus, I nearly cried over a lost essay, so I think we’re both even there,” he winked.

Iyla giggled and took the flower from his hand.

“Does that mean we’re friends again?” he asked.

Iyla nodded and smiled. “Yes, Caleb. We fwiends again.”

“Good,” he smiled.

“Well, now that we have all that sorted and I’m not about to gain a son-in-law, we should be getting home. It’s nearly bedtime for a certain little light,” Obi-Wan said smiling fondly at the drooping girl in his lap.

“Not seepy,” she yawned.

Obi-Wan laughed and stood up with her in his arms. “I’m sure you aren’t, darling,” he chuckled.

“I need to head to bed soon too, Iyla. I’m pretty sleepy myself,” Caleb said standing up next to Depa.

“Yes, it’s almost Caleb’s bedtime,” Depa said in a teasing tone.

“Yes, Master. And I’ll go to bed without fuss because that’s what big kids do, right?”

“Yes, Padawan. All big kids go to bed on time and without fuss,” Depa agreed with a discreet wink at Caleb.

“Ok, I go to bed when Papa says. Acause I’m a big kid, too,” Iyla insisted.

“Thank you, my obedient big kid,” Obi-Wan said tickling her neck.

Iyla giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Say goodnight to Caleb and Master Billaba, dear,” Obi-Wan instructed.

“Night night, Caleb. Night night, Masser Blababa,” Iyla said with a wave.

“Goodnight, little one,” Depa replied.

“Night, Iyla,” Caleb said. “Hope we can play together again soon.”

“Maybe we can climb a twee,” she suggested.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, love. Given that last time you got stuck,” Obi-Wan said.

“It’s ok, Papa. Caleb can get me down,” she said confidently.

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly and bowed to the Master-Padawan pair before heading back toward the temple, his quiet debate with her about the dangers of climbing trees fading away as they walked.

“I feel like there’s going to be a lot of tree climbing in my future, Master,” Caleb said falling into step with Depa as they too turned to leave.

“Well, look on the bright side, Padawan. It’s better than dating a 4-year-old,” she teased.

“I don’t know. She did have me nearly won over there for a bit.”

“It’s the eyes,” Depa smirked.

“Those big akk-pup eyes,” Caleb agreed.

“It’s a family trait. Dang Kenobis.”

“Does Master Kenobi use his like Iyla does?” Caleb asked half-jokingly.

“Oh, Padawan, you have no idea,” Depa groaned and Caleb laughed at the image of esteemed Jedi Master and Councilor Kenobi turning his big blue eyes on his fellow Jedi to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life update time: On February 1st I will be taking on a long term subbing position for our Kindergarten teacher who is going on maternity leave. That's part of why it's taken so long to get this chapter written. I was preparing and talking with the teacher, etc.. So, I'll be the full time teacher for all of Feb and March for a group of 20 5-year-olds. Needless to say, I'll probably be pretty tired. Especially because I'm not full time now and have been able to rest and write on my off days. Well, no off days for 2 months starting in a week or so. I'm really really hoping I'll still find time to write, and I'm sure I will, but probably won't be posting chapters often. I'm excited for this opportunity because being a full time teacher has been my dream since I started my credential program 3 years ago and this can open up a door to a full time position next school year. So I really want to do well and give it my all to make a good impression. 
> 
> Anyways, all this to say, I will still be writing when I can, but chapters might not be posted very frequently. But rest assured! I am still going to write and I won't be abandoning this story at all, just slowing down a bit. 
> 
> Thanks to you all for being so supportive, encouraging, and loyal even through my long hiatuses (hiatii?). You are all amazing!


	13. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys! I'm here! I didn't think I'd be updating until April, but, it's a miracle! I mean, to be honest, this chapter was already half-written when I went on "hiatus" so I only had to write a bit more for it to be done. I managed to find time to finish it in between the grading, planning lessons, and falling asleep on the couch at 9pm every night. 5 and 6-year-olds are downright exhausting 😴 Anyways, this is part one of a two part story line. I had waaayyy too many ideas to keep it in one chapter. I thought about not posting it yet since I haven't even started writing part two, but, well, I'm too excited!
> 
> Summary: Padawan Iyla and Master Ahsoka travel to a familiar planet for a risky mission. Papa Obi-Wan is nervous and probably for a good reason. The Tano-Kenobi pair encounter more than they expected and a routine mission becomes steeped in resurfaced memories, revisited traumas, uncovered roots, and suspicious secrets.

Iyla Kenobi was very used to her Papa’s overprotectiveness, having experienced it since she first met him at 3-years-old. He didn’t hover or coddle, but he definitely worried and stressed over things that she thought of as little and insignificant. He was an amazing father and cared for her wholeheartedly but sometimes he was just a bit…much. Like he had been for the past week.

He was worrying over an upcoming mission she and Ahsoka were going on. To be fair, he usually got nervous a bit when they went on missions mostly because he couldn’t go with her and he always worried for her safety, and also because the Master-Padawan pair had inherited Obi-Wan and Anakin’s pension for trouble. It apparently was an issue for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as well. Perhaps it was a Kenobi thing. Maybe her Papa _was_ justified in being worried in that case, but this time he was freaking out more than usual.

Ahsoka herself was getting annoyed at his questions and constantly wanting to discuss the mission. Ahsoka and Iyla had been on many missions together before. This one was hardly their first. Plus Iyla was 17 and was a very experienced and capable Padawan. His over the top protectiveness was completely unwarranted and ridiculous.

But when Iyla told him this, he proceeded to sit her down and explain his reasons for being worried. He really was such a negotiator sometimes.

“You and Ahsoka, without fail, find yourselves in troublesome situations and narrowly escape them. You are the reason I’m going prematurely gray!” he said pointing to his hair with a scowl.

Iyla held her tongue and didn’t give in to the urge to tell him that he’d been going gray since she was five and that he was past 50 now so what did he really expect to happen?

“I know, Papa. And I understand your concern. But it’s not like Soka and I go looking for trouble. It usually just finds us. It’s like we’re magnets or something. Grandpa Qui said it’s a Kenobi trait.”

“Grandpa Qui was the _source_ of most of our troubles,” Obi-Wan scoffed.

“I’ll be sure to correct him next time then,” Iyla smirked.

Obi-Wan gave her an unimpressed look.

“Look, Papa. I get it. You’re worried. And you have reason to be. But don’t you think you could lay off a bit. Soka’s starting to get annoyed. She keeps rearranging the kitchen. It took me 20 minutes to find a spoon this morning. By then my tea was cold. It was a travesty!”

“A travesty?” Obi-Wan asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Cold tea with no sugar or milk, Papa. The very definition of a travesty,” Iyla insisted.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I see your point,” he conceded.

“Besides, don’t you trust Soka? And me? Don’t you think we’re capable?”

“Of course, darling. I never doubt yours or Ahsoka’s abilities. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Well, have you seen the name of the planet you’ll be going to?” he asked.

“Of course. I’ve read the mission brief many times. _You_ made sure of that,” she said barely suppressing an eyeroll.

“And the name of the planet doesn’t make you a tad bit nervous?”

Iyla looked confused. “No…”

“Why not?”

“Because it doesn’t…”

“It’s Stewjon, Iyla.”

“I know, Papa. But it’s not a big deal.”

“Aren’t you afraid it might trigger some bad memories?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. But it was 14 years ago. And I was really little. I don’t think I’ll be too affected by it,” she shrugged.

“The mind can do some very weird things, dear. And memories can be tricky,” he warned.

“I understand, Papa. And I will be very conscious and aware of my emotions. I’ll do extra meditations with Soka and promise to tell her if I start to get overwhelmed. And I won’t put up a fuss if she wants to tell you about it too.”

“I’ve already told Ahsoka to keep me updated,” he replied.

“Papa!”

“Hey, you said no fuss,” he said pointing a finger at her.

Iyla rolled her eyes. “Ok, ok. Sorry. But, really, I promise to do my best not to focus on any anxieties that might come about. And I will seek help and meditation if it becomes too much. Please don’t worry so much, Papa.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “That, my dear, is impossible. But, I _will_ leave you and Ahsoka alone about the mission. I trust you both and won’t stand in the way of the wonderful team you make.”

“Thanks, Papa,” Iyla smiled then stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Are we still on for dinner tonight before you take off tomorrow and leave me?” Obi-Wan pouted.

“So dramatic,” Iyla muttered. “Yes, I’ll be here.”

“Good. Now, go to class.”

Iyla opened her mouth.

“And no, I will not write you a note to get out of Outer Rim Cultures.”

“But, Papa! We’ve been going over Mandalore for two weeks now. I already know all this stuff. I could probably teach the class myself. I mean, I practically _am_ Mandalorian culture.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Then you’ll ace your test this afternoon, won’t you?”

Iyla groaned and grabbed her bag off the floor. “Fine,” she snapped as she headed to the door.

“Have a good day, darling,” Obi-Wan teased. “Love you.”

He heard her mumble something under her breath that he didn’t catch. He shook his head fondly before grabbing his datapad and reading up on the mission details once more for the Tano-Kenobi team. He said he wouldn’t keep bugging Ahsoka about it, but he never said anything about continuing to look into it himself.

__________________________________________________

The next morning, Iyla stood next to Ahsoka at the bottom of the ramp to their ship, both itching to get going already. Of course everyone had to be there to see them off. Padme hugged them both and slipped a large tin of cookies into Iyla’s hand, telling her to share with Ahsoka on their long ship ride to Stewjon. Anakin ruffled Iyla’s hair and affectionately tugged Ahsoka’s lekku, challenging them to not do anything he wouldn’t do. To which Obi-Wan objected and told him to take it back. Which led to an argument about who was more reckless and trouble-prone.

While the pair bickered and pointed fingers at each other, Luke and Leia came barreling forward excitedly.

“Are you nervous?” Luke asked.

“Not really. I’ve been on many missions before,” Iyla replied.

“Yeah, but this one is special,” Leia insisted. “Isn’t this the planet you came from?”

“Technically I came from Mandalore.”

“But this is the planet that Uncle Obi got you from, right?” Luke asked.

“Yes. But it was a long time ago. I hardly remember.”

“Maybe you’ll see someone you know,” Leia said.

“Or, or maybe a place that looks familiar,” Luke said.

“Ooh or maybe a relative or something.”

“Yeah, like a family member.”

“Because Uncle Obi was born there, so maybe--”

“There’s still some of his family left and--”

“And you’ll get to meet them and--”

Iyla put a hand up to halt their creepy twin telepathy where they finished each other’s sentences. It always happened when they were excited or worked up about something.

“Whoa, slow down, guys. Yes, Papa was born there and yes, it is where I used to live when I was little, and yes, there may be some of Papa’s family still there but it doesn’t matter. They aren’t my family. Not really. I already have a family that I love right here on Coruscant,” she smiled.

“Awww, you love us!” Luke said teasingly clutching a hand to his heart.

Iyla rolled her eyes and shoved him. “I didn’t specify which ones.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and she made a face at him.

“Ok, enough bickering. You’re all as bad as your fathers,” Ahsoka said exasperatedly. “We should get going, Iyla. It’s a few days journey to Stewjon and we have a deadline to meet to speak with the governor.”

“Yes, Soka…I mean, yes, Master,” Iyla said with a nod.

“You’ll be back in time for our Initiate Trials right?” Luke asked.

“Of course, Lukey Bear. It’s not for another three weeks. Soka and I will be back way before then,” Iyla reassured him.

“Good, because we plan to kick butt and get chosen as Padawans first,” Leia said proudly.

Padme gave her a look and she lowered her head a bit. “I mean, we plan to do our best and be modest and hope to be chosen as Padawans no matter when that may be.”

Iyla laughed and shook her head. “You’ll definitely kick butt, Bug,” she winked at her.

Leia returned the wink and smiled.

“I’m going to go get the ship warmed up,” Ahsoka said. “Say goodbye to Master Obi-Wan,” she instructed Iyla.

Obi-Wan sent her a grateful look and stepped forward. Padme, Anakin, and the twins retreated farther back to give the pair a bit of privacy.

“I really am going to be ok, Papa,” Iyla said taking in his anxious appearance.

“I know, love,” he smiled. “I’m centering too much on my anxieties, I’m sorry. Master Qui-Gon would be lecturing me like crazy if he were here right now.”

“If you want, I can call on Grandpa Qui and see if he comes. I’m sure he’d love to help,” Iyla replied cheekily.

“Don’t you dare,” Obi-Wan glared.

Iyla laughed and stepped forward to give him a hug. “Bye, Papa. I love you,” she said.

“I love you too, my little light. Be careful and mind Ahsoka. And be sure to call me if you need anything. Even if you think it’s late. I don’t care if I’m asleep. I’ll always pick up.”

“You sleep?” Iyla teased.

Obi-Wan tugged on her braid. “Go be sassy with your Master you little imp,” he said.

Iyla smacked his hand away then gave him a peck on the cheek. “You be careful and behave too, Papa.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo, I’ll keep him in line,” Anakin said coming to stand next to Obi-Wan and sling an arm over his former Master’s shoulder.

“We all know _that_ will be a disaster. I’ll keep them both in line, sweetheart. Don’t worry,” Padme reassured her.

Iyla chuckled and picked up her bag. “Thanks Auntie Padme,” she said.

The Skywalkers and Obi-Wan watched as Iyla gave one last wave then hurried up the ramp to the ship. Anakin could feel his Master’s unease through their bond and looked sideways at him.

“Everything ok, Master?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, yes. Just my usual ‘Iyla’s going on a mission’ anxiety,’” he replied.

“You have a bad feeling, don’t you?”

“Since yesterday. But I’m sure it’s just worries over Iyla returning to Stewjon. It’s probably nothing. They’ll be fine,” he said.

Anakin heard the uncertainty in his voice and rushed to comfort him. “Yeah, they’ll be fine,” he agreed with a squeeze to the older man’s shoulder.

___________________________________________________________

“Are you alright, Padawan?” Ahsoka asked as she came to stand by Iyla who was staring out of the viewport into empty space.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m alright. It’s just…”

“Just, what?”

“Well…”

Ahsoka put a hand on Iyla’s shoulder and ran her finger down her Padawan braid. “Talk to me, Iyla,” she said.

“Yes, Master, it’s--”

“No ‘Master’ right now, kiddo. We have some time before we even enter the Outer Rim. We can be just Soka and Iyla for a bit,” she smiled.

Iyla returned the smile and nodded. She was grateful for the familiarity and the permission to be informal. They tried to maintain the ‘Master’ and ‘Padawan’ language while on missions but it was nice to have a reprieve from that for now at least.

“Papa looked really worried, Soka,” Iyla said with a furrowed brow.

“You know how he is, kiddo. He worries.”

“Yeah, I know, but this was even more so. Like, unusually worried.”

“It’s because of where we’re going. He told us that himself.”

“I guess. But he looked anxious too. Like he does when he has his ‘bad feelings’ and such.”

“I’m sure it’s just concern for you and your well-being. Maybe a bit heightened because you have a history with Stewjon. And not a very good one either.”

Iyla was silent, still staring out into space, now twisting her hands in her robe and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Iyla?” Ahsoka asked. “Do _you_ have a bad feeling?”

Iyla’s eyes darted to the floor and she pulled her robe tight against herself.

“Not bad _per se_ , just…weird. Like this mission is going to test me. A lot.”

“Aren’t all missions supposed to test you?” Ahsoka asked playfully.

Iyla smiled a bit. “Yes, but I have a feeling this one will be very trying. But not physically. More emotionally. Papa warned me that it might happen. And I think he’s right.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here isn’t it? As your Master, it’s my duty to help you get through any trials you face. Physical or emotional. I’ll be here for you through all of it,” Ahsoka answered as she stroked Iyla’s soft strawberry blonde waves.

“I know you will, Soka. Thanks,” she said leaning into the touch. “Can we…maybe meditate for a bit later?”

“Of course, little one. But first on the agenda is food. It won’t do to have grumbling stomachs when we’re trying to meditate.”

“Agreed,” Iyla laughed. “Especially because yours always sounds like a Zillo Beast on the prowl.”

“Little brat.” Ahsoka muttered. “For that you get to do the dishes.”

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Iyla snarked.

Regular meditation sessions worked wonders for Iyla and she finally felt settled and at peace for the first time since leaving Coruscant two days before. They’d arrive on Stewjon mid afternoon the next day, and although butterflies still fluttered in her stomach, she wasn’t anxious or worried anymore. Ahsoka was a wonderful anchor for Iyla and she loved spending time in the Force with her Master. Ahsoka understood Iyla’s needs and could pinpoint her anxieties to a tee making it easy for her to help combat them and achieve peace. Knowing your Padawan since they were three really gave a Master an advantage.

Once meditation became not quite so necessary, Iyla took to researching and learning all she could about Stewjon. It was a rather boring and mundane planet but the research was important to their mission.

The planet was divided into the farming side and the steel manufacturing side. For decades they coexisted peacefully but recently more and more disagreements have cropped up regarding trade and land ownership. By mission standards, it was pretty simple and tame for a Master and older Padawan. However, tensions were growing and the governors of each side were becoming increasingly stubborn. There were even threats of violence that could lead to a war. Their job was to bring the two sides together and reach an agreement without any violence. It sounded simple but it was a high risk mission.

Despite the mission being risky and difficult, Iyla found herself thoroughly bored out of her mind while researching the planet. So bored that she started to nod off.

Ahsoka came in and smirked at the dozing teen then smiled mischievously. She walked carefully and silently to the table then yanked back the chair next to Iyla with a loud scraping sound. The girl shot up and nearly dropped the pad she was reading.

“Find anything interesting, Padawan?” she laughed.

Iyla scowled and sat up taller in her chair. “No. This planet is boring. The only thing interesting about it is this looming civil war we’re going to stop.”

“Well, some people like boring,” Ahsoka answered. “It’s comfortable and peaceful. That’s partly why Stewjon has been so neutral and off the radar. They’re farmers and steel workers. Common working class people who are content to live their quiet lives.”

“I guess I can see the appeal, but I’m not made for mundane.”

“It’s the Mandalorian in you,” Ahsoka smiled.

“It’s hard to believe that Papa came from here. He’s not the farmer type. Or the boring and mundane type either.”

“Master Obi-Wan certainly delights in action and adventure. Even if he pretends he doesn’t. I saw enough of the war with him to know otherwise.”

“Do you think if he’d never been taken to the temple that he’d be living as a farmer or steel worker? Or would he have found some way to fulfill his need for adventure?”

“Definitely the latter. He’s too headstrong and thrill-seeking to spend his days living quietly on a small boring planet.”

“The Kenobi spirit, as Grandpa Qui calls it,” Iyla smiled then looked thoughtful.

Ahsoka caught her pensive look. “What is it?” she asked.

“Just something Luke and Leia said to me before we left.”

“Never let anything those terrors say get to you. You know that,” Ahsoka said rolling her eyes.

“No, it wasn’t bad. It was…interesting. Something I never thought of before. They talked about the possibility of me meeting a relative. Like someone related to Papa in some way. And I can’t help but be…curious about it. I’ve met all of Mama’s family but Papa’s is a complete mystery.”

“Well, most Jedi don’t know their family. I have no idea who my parents are. So it’s pretty normal for Master Obi-Wan not to either,” Ahsoka shrugged.

“I know that. But, I wonder if he’s ever met them. Like if he’s ever been back to Stewjon and found them. Are my grandparents still alive? What about aunts, uncles, cousins and such? It would be kind of cool to meet blood relatives on Papa’s side,” Iyla mused.

Ahsoka saw the glimmer in the teen’s eye and quickly jumped to rein it in. “Of course it is a possibility, Iyla, but you can’t let it distract you. We are going to Stewjon for the purpose of brokering peace, not to find family.”

Iyla frowned and looked away. “I know my duty, Soka. I was just thinking aloud. Just curious,” she said defensively.

“I understand and it’s natural. But you can’t dwell on it too much. Once we hit the ground in Stewjon we have a lot of work to do. I’ll need you focused and ready, Padawan,” Ahsoka answered dropping the informalities to emphasize how serious she was.

Iyla heard the warning in Ahsoka’s tone and bowed her head contritely. “Yes, Master.”

Ahsoka smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. “What do you say to a bit of sparring? Give the boring research a break.”

“A thousand times, yes!” Iyla replied, shoulders slumping in relief.

She set down the pad with more force than necessary and jumped to her feet nearly sprinting to the door of the small kitchenette. Ahsoka laughed and got up to follow her.

_________________________________

Their meeting was with the governor of North Stewjon, the farming side of the planet. He was the one who requested Jedi assistance and petitioned for peace. Governor Shanloch was balding and portly and looked quite unassuming and timid. Not at all what one would think the governor of half of a planet to be like. Iyla thought that perhaps this was why the steel manufacturing side, South Stewjon, was threatening violence. They knew weakness when they saw it.

Governor Shanloch was waiting for them when they arrived in the main city and led them to the government buildings in the center of town. The Jedi team was greeted warmly by all and there seemed to be a deep appreciation for their willingness to help. The farmers just wanted peace and simplicity but it was clear that they weren’t quite sure how to go about achieving it.

“That’s why we were hoping you could meet with Governor Finlayson of South Stewjon. Take our requests and our terms and see if you might reach an agreement,” Governor Shanloch suggested looking hopeful.

“But I thought _you_ requested our assistance, Governor,” Ahsoka said.

“Oh, yes, yes I did. And going to South Stewjon is how you can assist me.”

Iyla and Ahsoka shared a glance. It seemed like the governor wouldn’t be as helpful or involved as they’d anticipated.

“Very well. When is Governor Finlayson expecting us?” Ahsoka asked.

“Well, that’s the thing. He’s not.”

“What do you mean?” Iyla asked.

“I mean, Governor Finlayson doesn’t know I requested Jedi assistance. The South Stewjoni folk aren’t too fond of Jedi or Republic interference. I was afraid you’d be barred entry to the planet if I told them I was bringing Jedi in to solve our dispute,” Governor Shanloch explained with a nervous laugh.

“So, you want us to go to the hostile side of the planet to meet with a governor who hates Jedi?” Iyla asked with the patented Kenobi eyebrow raise.

“Hate is a strong word, Jedi…”

“Padawan Kenobi,” she prompted.

“Padawan Ken—wait, _Kenobi_?” he asked looking taken aback.

“Yes. Perhaps you’ve heard of my father, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is his native planet. That might be why the name sounds familiar.”

“Your father is a Jedi?”

“Yes, a Jedi Master at the temple on Coruscant.”

“Hmm, interesting. I wonder…” Governor Shanloch trailed off.

Ahsoka folded her arms impatiently. “Governor,” she spoke up breaking him from his trance. “You have to understand what you’re asking of me and my apprentice. To walk uninvited into a potentially violent territory where we are both unwelcome and antagonized could cause irreparable harm. I don’t think blindsiding Governor Finlayson is a good idea.”

“There is a contact in the city that is expecting you. Someone open-minded who doesn’t despise Jedi or the Republic. They’ve agreed to meet with you and accompany you while you meet Finlayson. He’s partial to them and listens to them. If anyone can get that stubborn man to listen, it will be them.”

Ahsoka still looked skeptical and wary but ultimately agreed. Governor Shanloch gave them the information for the contact and requested that they update him with their progress throughout their negotiation. Ahsoka and Iyla bowed politely and reluctantly returned to the ship.

“This is a coward’s way out. He doesn’t want to work for peace. He wants us to do it instead. That’s no way to lead,” Iyla grumbled flopping into the co-pilot seat.

“You’ll find that in most small neutral planets the role of Jedi and Republic ambassadors are not clearly understood. Their lack of knowledge leads to situations like this. The Jedi do all the work and the government gets keep their hands clean. It’s not usual but no less frustrating,” Ahsoka sighed.

“Well, this is already turning out to be more exciting that I ever thought a mission to boring Stewjon would be.”

“Oh, Padawan, I have a feeling this is just the beginning.”

“Excellent,” Iyla smiled widely.

The hum of anticipation and excited curiosity hung in the Force around the teen and Ahsoka had to suppress a laugh at how much like her father she was sometimes. The feeling shifted though to one of thoughtful contemplation and she was reminded about the other way she was like Obi-Wan. Overthinking and being too introspective.

“Talk to me, Padawan,” Ahsoka said without turning from the viewport.

“Master…did you hear the governor when I told him my name?” she asked.

Ahsoka sighed. “Yes, I did. He seemed curious but remember, you cannot allow it--”

“To distract me,” Iyla finished. “I know, Master. Sorry,” she said looking down.

“It’s alright, Iyla. I’m just looking out for you. I know how that big crazy brain of yours works when it is focused on something. Best use those abilities for diplomacy and negotiations instead. It might be our only hope of success,” Ahsoka said smiling dryly.

“Yes, Master.”

Thirty minutes later they were landing in South Stewjon territory. Ahsoka did a great job of skirting and evading the request for identification and not revealing themselves as Jedi. Instead she said they were guests of Governor Shanloch and were there to deliver a message from him. The South Stewjoni officials seemed to buy it and allowed them to land.

Before leaving the ship, Ahsoka had Iyla tuck her lightsaber deep in her robe so that they wouldn’t immediately be identified as Jedi. Neither of them liked being dishonest but their safety was important as well. Iyla tied a few extra braids in her hair for effect and Ahsoka hid her lightsaber as well. Once they were sure that they looked a lot less like Jedi, they left the ship and started looking for the place to meet Governor Shanloch’s contact.

“It’s called the Krozbi Academy. Seems like a boarding school of sorts. Near the center of town,” Ahsoka said after stopping to ask a street vendor for directions.

The square they stood in felt awfully familiar to Iyla and she shuddered a bit, pulling her robe tighter and hugging her arms to her chest.

“What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked. “Cold?”

“This place feels weird in the Force. Dark and cold yet terribly familiar,” Iyla replied.

“This spot?” Ahsoka asked.

“No, not here specifically. But somewhere close by.”

“Hmm, well tell me if the feeling gets worse and we’ll be sure to stay away from that area.”

Iyla nodded and shook her head a bit to clear the bad feelings. “Right. Let’s keep going.”

“Yes, let’s. Come along, Pada--” she stopped short of saying the actual word which would be a big indicator of their Jedi status. She knew eventually they’d have to reveal themselves for what they really are but it was best to hold off on that for as long as possible. “Come along, Iyla,” she said instead.

They walked in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts and Iyla unusually quiet about everything around them. Usually she’d be taking everything in and voicing some of her observations to Ahsoka, but something about this place made her skin crawl and left her mind unfocused.

Ahsoka stopped for directions one more time when it seemed like they’d been walking in circles for a while. Nothing was clearly marked and it all looked the same. The fruit cart vendor assured them that they were headed the right way and even talked Ahsoka into buying two pieces of fruit. Ahsoka agreed seeing as they hadn’t yet had a chance to eat since breakfast and the fruit looked delicious.

The fruit perked them up significantly and they finally saw a sign for the Krozbi Academy up ahead. It was a relatively large building and seemed newer and more kept-up than the buildings around it. Clearly it was well funded and taken care of.

“Alright, so we’re looking for an S. Passal. They should be here. Apparently as a volunteer,” Ahsoka said.

“And apparently Jedi friendly…hopefully,” Iyla commented.

Ahsoka tried for a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder a bit. “Come on,” she said walking to the door.

The inside of the academy was just as well-kept as the outside. The lobby was modest but welcoming with children chatting on couches and playing games on tables.

“Hello, may I help you?” A middle-aged woman asked from behind a counter.

“Yes, we’re here to speak with one of your volunteers. An S. Passal?” Ahsoka replied.

“Yes, she’s here. Is she in any trouble?” the woman asked looking concerned.

“Not at all, ma’am. We were sent here by Governor Shanloch.”

The woman’s eyes widened and lit up in recognition. “Oh, yes. You must be the Jedi,” she said.

Iyla looked around nervously at the children to see if any of them heard but they either didn’t seem to notice or didn’t seem to care.

“We’re trying not to be too open about it,” Ahsoka said also looking around anxiously.

“Oh, don’t worry. Jedi are safe here. The children and all the volunteers would never tell.”

“We are thankful for that,” Ahsoka said with a small bow.

“You are most welcome, dear. Now, let me go find Serriah. Wait here,” the woman said.

Ahsoka nodded and turned to address Iyla but she had wandered off. Ahsoka saw her standing a few feet away facing the room of children and studying them. Specifically the group of younglings in the corner playing with their stuffed toys. Her head was cocked to the side a bit and her arms were folded into her sleeves. It was a posture that Ahsoka had seen Master Obi-Wan take many times. The Kenobi ‘deeply thinking pose’ as she liked to call it.

“Something on your mind, Iyla?” Ahsoka said as she came to stand next to her. She watched the girl carefully.

Iyla’s eyes were narrowed a bit and her brow furrowed. “It’s weird,” she said.

“What is?”

“I…I remember a bit about being that young in a children’s home but…”

Ahsoka waited silently for her to finish.

“But I don’t remember being happy and playing with toys like that. They look like they’re having fun,” she commented with a small smile.

“Like children are supposed to,” Ahsoka replied putting a comforting arm around Iyla’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan had pulled Ahsoka aside and told her about Iyla’s experiences in the Jons Home and how it affected her. She may not remember all the details but the emotions and feelings still lingered. Ahsoka assured him that she’d be hyperaware of Iyla’s emotions on the mission as much as possible.

“Master Jedi?” a voice asked from behind them.

Both Jedi turned around and saw a young brown haired woman in her early twenties wiping her hands on a stained apron. Her hair was frizzy and falling out of the ribbon used to hold it back.

“I was told you need to speak with me,” she said.

Ahsoka stepped forward. “Yes, Miss Passal?”

“Please, call me Serriah,” she said offering her now clean hand.

“Thank you for meeting with us, Serriah,” Ahsoka replied. “My name is Ahsoka Tano and this is my Padawan Iyla Kenobi.”

“Kenobi?” “Serriah?” both Iyla and the Serriah spoke at the same time.

“I used to know someone named Serriah. A really long time ago. I don’t remember much though.”

“Did you say Kenobi? That’s a very important name around here,” Serriah said with wide eyes.

“Well, this is my Papa’s home planet so maybe--”

“Your Papa?” Serriah asked again.

“Yeah, he--”

Ahsoka cleared her throat loudly. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we do have some things to talk about with you, Serriah. Perhaps you and Iyla can talk more later.”

“Sorry, Master,” Iyla replied looking guilty. “I got carried away.”

“It’s alright, Padawan. Let’s focus back on the mission, shall we?”

Iyla nodded looking embarrassed.

“Of course. Apologies Master Tano. There is a meeting room down the hall. Please, follow me,” Serriah said leading them from the lobby.

They took a seat at one of the tables in the meeting room and Ahsoka began.

“We were sent here by Governor Shanloch. He wants to broker peace with Governor Finlayson but is finding it difficult. He sent us here to represent him and see if we can reach an agreement. However, apparently your governor isn’t friendly to Jedi or the Republic. We need a way to get an audience with him.”

“Preferably without getting killed in the process,” Iyla piped up.

“Yes, Governor Finlayson is very hard-headed and very much does not like outside interference in Stewjoni affairs. I’m not sure what I can do to help though,” Serriah said.

“Governor Shanloch said that Governor Finlayson listens to you. Perhaps you’d be able to talk to him and convince him to let us meet with him,” Iyla said.

“I don’t know if he listens to me, really. More like tolerates me. But you _are_ more likely to get an audience with him if I come along,” Serriah replied.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Ahsoka warned. “Your planet is very unstable right now and your people are on the brink of a civil war. Bringing a civilian in could be dangerous. We couldn’t ask you to put yourself in that situation.”

“If a civil war is coming then isn’t it even more important that you try to bring peace? Plus, I’m most likely the only one who can get you in.”

“You’d be taking a big risk,” Iyla said.

“It’s riskier to leave things as they are,” Serriah insisted.

Ahsoka and Iyla exchanged glances. “Very well,” Ahsoka replied. “You can come with us to see the governor.”

“Thank you, Master Tano. My shift ends in a few hours. Perhaps we can go then?”

“I think we should wait until tomorrow. It’s been a long day for me and my Padawan already. We will find a room in town and meet you back here in the morning,” Ahsoka replied.

“Mrs. Berry, the receptionist, owns a hostel. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind letting you stay there. Her husband is Jedi-friendly as well.”

“That sounds great.”

Serriah smiled and led them back out to the lobby. The middle-aged woman at the desk was delighted to have their business and assured them that they would be safe and comfortable. Ahsoka and Iyla thanked her and bowed respectfully.

“I can show you the way, if you’d like. Sometimes I stay there when the boarding house is full,” Serriah said.

“We’d appreciate it,” Ahsoka smiled.

“Then you and I can continue our conversation,” Serriah said looking at Iyla.

Iyla nodded and walked out to the street with older girl. Ahsoka stayed a few steps behind to give them the illusion of privacy but was still listening intently.

“You seem very familiar,” Iyla began. “And I know I used to know someone named Serriah.”

“When did you know them?”

“It was a long time ago. I was really young. Before my Papa came to get me from the orphanage.”

“The orphanage? You were in an orphanage too?” Serriah asked.

“Too? You mean you were in an orphanage?”

“Pretty much my whole life,” Serriah shrugged. “Where were you at?”

“Here on Stewjon.”

“Me too.”

Both girls stopped walking and turned to each other. Iyla studied Serriah much in the same way she studied the young children in the Krozbi Academy. Serriah’s eyes had a hint of recognition in them and they widened slightly.

“What did you say your name was again? Besides the Kenobi.”

“Iyla.”

“Like…like from the Jons Home?”

“The Jons Ho--” Iyla cut off with a gasp. Memories of shared meals, nighttime chats, comforting arms, and pinky promises flooded into her mind. “S-Serriah?” she asked breathlessly.

“Long time no see, kiddo,” Serriah smiled. “Looks like that mind moving stuff wasn’t just a fluke after all. A Jedi! That’s pretty amazing.”

“It seems like it’s been ages. I’ve been with Papa for so long I nearly forgot…how…how are you? Last time I saw you I was…”

“Tiny,” Serriah laughed. “I’m doing well. Volunteering at Krozbi while I go to school. I’m studying to be a counselor. Mrs. Berry has said there’s a job waiting for me at the academy when I’m finished.”

“Krozbi sounds like a great place.” Iyla smiled and continued walking with Serriah. “The children were happy and it was very nice inside. Unlike the Jons Home. I may not remember every detail but I definitely remember being miserable.”

“That place was the worst. I was ready to be sold off when the Jedi came in to rescue us. And thank the stars they did.”

“That must have been right after Papa came to get me. What happened after I left?” Iyla asked.

“The Jedi and the Republic came in and shut the whole place down. Mrs. Huber was arrested and her hench-people freaked out and scattered. Then us kids were taken away,” Serriah replied.

“Where?”

“Well, to Krozbi. Only it wasn’t Krozbi at the time. And it wasn’t as nice. But it was safe and Mrs. Berry was wonderful. She’s the one who encouraged me to go to school. I was ready to go join the steel workers. But she said I was meant for more. Guess she was right,” she shrugged shyly.

“She was. You’ll make a great counselor, Serriah. I’m sure of it. You helped me when we were in the Jons Home and looked after me. You’re meant to help so many other kids as well.”

“I was only seven at the time. It was pure survival instinct and you were so easy to care for. Those ridiculously huge blue eyes,” Serriah laughed.

Iyla chuckled. “So, the Jedi came in and set you up at Krozbi?”

“More like one Jedi in particular. I’m sure others helped but one of them was a big advocate for us. There weren’t many who were willing to stand up for and take in a bunch of scruffy mistreated children. We never saw him but apparently he called in favors and spent a lot of time finding us a home where we could be safe and cared for. He said it was very important to him, for personal reasons. Guess I know why now,” she smirked.

“Why?” Iyla asked looking confused.

“Because of you,” Serriah replied.

“Me?”

Serriah huffed and shook her head. “Iyla, the Jedi’s name is Obi-Wan _Kenobi_ ,” she said looking at her expectantly.

“Obi-Wan…Papa?” she whispered.

“Your Papa is the reason I’m here. He saved us all from that awful place. He even worked hard to track down the kids who were tossed out to the streets. Garron’s working in the government now. Master Kenobi worked his Jedi magic and tracked him down. He even set up a fund for the academy protected by the Jedi so no one can step in and take the money.”

“I…I had no idea,” Iyla said quietly. “Papa just told me that Mrs. Huber would never hurt me or anyone else again and that my friends were safe. I never imagined…”

“Well, he was right about both. And he made sure of it. Mrs. Berry insisted on naming the academy after him but he refused.”

“Papa doesn’t like attention,” Iyla chuckled.

“He said it would be too recognizable. Seeing as he grew up here and all. But Mrs. Berry was disappointed so he compromised. He told her he’d name it in honor of his ‘little light.’ He said it’s a combination of her two names. What do you think he means? I’m assuming you’re the ‘little light,’” Serriah said.

Iyla thought about it for a moment, turning the name over in her head a few times. “I think it’s a mash-up of Kenobi and Kryze, my Mama’s last name.”

“Cool. So you have an institution named after you.”

“Yeah, guess so,” Iyla smiled.

“Hey, can I show you something?” Serriah asked.

“Sure, I guess. Let me ask my Master if it’s ok.”

“Is it weird having a ‘Master’?”

“Not really. I was never technically a slave. Plus, Soka, I mean, my Master, is like my big sister. And the Master-Padawan relationship is like a mentorship rather than a servanthood relationship.”

“I don’t know if I’d ever get used to it. Anyway, go ask your Master if we can take a quick detour.”

Iyla nodded and hung back to talk to Ahsoka who agreed to the detour as long as she was able to come. Serriah said of course and they were on their way. The girls continued to talk as they walked and Ahsoka listened from behind. She found their stories interesting and was happy to see Iyla laughing and reunited with an old friend. Clearly Serriah was the one thing about Stewjon and the Jons Home that had good memories attached and Ahsoka was glad that Iyla was remembering happy times. As they continued walking farther into the city though, Ahsoka felt unease begin to creep into her mind. She was confused for a second before she realized that the unease wasn’t from herself but from the training bond with her Padawan. She sent her an inquiry through their bond.

_“What is it, Iyla?”_

_“I have that weird feeling again.”_

_“Like when we walked by that place that felt dark and cold in the Force? Do you think we’re close to that again?”_

_“Yes. Much closer than we were before. And getting closer.”_

_“Be on alert, Padawan. As of now I feel nothing but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t something around here. Keep me updated through the bond.”_

_“Yes, Master.”_

Iyla and Ahsoka tuned back into Serriah’s story.

“And remember when you threw up all over Mrs. Huber? I never knew anyone could turn that shade of purple. Or shriek that loudly!” Serriah laughed.

“It was terrifying at the time but she deserved it,” Iyla chuckled. “I still can’t eat fish,” she shuddered.

“Can’t say I blame you,” Serriah replied. “Oh! Here it is. Just up ahead.”

Iyla looked past Serriah’s pointed finger and frowned. The building didn’t look familiar. It was a large stone building with a paint-peeling door that looked to be abandoned. A rusty metal bar sat over the door with two chains hanging from it, most likely attached to a sign at one point.

“What is this place?” Iyla asked nervously. She could feel the darkness and cold creeping into her skin and her mind. She slowed her pace, reluctant to get too close to the building.

“You don’t recognize it?” Serriah asked. “Well, I suppose you never really did see the outside. You were too young to be sent out for errands like I was.”

“Is…is this the Jons Home?” Iyla asked.

“Well it was. Now it’s abandoned. Don’t know why they don’t just tear it down. It’s an eyesore and everyone who has tried to rent it has ended up leaving. Something about it giving them the creeps.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Iyla muttered. She shivered and pulled her robe tighter. She could feel Ahsoka trying to poke at her through their bond but she didn’t answer back.

“See that window up there? The one on the second floor? That was our room. We used to watch--”

“Watch the stars and wish…” Iyla’s breath hitched.

“Wish to be saved,” Serriah finished for her looking up at the window solemnly. “And then we’d make up stories about them. To cheer us up after a nightmare or a tough punishment. The falling ones were the best because…” Serriah turned to look at Iyla and trailed off. “Hey, are you ok?”

Iyla couldn’t reply though. She was frozen in place and her eyes were wide and focused on the small window. Her robe was pulled tightly to her chest, her hands gripping the fabric so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was taking shaky and shallow breaths and appeared to be trembling. Ahsoka immediately rushed forward and got in her line of vision, carefully reaching out to her through the Force.

_“Breathe, Padawan.”_

But Iyla didn’t seem to hear her. Ahsoka gently prodded again through their bond, a silent and cautious invitation to be let it. She felt a bit of the girl’s wall give way and she was invited inside.

Ahsoka had to stop herself from physically staggering under the flood of emotions and sensations in the Force. Fear. Panic. Pain. Confusion. Anxiety. All of it was crashing like waves against Ahsoka’s mind and breaking messily against the shores of Iyla’s Force signature. Flashes of memories from long ago.

_Tearful sniffles and muffled sobs. An older voice shushing and comforting, telling stories about distant galaxies and stars winking at them from above. Whispered apologies followed by reassurances and a soft humming sound. Warm arms pulling close and rubbing soothing circles. Shaky promises to stick together and protect each other no matter what._

_Yelling and mocking. Worthless. Lazy. Good for nothing. Throw away. Unnatural freak. A sharp cry of pain and a fearful whimper. Darkness and silence suffocating and boxing in. A door being latched and the panic of not enough air, choking, coughing, wheezing. A voice outside the door counting down the minutes, encouraging and reassuring that time was almost up, she’d be let out soon and she was doing so well. Gasping and scrambling into small but strong arms. Face buried in long dark hair and hands clutched tightly against stained and worn out tunics. Trembling against a firm chest snuggled under blankets in an embrace._

Ahsoka pushed her way through the darkness and suffocating fear. It was clear that seeing the Jons Home was triggering Iyla’s long buried and forgotten trauma. Years of temple life and experiencing a loving family had dulled the pain and suppressed the memories but not erased them completely. This was what Master Obi-Wan had been worried about. Memories were tricky and unpredictable. Surfacing and consuming even after so many years. Ahsoka focused on the churning sea of emotion before her and stretched out her hand. She took a deep breath and centered herself in the Force, casting out an anchor for her Padawan to grasp on to. Feelings of peace and calm standing steady in the storm. She felt a presence brush against her just beyond her reach and she cast herself out further. Scrambling fingers and flailing arms found hers and latched on tightly. She focused on the hand and pulled the panicked and gasping girl closer, drawing her into her presence and surrounding her with warmth and light, grounding her in the peace of her Master.

The grip was painfully tight but still Ahsoka held on, pulling with the Force’s help until Iyla was finally free from the murky depths of the water. Coughs, gasps, and panting tumbled out of the teen as she threw herself into Ahsoka’s arms and trembled against her. Ahsoka brought a hand up to cradle the head to her chest and breathed deep and even, encouraging Iyla to focus on the movement and copy her. It took a few more wheezes before her breathing settled and the churning sea calmed itself. Slowly and reluctantly the grip on Ahsoka loosened and Iyla stepped back a bit. She shivered and looked down in shame. Ahsoka’s hand stroked her cheek and she brought Iyla’s face up to meet her eyes. With a kind smile, and a nod from the girl, Ahsoka retreated and gently pulled herself out of her Padawan’s mind.

Both of them snapped back to reality to see Serriah’s shocked and puzzled face staring at them.

“What…what just happened?” she asked. “Did you just use your magic to calm her down? I mean, obviously I couldn’t see what was happening but you were like in this trance thing and then she was like not breathing and then you were like all intense and concentrated. Then she was calming down and hugging you and it’s like you were talking without even talking, you know?”

Iyla was still getting her bearings and focusing on calming her breathing. Ahsoka put a hand on Iyla’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yes, in essence. I used the Force to enter Iyla’s mind. As my apprentice, Iyla has formed a bond with me. A mind link that helps us feel and speak to each other through the Force. I used it to help bring her back. She was experiencing a pretty intense series of flashbacks. I think seeing the Jons Home again triggered it.”

Serriah’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to trigger anything. I just thought seeing the home abandoned and run down would help reassure her that that awful time is definitely over and no one else has to suffer through it. If I’d known…”

“It’s not your fault, Serriah. I didn’t know she’d react this way either, and I’m her Master. Next to her father, I know her better than anyone. It’s been a long time since Iyla was here and we both thought she wouldn’t remember much.”

Serriah nodded but still looked remorseful. “I…I have panic attacks sometimes too. Mrs. Berry calls it post-traumatic stress, but I just call it a crappy childhood.”

“Those two things can be synonymous,” Ahsoka smiled sadly.

“Is…is she going to be ok?”

Ahsoka turned to look at her Padawan who had finally stopped trembling and whose chest was rising and falling normally.

“She’s going to be fine. Sometimes it takes a minute or so for her to calm herself down. But she always does, don’t worry.”

“S-Soka?” Iyla asked shakily.

Ahsoka was immediately at her side. “Hey, kiddo,” she soothed.

“What h’ppened?” she asked.

“You’re ok. Just a flashback attack,” she smiled.

“’S’not a thing,” Iyla said scrunching up her nose.

“Of course it is. I just made it up,” Ahsoka smirked.

Iyla rolled her eyes fondly and took a deep breath then straightened up and stood tall with her hands behind her back.

“I’m so sorry, Iyla. I had no idea that seeing the home again would cause you such stress. I feel horrible.” Serriah rambled.

“It’s alright, Serriah. It’s not your fault. No one could have predicted this,” she said. _Except maybe Papa_ she thought wryly. “Thanks for taking me here. It brought out some good memories as well. And thanks for telling me about my Papa and the Krozbi Academy. It was nice to hear that everyone is doing well now after leaving the Jons Home.”

“You’re welcome. It was great to catch up with you. But I’m sure you’re probably tired. The hostel is just a few streets away,” Serriah replied waving her hand for them to follow her.

When they got to the hostel, Serriah greeted Mr. Berry enthusiastically and he smiled at her fondly. He was a friendly man and was overjoyed to have two Jedi staying in his small and modest hostel. He gave them his best room and told them to let him know if they needed anything. Ahsoka and Iyla thanked him then said goodbye to Serriah and promised to meet up with her after breakfast the next morning.

Once they were in their room, Ahsoka sat down on one of the beds and studied Iyla as she got ready to settle down for the night. There was still tightness in her shoulders and her fingers were absentmindedly twiddling with her tunic sleeve. Clearly she wasn’t completely calmed down.

“You want first shower?” Ahsoka spoke up conversationally.

“Hmm?” Iyla asked distractedly. “Oh yeah, sure, take the first shower. I’m ok.”

“I asked if you wanted the first shower.”

“No, you can have it. I’m fine.”

Ahsoka gave her a disbelieving look and shook her head exasperatedly. “You’re not fine,” she said with an eyebrow raise.

“Hey, you don’t get to use the eyebrow. I get that enough from Papa,” Iyla whined.

“I’m being serious, Iyla. You’re not ok. I know you pretty well, kiddo. You’re still tense and wound up.”

“Ok, fine. I’m still a bit rattled. But I will be ok. I promise. I’m just tired.”

“Do you want me to call Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka offered.

Iyla scoffed and looked offended. “I’m 17, not 7, Soka. I don’t need my Papa to help me calm down like a youngling. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“There’s nothing wrong with needing your Papa, Iyla,” Ahsoka replied. “You _did_ say you would talk to me about it and not put up a fuss if I contact him.”

“I’m not ‘putting up a fuss,’” Iyla scowled. “I’m telling you that it’s not necessary to call him. He’ll just get worried and weird and overprotective and I don’t want to deal with that. I said I’m fine. Why can’t you just leave it alone?”

“Because you can’t be unbalanced during the mission. You need to be in control. And he helps you regain control. There’s no shame in needing his help,” Ahsoka reasoned.

Iyla stuffed her robe in her bag forcefully. “Ugh! You know what, I will take first shower. Just to get out of this conversation. And don’t even think about calling Papa while I’m gone,” she said looking at her icily.

Ahsoka sighed and nodded. She would respect the girl’s wishes…for now.

__________________________________________________________

The meeting with Governor Finlayson was in short, a disaster. He agreed to see Serriah but was furious when Ahsoka and Iyla showed up, accusing Serriah of going behind his back and conspiring with Governor Shanloch.

“I put a roof over your head, Serriah,” he said scathingly. “And this is how you repay me?”

Serriah apologized and bowed her head submissively. “Forgive me, Governor. I did not mean to undermine your authority or go against you. I only had South Stewjon’s best interests at heart. Clearly Governor Shanloch isn’t going to yield and no one wants a war on our hands. I’m looking out for the people and the land. If we can’t resolve the dispute then the Republic will get involved and then our resources could be in jeopardy.”

“And bringing in Jedi isn’t involving the Republic?”

“The Jedi do not work exclusively with the Senate, Governor. We operate as a separate entity and our core mission is to bring peace. We are sent as ambassadors to solve disputes in hopes that the Senate and the Republic will not have to step in. Believe me, we have no interest in your resources. We simply want to ensure that Stewjon stays peaceful and prosperous,” Ahsoka said placatingly.

“Our goal is to help you and Governor Shanloch reach an agreement and set up a solution for both sides of the planet to coexist. We are simply here to assist you, not take control,” Iyla added.

“We? _You’re_ going to help _me_? What can a child do for me?” the Governor sneered.

Iyla clenched her jaw and tried to push down the feeling of indignation rising up in her. “I have been trained in diplomacy for years. You’ll find I have much to contribute if given the chance,” she said in a falsely calm voice.

Governor Finlayson studied her intently with narrowed eyes. “Serriah said she’s known you for a while. How would she know a Jedi?” he asked.

“We knew each other as children. We spent some time together in the same home,” Iyla said shifting uncomfortably as the Governor’s eyes narrowed further and his brow furrowed.

“You one of those Huber rejects?”

Iyla barely hid her flinch. “I wasn’t rejected. My father came to get me and took me to the temple. He rescued me from that hell hole and--”

“Father?” the Governor asked looking intrigued. “A Jedi father saving his daughter from a children’s home? Now, where have I heard that before?” he grinned menacingly.

“I…I’m not sure,” Iyla said uncertainly.

“Years ago a Jedi came and dismantled that home. He caused quite a stir when he showed up and insisted on building a new home and putting the kids under protective Republic custody. Caused even more of a stir when people found out he was a native. Born here then taken away. Much like yourself.”

Iyla swallowed thickly and did not reply.

“What was his name again?” he asked stroking his stubbled chin. “Ah yes, Kenobi. A traitor to his planet and a self-righteous--”

“My father is NOT a traitor,” Iyla spat clenching her fist.

“Oh ho ho, look at you. Got your grandfather’s temper, you do,” Governor Finlayson smirked.

“My…my…what?” Iyla asked with wide eyes.

“Hmm, daddy never told you, did he?”

“Told me? Told me what?”

Governor Finlayson laughed.

Iyla looked sideways at Ahsoka. _Master?_ she asked though their bond.

Ahsoka had heard enough. “If all you’re going to do is taunt my apprentice then we’re going to leave. We’ll contact the Senate and send Republic aide within the week,” she said frostily.

The governor’s smirk disappeared and he scowled. “Fine. Come back tomorrow and we will talk,” he growled reluctantly.

Ahsoka gave him a short nod and turned to the door grabbing Iyla’s arm as she went.

“Oh, and little Kenobi,” Governor Finlayson called.

Iyla turned slightly in Ahsoka’s firm grip.

“I hear the pub on Clavin Street is a great place to unwind. Might even end up finding something interesting. Perhaps uncovering some _roots_ ,” he grinned impishly.

Iyla opened her mouth to ask him what he meant but a strong tug on her arm from Ahsoka kept her walking forward out into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUUUUNN! Haha, sorry, couldn't resist. This idea has been hanging out in my mind for a while and I'm excited to finally be fleshing it out. Please let me know your thoughts. I'm craving conversation that doesn't involve scissor safety, reminders to wash hands all the time, and constant singing of cartoon theme songs, lol.
> 
> Next part will be called: Family Doesn't End with Blood.
> 
> Also I made more art for my story. Because I'm lame and can't resist. But I'm no artist so I cheated and used pic crew instead. Check it out at my tumblr if you wish: 
> 
> https://blondeweasel.tumblr.com/post/642695275799068672/since-i-cant-draw-i-decided-to-make-some-pic


End file.
